


When the Heart Travels Across Time

by Artlover209, Historia70



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author will be the death of me., F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 131,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: On May 14, 2017, Akihito received a scoop from Mitarai.  While on the job he encounters a bit of trouble after finding the kidnapped scientist.  As he runs for his life he stumbles and falls into the doctor's machine thus landing in 1840 Japan.But this Japan will be more than he originally bargained for.





	1. Down the Time Travel Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Read End Notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Look twice before you leap.  
> ~Charlotte Bronte

Getting the scoop from Mitarai, Akihito was wiggling himself around the property trying to get the best angle.  So far everything wasn’t working out for him.  It seemed that Mitarai gave him a story that wouldn’t pan out properly at all.  A story about some so-called scientist all set to discover something.  Though what could he discover all the way out here in a dead area that hadn’t been used for a lifetime, Akihito had no clue.  He guessed it would be a good place to conduct an experiment away from prying eyes.

 

Though this scientist wasn’t as unknown as Mitarai thought he was the moment Akihito spotted him.  This one was a very well known one.  So famous in fact that he was kidnapped three months ago from another country.  Guess Mitarai will be cursing his bank account the second Akihito hands these photos in.  

 

The mob had him and why?  

 

"This isn't the movies or television.  You just cannot think it is that simple."  Dr. Isaac Caplan complained.  "It isn't an H.G. Wells type of thing."

 

Time Travel.  Even Akihito needed to scoff at this.  He enjoyed this type of fantasy type stuff but he wondered if it was even possible.  He moved closer to take another shot of the men.  

 

The Yakuza member wanted nothing better than to ring this man's neck for being a pain but he couldn't do this.  "You understand how important this all is to all of us?"

 

“I do but you even need to understand things as well.  If you let me tell this to Jin I could…”

 

Holding up his hand the other man just pointed towards another building.  “Go!”  He ordered.  “I can’t wait for him to laugh at you.”

 

Akihito took a few more shots before he did some surveillance of the area.  Making sure that no one else was around the building he slowly went down prior to making his way inside.  His eye narrowed a little as he studied the machine in front of him.  That is supposed to transport someone?  It looked like junk.  

 

It made no matter to him as long as he could gather some information.  So he went around to look at the doctor’s notes.  Looked at the man’s calculations.  Akihito couldn’t understand some of it but the rest he could.  He knew the one thing important and that was to tell the police about the scientist.  

 

Heading towards the door cautiously Akihito didn’t see nor hear anyone.  Twisting the knob slowly he opened it up softly.  He heard his heartbeat.  He could have sworn he heard his nerves switch patterns in his body as he opened up the door.  He might be fine.  That’s when the first bullet whizzed past him and he slammed the door shut.

 

“Don’t shoot!”

 

That was obviously the doctor’s voice that he heard but none of those assholes cared as more bullets came through the horrible barn style shack.  Akihito rushed for cover with his head down unaware of what was happening with the equipment in the room.  All he was concerned was himself.  When he found himself aware he could see blinding white light.  

 

When the men stormed the shack they found the photographer gone.  They assumed that he escaped.  The only one who knew that something different happened was the doctor the second he took an examination of the gauges.  With a deep pursing of his lips that young man will be in for a surprise if he is still alive.

 

XXXX

 

 

It was a bright beautiful sunny day with the birds chirping happily.  After Kirishima went over the day soon after waking his master up over a cup of tea and breakfast, he was soon instructed of their need of another stablehand.  

 

“Also, Master, seeing as you are thirty-five isn’t it high time you find yourself a wife?  You know how an heir is very worthy for your empire.”  

 

It was time for the bi-monthly reminder of this.  Asami Ryuichi will also need to remind Kirishima of why he hasn’t found anyone worthy of him.  “Because there is no-one worthy of me.  We have been over this.  I will not just settle for just anyone.”

 

“Than if you’ll excuse me I’ll be off examining the grounds.”  He bowed to his Master before walking away from the office.

 

As he exited the office he passed by the lead of security, Suoh Kazumi.  His friend and a huge bulk of a man with a crop of blonde hair on top.  He always had such a steely gaze on him at all times that everyone thought he was the most unfriendliness person around.  In truth, he held a kindness in him.  

 

He nodded to him as he passed him and briefly looked at the housemaids that tended their own duties of the manor.  This place employed many.  With that majority being guards to act as security for their Master.  A man who did own the vast of Japan and some of other locations.  A man who had his weeks of threats and always handled it with the greatness of class.  

 

Kirishima and Suoh were the only ones who have known Asami the longest out of the household and always known all his secrets that even went towards his desires.  Kirishima knew why the man didn’t wish to be married to just anyone.  

 

His thoughts were interrupted the moment he glanced at a woman’s frock that was haphazard.  This simply just won’t do.  “I say, straighten that frock up this second.  You are the servant of Master Asami, are you not?”

 

Her hair was frizzy from her chores and she blinked rapidly from Kirishima’s voice.  The blonde almost fell down onto the ground.  “I apologize, Kirishima.  Sir!”  She went about straightening up her frock but it put marks on it from her hands.  “Oh!”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her.  The English woman was certainly a mess.  "Changeup and don't allow the Master to see you or else."

 

“Yes, Sir.”  She quickly dashed out of there afraid of his wrath.  

 

His eyes went towards the stable knowing that it will need to be tending.  While Asami told him today they needed a stablehand he already put out feelers beforehand about needing such a thing.  

 

The crunching of his feet almost sounded therapeutic as he walked towards the stable.  He could hear the horses inside quietly making their sounds along with the smells associated with it all.  Kirishima did enjoy brushing his own horse down and feeding him in the morning and a little at night.  Loved the complete power of those muscles beneath him as he lifted himself onto Sable's back before riding him.  Sable was such a strange name to be named for a male horse but it was from a noblewoman to whom he held such a soft heart for.  A woman he had known since she was very young.  She just thought of his mane as sable.  Nothing more.  

 

As he got in there he was greeted by the sight of a man in strange attire.  Kirishima brought out his pistol and approached with caution.  His coattails flapped behind him from the breeze as he crouched down to check the man’s pulse.  He was breathing.  He is very young.  

 

Kirishima studied him from head to toe and could see ripped pants.  He could also see that the young man is very healthy judging by his appearance alone.  He could also be of mixed blood given his hair color.  Seeing something black he picked it up to look at it.  Inside it showed his name to be, ’Takaba, Akihito.’  The man is also twenty-three years old.  Lives in Tokyo, Japan, and is about 175 centimeters.  The birth year was wrong.  This whole identification doesn’t match current identifications that other people have.

 

His eye caught a bag off to the side along with something else hanging off his neck.  It looked to be a camera but unlike a camera of today's type.  So carefully removing it he brought it closer to him to examine it.  It took a while until it lit up and showed him images.  Kirishima touched a button and there were more after he figured them out and his breathing was getting heavier.  It was this property but in a decrepit state.  There were also people but people he didn't know.  What is going on?  When he looked at the young man he could see bright hazel eyes looking at him.

 

Where am I?  This isn’t the same place as before.  Akihito stared at the dude in the old fashioned type clothing.  He had his precious camera with him.  His eyes looked around to really look around.  “It wasn’t a shack but a stable before.”  He whispered.  “Where am I?”

 

“The outskirts of Japan.  You are on Asami Ryuichi’s estate.  I am Kirishima Kei.  His Butler and Secretary.”  He showed his camera to him.  “This isn’t normal.”

 

"Asami Ryuichi?"  Akihito sat up more before grabbing his camera.  "I thought the property was familiar but I didn't give it much thought.  I was just there for a story of a scientist."  His eyes went wide as they looked all around as if he went back into panic mode.  "That guy really did make a machine that can transport you back into time."  His hands went into his scalp.  "The guys holding him spotted me and started shooting me.  I ducked in here where his machine was and it must have activated it.  I saw a bright light and now I'm here.  What year is this?"

 

“1840.  May, fourteenth to be precise.  What year did you come?”  Kirishima tapped his stuff as he opened it up to find more fancy gadgets.  Gadgets that haven’t been invented yet.  “This is something I can’t allow my Master to know yet.”

 

“Same date except the year is 2017.  I don’t know where else to go.  How am I supposed to get back?  I have family there.”  

 

Watching the man about to panic Kirishima hated just allowing a complete stranger into Asami’s house completely unchecked.  Though with this one he felt something in his heart and head telling him that this young man is safe.  “For now you can work here as a stablehand until I can help figure out how to get you back home.  We do know plenty of scientists.  Perhaps I can locate one who has a breakthrough for time travel.”  At seeing the young man’s skeptical expression he touched his shoulder.  “It is either this or wander around aimlessly.”

 

The glasses guy had a point and he honestly didn’t know anyone else here now.  Akihito nodded his head as he sluglessly stood up.  “Sure.  I have nothing else to lose.”

 

"Excellent.  Though the first thing we need to do is to change your attire and to lose that strange dialect you have.  It calls too much attention to yourself."

 

Akihito’s face went dead right there.


	2. Saving the Prized Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the drop into 1840 via a time machine, Akihito meets Kirishima. This will begin his journey with a story that ended up differently.

It takes two flints to make a fire.

~Lousia May Alcott 

 

 

“I look foolish.”  Akihito could literally hear the, ‘Wa Wa,’ sound effect inside his head as he viewed the clothing Kirishima got him to wear.  

 

Running his hands down his sleeves to make sure of a proper fit, Kirishima was naturally stoic.  “You must get used to this or else it’ll fail.  Can you get used to it?”

 

“I can.  I have done plenty of undercover work before so I’ve learned to blend.”  He faced the taller man.  “I can do it.  I can even do all of this seeing as I’ve even helped my Aunt out before with her horses.”  A warm smile came over him.  “I know that it is hard work and this barn is much bigger than I thought it was.  Wow!  Still, I can do it.  I love animals.”  

 

The twinkling of those eyes proved that he did with the way Akihito was speaking to some of the horses when he came back with the clothes.  Already, some of the stalls were cleaned out by the boy.  So it would seem that this could work out.

 

“Excellent.  The Master does enjoy a good leisurely ride on most days.  Today he is tending to business so he has to forego it.  Tomorrow he’ll expect to have his horse ready to go,” instructed Kirishima.  “His horse is…”

 

"This one."  Akihito placed his hand on a gorgeous black Fiesian horse.  "His name is a legend in the yakuza world.  Many try to usurp his throne still even though he is long gone."

 

“I assume you are speaking of Asami-sama.”

 

"Of course."  Grabbing the specialty brush Akihito gave it an evil glare.  "Someone messed with this."  He held it up for Kirishima's inspection.  "I know I shouldn't say this to mess up something but I always thought that this was an injustice."

 

Taking the brush Kirishima needed to know so much.  “There is someone by the name of Edward Callahan who has been causing trouble with him.  Is this the villain?”

 

He almost wished to snicker at his choice of words.  Akihito knew that the more he could say the more Kirishima could help him out.  "I know it is the descendant of the shits that chased me into this barn.  The ones that caused me to be here.  He isn't related to some unknown."

 

The words that came out of Kirishima’s mouth were barely above a whisper.  “Liu Fei Long.”  He touched the prized horse beside them.  “A lowly assassin was sent here to do this.  What is strange is that he isn’t the type to harm an animal either.”

 

“No, but this is the beginning of the end.”

 

With one brief nod to Akihito in catching the dangerous fibers in the brush that would cause the horse horrific harm, Kirishima called some guards in to do some heavy sweeping of the barn.  “Any other place in this location?”  He whispered to the young man.

 

Seeing as he altered this Akihito shook his head before he grabbed his arm.  “One more thing.”

 

XXX

 

The doctor lied to them about the machine working.  It did show that it did send that photographer back.  The men here caught a glimpse of the man before he disappeared into the horrible looking barn now.  

 

Isaac had to erase his results quickly so as not to be discovered.  He just hoped that this could buy him time even as a cultured voice spoke up.  Why did they want to destroy someone from the past when he was already killed?  

 

"I do have this strong suspicion that this Takaba was sent back in time.  You just wish to delay the inevitable."  Liu Chen did appear like his great ancestor but without that gorgeous flowing hair, Fei Long had.  Chen never did believe in long locks while fighting.  

 

Having to be forced to brush up on the history of both, Asami Ryuichi and Liu Fei Long, Isaac just felt this was crazy.  “All because of a horse?”

 

“Not because of that.  Though I heard that was a fun little thorn.”  Feeling a tingling in his hand he glanced down to it noticing how a mark was appearing.  “What?”  Chen breathed out as he stepped back.  

 

Time has begun to change for his house.  Isaac wondered if anything else will too.  “You may observe me as I do this but may I look up something on a computer?”

 

Considering those words and his options, Chen obliged by handing his phone.  “I will not hesitate in killing you.”

 

He knew that.  Isaac looked up the history of at least, Asami.  “Nothing has changed for him except no death of a horse.  There is plenty about Fei Long.”

 

Snatching his phone back Chen grunted at the information that he read.  Gun to the man’s head he put the hammer back.  “We are sending one of my men back there.  So fix that machine.”

 

XXX

 

Heading back inside the manor Kirishima spotted the familiar blue Brougham carriage. How long has he been occupied with the affairs of what was happening with the newcomer?  

 

“I say, how long has Sudou been here?”  He questioned the Footman that was busy with the horse.

 

The Footman had to think of the answer before he gave it.  “I dare say a half an hour, Sir.”

 

The Butler/Secretary quickly made his way inside the manor.  As he did he also knew where Suoh would be as his feet carried him upstairs.  A maid passed him with a blushing face telling him bluntly of his Master’s affairs.  He nearly grunted as he heard Sudou’s strong moaning voice.  

 

“Seriously, Master.”  He gritted his teeth in aggravation.  “You could do so much better than this ground terror.”  Kirishima raised his hand up to knock on the door.

 

“I love you, Ryuichi.  I want to marry you.”

 

Sudou signed his own death warrant.  Suoh shook his head while his eyes focused on his friend.  “He killed this relationship.”  Suoh’s comment was indeed true as Sudou’s voice was begging for some understanding.  “The walking papers.”

 

It took a little time but Sudou was kicked out of that bedroom.  Tears were rushing out of his eyes in humiliation.  “Please.  You know I’ll give you anything.”

 

“Yet you managed to get someone to try to kill off our Master’s prized horse, Kenta.”  

 

Asami raised up his hand to stop Sudou’s lies.  He believed Kirishima.  “How did you receive this information, Kirishima?”

 

“It fell from the sky.  Quite literally.”  Kirishima watched as Sudou ran out of there.  “What about him?”

 

Standing there naked he wasn’t ashamed of it.  “We can get him later.  Sudou is a coward.”  Turning on his heel he began to walk back into his bedroom.  “I want to go for a ride.  Have Kenta ready for me.”

 

That means he’ll meet Akihito sooner than expected.  “As you have requested, Master Asami.”

 

XXX

 

So Sudou is a traitor but not so surprising.  Asami assumed that one day it’ll happen at a fair amount of money or something else.  He had no idea.  He knew that Sudou had a clue that he didn’t hold his heart and he would never hold it at all.  Sudou was merely something to melt his flesh into.  He was just a tramp.  Sudou was always someone always waggling his ass at him or anyone else with money.  So he was nothing special.  There was no one he met that caught his eye.  Everyone bored him.  

 

His feet crossed from the door towards the area towards where he could hear his horse.  He was still fastening his riding glove as his ears heard every detail of his surroundings.  Soon as he could see the darkness of his horse from the corner of his eye he almost smiled.  His eyes lifted up to catch a whiff of something not so familiar and so enchanting for once.  He was not a lover of sweets and this time he found himself wanting to dabble in them.  As his golden eyes found those in the unfamiliar depths of some fiery hazel eyes, Asami stood still.

 

“And who may I say you are?”  His right hand lifted up automatically to halt Kirishima from speaking.

 

Those pink pouty lips lifted up on one side.  Damn how he wanted to taste them and he never gave in to his desire to instantly pounce like this.  Those hazel eyes seemed to have lit up more.  “Takaba Akihito.  I’m your new stablehand, Master.”  He bowed.

 

How will it feel to have this lad on his knees in front of him naked before him?  Asami studied him intently before examining his horse to find the most sweetest sheen on him.  "I have no idea how you managed this with my horse but this is the best he has ever looked."  He looked the boy over once more.  "I was told that you are the one who saved Kenta from being harmed.  I appreciate your sharp eye."

 

"I don't look kindly on those who harm innocent animals, Master,"  Akihito told him truthfully.  

 

Scanning him up and down Asami wished he was alone with him now.  “I agree with you on this one.”  Looking towards his men he said to them.  “Time to be off.”

 

Stepping away in order to give a wide berth from the animals Akihito couldn’t but look at the scene before him.  He knew the man was enjoying this thinking that he was ogling him like a fanboy.  True, Asami Ryuichi does cut an impressive display in his looks alone, but Akihito was not at all gay.  

 

“Hope you have a pleasant ride, Master.”  

 

Asami’s golden eyes sparkled down to him.  “I will.”  Gently issuing out his order to Kenta the horse went off.

 

XXX

 

Arriving back to his home Sudou was looking all around for any of Asami’s men.  He lost his lover in a single moment.  How could he be so careless?  

 

“Master, there is a Mr. Sakazaki in your room.  I tried to make him wait in the drawing room but he insisted.”  The maid was flustered as she looked at him nervously.

 

The man responsible for his downfall.  Sudou waved his hand in front of his face dramatically before he dismissed her.  "That is quite all right, Eliza.  Why don't you go and get everything prepared for tonight.  You shan't expect Sakazaki to be joining us."  Moving past her before she can utter another word he opened the door to his room to find Sakazaki just lounging on his bed.  "Get.  Out."  He decided to enunciate each word clearly.

 

Hissing like a cat to mock him Sakazaki moved to his side.  “Hmm.”  He sniffed the air.  “I smell sex and disappointment.  What happened?”

 

“Kenta is still alive.  We were discovered and somehow someone found out that I was the traitor.”  Sudou threw the first thing he could find at Sakazaki.  “Now because of your stupid plan I’ll end up dead.”

 

Catching the brush Sakazaki grinned.  “I’m being paid pretty well so we are both fall guys, Darling.”  Getting off the bed he grabbed Sudou.  “Want to know who wishes to take him down?”  He whispered.  “Come on.  Guess.”

 

This wasn’t a guessing game.  “Liu Fei Long.”  Hitting Sakazaki in the side he moved behind the divider to get undressed.  “Not much of a surprise given their history.  So why take it when we’ll suffer such a death?”

 

“Why should you take it knowing about said death?”  

 

“Because I wanted a miserable Asami to come crying into my arms.”  Grabbing his robe to place it on he stepped out from behind the divider.  His eyes appeared coquettish.  “I know that sounds foolish.  Asami crying.”

 

Sakazaki just stared at the man.  “You are truly stupid to even think that in the first place.  To think that I have deeper feelings for you.”  Giving him a feigned expression he decided to leave the room.  “What a fucking loss.”

 

Sudou just gazed in a dumbstruck way at his retreating back.  “You should stop lying like this to me.”

 

“Who says I’m lying about this?”  Came the shout back.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami only had slight sex with Sudou. What a quickie session before Kirishima interrupted. Oh well! :P
> 
> Also, we decided to post random quotes from the Victorian era in the beginning of each chapter for the fun of it.


	3. The Power of Luck or Good Timing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Akihito knowing the history of Asami he helped stopped the death of Kenta. Asami's prized horse. Of course, now Asami has enjoyed what his eyes had laid upon in the form of Akihito.

 

_Some men see things as they are and ask why.  Others dream things that never were and ask why not._

_~ George Bernard Shaw_

 

 

 

 

 

Hearing the sound of the door opening and closing Akihito's eyes snapped open.  Grabbing his carefully hidden watch he could see what time it was to find it was well past midnight.  So sliding out of bed gently he went for a handy weapon before heading to the door that leads to the barn.  

 

His heart beat faster as it normally did when he in a chase.  It was normal adrenaline so he could distinguish between his rapid heartbeat and any other sound.  Hearing someone making a slight kissing sound his brows knitted together before he opened the door a slit and he soon slipped out.

 

Footsteps not making a sound he tiptoed towards the intruder till the person spoke up and he just slammed the pitchfork down to the ground hard.  “Boss or not, you have quite a nerve just coming in the middle of the night.  You want to get stabbed?”  Akihito spat out with aplomb.

 

Chuckling from that feisty confidence Asami watched as Kenta went back further into his stall.  “None of my lower servants speak to me in such a fashion.  What gives you the right to do this?”

 

One hand on his hip and one still on the pitchfork, Akihito responded, “When someone is as foolhardy as you for just strutting on in here after there was an attempt made to start a stupid war.”

 

That was interesting.  “Stupid?”

 

“Yes, stupid.  All wars are stupid.”  Akihito scoffed at the man.  “I won’t discuss why seeing that you’ll try to take the wind out of my sails.”

 

Aroused by this boldness Asami stepped closer.  “No one else dares to speak to me in this way.”

 

“Some people should,” countered Akihito as he looked at the infuriatingly handsome man in front of him.  “Also, shouldn’t you be asleep?  Don’t you have business tomorrow?”

 

Closing the gap Asami loved how this surprised the man but didn’t make him back away.  He snatched the pitchfork away just to put it on the ground.  He backed the man towards the wall where he can have a better proximity with him.  Though, Akihito sidestepped him and grabbed the pitchfork again.  What a determined person.  

 

Almost laughing Akihito just shook his head at this attempt.  “My ass isn’t for you.  I hate to break it to you but I am a very straight man.  So straight that I am almost engaged to a woman.  I just need to buy the ring.  That’s why the job.”

 

That simply won’t do.  He smirked down to the younger man.  “How long have you both been together?”

 

“A couple of years.”  Feeling his back collide against the wall Akihito wondered how this could happen.  His eyes were wide for a moment as he was caught unaware before regaining himself before the imposing man.  

 

Asami bent down.  “A year.  Not two years.  That means you aren’t quite that serious about her yet.”  He still had plenty of time.

 

He can’t be interested in him.  Akihito pushed against the man with his hand.  “I am.  Leave me be.”

 

Coming closer as he ignored that hand Asami whispered into his ear.  “We both have one another in our sights.”  Moving back the man decided to leave.  Akihito had food for thought for tonight.

 

Storming over to the barn door to shut it Akihito clenched his fists.  “What an arrogant fuck.”

 

Back inside the house for himself, Asami felt satisfied for his private meeting with Akihito.  He already knew that Kirishima would be standing by the door like a mother hen as he entered.  "Where exactly did you say did you hire him?"

 

“He approached me and I already felt a kinship with him.  More correctly like he was like a son I never had.  I know that may be foolish but I know that I can trust him.”

 

It was highly unlikely for Kirishima to react like this to anyone before.  He was always skeptical of any stranger.  So Asami thought he would let that part go so he may say his own detail.  “I do feel that I will need daddy’s permission one day then.”

 

The other man knew what that implied.  While it was fine to dally in such affairs behind closed doors it wouldn’t do in public.  “You know you cannot marry him.  It will be of no benefit to you.”

 

"We'll see,"  Asami smirked with the brightest of his self-confidence before he proceeded in heading upstairs.

 

XXX

 

2017 

 

Chen could imagine exactly how this manor could look back then.  Such a pity that it was never preserved.  Did those Japanese actually believe this place was as haunted as those web pages believed?  He scoffed at all of them.  There was no evidence to support it.  None at all.

 

Sitting in a chair that was remarkably still standing, he tapped the hand rest.  His eyes went to the now wretched piece of a Grandfathers clock in the room.  A clock that had bullets in it.  It stopped working back then.  It was said that Asami was angry and threw a temper tantrum causing him to fire his weapon off.  He laughed at this.  Poor little Asami.

 

As he looked ahead of him in though he heard the sound of wood squeaking and moving.  His eyes went this way and that thinking it was one of his men until a great sound of a chime was heard.  Head-turning sharply he could see that the Grandfathers clock was now working.  In fact, it looked new to that day.

 

Quickly he went to his phone to look up documents of Asami Ryuichi and there didn’t seem to be anything remarkable being noted but something must have happened to have this occur.  Chen’s chest rose and fell in deep breaths.  That photographer is messing up time.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima leaned down to whisper to Akihito.  “Did he flirt with you last night?”

 

“Yes.  I’m not interested.”  Akihito grit back to him as he handed the reins to him.  “I didn’t tell you this but I do have a girlfriend back where I come from.  I’m sure she is very worried about me.”

 

The older man looked at him in almost a strange way.  “How serious are you about her?  Please don’t think I’m rude here but you should have mentioned this so I can push the time frame some.”

 

“Eri knows how my job is and understands me.  Don’t worry.”  Pushing the man’s concerns away he noticed a huge bustling of men telling him something was happening.  

 

Something was telling Kirishima too as he moved towards Asami before shots were heard.  Akihito heard the horses panicking before they dashed away before he could do a thing about it.  Feeling an arm around him he was brought down to the ground.  

 

"Stay down,"  Asami ordered as he held his gun out.

 

Whipping his head around he could see the first person.  “The Chinese.”  He whispered.  “That isn’t Fei Long’s men.”

 

Did he notice this?  Asami looked down at the beguiling young man before he spotted the symbol.  "No, just someone angry at me.  Nothing new."  

 

Akihito could see that he was proud of this.  Hitting him he slipped out from underneath him and ran away from the bastard.  Hearing his name called he could see Kenta in the field being hauled away by one of those men making him rush out to hit him from behind.  “I’m here boy.  I’m here.”  Getting on Kenta’s back in one swift motion Akihito rode him away from the fight.  

 

Suoh could hear glass being fired at on the manor.  He grunted as he aimed at the other men.  All this because Asami refused to be married to the man’s daughter.  How ridiculous.

 

The man in charge was out further away awaiting his men.  He’ll be the one taking down Asami before Fei Long.  He smirked even before he heard galloping heading towards him.  Spotting the familiar horse with an unfamiliar rider he whistled at the pretty rider as he came to a stop before him.

 

“And you are?”  He questioned.

 

“Takaba Akihito.  I’m just a simple stablehand wondering why someone as great as you would do something so tawdry as this to take down, Asami Ryuichi.  I would think your time would be better spent in pooling your resources together.  Just imagine it.  You both do this and I’m certain you both can better, Liu Fei Long.”  Akihito smiled invitingly towards the man.  “Don’t you agree, Bai Bolin?”

 

Bolin approached the pretty man.  “He insulted my daughter.”

 

“Make it better by showing him that you are a stronger man than that.  Wouldn’t that be more powerful?”  He raised his eyebrow up.  “I know how I can respect that.”

 

Coming closer Bolin nodded his head.  “Take me there.  I would love to speak to him.  We would have to hope that he would listen.”

 

“It is either this or death.”  Extending his hand Akihito helped him up.  

 

At his home, Asami could see his beloved horse ride back in with Akihito and Bolin on his back.  Aiming his weapon towards the man he ordered Akihito to get down.  "Don't worry Akihito."

 

“Well of course not.”  Akihito interrupted.  “I already spoke to him and he would like to speak to you about an agreement.  He does also feel that this pettiness is beneath him and would like to apologize.  In fact, with both of you together it would be great against Liu Fei Long.”

 

Bolin was the next to speak up.  “Lower your weapons now!  I wish to speak to Asami.  I will not force him to marry my daughter anymore.”

 

XXX

 

Back in 2017, Chen watched as the living area was being slowly changed.  The doctor soon joined him telling him about the severity of the damage that was created by the bullets.  The man slammed the newest information into the doctor’s chest to let him read it.

 

"That photographer is changing the past.  Bai Bolin was supposed to die.  Instead, they have entered an agreement together."  Chen grabbed his arm hard.  "You fix that machine or else I'll be doing something very unsavory to your family."

 

XXX

 

“Somehow you have become my lucky charm.  The thing is this.”  Asami’s voice was spoken from behind him.  “Is it luck or just you knowing how to give yourself an opportunity?”

 

Facing the man, Akihito knew the legend of him being a human lie detector.  “I was never born with luck.  You should see all the bad luck I’ve been given.  I just know how to talk myself out of some trouble.  This time I’m truly grateful he was willing to listen to me.”

 

"Because he wanted to go to bed with you."  The man approached him.  "He did want you as part of his deal.  I, of course, said no."

 

“Thanks.  I didn’t want to go to bed with the guy or any other.”  

 

“You look quite good on my horse.”  Asami brought his hand under his chin.  “Magnificent in fact.”  Those hazel eyes suddenly blazed.  He watched those nostrils flare a bit.  That body tense up.  “Not only do I want you as a stablehand but also a Footman at times.  How do you feel about this?”

 

Great!  An extra duty.  Akihito thought about his hidden camera bag along with his clothes.  He even thought of his family and friends.  Thought of Eri.  He had to pass the time until he can get back.  “I would like that.  I would love to afford a ring for my Eri.”

 

Those golden eyes shifted with a woman’s name being uttered from those pink lips.  Asami refused to give this one up to an ordinary woman while this man wasn’t so ordinary.  

 

“Master?”  Kirishima’s voice called for him from the entrance of the barn.  “Ms. Sloan is here with the orders you requested.”

 

Akihito watched as such a cunning smile split his handsome face.  Why was he smiling in such a way?  “Pervert.  You thinking of wanting her too?”

 

At the accusation, Asami's smile nearly disappeared.  "Kirishima, kindly entertain Ms. Sloan until I come in.  It'll give you plenty of enough time to be with your lady love."

 

The other man was fighting hard not to blush at those words prior to disappearing.  Akihito glanced back to Asami as he chuckled.  “Him?”

 

“He is in love with a woman with social standing.  It is frowned upon as you should know.  I told him that is a lot of rubbish and he should still pursue her.  The only thing he has to be ashamed of is not to do so.”  He replied with a full confident explanation.  “I’m sure you agree.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good.  Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

 

As he watched the man gracefully stroll out of there Akihito wanted to pick up the nearest bale of hay to chuck it at him.  While he agreed with his statement he just didn’t wish to be flirted with.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Going into the barn Chen could hear the anguished torment of the doctor as he toiled over the machine.  The house was changing constantly so he knew he was just increasing the pressure on the man while this happened.  As he got into the section where he was, Dr. Isaac Caplan was slumped over much of everything.  

 

“How I got it working in the first place was a miracle in the first place.”  The man lamented to himself.  

 

Chen interrupted his thoughts.  "My ancestor died needlessly.  In his last moments, he wrote a letter that had blood attached to it.  For years we have been trying to recover from the shame of this.  How Asami ruined so much from the very beginning with his entitlement.  Why does he get to have so much and my own Great-Great Grandfather get none?  He worked so hard.  Well, I know this is ill-advised to most but not to me.  I wish to rectify it for him and for all of us.  I'm sick of the shame."  He raised up his weapon to aim it at the man.  "I know that you are stressed but perhaps this will help get the machine working again."


	4. Another Attempt in So Many Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a strong flirtation from Asami and change of station for Akihito, will this bring them closer?
> 
> Things are slowly shifting in the present from what Akihito has done in the past. The thing is this; What will the long-term effects be in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes.

_Knowledge comes but wisdom lingers._

_~Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

 

 

 

Akihito made a face at the new outfit.  Now he was a Footman for the man.  His face made a sour expression while he stood there being inspected by Kirishima.  “Seriously can I get out of here?”

 

There was some exasperation from the other man even as a gorgeous woman stepped in wearing a blue dress with her hair done up.  Akihito could tell she was of importance and that was mostly to the other man standing beside him.  “Ms. Sloan.”  He bowed to the lady as she waved him off.

 

“I hate formality.  You know this.”  She smiled at him while walking closer to them both.  “Who is this?”

 

“Our new Footman and stablehand, Takaba Akihito.”  Kirishima introduced to her.

 

Studying him she seemed to enjoy what she saw.  “Very handsome.  Not as handsome as Kei but I’m sure that Asami has no complaints.”  That smile on her was devilish while she moved away.  

 

As a photographer, he could see so much through his viewfinder.  Now was one of those days without his camera in which he didn't need it.  The way she floated nearer to Kirishima than to him was the best indicator of her interest.  The way she flirted and scanned him as if he was the only one who existed in this world.  

 

"I wish he had complaints."  He murmured out involuntarily.  It was a mistake to do this.  Honestly, he didn't wish for Ms. Sloan to pull her attention away from Kirishima.  "Sorry."

 

"I apologize on his behalf, Ms. Sloan.  He is impetuous."  Of course, Kirishima would spew out an excuse on his behalf.

 

The woman rolled her eyes as she touched Kirishima’s arm.  Akihito enjoyed the flustered look that came over him.  “Kei, need I remind you to call me by my first name?”

 

"It is improper to do so, Kristen."  He whispered as if he did a cardinal sin.  Well, he did an improper one for this era.

 

"Who cares?  Well, those idiots do when I don't."  She moved away slightly.  "I shall see you both another time gentlemen."  

 

As the woman was fully gone Akihito laughed snidely at him.  “I like her.  I think that she’s pretty cool.”

 

Hitting him Kirishima yanked at the coattail.  “Of course you would.”  He chastised. 

 

XXX

 

Now that was an interesting beauty that just walked out of Ms. Hannigan’s Tailor Parlor.  Sakazaki ran his fingers along his chin as he observed Kirishima walk with a young man to the hansom carriage.  He knew it would be impossible for him to get close to Asami’s place without them stopping him.  So he’ll have to devise another way to get close.  

 

“God forbid.  Do you ever give up on your advances.”

 

Hearing Sudou’s voice Sakazaki just had to scoff at his ego.  “You do notice that I’m not even looking in your direction?  I’m looking in the direction of that hansom carriage right there.

 

Spotting Kirishima and another Sudou made a face.  “He isn’t even good looking.  Get your head checked.”  Turning himself away in case Kirishima saw him he watched from the corner of his eyes as they passed.  “He looks like a simpleton.”

 

“I bet he is the simpleton that got you caught.”  

 

The fucking bastard just simply enjoyed teasing him.  Sudou marched himself the other way to avoid detection.  “I honestly wish that you could just disappear from my life.”  

 

Closing the gap Sakazaki pressed Sudou against the wall.  In this alley, no one will bother to go down it.  He ignored each jab of Sudou's elbow even as he snaked his hand towards his front.  His breath grew ragged against Sudou's ear as he slipped inside his pants.  

 

“Don’t.”  Sudou refused to have Sakazaki do this.

 

His hand around Sudou’s cock Sakazaki began to stroke it.  “You’ll forget all about him.”  

 

“No.”  Struggling more he managed to push Sakazaki away.  “Never come near me again.”  

 

Sakazaki watched as tears fell from those eyes along with how he clumsily put that cock back in as he ran off.  Shaking his head knowing that Sudou won’t refuse him a second time he just leaned against the wall in thought.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

“Takato, have you seen or heard from Akihito at all?”  

 

Takato looked over to Akihito’s girlfriend to whom was wearing an all too short mini skirt and very tight see-through shirt.  Something he noticed she never wore around his friend.  “I haven’t.  Last I heard he was on assignment.  I’ve been trying to get a hold of him myself.  Even his family has been too.”

 

The girl pouted as she texted on her phone before popping her hip out.  As she did so she hiked her skirt up a little.  Kou spotted the freshly formed hickeys on her neck as he started to suck on his straw.  

 

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter."  Eri rolled her eyes.  "I'll be using his place since my landlord is being a dick about the amount of noise in my place."  

 

As the girl’s stiletto’s made heavy clomping sounds away from them Kou nearly slammed his drink on the table.  “Did you see the hickeys on her?”

 

“Couldn’t help but notice it.  You know how Aki hates that shit.”  Leaning forward Takato whispered to his friend.  “Want to bet she is using our friend’s place for her private den?”

 

“Don’t need to when we know she is.  Still, I wouldn’t mind catching her in the act.”

 

XXX

 

“That guy was a quack.”  Akihito was busy still wiping the dust off him after the large bookcase fell on top of both him and Kirishima from that scientist’s inept attempts in there.  “You thought that he could help me?”  

 

At that skeptical expression in those hazel eyes, Kirishima wanted nothing more than to stop brushing his hands along his sleeves.  "He was once brilliant.  I feel that he has taken on too much recently."

 

“Yeah!  Too much liquor.  Didn’t you smell his breath?  It reeked.”  He complained while looking over to their carriage.  “I’m good with thinking positive but what if I’m stuck here?”

 

“Would it be that terrible if you were?”

 

"Yes."  He fought so hard not to bring his photos with him.  The ones he would usually bring with him at times.  "I have a feeling that my family and my friends are worried about me."

 

“What about your lady love?”

 

Silence met him.  Why?  Kirishima placed his hand on his shoulder.  “Is there an issue with her?”

 

“I have actually known her for a very long time.  She was so popular in school.  Not like I wasn’t popular.  I was just as popular but she has always been considered one of the most beautiful girls in school.”  His eyes looked almost glistening.  “I have to admit that Kristen is far more beautiful.  She seems pure and I’ve never said that about anyone.  She also has this wicked sense of humor that I can admire.”  Almost hitting the man Akihito smiled knowing more.  “She also has feelings for you as well.  You should admit to her how you feel.”  Raising his finger up he stopped the man from objecting.  “Don’t you dare give me that status bullshit either.”

 

Finding that rather rude but within the same advice as Asami, Kirishima gently put that finger down.  “And may I be as bold as to say that seeing as you don’t wish to speak about your own lady love it does speak of non-love.  You might have loved her but something about her has fallen short as of late.”

 

"Maybe.  I just know that her complaints about my job are getting to me.  She is very materialistic and I'm not."  

 

It truly was a depressing feature to have such a free spirit be this sad.  Kirishima pushed him into the carriage so they can leave there.  "I'm certain that you have had a talk with her.  You don't seem the type to let this lie-down.  If she keeps persisting than I'm afraid you have no recourse than to end things.  This part is what possibly scares you.  You hate hurting someone's feelings.  Am I correct?"

 

“You are correct.”  How he hated how this was correct.  “Of course I don’t mind hurting Asami’s feelings.  Why does that bastard want my ass so badly?”

 

Placing his hand to his brow, Kirishima sighed heavily.  He had to remember that essentially that this young man was from another time and in this, he spoke differently.  He also couldn't inform Akihito that Asami had his heart and mind set on him.  A fact that has never happened before.  

 

“Let’s focus on getting you home and also you doing your job while saving my Master.  I feel that he can do many great things.  Tell me this;  Does his influence help your country?”  Kirishima thought to say instead.

 

"Actually it did.  Very greatly in fact.  After his untimely death, everything just fell into dark times for a very long time.  Funny thing is that even the part of Liu Fei Long's dealings did too.  So why his ancestor is so wanting this is just crazy.  There is no benefit all around."  

 

Interesting.  Kirishima took the brake off and clicked his tongue to get the horses to move.

 

XXX

 

Akihito had a strong feeling that Asami would do this once more.  He would come into this barn but he had no idea he would be this bold.  But here he was in his bed with his mouth wrapped around his hardened cock.  Akihito’s hands tried to push him away but his moans gave away the fact he was turned on.  

 

Moving his legs up against his ass soon followed.  Akihito gasped with the feeling of a mouth on his asshole but just when he thought it was strange it soon felt pleasant.  His eyes closed.  His mouth opened up as another moan escaped.  He had no clue that something like this could feel so good.

 

“You feel ready to me.  You ready for me?”  Akihito could only nod his head dumbly at that question before the command was given.  “Get on all fours for me.”

 

Doing so Akihito felt disappointment that he won't be seeing his face.  He wanted to curse at him but felt relief that his first time with a man won't be so embarrassing.  If he can't see him then he won't know how stupid he'll appear if he did it all wrong.  

 

XXX

 

He heard a sound in the barn and Akihito woke up with his hand on his dick.  There was no Asami in his room.  No nothing.  Just a wet dream about a fucking man!  

 

Removing his hand from his own penis like it was the fucking plague he put his pants back on before hearing that sound once more.  There was someone here.  It was probably Asami coming here to be a pervert to him for real. Still, he should take a weapon with him.

 

Grabbing a sharp metal rod he slowly moved out of the room.  With soft footsteps, he padded his way towards where the horses were when he spotted the person raising their own gun up towards Kenta.  He frowned heavily as he swallowed his resolve as he approached just to find the gun aimed squarely at him.  His eyes went wide for a second till he hit him with the rod but it didn't stop the weapon from discharging and hitting him.

 

“Fuck!”  He cursed out loud.  Akihito’s eyes glared at the larger man as he went to aim at him once more before the doors opened up to find Suoh standing there aiming and shooting the man dead.  Grabbing his arm he stepped away from the body to head towards Kenta to see if the horse was all right.  “Are you all right boy?”  He said in a calming voice.

 

Giving the order to check the grounds Suoh came over to see if the man was truly dead before going to see about Akihito.  “We should get you checked up.  How is Kenta?”

 

With his head against Kenta’s, Akihito replied softly, “He’s fine.  I got to him in time.”

 

Nodding his head Suoh took him by the arm in a gentle grasp.  “Come with me so we can take a look.”  

 

It was fifteen minutes later when Akihito was under the observation of another servant he hadn’t met before.  This one that was obviously taken away from his sleep.  Those gray eyes just looked like they were forcing their focus on his wound before he smiled at him.  

 

“I’m not even a doctor but I have helped Kirishima before.”  The man mentioned.  “My name is Alistair Fujita and all this is just a simple run through.  I doubt that it will scar.”

 

Inspecting the bandage that went around him he did appreciate it.  “It still sucked.”

 

“I can imagine.  Also, you talk strange.”  His eyes adjusted to him more.  “Why is that?”

 

“Because talking like everyone else is boring.”  Was his only way of explaining it.

 

“Guess that’s an alright explanation.  Just like Kazumi and me being lovers is alright in this house but not in others.”  Alistair winked at him before standing up.  “If you are curious, Kazumi is Suoh.”

 

Now he can't even imagine Suoh doing that with another man.  Actually, that isn't something he ever imagines.  "Sometimes I am pretty bad at names.  At first, I just referred to Kirishima as glasses."

 

Alistair smirked.  “I would have thought you would be more original than that.  I do like him.  While he may come off as stodgy he is a very nice guy the moment you get close to him.  Also, it is surprising but he does have a sense of humor.  Kristen is the one that found that out herself.”

 

That had Akihito rising his eyebrows up at that information.  “That is interesting.  I would have loved to see him laugh.”

 

“It’s a nice laugh.”  

 

“How is he doing?”  Asked a familiar smooth baritone of a voice.  Akihito barely could contain the slight tremble in his body at the memory of his dream.

 

“He’ll be fine.  The bullet just grazed him.”  Alistair answered in a cheerful way.  “He is very lucky.”

 

‘ _Define lucky,’_ thought Akihito balefully.  Last time he was shot at he landed up here and now it seemed like he’ll be stuck here forever.

 

Standing by Alistair's side, Asami studied the pretty young man in front of him.  With the bandage on him, Asami could see his torso.  The svelte muscle tone that the boy held.  "I would be unhappy if any worse damage was caused to him."

 

Kirishima interrupted them before Akihito could speak up.  “He was one of Fei Long’s men.  This is more than certain.”

 

From smug to dire Asami examined Akihito.  “From now on you will remain in the house.  A guard will be stationed inside the stable for now on.  I’d rather have an armed personnel out there instead.”

 

Rising up Akihito refused to be babied.  “I can handle myself.”

 

Watching those pink nipples become erect Asami had a hard time keeping his cool in front of others.  He grabbed the younger man to haul him away so he could have a private word with Akihito.  After he did he brought him against the wall.  “I can see that.”  

 

There might be some slight humor in those golden eyes but Akihito couldn’t be certain.  He just knew that he hated this behavior.  “If anything were to happen to those animals.”

 

Asami cut him off with a very bold kiss to his lips.  Akihito tried to fight hard to push him away with all his might but the man was stronger than him.  He hit him as that tongue found a way past his lips to seek passage into his mouth.  The way it hit his own tongue set fire to his own belly.  This was dangerous making Akihito hit him harder to the point of pushing him off of him.

 

“I have someone.”  Was his only defense before Akihito tore out of there.  

 

In the other section of the house, Kirishima watched as Akihito ran out of the house with barely any clothing on.  He shouted his name out before giving chase to the man.  They haven't finished doing a complete sweep of the outer area at this time.  Who knew if Fei Long had other men waiting out there.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Dr. Isaac Caplan was wandering around his equipment when he spotted the blood against the wood.  It was far too fresh.  He recalled his memory knowing that it wasn’t there a bit ago.  What was happening in the past now?

 

As he was thinking this there were some of Liu Chen's men sweeping around the outer banks of the decrepit property when they spotted how the weeds looked like they were being dragged down by someone's body.  Their guns in the air they didn't see anything.  They wanted to say that it was ghosts by how things were happening.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito was running when he was tackled by someone.  Twisting his body around he could see that it was a Chinese man.  Hitting him he tried to get out of his grip when the man tried for him again.  He fought to get free when the man tore at his shirt ripping it.  He gasped mostly from being so tired.  He wanted to shout but he just kicked his assailant.

 

The man spoke in Chinese and of course, Akihito couldn't understand him so he kicked him once more.  Hitting him he was almost free when the man managed to raise up his weapon towards his face.  He knew he was licked.  Of course, did the man also know how close to the property he was at?

 

Soon a gunshot was heard and the man’s head seemed to split.  Akihito quickly moved backwards like a crab as he watched in horror as the man fell down before him.  As that happened he was blindly aware of rushed footsteps coming towards him.  He knew who they were but didn’t care anymore as he soon passed out.  

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Dr. Isaac Caplan flipped the switch to watch the machine twitch to life before sputtering out.  He frowned knowing he failed.  He then wandered over towards the journal that Chen discarded in one of his fits to look inside of it.  As he did he almost sighed before doing another adjustment.  After that adjustment, he flipped the switch only to find something interesting develop in front of him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Chen's men can see what is happening so clearly in the present as it is happening in the past is due to Akihito's emotions. Now I hope I can explain something to you folks clearly and this will be in the paranormal sense. Yes, we are writing about time travel and that is all science fiction but with this chapter with how Chen's men in the present are seeing the grass flattening up before them along with Dr. Isaac Caplan seeing freshly formed blood in the barn. 
> 
> Akihito is experiencing very intense emotions in this chapter so he is now an anchor to past and present. While he is currently living in Victorian times now his real time is our present time. 
> 
> Now here goes with the paranormal: There are moments where in our present time we can see things that are happening from the past as if someone is playing a recording in "Real Time." If anyone has ever read any accounts from the Stanley Hotel, they have a lot of these type of accounts where they will see a person wearing something from past period clothing in front of them and this is the year 2000. 
> 
> Something like this. I know it sounds confusing but we really wanted to try to mind fuck the baddies in 2017 in what the fuck is happening with the grass in front of them.


	5. It is an honor meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particular attack, the past and present collided immediately with Akihito's emotions.

_It is always incomprehensible to a man that a woman should ever refuse an offer of marriage._

_~ Jane Austen_

 

 

Waking up the next morning Akihito knew he wasn’t in the barn any longer.  He woke up with a searing headache and a shoulder ache to go along with it.  He tried to get up but was only welcomed to nothing but nothing at all.  His body just wished to stay aloft in bed.  

 

The door opened up as if Kirishima knew that he was awake.  He had a tray with a drink and food.  "Good Morning.  Don't worry about your duties.  Barry, our friend had come over for a visit and decided on attending to the horses.  He has done this from time to time.  As for the Master, he is busy and won't be seeing you for quite some time.  In fact, possibly for a long time.  You have created quite the chaos last night."

 

“The bastard kissed me.”  

 

This didn’t surprise him.  “So you saw fit into rushing away while the enemy was still out there?  How prudent was that?”  

 

So he was in the wrong?  Maybe he was.  "Teach me how to defend myself so I won't be away from out there.  You know what I'm hiding." 

 

With Akihito looking desperate Kirishima smiled just a little.  “I do.  Also, Asami is to be trusted even if he figures it out.”

 

Rising himself up Akihito knew he could hear Asami’s voice.  “What if he…”

 

“Don’t worry yourself.”  Leaning down to assure him Kirishima smiled very softly towards him.  “I can see you do this quite easily.”

 

XXX

 

After leaving that estate and traveling to the town he went to see Kuroda.  Coming in he bypassed the secretary and went right into the office where the older man was busy toiling away with his duties.  Kuroda just accessed him through his glasses before going back to his job.

 

“Is that idiot still in one piece?”  He grumbled out before bringing the pen back to the paper to sign.

 

Barry came over to sit down close to his side.  “You know that Asami has more than one life in him.  Plus it was mostly a stablehand that injured himself.  He risked a lot to save Kenta’s life.”

 

Dark eyes darted over towards the younger man’s groin area and his own just twitched a bit.  How long has it been since he took advantage of him?  “All that for a horse?  I do say that horse is quite a gorgeous sight but it is still a horse.”  Eyes flitting back towards the door he noticed that Barry locked it.  “Undo your pants for me.”

 

Smiling at that sweet order Barry did just that.  “Want me to play with myself in front of you?”

 

“Please do until I’m finished signing these.  I do enjoy looking at you.”  There was a slight smile on his face.  

 

Hand on his member Barry did what was requested of him.  It has been a while since the last time they had sex due to Shinji’s duties but he didn’t mind seeing how he enjoyed how tight he loved his ass got.  Feeling a feather tease his balls Barry sucked in some air through his teeth as Shinji enjoyed a little break from signing.  

 

As he teased his lover Shinji undid his pants with one hand expertly.  After he did so he went into his drawer to grab the other necessary item that he stored there.  Coating it with some of his saliva he teased it around Barry’s rectum.  “So lewd.”

 

“Ah.”  Barry moaned lightly as the object started to slide inside of him.  

 

Green eyes meeting brown, Shinji finally needed to say it.  “Duties are such a horrible ordeal at times.”

 

“I know you don’t wish to marry her as much as she doesn’t want to marry you but this is a status thing.”  Barry’s hand touched his cheek.

 

“And she loves another.  Someone we both know very well.”  Rising up Shinji didn’t want that object in Barry anymore.  “She knows that I love you very much.  She says that it is fine for you to stay in that bedroom while she remains in another room.  She wants us all happy.”

 

“What about her?”  Barry didn’t want her unhappy.  She is such a nice person.

 

“Fortunate for her that the one she is in love with the one that lives near us.  We hope we can get him to our estate.”  Pressing himself inside his lover Shinji enjoyed the tightness.  “I just know that I get you still in my bedroom.”

 

As pleasant as this all was it still seemed so sour.  The whole business of arranged marriages.

 

XXX

 

Sitting down in her parlor her eyes were downcast in deep thought when footsteps entered.  Lifting them up she forced a smile to her lips before offering Kei some tea.  When he declined politely she knew this will be a short visit.

 

“I’m surprised not to see Asami here.  Is he not well?”  Her eyes just stayed on the hot liquid in front of her.

 

Kei closed the gap by removing the teacup away from her hands.  "He is well."  Getting on his knee he kept her hands in his hands.  "I know of your arrangement with Kuroda Shinji.  He is a great friend of my Master and I know he'll treat you well."

 

This wasn’t helping her any.  Kristen moved closer to him.  “I still won’t be happy.”  As her fingers delicately played in his hair she lowered her voice.  “I’m in love with you Kei.  Do you wish for me to be with him truly?”

 

He couldn't breathe with her this close.  His eyes were on her lips more than her eyes.  No, he didn't want him to be with Kuroda.  As Kei raised himself up he brought her up to him.  His arm stayed securely around her waist before he kissed those lips of hers.  There was nothing proper here but he couldn't deny the fact how much he wanted her.

 

Kei moved away from her slightly to whisper back, “I love you as well but we know how this will fair in society.”  

 

As if a knife was stabbing them both they felt attacked as Kei pulled away from her.  Kristen kept her hand out towards him before bringing it back.  She understood how steadfast he will always remain as a lone tear escaped her.  

 

“I see.”  Was her only words before she left the parlor.  She couldn’t bother seeing him another moment.  

 

For him, he apologized to her silently before he departed back home.  He knew he would see her once more for business and when Kuroda would visit.  Kei paused just a bit at that last thought knowing how it caused him an ill feeling.  

 

XXX

 

With a monstrous headache and an ache in his shoulder, Akihito still refused to rest.  He actually hated to rest too much when he was still adamant about going home.  Of course, when Kirishima going on a special errand he decided to head down to the kitchen for something to drink.  Screw this on waiting for someone.  He had two feet to do shit for himself.  

 

“Where do you think you are going?”

 

Hearing Asami's voice he was surprised to hear it.  Akihito turned towards him in a cocky way only to end up getting dizzy in the process.  "Um."  Well, that was boneheaded of him.  "I am not the type to wait for someone to get me a drink so I'm doing it myself."

 

The taller man was dressed in a suit for that era and Akihito could see a man or woman getting hot under the collar for him.  The asshole was seriously too good looking for his own good.  Naturally, with this, he was also smug as he caught him examining him before he put his hand on his cheek.  

 

“Is your head still aching as much as before?”  Asami questioned him in a low voice.

 

“Yeah but I’ve taken worse lumps before.  Don’t worry about me.”  Making an attempt to leave he was surprised by the man as he was lifted up in his arms.  “What the hell?  Put me down.  What if anyone else saw this?  Is this proper for a man like you?”  Really he wanted to say worse shit than this but this setting wasn’t making it easy for him.

 

Ignoring him Asami continued his trip to where Akihito was staying.  While he walked with him in his arms he did note many pleasant facts of his journey.  Like for instance;  How Akihito fit perfectly in his arms even while he tried to wiggle around.  Even as he had him against him last night how that body molded to him.  It was as if Akihito was made for him alone.  The kiss was another something that brought the man more pleasure before performing intercourse.  Some thing that never occurred before in his life.

 

So as he went to Akihito’s bedroom and opened his door, Asami walked through.  The scent in there was already of this young man and he washed himself in it immediately as he placed him down.  “Behave.”  He ordered before calling for someone’s attention.  As a maid popped her head in he ordered her to get Akihito something to drink along with food.  As he did so he just stared at him.  “While I do admire your independence you should rest.”

 

“I’m used to living on my own and having to rely on myself.  Is that a crime?”  Akihito just kept his eyes on him.  He was wary of him.  Aware of that presence.  Hateful of the second wet dream he had with this man.  

 

“No it isn’t but when you are living under my roof you are under my rules.”  Sitting down on the bed Asami spotted the tension in that body.  “What is it?”

 

“You are a busy man.  You should be conducting business.”  He wanted him out of there.

 

The man smirked.  How he enjoyed this even as he reached out to brush his finger along that chin.  “Don’t concern yourself.  I’m with something far more important.”

 

He could see him getting closer and he wanted to run out of there but felt those lips on him once more.  Akihito’s head pounded and he wondered if it was from this or from last night now.  He was blindly aware of someone coming in before leaving.  He felt Asami’s hand continue to touch his face and he couldn’t help but enjoy the massage now.  As his tongue felt another touch he stiffened up even as he was captured.  Akihito’s eyes opened up and he found himself staring into golden eyes suddenly.  

 

Moving the younger man down Asami continued to kiss him.  The man wasn’t resisting but his body was not moving.  That tongue though did respond back to him and he felt satisfaction even as his hand went down to slip between his pants and skin.  This is when Akihito reacted.  This is when the boy moved up and hissed with his pain.

 

“Shit.”  Grabbing his head as the pounding persisted Akihito’s eyes were blazing into him from fierce pain and anger.  “I’m straight.”

 

His eyes went down to that erection before standing up.  “That says otherwise.  It says that you are interested in me.”  The man is fucking cocky.  “I’ll be honest Akihito.  I have no other interest in any other but you.”

 

“What about marriage?”

 

“I will have you.  Screw what others say.”  Such confidence.  The man screamed it as he decided to leave Akihito in this state.  

 

Heading backstairs and seeing Kirishima come back in Asami greeted him just to see the distraught man.  “You know about Kuroda and Ms. Sloan.”

 

“I do.  She confessed her feelings to me and I did the same.”  Kirishima took a deep breath.  “I know you don’t give a damn about stations but her family does.”  He bowed to Asami.  “Shall we continue with your business?”

 

He wanted to lecture his friend regarding this attitude but decided to allow his friend some mourning before doing so.  Asami always knew when to step in.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

He continued to eye the latest development that came through the machine before he felt a graceful hand touch him.  Isaac closed his eyes a little as the man studied him.  He could smell his scent and found it so enticing.  Honestly, he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  

 

“Liu Fei Long, it is an honor meeting you.”  He whispered and that hand continued to stroke his hair.

 

Fei Long could see that this person was older but not so bad looking.  He was a little rough around the edges but he looked overworked.  It felt so long since he felt the touch of someone but it wasn’t true.  “My ancestor forced you to do this.  I know since you told me about this machine.”

 

Feeling that hand move down Isaac’s eyes opened up.  “Yes.  It is all to change the past due to a letter that has been passed down.  A letter you have written.”

 

The man’s eyebrow rose up.  “How foolish though I would like to change things about the past.  Asami is a pain.”  

 

His zipper being moved down Isaac didn’t wish to deny him.  It felt so long since he had any sex.  Though he preferred sex with a woman but this man was so beautiful that he couldn’t deny his curiosity.  

 

“You have a pleasant size doctor.”  Fei Long’s compliment was completed by stroking him.  “You have only been with women.”

 

“Correct.”

 

Coming closer to the man Fei Long whispered into his ear.  “Is it possible to drag the machine with you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Back to the past?”

 

Isaac thought about it.  "Yes, I can.  Why?"

 

Stepping back Fei Long glanced down at that hardened member.  “As much as I wish to continue this it would need to wait.  I want you to take that with us back to the past.  Just us both.”  

 

Tucking himself in was difficult even as the door to the barn was opened and Chen came in.  As the man stepped in and spotted Fei Long the other man raised up his weapon.  

 

“You have no clue as to what you are doing and how to do it.  I’m taking over.”  Fei Long was truly looking down at his relative.  “What you have done is nothing but errors.”

 

“Than let me fix them.  All I ever wanted was to appease the family.”  Chen bowed down fully to his ancestor but even Fei Long turned his eyes away from him.

 

“We are leaving doctor.”  The wiser man reached his hand out towards Isaac.

 

XXX

 

Still in the present Takato opened up the door with Kou behind him.  There was Eri exchanging money with a man for one of Aki's prized cameras.  Anger laced through him as he snatched the camera away from the stranger.

 

“Before you say a word this woman doesn’t own these cameras and doesn’t live here.  In fact…”  Takato cut himself off to see that half of those cameras were gone.  He knew for a fact that two were with their friend on assignment.  “Kou.”  He pointed to the cabinet.

 

Kou had been silently accessing it in private fury.  “I’m calling the cops.  The only ones with legal rights in here is me and Takato.  This means that you are trespassing, Eri.”  He brought his phone up to his ear.  

 

“Get us the other cameras and we’ll reconsider.”  Takato finished.

 

Eri watched as her buyer quickly left without a fuss.  She knew that Akihito gave them rights over her but she thought better.  "So?  He's dead anyhow.  With that job of his, it was a matter of time.  The only thing valuable is those cameras."  She lifted her eyebrow up.  "I won't complain about the sex.  That was fun."

 

Hearing no remorse Kou called the police as Takato kept her there.  “Hope you enjoy being questioned.”


	6. Am I seeing the future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Fei Long walked through Isaac Caplan's machine thus taking over the operation away from his inept ancestor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for never fully explaining how Fei Long arrived and of course, the logistics are still so hard to explain. We just base this stuff now from time travel shows or movies. When the machine was in operation Fei Long just happened to be lucky enough to view what was on the other side. He obviously recognized the surroundings. Knew what it was and with Fei Long's intelligence, he went through it with the knowledge that he could have something that will beat his enemy.
> 
> Just imagine what you could do with a time machine. Sure it could be as simple as Fei Long going back in time himself and simply ending Asami's life from being born but that's too easy.

 

_Blows are sarcasms turned stupid._

_~ George Eliot_

 

 

 

 

 

Feeling much better Akihito resumed his duties even as Kirishima informed him that they’ll be making an errand into town.  Which meant another scientist.  Nodding his head and seeing that the Butler was heading out on a different duty Akihito just did what he did normally.  

 

"Hey, Kenta."  The horse nudged him with that magnificent snout of his making him laugh.  "I missed you too boy."  

 

“They really seem to love you.”  One of the other guards voices surprised him.  “We’ve had others take care of them but no one they liked.”  The man came closer.  “The name is Jacob.  We haven’t been properly introduced but that happens around here.  Only the main guards get the privilege of an introduction.”

 

There seemed to be a feeling of danger here.  Why was it always him?  Akihito moved away from Kenta before heading towards the next stall.  “Because you are all busy I presume.”

 

The other man didn't make a sound.  Akihito just felt like he needed to take something in his hand but as he did the larger man slapped his hand down over his mouth.  Akihito struggled against that brute strength as he was hauled away towards the back.  His eyes were becoming wide as he felt pushed into his room.  

 

“Fucking asshole let me go!”  Akihito was slammed down to his bed before he kicked him in his balls.  “Help!”  Feeling that man’s hand slammed down against his mouth again his eyes were wide.  The olden times were more dangerous than modern times.  

 

“I’m told to bring you with me seeing how you seem to be bringing Asami such luck lately.”  The man’s eyes looked down towards his prize.  “But I wouldn’t mind enjoying the latest whore that Asami enjoys.”

 

Biting his palm Akihito drew blood.  As the man readied to slap him he reached for his gun and shot him point blank in the chest before moving away from the body in shock.  Shaking and covered in blood Akihito didn’t hear the barn flood with men.  He looked up when Kirishima’s face came into view.

 

“I want to go home.”  He whispered in a hoarse voice.

 

XXX

 

Transported to another location, Dr. Isaac Caplan was the only one who nearly fell to the ground till Fei Long caught him easily.  Isaac's eyes could see that he managed to reach another destination besides a barn.  Feeling himself get righted and brought up towards a furnishing he had no clue what it was.  Isaac felt lifted up like a rag doll before being deposited on what might be a desk.  

 

Fei Long’s mouth formed into a slight smile as he examined the man before him.  “This is my private location where I have set up so Asami doesn’t see me.  He knows I’m around due to the attempts but not much else.”  He continued to gaze into the doctor’s eyes.  “Yoh!”  He called out.

 

In a quick manner, an attractive man stepped in to answer his call.  "Yes, Master?"

 

“Prepare a bath.  The doctor will need one.”  

 

“And a room?”

 

The man’s smile turned into a smirk.  “No need.  Dr. Caplan will be staying with me.”

 

His throat went dry at that.  Isaac could see that the other man didn’t seem so pleased by that even as he left to follow orders.  “You don’t even care that I am married.”

 

“You don’t seem to care.”  Fei Long pointed out as he played with Isaac’s erection.  

 

Closing his eyes Isaac swallowed what he could.  “It has been so long since I’ve been satisfied.”  He has been away from his family for too long.

 

“Than we’ll keep one another company.”

 

“What about the handsome gentleman who just left?  He seems like he likes you.”  

 

The arousal shifted and Fei Long turned reflective as he played with Isaac’s hardened member.  “We have an understanding.  He is my subordinate and I do bed him from time to time but we aren’t lovers.”  His face moved closer to him.  “I am keeping you as a lover.  Do you object?”

 

Those lips were far more enticing than his own wife.  This was so wrong but Isaac needed something as he moved forward.  "I don't."  His voice was so soft.

 

Pressing his lips against the older man Fei Long enjoyed the sensuous response from him.  

 

XXX

 

 

Grooming a horse while they were cleaning up where he slept Akihito was compartmentalizing even as Kirishima stepped up towards him on the other side of the horse.  He gave him the briefest of gazes before going back to his duty.  A duty that felt so serene now as the horse enjoyed it.  He could enjoy a great massage at this time right now.

 

“Akihito.”  This was important if he decided against using his surname.  Kirishima was so concerned.  “You really should sleep inside for now on.”

 

“I have been through much worse.  Don’t worry about me.”  It was true.  “I’m not a fragile China doll that will break apart.”  

 

Feeling that was true Kirishima said his next words.  “We’ll be stationing guards around this barn now that even your life is a threat.”

 

Unconcerned, Akihito continued to run the brush down the horse.  “Don’t ask me how but I feel like there is such a change in my own personal life at home.”  He shrugged.  “I hate when I get these feelings because they are normally accurate.”  

 

“Like how?”

 

"Well, it isn't as dreadful as when the girl you love is marrying someone else."  

 

That was such a jab.  “Duty.”

 

He scoffed at that word.  “Fuck that.  Will you be satisfied to see her belly filled with another man’s child?  To know that occasionally she has to have sex with him.”  He hissed at him.  “I wouldn’t.  I would go and fight for her.”

 

“I’ve been offered a place to live in that household but I won’t work for him.  My place is here.”

 

A consolation prize.  Akihito felt that was a slap to the proud man.  "Than you take the girl away.  In all honesty, I may not know her very well but she is less spoiled that Eri."  

 

“Than why were you with her?”

 

“Because I shot for the stars and I feel that that star has become this meteor that fell to Earth and killed me on impact.”  This has been the feeling he had been feeling for a whole day now.  His attention went over to see that Asami wandered into the barn.  “Most pretty things kill you.”  He moved away from grooming that side to move to the side where Kirishima stood.  “Seriously, get me back home.”  He begged.

 

“Akihito, suspend your duties and come with me,” bade Asami from where he stood.

 

Sighing deeply Akihito knew he had to abide as he handed the brush over to Kirishima before following after Asami.  Though following after the man was proving to be a challenge.  That ass along with that backside was just as disturbing as the front side.  That man is just intoxicating.  He cursed inside his head.  He is a straight man but these dreams of his were fucking him up.  So as he followed him into the house and inside the office he now stood in front of him.  In front of the desk.

 

“I’m not living in here.  If I was a coward I would have slit my wrists a long time ago.  So don’t make me do it.”  Akihito thought to cut to the quick of the matter.

 

The taller man came closer by bringing him on top of the desk.  Akihito felt the larger man between his legs as he was pinned down.  His mouth was captured and he guiltily accepted him even as that tongue wrapped around his.  

 

September 14, 1840 

 

Asami Ryuichi announces the engagement to Takaba Akihito.

Many were shocked by the news.  

Will this hurt his business?  Who knows?

All everyone knows that the local bachelor has left many 

Broken hearted.

 

Akihito couldn't believe he was receiving such information inside his own head.  It was from an actual newspaper.  Was this real or just a fabrication from his imagination?  He just knew he was receiving the most amazing kiss of his life right now.

 

As the older man kissed him without handling him in a lewd way, Akihito actually relaxed.  Perhaps it wouldn’t be bad to be swayed to be in this lifestyle.  The way Asami touched him felt so good.  A bit too good.  

 

November 22, 1840

 

We mourn the loss of local businessman, Asami Ryuichi.

He was gun down during his wedding ceremony while exchanging vows.

Asami Ryuichi has brought many things to this community and beyond.

He has enriched so many lives including that of his loving bride.

A bride who will be mourning the loss of his husband.

 

You will be missed by us all.  

 

Please see inside for full story of the businessman’s life.

 

That one had Akihito ending the kiss and moving away from the desk.  He studied the room all around him before meeting the eyes of Asami himself.  Brushing his hair back with his hand now he understood why he didn’t bother to push the man away before.  It was like he knew him before.  It was because they have met before.  A tear escaped his eye.

 

“I know that you are concerned for my safety just as much as I am about yours but as I see it we are good defenses for the both of us.”  Began Akihito as he turned more to him.  

 

“They are coming for us both.  They know how important you are in this battle.”  Asami got back on his feet to move to get between those legs.  “Fei Long himself will come sooner or later.  If he sees you he will try to get you.”

 

“I’m not afraid Asami.  I have faced worse things in my life.”  Feeling a hand behind his head he felt his groin react.  “You do know that the horses love me and feel calm around me.”

 

The older man leaned his head down.  “They aren’t the only ones who feel this way.”  Kissing him once more Asami loved that toxic taste that would never kill him.  It was the type that intoxicating.  

 

XXX

 

Being shown a very simplistic setting in a way Isaac looked over towards Fei Long.  This was supposed to be him posing as a newcomer to the town.  A scientist.  Someone still well known for his achievements.  

 

“That must have been quite a way to spread lies in this day and time.”  The man played with the chalkboard knowing he’ll have to display calculations up there.  

 

“I have a feeling that it will bring out the one from your own time.”  Fei Long brought himself closer to him.  “He’ll be in for quite the surprise once he sees your face.”

 

Shaking his head Isaac knew that this photographer wasn’t gullible.  “I’m certain that he’ll leave the moment he sees me.”

 

Bringing the man close to him Fei Long enjoyed his rugged scent.  “He won’t be given the chance.”


	7. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Fei Long has brought the doctor to the Victorian era without Akihito's knowledge, what will happen?
> 
> Akihito does find that his heart is open for someone like Asami. Also, Kirishima might make a move.

 

_It is always incomprehensible to a man that a woman should ever refuse an offer of marriage._

_~ Jane Austen_

 

 

 

2017

 

Outraged by how he was given the boot by his own relative still Chen had been trying to bring up ways of how to get even.  As he walked outside to enjoy the night air he dropped his glass when he could see that the barn had a brand new appearance once more.

 

“Fuck.”

 

XXX

 

In the house today was just her and the maid.  All other staff was elsewhere.  After her bath, she went back to her bedroom to read.  She just didn't feel like much else today.  Though off to the corner was her constant reminder of her upcoming nuptials.  

 

“Ms, would you care for anything else?”  The maid questioned her.  There in her eyes was nothing but concern.

 

“Nothing else.  I’m all taken care of.  Thank you, Zaria.”  Kristen sat back down on her bed uncaring for protocol anymore.

 

Bowing to her the maid vanished to head downstairs.  Her mouth pouted a little as she worked out Kristen’s issue.  To be forced to marry a handsome well-to-do lawyer.  A person that she knew very well herself.  Was it truly that awful?  Zaria had no clue.  She knew it would be bad if it were a stranger.  She knew that Kuroda Shinji is a very handsome intelligent person.  He treated Kristen in a very kindly way.  He seemed perfect.  So what was the true reason?

 

Spotting Kirishima Kei on the other side of the door as she stepped down to the bottom of the staircase she guessed it immediately.  That man and her Mistress were always flirting with one another.  While he was a servant himself he was someone all the other maids had their eyes on.  This man truly shouldn’t be a servant.  He should actually be as high up as Kuroda or Asami himself.  Kirishima is just as intelligent as them both.  She guessed that there were some people for the lower class like her to have.

 

Walking over to the door she opened it.  “Good Afternoon, Mr. Kirishima.  How are you this fine day?”

 

“Good Morning.”  He corrected her.  “I’m quite fine.  How are you?”

 

Embarrassed for her error she blushed.  “My, my to my error.  It has been a busy morning setting the other Masters away.  Only my Mistress is still here.  She is upstairs in her room.”

 

That concerned him.  “Is Ms. Sloan ill?”

 

“No, she just wishes to read in bed.  That is all.”  She suddenly got an idea.  “Would you care to see her?”

 

“I would.  She is the reason why I am here.”

 

Of course, she is.  Zaria made no mention of it.  "Than I'm certain you know which room she is in."

 

Thanking her for her help Kirishima set off for Kristen’s bedroom.  It was time to have a word with her.

 

XXX

 

Accepting Kenta back from Asami, Akihito smiled at Asami before bringing back the horse towards the barn.  He asked Kenta questions as if the horse could answer him like a human but he knew the creature was communicating with him.  After he stepped into the barn and checked his shoes he placed Kenta back so he can do more of his chores.

 

A hand brushed down his neck and he jolted.  Akihito turned to face Asami and the great man kissed him.  He accepted the kiss.  He really accepted the kiss.  Even wrapped his arms around the man to enjoy it more.  Though, in truth, he wanted to fight him.  When Asami pulled away he was smiling at him.

 

“Join me for dinner tonight.  Will you?”  

 

“Sure.”  Akihito felt his lips taken once more and his wrapped his arms around him.  “As you can tell, my girl and I are no more.”

 

There was strong confidence in that face.  No.  Smugness.  “I know.”  Asami moved him towards the wall to kiss him with such strength that he was tempted into bringing him into bed.

 

His groin was twitching wildly.  Akihito almost smiled at the feeling of his overactive groin reacting to feeling Asami’s groin against his.  “Never thought I’d enjoy kissing a man.”  He breathed out before resuming the kiss.

 

Asami made sure that he kept enjoying it.

 

XXX

 

Already deep in her book Kristen didn't know someone was in her room until she flipped her page.  She gasped at the sight of Kei within her own sanctity till she realized she was improperly dressed.

 

“What are you doing in my room?”  Placing her open book towards her bosom she stared hard at the man.

 

Kei ignored her horror as he approached.  With one leg on her bed, he removed that book away to place it on her nightstand.  With his eyes never leaving hers he just continued to gaze into her eyes.  "Forgetting my own absurdity and claiming you for my own.  I know you are mostly marrying Kuroda to appease your parents but do you wish to truly marry him?"

 

The awareness of sudden silence hit her.  Her hand rose up to touch his face.  “You know how it is, Kei.”

 

His hand touched her leg.  “And you know that you are welcome over at my Master’s anytime.”

 

Feeling that hand move up slowly she didn’t stop him.  “Kei?”

 

“You wanted to know how I felt about you and it is this.”  His hand on her knee he moved his face forward.  “I’m in love with you, Kristen.  I wish to have your hand in marriage.”

 

Her parents won’t grant this marriage but should she care?  

 

XXX

 

Breaks can be luxury items at times and Suoh enjoyed it when he was afforded one.  Especially when Alistair was nearby.  The slightly younger man didn't mind when they rushed into their lovemaking at times knowing how precious these times were.  So as Suoh ordered two of the other men to keep a watch out on the door to the other side he instantly went down to his knees.  At first, he wanted to give his lover a well-deserved blowjob but that would take too long.  This time he gave him a proper stretching.

 

Alistair arched his back while feeling oh so naughty in the pantry.  At least there wasn't any food in front of him.  Just some empty shelves and one convenient area where he'll obviously be resting himself on as a prop.  "I'm ready."  He whispered.

 

Standing back up Suoh jerked himself as he positioned himself.  That sexy backside that looked like a female more than a male allured him as he inserted himself.  The moan that Alistair initiated brought his hands out to hold onto his hips as he begun to move his own hips against him.  That ass was moving against him which brought Suoh's hand to reach around to touch that part, unlike a female.  A part of which he was happy wasn't a woman's as he began to stroke it.  

 

“Alistair.”  He whispered.  “I want to fill you up so much.”

 

Ever since they first met in the burrows Alistair had enjoyed meeting up with the large man.  It was love at first sight.  Of course, he was pretty whorish in his first meeting with him by offering up his mouth for an exchange of information on the whereabouts of a shipment.  Honestly, he would have given it for free but Alistair was so desperate.  Something that even his now lover sensed.  Thankfully he didn't accept that exchange.  Only later Alistair was found out to be living nearer to them.  He just went to the burrows to help out on occasion.  When Suoh did locate him that's when asked if he still wanted to be with him.  Alistair said yes but only if it were for a lifetime.  Such Kazumi smiled at him and told him that he was glad he would say that.

 

“Do it, Kazumi.”  Alistair moaned back.  His cock was well slicked up now.  

 

Moving as close as possible Suoh could only hiss due to how close he was.  “Tonight.  Be ready for me tonight.”

 

Coming heavily on the ground and in his lover’s hand, Alistair felt himself becoming filled as well.  “I will be ready tonight.”  He promised.

 

XXX

 

 

At night Akihito was more than fucking confused as Kirishima came into the barn with something formal to put on.  “What the fuck man?  Aren’t I just eating inside?”  

 

No words as Kirishima helped him dress.  Something that hadn’t been done since he was a very small baby by his own mother.  Only after he was done being dressed Akihito raised up his arms in a show of frustration.  

 

“Change of plans.  You will be dining out this evening.”  Opening up the door and turning to his side Kirishima looked at Akihito with no emotion.  “He is quite serious about you.”

 

Suddenly that thought of that headline from the future sparked in his head.  Akihito almost wanted to back out.  “How did it go at Ms. Sloans?”  He thought to ask instead.

 

The beautiful image of Kristen sprawled out on her bed in the nude flashed in his own head. Kirishima’s lips curled up a little.  “Perfectly well.”

 

Judging by that look it went better than that.  Something he didn’t need the details of.  “I’m glad.  I hardly know her but she is a pretty cool.”

 

“She is amazing.”  Kirishima agreed as he extended his arm out.  “Shall we?”

 

Sighing, Akihito stepped out of his room feeling like a freaking monkey leaving his cage for the first time in centuries.  

 

XXX

 

How in the living hell was he coerced into having a meal with this wretched man?  Sudou was outraged with himself as he raised his wine glass towards his lips.  His eyes narrowed even as he thought of how Sakazaki managed to secure an intimate table for them both.  

 

“I hate you.” His murmur seemed to actually vibrate his glass.  

 

There was Sakazaki’s chuckle followed by his hand on Sudou’s knee.  “You think you do.”  

 

He didn’t wish to make a scene by yelling at that ass so he calmly removed Sakazaki hand off of him.  “I do.”

 

“And yet here we are.”  He moved his hand on that leg once more but higher.  “I will inch this table clothe up if you remove it again,” whispered Sakazaki as he leaned in.

 

Raising his glass up to his lips once more Sudou halted his movements the second Asami gracefully glided in with that gnat beside him.  He didn’t care how his pants came undone a bit as he enviously studied Asami’s hand on that gnat’s lower back.  Didn’t notice how his penis was being stroked now by Sakazaki while Asami brought that gnat into an incredibly intimate setting.  

 

Sakazaki's lips curled sardonically.  "Fei Long is close and needs more of our cooperation.  Can you do that?  If not then your previous indiscretion towards Asami will be brought forward once more and we can't protect you."

 

Now he felt that hand on him.  Now he heard the full impact of those words.  Felt even the full impact of Asami getting closer to that gnat.  Asami has never taken out anyone to this degree.  Even how that powerful man gazed at the younger fool showed how Asami felt for him.  

 

“I just don’t want him to die.”  Sudou smacked Sakazaki’s hand.  “Please stop this.”

 

Two degrees of separation here.  “I can’t and I won’t when you feel such pleasure.”  Sakazaki enjoyed the slickness coming out of him.  “You can’t deny this.”

 

“Because HE is here.  I am in love with him.”

 

“You are in love with power and money, Sudou.”  As the waiter approached Sakazaki continued.  

 

Sudou could see the waiter’s green eyes that he noticed the scene before him.  Embarrassed he tried to ignore it even as Sakazaki slipped a wad of cash his way.  The man was buying his discretion.

 

"Is there anything else that you wish, Sirs?"  The waiter questioned as he took the money cleverly.  So cleverly, in fact, he winked at Sudou.  

 

“More wine.”  Sudou had no clue why he winked even as he tried to maintain his feelings.  

 

The waiter glanced over to Sakazaki in question.  “I’m perfectly content.”  Sakazaki implied as he continued to stroke his date.

 

Finding the scenery more pleasing to the eye just by watching the blonde rather than the raven, the waiter bowed to them before departing.  

 

“Please stop this.”  

 

“No, not when you are so close.”  Sakazaki could feel it under his hand as the man started to burst.  He moved his head down to take it all in.  

 

The waiter approached once more as this occurred to give Sudou his wine.  Blocking the scene more he also slipped him a small piece of paper before departing.  

 

Sudou opened it as Sakazaki continued to lick him clean.  _‘Flowers are nothing compared to the someone like yourself.  Terrance.’_

 

It was a cute simple note that needed to be hidden as Sakazaki lifted his head up finally.  “Drink up.  It’s time for us to depart.”

 


	8. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami on a date. What could be better than that for them? 
> 
> Though for Sudou, he goes home with Sakazaki. He at least has a friend at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight bit of warning when it comes to Sudou and Sakazaki. I did happen to reflect on the past and it just got reflected in my writing. Sudou became the end result. It is very brief. Just focus on Aki and Asami if you must - Historia

_It takes very little fire to make a great deal of smoke nowadays, and notoriety is not real glory._

_~ Lousia May Alcott_

 

 

Sitting in a private room alone with Asami, Akihito found himself feeling incredibly nervous once more.  On his way to the carriage, he had already stumbled inside of it.  He had already ripped his coat prompting a quick change.  Then on his way back to the carriage, he stumbled once more.  He was glad he didn't do it getting out of the damn thing.  

 

“Afraid of me?”  Asami teased as he raised up his wine.

 

‘No, I’m afraid of those blasted fucking headlines coming true,’ thought a frustrated Akihito.  

 

He laughed in a semi-cocky way.  “You?  Nah.  I’m as cool as a cucumber.”  Great!  He is speaking like himself and not like an uptight Victorian would.  “I just haven’t been on a date with a dude before.”

 

“You speak funny at times.”  He sniffed into his drink in a slight laugh.  “I find it very amusing.”

 

From across the room, there was Kirishima shaking his head at him.  Akihito did something wrong.  "I apologize for the way I talk at times.  I get this way when I'm nervous.  That's all."

 

Reaching over to place his hand tenderly in the back of his head, Asami placed his forehead against his.  “Don’t apologize for being yourself.  I simply love it kitten.”

 

It was so hard to talk now with such a proximity.  Asami’s cologne and his very essence just felt like his gravity as he pressed his lips against those beautiful ones.  Akihito wanted to taste him and he knew that Asami wanted to do the same as that tongue invaded his.

 

As the waiter stepped in with the food it was Kirishima who took it from him.  There was no need to interrupt his Master now.  As Suoh tasted a bit of the food and confirmed it wasn’t poisoned, Kirishima brought it over to them silently.  His Master was in his different element.  Akihito is special to him and he felt a bit guilty for delaying some of his search for an able scientist for the boy.  

 

His stomach grumbled so Akihito pulled away from their kiss as he smelled the food.  It was certainly looking good.  “I’m hungry.”

 

"Than eat Akihito."  Leaning close to his ear Asami whispered, "So I may eat you later for dessert."

 

Akihito gulped at the thought of that.

 

XXX

 

The room was so quiet but he knew he wasn’t truly alone anymore as he whipped around to find Yoh standing there suddenly.  Isaac’s heart nearly collapsed on itself as the man glided towards him in a soundless way.  He watched in rapture till Yoh quickly grabbed his chin.

 

“I won’t hurt you but I will warn you that he was my lover first.”  Those emotionless eyes kept his attention.  “I am aware of you being married in your timeline.  Are you happy with her?”

 

“Deeply so.  I really can’t wait to be reunited with her again.”  Isaac swallowed hard as those eyes didn’t seem to blink.

 

Letting the man go in order to avoid a bruising Yoh seemed satisfied.  "For your sake, I hope you do get back with your wife but what if my Master wishes for you to stay with him forever?"

 

That would be difficult.  “I know that to say no to him would be a horrible thing to decide.”

 

Nodding his head the man quickly left.  This doctor is certainly not an idiot.  He was brought here due to no other choice.  The man wanted to go back to his wife but knew to deny Fei Long would be a very wrong choice.”

 

XXX

 

Finger to his lips Asami watched with amusement as Akihito devoured his food.  He went after it with vigor and such excitement that it seemed to border on lust.  Asami could almost be jealous of that lustful part but his kitten was far too adorable now.  

 

“This food is really great.”  He giggled knowing he was eating with his usual gusto.  “Hey, I can’t help myself when it comes to food.  I should have warned you.”

 

“There is nothing to forgive when I’m enjoying myself.”  Placing his hand out, Asami brushed it gently against Akihito’s cheek.  

 

Quitting his eating Akihito wiped his hands and took a sip of his wine.  He hated to drink but what else did he have that was offered?  Once he was finished he leaned in towards Asami and kissed him lightly.  As he pulled away he had to make a mention of it.  

 

“Eri always hated the way I ate so I forced myself to eat so daintily around her.”  He felt slightly bad about commenting about her while being with her.  “Sorry about speaking of her Asami while we are on a date.”

 

“No need.”  That guilt was flushing those cheeks of his kitten prompting Asami to brush his cheek once more.  “There are two conditions while you are with me:  I wish for you to be yourself and that includes eating like you were just now.  It doesn’t disgust me in the least.  Also, I wish for you not to call me by my surname anymore.”

 

“Um, Master?”  Akihito almost coughed out a laugh.

 

Asami chuckled instead in his place.  “No.  What is my first name?”

 

Suoh and Kirishima exchanged unnoticeable looks to one another.  Asami had never wanted this from anyone before.  Their boss is entirely serious about Akihito in such a short time.  Suoh still wasn’t able to get any information about the young man even though Kirishima assured him that Akihito checked out fine.

 

“Ryuichi.”  His lips were claimed as if he won a prize.  Akihito’s breath seemed to have stopped as well as he enjoyed this kiss.

 

XXX

 

Stepping into his foyer Sudou ignored the male behind him for as long as possible.  The maid came out and he dismissed her for the night immediately knowing how he couldn't deal with any more people.  His mood was sour.  Very sour.  

 

"According to the waiter that serviced Asami, he was in his own rapture with that stablehand.  Can't say as I don't blame him.  I would as well."  

 

Sakazaki sounded like a snake ready to strike.  This is what it felt like behind him.  Sudou actually wanted to admit that the other male was attractive but he refused to say it.  In his world, he himself is the best-looking male besides Asami, to exist.

 

Behind the petulant Sudou, Sakazaki scanned that backside as he loved to do.  If the man's cock was that nice to look at that he could imagine the rest.  "I bet his milk is far sweeter than yours, Sudou.  While yours is nice.  I can handle something sweeter."

 

He narrowed his eyes at the tainted words.  “Shut up.”  Sudou hissed out.  He was close to elbowing him.  

 

"I even bet that his has a more silky quality to it.  No!  I daresay a more velvety quality to it.  Oh, I hadn't had that in such a long time."  Seeing an elbow come towards him Sakazaki moved his hands towards the brat before him.

 

Sudou’s eyes widened as he found himself bracing against the stairs.  His pants ripped off as a large cock entered inside of him.  “Uh!”

 

Hearing a startled sound from the other side of the house the maid came out to find her Master in a very compromising position.  Hand to her mouth she watched as Sakazaki pressed himself inside of Sudou.  Her Master didn’t look at all happy making her do something that might cause her job.  

 

“Master?”

 

Sudou’s eyes were horrified.  “Go.  Just go to your room and forget that you ever saw this.  Please.”  Issuing out an undignified sound he knew he was fully erect himself and leaking on the stairs.  

 

Nodding her head she could only do that as she rushed away.  

 

Moving forward Sakazaki smiled.  "You can't help but love this can you?"

 

“Ass.  I want love.  Not just sex.”  Sudou placed his head down to allow this to continue on.  

 

“How do you know that I don’t love you?  I know I’m twisted but even I have a heart.”

 

“I’m not giving it to you.”  

 

Back up Sakazaki continued to pump his hips against the man.  “We’ll see, Sudou.  You know I’ve been chasing you forever.”

 

XXX

 

On the way home, Akihito felt himself being pulled into that gravitational pull.  He had wanted to fight him until the very end before quietly going home but Asami wasn't making it very easy.  His coat was removed already before a few of his buttons were loosened up.  Feeling a hand on his chest Akihito sucked his breath in as fingers touched a nipple.  

 

Heated breath continued to kiss his neck as his dick constricted the construction of these stupid pants.  Akihito had a rough time opening his eyes till necessity won over and he moved to the other side in breathless abandon.  

 

“This is all new to me.  Not now.”  His hand was stretched out in front of him.  Akihito knew he sounded like he was panicking.  “I like you.  I really do like you but I’m comfortable enough in saying that I’m scared in that part.”

 

Spotting Akihito’s erection Asami was assured in this.  “I know.  I also know that in time.  A very short time, you will give in to me.”

 

How fucking smug of him.  Akihito moved towards him aware of how his cock rubbed against that knee.  “Perhaps.  Just don’t pressure me so I can fully enjoy it.”

 

Such a cute kitten.  Reaching down to touch that sweet spot that brought his kitten to a squeak, Asami smirked.  "And I wish for you to enjoy it to its fullest."  He moved his lips to Akihito's.  "You will be enjoying it.  That's a promise."

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki gone Sudou cleaned up and brought himself back down to the kitchen for a drink.  Sighing heavily he looked at the note he was given by waiter with a slight smile before tossing into the trash.  A sweet guy like that shouldn’t be with people like himself.

 

“Master?”

 

The girl was so scared at what had happened earlier that Sudou couldn’t be angry at her.  “I’m fine, Eliza.  I won’t be surprised if he does that again.”

 

The girl was slightly plain perhaps but Sudou figured if she was given a makeover she would be very attractive.  His eyes went to the bin temporarily wondering if Terrance wouldn't go for a sweet girl instead.  

 

“May I speak out of turn?”

 

He thought he would give her this chance.  “Go ahead.”

 

She smiled.  “I have been employed by a dreadful man before.  So dreadful that he would do things similar to that.”

 

Sudou blinked as he turned towards her.  “Did he?”

 

She shook her head.  "Not myself but he did come very close.  He did this to a few others in the household until he turned his sights to me.  That's when the woman in charge stopped him and told me to run off.  She thought it was best that I get better employment."

 

Taking another sip of his brandy Sudou knew there was a rushed reason to why they wanted her to be hired by him.  "At least you know I'm not into women."  He mocked his lifestyle.  "I wish I were.  If I were then I would be with a creature like yourself.  At least you are a sweet and smart one to be around."  Suddenly he felt protective knowing how he had become involved with Fei Long.  "My dear I wish for you to not involve yourself anymore in case something happens to me again."

 

Eliza’s greenish eyes were so large as she came closer to him. “I care for you Master.  You have been so kind to me.  I find it hard to look the other way.”

 

He smiled at her.  “I do this because I care about you.  I’m glad you care for me but I see you with a future.  So just in case.”  Feeling her interrupt him with a hug Sudou shut up for the moment.  “The rest of the staff will arrive soon.  We can’t have them see this.”

 

“I know.  I just love that you care for me.”

 

“You make it easy to do so, Eliza.”  Dislodging her gently he continued to smile at her.  “I’ll be heading off to bed now.  You should do the same if you hadn’t already.  I’ll forgive you for this.”

 

Watching the man leave the room in a slightly unsteady way she smiled at him in a loving way.  She knew the man was spoiled but she was the only one he treated so nicely.  

 

XXX

 

Back at Asami’s place Akihito was with the boss in the parlor just spending some time alone with him.  As that was happening Suoh went to the barn to explore around.  He thought that Akihito knowing too much beforehand was far too much of a coincidence now.  This must mean that he was working for Fei Long.  If he is working for that man than he must get to the bottom of it for the safety of his Master.

 

First exploring in the bedroom he found nothing unusual.  So stepping back he thought of the young man’s movements till he thought about the upper half of the barn.  From there he went up there to explore around.  

 

He was up there for at least fifteen minutes going through each area till he thought something felt off in the place.  His eyes narrowed towards an object that wasn’t there before.  This had him going down for some tools and heading back up to undo it.

 

It will be twenty minutes later with Kirishima coming in to stop Suoh from making a mistake.  As he put the man against the wall and Akihito stepped into the barn to see his camera bag he knew he would have to tell someone else.

 


	9. Yantzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Suoh discovered something regarding Akihito. Will he bring this information to Asami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

_I don’t speak for others and they don’t speak for me._

_~Arthur Conan Doyle_

 

 

 

After hearing everything from both men and seeing all the evidence, Suoh Kazumi still couldn't believe it.  His attention was on both of them.  His disbelief unshakable still as he still believed Akihito to be a traitor.  

 

“Ugh!”  Akihito growled before nabbing his bag out of Suoh’s hand to reach in there for something.  He just had to hope it was still charged.  Going in there where a hidden pocket was he scooped out his cell phone before turning it on.  As it lit up he cheered.  “Hot fucking shit yes.  It still works.”  He pumped his fist.

 

Kirishima studied that strange device.  “What is that?”  

 

There were voicemails on there.  Not surprising.  Akihito answered Kirishima.  “This is a cellphone.  A portable phone for you both.  The first cell phone was invented in 1973 by Martin Cooper.”  His hazel eyes went wary.  “I really shouldn’t tell you this actually.  Still, this is a cell phone.”  Since he had visual voicemails he listened to his voicemail.  

 

 _“Aki-chan, this is Takato man.  Where the fuck are you?  We are worried sick about you.  You went on that assignment but we haven’t gotten a hold of you.  Have you heard our other messages?  Well, call me or Kou.”_   There was a heavy sigh before Takato hung up.

 

 _“Akihito I’m breaking up with you.  Whatever Takato and Kou say to you is like a complete lie.  I haven’t cheated on you or anything.  Well anyhow.”_ Eri was chewing bubble gum on the line.  _“As sweet as you are I think you aren’t that good as a lover.  So bye.”_

 

"Well, that was a bit harsh,"  Akihito mumbled out as another voice came on the line.

 

 _"Akihito, this is your mother.  Please call us.  We are worried about you.  We came to your home to see you but you aren't there.  I asked Takato where you are and he said he hadn't heard from you.  We have called the police to help locate you.  Please, honey, call us.  Please.  We love you so much."_   There was sniffing on the line before she hung up.

 

Hanging up Akihito wiped the tears from his eyes.  “Mom.”  Miserable he thought to try and contact Takato.  As he dialed his friend he was automatically met with static on the line.  Trying again he was met again with the same deal.  “Fuck.”  Slumped forward he turned his attention to Kirishima.  “I really need to get home.  You heard my mother.”

 

Now he had to in spite his Master's happiness.  "I'm working hard on it,"  Kirishima assured him.  "I will find a proper scientist for you."  He looked at his longtime friend.  "You can't tell Asami or anyone else this.  As you can see he is telling the truth."

 

Suoh frowned at them.  “Asami-sama is very happy.  You wish to destroy that?”

 

“You heard the voice of Takaba’s own mother.  Do you wish to make a mother cry continually?”  Spat out Kirishima.  

 

He had to tug at him that way.  “I don’t wish it and even I will do my best to help then.  I will help keep the secret.”  Suoh promised.  A mothers heart outweighed the heart of his own boss in this case.

 

Still slumped forward as he gazed hard at his own phone, Akihito willed it to come to life.  He sighed extra heavily knowing he had to stop this and reached for his power button to turn it off when the phone came to life before him.  Answering it he was amazed at hearing Takato’s voice though it was staticky.  “Takato!”

 

 _“Aki-chan!  Where the hell have you been?  It is like you dropped into a different planet or something.  No one can find you.  Your parents have been worried sick.”_  

 

To hear his elated friend almost had him wanting to talk for hours but knowing that he couldn’t waste precious seconds he had to cut this short.  “Takato you know that I’ve never lied to you, right?”

 

_“Right.  So what’s going on?”_

 

“The story I was covering I found the missing scientist.  The thing is they found me and started to shoot at me.  When I ducked into the barn it turned out the device they science guy was making was a time machine.  Yes, I’m not lying here.  I’m back in 1840.  Something where you can’t tell anyone else about Takato.  I know I sound crazy but it is true.”  He didn’t want to see whatever expressions Suoh and Kirishima had right now.  Right now he knew he sounded crazy because of his excitement level speaking to his friend.  

 

Takato spoke up finally and thankfully the static cleared up enough for him to hear.  _“You mean in the age of Asami Ryuichi?  That legend?”_

 

He smiled.  Takato knew his history too.  “Yes, and I have met him.  I’ll tell you about him if we meet again.  I hope we meet soon.  Just try to tell my parents that I had to go deeper undercover.  Tell the cops that Liu Chen is involved with the kidnapping of Dr. Isaac Caplan.  That is if he hadn’t disposed of him just yet.  I had to run out of there.  Tell the cops that Liu Chen is the one involved with all of this.  I’m sorry but this is all I can say.”  The second he said that the phone line went dead.  “That was one of my best friends, Takato.”  He turned his phone off.  “I can’t believe I was able to get a call.”

 

Both of the other men could spot more weariness in the younger man’s body making Suoh act first as he caught Akihito in his arms.  Picking him up he carried him to his bedroom whereas Kirishima cleaned up and hid Akihito’s belongings away.  Suoh looked at the younger man as he laid there astounded that he came from the future even as Kirishima came in finally to undress the man.  

 

"So in the future, they know all about our Master."

 

Placing the shoes aside Kirishima whispered in almost a distracted tone.  “Seems so.  He shaped a lot of things but left stuff in limbo after his death.”  Standing up with clothes in hand he moved out of the room.  “Perhaps with the shift in preventing his death it has improved the setting for the future.”

 

Somehow there were doubts in his mind regarding that.  “Even I know you aren’t gullible, Kei.  What if preventing one possible death threat will end up in something far worse?”

 

Turning his attention back towards that bedroom Kirishima pursed his lips slightly.  “Whatever the case may be, Kazumi.  We still have to help him get out of here.”

 

XXX

 

In the morning Akihito woke up to a guard inside the barn.  He had awful dreams last night about his mother crying to Asami dying before him.  He watched the whole of Japan burn down before him before it was completely taken over.  When he turned around he found himself facing someone with beautiful long hair.  He was unable to breathe.  

 

“What’s happening?”  He asked as he placed his shirt completely on.  

 

The guard turned to him.  “Master has ordered me to come here to tell you not to come out at all.  Liu Fei Long has come to make an appearance for an impromptu meeting.  He doesn’t wish the baishe leader to gaze upon you.”

 

“Is it just him alone?”  

 

“Negative.  He came here with two others.  Not that it matters.  Liu Fei Long is dangerous alone.”  

 

Akihito felt a dangerous divination ahead.

 

XXX

 

Two of the most powerful men in the same room together in the morning drinking tea.  Asami knew this wasn’t a simple social gathering for this man before him.  His eyes scanned the man without showing he was doing so.  It was a skill set he learned to do a long time back.  It was a way to let the others know that he was not to be trifled with.  

 

“Can’t I just come here to bury the hatchet, Asami?”  Fei Long’s long eyelashes were resting against his cheeks while he handled his teacup in such a delicate way.  So many others will think will be so naive as to think that he couldn’t simply kill with a skilled hand alone just by such a delicate hold of his teacup.  

 

Full lips that even made straight men reconsider their sexual statuses, curled up at that joke.  “And you are under some impression that I killed your father because I simply wanted to.”

 

Those long eyelashes moved up and some would possibly be turned on by that dangerous but sultry look in Fei Long’s eyes.  “Didn’t you?  I may have had my differences with him but he is family.”

 

“What of your brother?”  That hit a sour note by the flash of death in Fei Long’s eyes.  “Yantzu.”

 

Fei Long wished to forget about his brother.  “Do you wish to continue this war of ours, Asami?”

 

“I believe you are with how many attempts you have done against me.”  Clasping his hands together in a calculated move, Asami chuckled.  “I’m like a cat.”

 

“Cats eventually die too or do you forget that easily?”  Teacup down Fei Long watched from the corner of his eye at how Yoh shifted.  “Killing my own father is unforgivable.”

 

“You seem to have forgotten what has happened and why I ended up raising my weapon.”  He had his own weapon at hand along with his men.  Asami also made sure that Akihito had a guard near him to keep him safe.  “Do you forget these truths for your own convenience, Fei?”

 

The muscles in his body constricted and unconstricted as his eyes seemed to grow with more strain with the staring.  Fei Long is very close to killing this man.  “I haven’t forgotten due to the fact of what my own father whispered to me.”

 

“And what has he whispered to you?”

 

“I will not let you know this.”

 

He laughed lightly at this absurd juvenile display from Fei Long now.  Asami raised up his weapon finally allowing Fei Long’s men to do the same.  “Just as convenient as your own brother laying a finger on you.  Insulting you.  What did you do to him again?”

 

His own gun out finally Fei Long was surprised to find a very beguiling blonde being brought into the room.  This was the one that Isaac informed him about.  This, Takaba Akihito.  Fei Long smiled in utmost satisfaction at such a sweet looking sight.  Oh, how Asami hated to see such a beautiful boy in harm's way.  

 

“Excellent job.  I see you took care of the guard handling him.”  Fei Long slowly stood up.  His eyes went to his special guard.  The one who insisted to be only called, Blade.  

 

“I have, Master.”  The man held Akihito securely.  “He is a fighter.”  Blade glanced over to Asami with a grin.  “I took the back way in so your other guards didn’t see.  You will need to replace some of your staff.”  He giggled.

 

Standing there in such a strong resolute fashion Asami knew that Akihito didn’t know that they way those feisty eyes were actually held such a turn on for even Fei Long as well.  As Blade shifted his hold it was Kirishima that first made his move launching the room into a disarray as Akihito crouched down and elbowed the bastard in the balls.

 

It was Asami that grabbed his kitten to bring him closer to him.  His home will now have some more ventilation in it with the bullet holes but he paid it no mind as he got Akihito to safety.

 

“Asami.”  Akihito’s voice was warning him of danger and Asami turned around to shoot back into the enemy’s forehead. 

 

Quickly Fei Long and Yoh put down the two guards nearest to them.  “Seems that Asami has developed a heart.”  He whispered to Yoh as a bullet whizzed by him.  

 

Yoh held no doubt that Asami had a heart.  For years he had held his tongue in this issue between Fei Long and his family due to his own life.  As more of Asami’s men came in he grasped his Master’s hand.  “Another day?”

 

“Certainly.  I have come here for answers and they have been answered.”  Fei Long confirmed.  

 

Shooting another dead Asami heard from Kirishima that they were retreating.  He knew this wasn’t due to the fact of anything cowardly as he looked at the brazen young man in his arm.  Akihito wasn’t at all frightened.  He just seemed more determined as he stared past the dead body.

 

“Stay in here for now on.  I don’t wish for you to be harmed.  Fei Long wants you to harm me.”  It was a very quiet request but still a firm one.

 

His family.  His friends.  He can manage to go out there with Suoh and Kirishima’s help to see if he can contact them again.  Akihito turned his head towards Asami just for his heart to hammer against his ribcage practically.  He kissed him feeling as if that was his last time seeing this man.  They spoke so much during their time on the date and some before and Akihito felt his heart opening up more.  He wanted to help even more to protect him until he left.

 

Coming up to find his Master with his arms around Akihito, Kirishima looked down to the dead body not too far from theirs.  He instructed two others to quietly remove it before he went to clean it.  

 

XXX

 

Fei Long felt very satisfied as he walked through his stronghold.  All of his men looked at him with open admiration as he even paused to touch the head of the youngest member on the top of his head.  He turned to them all with a smile before dismissing them all but one as Isaac stepped forward.  

 

“Undress for me doctor.”  

 

It really was a very kind request.  A request that Isaac reacted to happily as he did so.  His groin was acting out as his penis leaked completely.  “Sorry for such a reaction.”

 

The other man raised his hand.  "Don't.  I love it."  Fei Long undressed as well.  "Examine me in your sweet way doctor."

 

Licking his lips Isaac stepped closer happy to do so.  Happy to be this way for him.  “I take it that your mission went well.”

 

“It went very well.  I want your touch all over me.” 

 

In the darkened corridor Yoh stood there with his head against the wall.  The torment his heartfelt as he heard the sounds of the doctor calling out made him wish it were him.  

 

XXX

 

In the bedroom at night, Akihito found a bullet that was not yet cleaned up.  In his fingers, he examined it as he thought of how many times he even came close to death himself.  Though this was the first time he was brought up towards another like that.  They knew that he had become Asami's weakness but how?

 

Feeling a larger hand encompass his before removing that bullet with the other hand, Akihito turned to Asami.  “Sudou saw me here that day and he was at the restaurant.”

 

"I believe that it wasn't Sudou who decided to make mention of it.  Though he would want to move back into bed with me.  It would be the one who was sitting beside him.  His name is Sakazaki.  When I saw him I held an immediate suspicion that it was Sakazaki who made him do it.  If he did then he is in league with Fei Long.  This causes more trouble for Sudou."  Asami brought him to the bed to sit down.  "Just not as much as you now."

 

That’s true.  Akihito knew this now seeing as how Asami was on a date with him.  How Asami has been seen kissing him and how close they are.  “Maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

 

“Nonsense.  I’ll protect you to the very end.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  This man has no clue how important he is to the whole of Japan and other places.  “Please Asami.  Just send me away.”

 

Tilting his head to his right Asami kissed Akihito’s neck.  “You know I won’t.”  

 

The vibrations of that voice against him sent a delicious tremor up and down his spine.  Akihito’s libido reacted in a heated rush as his eyes shuttered closed.  “I never want anything to happen to you.”

 

Moving the clothing away a bit so he can kiss that pink skin on Akihito’s shoulder, Asami responded, “And I you.”

 

He won’t listen to reason.  Time to call in the big guns.  “I’m not ready for the next big step between us.”  

 

“What you are thinking is a bridge where we will be joining our bodies together.  The next big step is when I ask for your hand in marriage.”  Pulling away Asami guided the man down more on the bed.  “And it isn’t time just yet.”

 

Seriously?  Then he'll have to stop with the sex.  Akihito wasn't mentally prepared for that.  "Than no sex yet.  I'm truly not ready for that."

 

“No sex.  Just me enjoying my kitten in this capacity.”  

 

Feeling a hand run up his shirt, Akihito’s shuddered breaths felt ragged instead of easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha! Ah, the amazing power of Aki's phone. It receives calls from the future. We decided to do something to bridge the gap between him and his friends at least. Don't ask how this is accomplished. We just decided on the amazing. 
> 
> Also, we hated the character of Eri so let's just say that Takato and Kou managed to get all of their friend's cameras back unharmed. Job done. We didn't want to drag along that side story for long. We did want to involve his friends in this timeline deal though.


	10. When Another Blonde Escapes Another Blonde Finds Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sound confusing? There is possibly so much that might become confusing after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the end notes.

 

_There is a great deal of unmapped country within us._

_~George Eliot_

 

2017

 

After an uneasy report with the police about hearing from Akihito followed by the worlds most uncomfortable conversation with his parents, Takato needed to speak to Kou.  He needed someone to confide in.  He prayed that his friend would be open-minded even with this bit of news and it turned out he was.

 

"Funny that I'm actually doing a gaming thing where it involves, Asami Ryuichi.  Even though you don't need entire video accuracy involving the history of people I decided to delve into the guy."  Kou slapped down a piece of paper in front of his friend.  "Read it."

 

Takato did and it told them how he was gunned down at his wedding.  Just after he wedded, Takaba Akihito.  “Originally he was killed after something happened to his horse.”

 

"History changed the second Aki went back there."  Kou went back to his computer to pull something else up.  "Since I saw that and remember how in Japan how being gay is so sacrileges and shit.  Now it is all legal.  All because of this.  Though most of everything else turned out like shit after Asami's death, this was the only thing that turned out great.  Even the whole rest of the world was on board with this just from this one guy alone.  Talk about power."

 

Leaning back in his chair and knowing that his memories haven't forgotten about the past he decided to ask another question.  "Anything else that differs from our past?"

 

"Well, we still had our Edo period.  The thing is this is that the English and Japanese people always were merged together.  So just imagine the Victorian period highly immersed in Japan."  Kou kinda laughed.  "Aki has to tone down his language now."

 

He laughed at this as well.  Takato couldn't imagine this at all.  "Oh, ye sir could you just fuckth thee."  He mocked.

 

Snickering Kou didn’t think it was all that elaborate but it was fun to imagine.  “We know that Aki is good at undercover.  He just felt it was wrong about Asami’s death and how the economy fell for so many years after.”

 

“Yeah.

 

 

XXX

 

Retrieved like a dog and brought forward to attend a meeting to hear Liu Fei Long speak, Sudou wanted to go.  His eyes scanned all around him to find everyone who belonged there except for one.  He was an older man that stood off to the side of Fei Long.  As the Baishe leader spoke, Sudou wondered what his story is until it was announced.  Dr. Isaac Caplan will be the means of helping lure out Takaba Akihito to a time machine.  

 

“Before you do not believe it doesn’t work, let me assure you all it does.  I have been to the future and back.”  Fei Long declared.  “In this, I have brought Dr. Isaac back with me.”

 

The way Fei Long touched the doctor told Sudou that they were lovers.  Not that it mattered.  If that machine actually worked then perhaps he can leave.  Maybe leave Sakazaki far behind him.  

 

“Some of you not on the regular rosters may depart.”  Fei Long announced.  

 

He quickly moved his feet away and rushed off.  Sudou avoided Sakazaki but he knew not for long.  As he turned in the labyrinth of hallways he found himself bumping into the doctor.  

 

“Please send me to the future.  I have to run away from a dangerous man.”  His hands clasped onto the fabric of Isaac’s sleeve.  “Please.”

 

His eyebrows knotted together.  “Fei?”

 

The fact that he called him that confirmed that they were lovers.  “Sakazaki.  He abused me last time.  Please.  I just wish I can grab my maid too.”

 

 _‘Abuse?  Does he mean rape?’_ Isaac felt so horrified at the thought of that.  “You are in luck.  The shop he has me at isn’t here.  Just go and grab her and bring her to it.”  He leaned forward to give him the address.  “The thing is this;  Your money is no good there.  It’s different.”  Fishing for his wallet he pulled out what he meant.  “Here.”

 

“I have other valuables I can use instead.  Just…”

 

“Go and be there quickly.”  Patting his hand Isaac knew he had to leave before they were discovered.

 

Nodding his head Sudou departed hastily so he can grab Eliza.  Out of anyone in this world, that girl certainly didn’t belong.

 

XXX

 

Sneaking around behind Asami’s back didn’t settle well so as Akihito retrieved his phone after doing his duties in the barn he waited till he found his phone vibrate to life.  “Hey, remember I can’t speak for long.  I’m sorry to do all this to you.”

 

 _"It's fine.  I have spoken to the cops and they went to that farm to find it emptied now.  Now they are locating Liu Chen.  Also, your parents are happy to hear that you are alive.  They just wish to hear from you themselves."_   Takato said in a rushed tone.  _“Do you want me to have them call you?”_

 

“I wish but it would be a long call.  Remember, lack of power around here.”  Akihito sighed.  “What else is happening there?”

 

He had to mention something.  _“The past is being rewritten even though I can remember the previous history.  The newest history is that Asami dies by being shot after…”_

 

"He marries me.  Somehow I have seen the future there."  Akihito closed his eyes.  "Don't ask when I developed feelings for him but it happened.  I never liked men like that before.  I just feel complete around him and it is so strange."  He sighed.  "I know I have to go home.  I'm trying to find someone to help me there."

 

That might help re-write the past again.  Takato wondered what will happen then.  _“I hope you do.  We all miss you.”_

 

“And I miss you.”  His hazel eyes took the barn in before falling to Kenta.  “I’ll even miss this place.”

 

_“I’m sure you will but things need to happen.  You weren’t born then.”_

 

That’s true.  He spotted Kirishima coming into the barn.  “I have to go Takato.  I hope to speak to you soon.”

 

_“Same here.  Take care.”_

 

Hearing the phone go dead Akihito shut the phone off and quickly put everything away as the older man came up.  “You need me?”

 

“Yes.  There is another man to see.”  The older man stated.

 

XXX

 

Back at home Sudou quickly informed Eliza to pack up a few essentials only since they were to leave this place.  For him, he rushed upstairs to do the same but mostly to grab some valuables he could use to sell.  As he did this he was unaware of another person until he was placed on his bed.

 

“Sakazaki.”  

 

Dark eyes went to look at the items being packed away.  “And where are you going?”  Hands moving down he ripped open the waistband of Sudou’s pants.  “You know you have no permission to leave whatsoever.”

 

“No, Sakazaki.  Don’t!”  Sudou tried to push him off of him.

 

Downstairs Eliza heard her Master's scream.  Alerted, she went out to the hallway to grab the nearest thing before quietly going upstairs.  To hear her Master tell the other to stop she gritted her teeth in anger as she finally reached the top of the stairs to head to the master bedroom.  Once there she slipped into where the sitting area was where she needed to pass before reaching his bedroom.  She knew it had to be Sakazaki.  Her eyes narrowed.

 

On his bed, Sudou tried to push the other man back but Sakazaki was far too strong.  His clothes were all torn away as he felt thrusted against.  Seeing one of the heavier lamps with the sharp ends being raised up, Sudou continued to cry out in order to make sounds.  As he did he watched as Eliza hit Sakazaki hard on the head.

 

Sudou scrambled up and off his bed as he watched the blood trickle out of Sakazaki's head.  Body shaking he looked at the girl who saved him.  "You know I do consider you more of a friend than an employee of mines."  Getting up he had to still get them out of here.  Fei Long might not enjoy this.  "I'll clean up so we can leave."

 

Eliza nodded her head as she looked at the damage she caused.  It didn’t seem that Sakazaki was breathing.  She just watched in case he came to life to attack them both.  

 

In no time Sudou came out of the bathroom still stark naked before choosing a new set of clothes to place on.  “Eliza, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I know.  That was my first time doing something like this.”  Her green eyes were just huge now even as Sudou finished dressing up to gather his stuff.  “But I couldn’t let him continue on.”

 

Grabbing her he gave her a hug.  “Hence why you are coming with me.  I have only ever thought of myself until you.  So as you are my friend I wish for you to come with me.  So come.”  Pulling away he took her hand.  “Let’s go.”

 

XXX

 

Isaac looked at Sudou as he came in with a very attractive young girl beside him.  A maid obviously.  By the looks of it, he seemed to have gotten into a scuffle before heading here.  Still, it was best not to indulge in asking them about it as he spoke to them briefly about his timeline.  As they listened to him he readied the machine.

 

“Step over there.”  He told them.

 

They did so and held one another’s hand in support.  Isaac smiled softly as he did a brief countdown and touched the button before they both disappeared.  The smile vanished and he hoped and prayed that they’ll both be fine.  

 

“I’ll be with you one day soon, Penelope.”  He vowed silently to his wife.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito cursed.  “Another fucking crack case.”  He wanted to kick things around.  “Is this what this time consist of?”

 

“No, Takaba.  It doesn’t.”  Scanning his surroundings for any of Fei Long’s men he wasn’t aware of where Akihito’s attention went.

 

"No fucking way."  He grabbed Kirishima's sleeve.  "That's the inventor from my timeline."  He moved around too quickly hide behind the carriage.  "That means either Liu Chen is here or Fei Long brought him here."

 

Interesting.  “We will not approach him.  It’ll be dangerous.”  He heard the carriage shift beside him.  “Takaba-san?”

 

Understanding that there will danger surrounding, Dr. Caplan, Akihito ducked in the carriage in spite of him being not seen.  As the other man finally stepped in he spoke again.  “Of course I understand.  I want to approach him seeing that he might be in danger himself.  Though if he is here it means he is important to them.”

 

“True.”  Kirishima hit the roof of the carriage to indicate it was safe to leave.  “So do not approach him by yourself.  Do you understand?”

 

“Sure.”  But this man is the key to the future.  A future with his family and friends.  

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Landing in an alleyway, Sudou and Eliza tried to get their bearings as they stood there.  They listened to the sounds that were unfamiliar to them even as they watched a man haul another giggling man into the same alley for a heated kiss.  

 

“Zika, can’t you wait till we get home?”  Even though he objected the man was clearly turned on.

 

“Sorry, can’t.  You know how happy I am that you accepted my proposal.”  

 

Hearing the insisted slurping sounds Sudou thought to leave with his companion.  He calmly walked past them to see a world he wasn't expecting in spite of what that doctor told them about.  Eliza grabbed his hand to steady herself.

 

“Where shall we stay?”  She whispered.  They had no money on them.

 

They needed to bring this stuff in for cash.  “I will need to get someone to pay for my stuff.  It will pay our way for a bit.”

 

"Excuse us but that's a Victorian-era vase you have there."

 

Hearing the voice behind them Sudou turned to the happy couple.  “It is.  It has been in my family but I have recently fallen on hard times and had to escape from a horrid situation.”

 

Eliza wondered if she could appeal to them.  “A man was trying very hard to be abusive to us.  Please.”

 

The man called Zika was a very tall Asian man with a dyed blonde tip to the front of his hair.  "What type of abuse?"

 

Sudou decided to try.  “Sexual in nature.  I wish to hide my identity but don’t know how to do that either.”

 

Zika grinned.  “Today is your lucky day.  While he specializes in buying these beautiful items you have with you.”

 

“And for top dollar.”  The fiancé was fully inspecting not only the vase but a lamp and some silverware.  

 

“I specialize in helping people like yourself.  Come with us.  We can delay our celebration for a bit.”  Zika extended his arm out towards a shop.

 

Looking at the shop it showed he was serious about what the fiancé did.  Sudou smiled at Eliza feeling they were finally becoming lucky.

 

XXX

 

At Asami’s home, Akihito looked at a certain someone sadly.  The double edge sword of knowing he can go back home sooner was upon him and that would mean he would lose Asami.  

 

“You plan on lingering there forever?”  Asami questioned as he nursed his scotch.

 

“I thought you would enjoy me staring at you like you were a god.”  

 

Such a cute response.  “I do, but now I want you next to me.”  Asami wanted Akihito sitting in his lap.

 

"Ah, crud.  You want me on your lap just to worship you like some damned god, don't you?"

 

His kitten read his mind.  “I just want you as my partner.”

 

Walking closer to him Akihito soon collapsed against Asami in a wilting type of way that was almost playful.  Asami did notice early on how his kitten molded against him.  So losing his scotch he replaced it with a kiss on his lips instead.  A kiss that was more intoxicating.  A kiss in which is all he'll ever need in his life from someone he fell in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou being able to pull up something from the future and yet they are still in May of that month. You might think it is possible but right now it isn't, in this case, seeing that with Akihito being there things are being changed back then along with the future. So stay tuned and find out what happens to the future.


	11. What is Far Far Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good time when you conk Sakazaki on the head! That's what happened in the last chapter that caused Sudou to run away to the future. To be as far away as possible from that man and to Fei Long. But is it far enough?

 

_If only we’d stop trying to be happy, we could have a pretty good time._

_~Edith Wharton_

 

 

According to his men, Sakazaki was found and recovered at Sudou Shuu's place.  He was bloodied and unconscious but still alive.  Amazing he was still alive.  Of course, he was.  Cockroaches tend to live under amazing circumstances.  Still, Sudou Shuu has disappeared.

 

“Traitor?”  Yoh put the question in the air.

 

There was doubt in his mind regarding that.  When he last has seen Sudou, Fei Long saw some sadness and desperation on that face.  "Doubtful."  He stood up and regarded his best man for a mere second.  "I shall return."  He left to head towards his lover's side.  

 

Going to his bedroom Isaac was still in bed.  Fei Long smiled lightly at the long leg that was exposed.  The leg that was wrapped around him last night.  He approached to touch it thus waking the other man up.  “Just me.”

 

“Are you always so beautiful?”  Isaac asked even through blurry eyes.  

 

Such a sweet question as he bent down to kiss him.  “I have a question to ask you.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Have you seen Sudou Shuu?”  Isaac’s face showed his answer clearly.

 

Adjusting himself to sit up, Isaac responded, “He wished to escape.  He was being abused.  Sexually.  I didn’t ask the details but I can see that he was scared.  I’m sorry if you think that…”  He was quieted by a kiss.

 

Pulling back, Fei Long ran his thumb over his bottom lip.  "It is quite all right.  Did he make any off-handed mention of who?"

 

“No.”

 

"That's fine.  In this case, I'm fine with a man abandoning the mission.  Was it only him?"

 

“No, there was his maid.  Though, she was more like a friend to him.”  Isaac almost fell into a lull as his leg was being petted by Fei Long.  

 

She doesn’t matter to him.  The man below him does deserve a reward for being honest.  “When it comes the day when you have to return back home I shall miss you.”  

 

“I’ll miss you as well.”  

 

XXX

 

2017

 

The girl, Eliza St.James, seemed more suited for the barista life.  The haughty blonde wasn’t.  Sudou just knew more about Rio’s life than Rio himself.  Rio is Zika’s fiancé to whom they met on the first night in the city.  In this, Rio thought it was better to introduce the man to his friend at a specialty museum instead.

 

As Eliza tried to not think of her friend and boss she handled each of the customers' orders easily.  Her heart nearly slammed into her chest when she looked at someone placing an old clipping down about, Asami Ryuichi.  Eyes going up she examined the two men before her.  One blonde and one brunette as they discussed that man.

 

“There is a museum, a rather small place by most museum’s standards still, but they do hold some of this man’s items there.”  She tapped Asami’s name before writing the museum’s name down on a piece of paper.  “Only if you are interested.”

 

Kou’s eyes thought he was looking at an angel.  The English voice.  Her gorgeous face.  Her green eyes.  Those lips.  That smile.  “I’m very interested, Eliza.”  He said her name from her name tag.  “I’m Kou.  Thank you so much.”

 

She had been flirted with all day but he was the only one who seemed so charming.  "Pleasure to meet you, Kou.  I'm glad to be of service to you and your friend."  She handed their order to them.  "Please have a great day."

 

“You too.”  He was hypnotized as Takato dragged him away.  “She’s an angel.”

 

Chuckling, Takato knew that this wasn't just a simple love spell he was under.  "Well, we know where she works.  Let's head there and hope for any clues.  We can come back here tomorrow."

 

"Goodbye Angel."  Kou singsonged his way out of there with the coffee cup in his hand.

 

XXX

 

 Still in the present

 

Sudou was very aware that he was being observed.  When was he not?  As he spoken to many of the patrons that entered he had paused around a certain exhibit.  His eyes scanned the objects where he was almost tempted into touching them.

 

"And the last I have seen of you was before Asami tossed me out.  If only that stablehand hadn't of caught what I did."  His sigh was extremely heavy.  "No, I will not lament this.  Kenta didn't deserve such fate for such a fine stead."  Sudou almost touched the bed frame that was once Asami's.  "They said that you married this boy and then were shot.  He was your downfall.  If you stuck with me you wouldn't have."

 

Takato and Kou blinked as they listened to his words.  Of all the damned luck.  "You came from 1840,"  Takato whispered out.  As the man turned to face him he raised his hand to show him the picture of Akihito.  The moment Sudou seen the picture Takato knew he met him.  "Akihito wants to come back home.  He simply fought to stop his death simply to stop the financial downfall of Japan."

 

With a simple head shake, Sudou raised his hand in the air.  "You are speaking nonsense and must be taken out of here immediately."  About to clap it was Kou who stopped him.

 

"While the English people have visited here and have lived here they never fully merged here to the point of being a fully Victorian era at that time.  Asami existed and obviously, you existed but our friend belongs here.  Asami was supposed to die immediately after the stunt you pulled.  A stunt that would have collapsed everything for a long time to come."  Kou watched as the man seemed to fold with what he was saying.  "The part of him marrying wasn't supposed to occur."

 

The blonde stood there silently for some time before he began to walk.  “I can’t simply just have us mill around one exhibit.  Also, I can’t just talk about these matters here.  This must be later.”  He turned to him.  “I don’t know how I could help you when I’m not the one with the machine.  I came here to escape one man.  I brought my maid and friend here to give us a better life.”

 

“Whatever the case may be there we just need some insight to help Akihito out.  So please help us.  We can still communicate with him.”  Takato pleaded.

 

Considering it he nodded his head heavily.  “I get off here at seven.  After I will be picking up my friend on the way.  See you then.”  

 

Watching him leave Takato and Kou felt oddly fortunate to meet someone from the past.

 

XXX

 

Takato could see Kou floating on cloud nine now.  Yes, Eliza is very beautiful but does the woman wish to be ogled at as if the symphony is being created for her.  “So you were recruited by Liu Fei Long to do that.”

 

“Forced really.”  Sudou felt Eliza’s hand on top of his and he patted it.  “A man by the name of Sakazaki was the one who did it.  Wasn’t fun.”  Seeing a jealous flicker on the brunette’s face he smirked at the man.  “We are merely friends.  Nothing more.”

 

“Sakazaki is a horrible brute.  I should feel bad for what I’ve done but I would do it again in order to save you.”  Eliza’s appeared as if they were spitting fire instead of her mouth.  Now it was Sudou’s turn to pat her hand.  

 

"I'm proud of you nonetheless.  No one else would have done the same."  He looked towards the men before them.  "It doesn't come as no surprise to me that Asami is that influential.  He originally came to that portion of that small town due to how quiet it was.  Also, it helped him build out.  While he had his hand in so much this move made him expand to the highest level.  Still…"  As the flicker of pride in his eyes was once there they soon turned to such sadness.  "As much as I have fallen in love with the man he didn't love me.  I can see that he craved much more.  I fawned all over him.  Everyone did.  I think he wished that there was someone brave enough not to do so."  His hand touched the article showing the engagement.  "Your friend seems to be that type."

 

Kou laughed in spite of the mood.  "Our friend is pretty feisty.  Also, he is very stubborn.  Aki is smart.  So many think he isn't but he is.  He has gotten out of so many things before."

 

Seeing his friend’s name on that article alone just felt like his friend was right there.  “So many have called him charming.  Lucky even.  Even though Aki will say he isn’t himself.”  Takato countered.  

 

Now it truly was his turn to be very jealous.  “Asami will fall for someone like him.  He needed someone like him in his life.  He obviously wasn’t in his line of career for the riches.”  Sudou pushed the article away from him.

 

"No, he wasn't.  He was in it for justice.  He did also take pictures of models too but he didn't enjoy it as much," admitted Takato.  "It was just a paycheck to him."

 

“Hmm.  A paycheck.”  Sudou became reflective before standing up.  “We can speak more tomorrow but for now we should rest seeing as we both have jobs now.”

 

Eliza did a slight curtsy.  “It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”  Hooking her arm around her companion’s she allowed Sudou to escort them both out.

 

His friend was back on cloud nine once more.  Takato almost doubted that they will be able to meet up in that capacity.

 

XXX

 

Raising from his bath Asami enjoyed the water flowing down his body.  He imagined it was Akihito with his hands and tongue on him.  Mostly him drinking the liquid off his body.  He smirked as he slowly placed one foot on the floor before the other one followed while he grabbed his towel.  

 

Soon he became half-staffed as he thought of his kitten bathing himself.  He could imagine that his kitten would be purring in relief as that water folded around that body.  Hugging each curvature.  Akihito’s lovely little hole being cleaned and waiting for his own tongue to explore it.  

 

Glancing down to see himself fully erect, Asami smirked.  Never had he been this way for anyone else before.  His tip was becoming wetter by the second and he didn't have the heart to wipe it.  Hearing his door open and an embarrassed gasp was heard he teased.

 

“You’ve seen me in worst positions before.”

 

Kirishima blushed.  “I have, but this is you alone now.”  It was easier to look his boss in the eye with another body in the way.  Not with the god-like body in front of him now.  

 

That was true.  “Time for my nightwear.”  Asami dried himself up a bit more as Kirishima stepped forward.  “Have you heard from Ms. Sloan?”

 

“I have.”

 

“And?”  He was met with silence.  “What is it, Kei?”  

 

This is serious if he addressed him as such.  “Her family threatened to disown her if she doesn’t go through with the marriage to Kuroda.”  Kirishima wished to act cavalier about it but couldn’t.  “She has decided to go through with it.”

 

It was completely unlike the girl to be a coward.  “Do you hate her now?”

 

“Never.  It is just the fact that I’m hurt.  That’s all.”  Moving away from his Master, Kirishima added, “I’ll always love her and I’ll always be there for her.”

 

Perhaps he should step in to aid his friend.  “Is Akihito in bed now?”

 

“He is.”

 

Nodding his head, Asami patted his friend.  “Not to worry.  I’ll be aiding you.”

 


	12. To Champion the Cause for Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to do when your best right-hand man and butler is hurting due to the fact his lady love is marrying another? Ask Asami what he'll do.

 

_Always do right!  This will gratify some people and astonish the rest._

_~Mark Twain_

 

 

On another horse beside Asami, Akihito almost chewed his lip.  The guards were behind them.  Way behind them to give them the illusion of privacy but it was still a full house.  Akihito cursed under his breath.

 

“Stupid station shit.  She should be with Kirishima.”  He declared as his horse came closer to Asami’s.  So close in fact that his leg touched the older man’s leg.

 

“I agree and I will be going there to speak to them.  In fact.”  Asami winked at Akihito as a hint before lightly kicking Kenta to pick up the speed.

 

Taking that as his queue, Akihito did the same.  His horse rushed up to meet Kenta’s pace as they raced towards the Sloan estate.  “I’m going to be numb after this.”  He declared.  His ass was already feeling it.

 

“I’ll massage you after.”  

 

Hearing a perverted undertone to that, Akihito blushed.  

 

XXX

 

Kristen’s parents were certainly delighted in having Asami drop by for a surprise visit.  As Akihito hung back in a grateful way just to keep his ass away from sitting, he listened to the butt kissing.  Of course, Kristen was trying to mask her depression in a quiet way beside her mother.  She never engaged.  She never said a word unless she was addressed.  She never looked at anyone.

 

His long legs were crossed and with his men and lover behind him, Asami soon addressed Kristen more informally.  “You don’t wish to be married to Kuroda Shinji though it is what your parents want.  Being married due to status alone is simply a bore.  A tiresome one really.”

 

“Now, come on.”  Byron objected to him addressing his daughter as such.  “She has agreed.”

 

“Simply because you have strong-armed her.”  Asami countered without raising his voice.  His attention went back to Kristen.  “I won’t be one to marry due to this constraint.  I’ll be marrying due to love.  That is why I haven’t married as of yet.  Though, I know I have chosen someone.”

 

Her eyes opened up as much as her mouth at those words.  She knew he meant Akihito.  Her eyes then went to Kirishima.  “I want to marry, Kei.  I’ve always been in love with him.  While I respect Kuroda, I can’t be married to him.  I know I will be unhappy.  I know I will want to cheat on him.  I will run to Kei.  I love Kei.  I don’t care.”  She stood up.  “Oh Kei, please do forgive me for hurting you.  To me, your status is good.  It is better than that.”

 

Standing up to get in the way of his daughter and this man, Byron glared at her.  “If you go with him I will have to disown you.”

 

“You most certainly not, Byron.  She is my daughter as well.”  Rebecca called out as she took her daughter’s hand.  “I have watched my daughter.  I have heard her cry ever since we told her to marry this man.  We can’t do this to her.  Why is it that women don’t have a say?”

 

"Because they are the weaker sex."  There was a sarcastic guffaw in the room making everyone turn to the blonde as he smiled as he held out his hands.  Byron narrowed his eyes at him.  "You are nothing but the help."

 

“He is my companion.  So I expect you to give him all the respect he deserves or else I’ll cancel all your contracts.”  Asami threatened in a cool voice.  As Byron’s eyes changed into fear he smirked.  “Go on, Akihito.”

 

Still smiling, Akihito walked to the side of Asami.  “So females are the weaker sex.  I find that statement completely false.  I know that it takes a lot of strength for them to have children.  A lot of strength for them to carry them.  A lot of strength to push them out.  I mean, wow!  The story my father told me about my mother pushing me out.  I would give her a medal.”  He snickered.  

 

"It takes a lot of strength for women to have to deal with our bullshit.  It takes a lot of strength to even clean up after us.  Takes a lot of strength to cook at times.  Women can do so much more and so many men just believe that women are nothing but tools to have sex with and have babies with."  Akihito became serious. "If you believe that then I feel extra sorry for your wife and daughter.  Because while I'm not acquainted with your wife, I am with your daughter.  She is strong.  She is intelligent.  She has this incredible spirit.  She has all these things that you wish to squash.  So I believe who the weaker person is you, Mr. Sloan."  He bowed mostly in a sarcastic way.  

 

“Well said.”  Asami continued to smirk at his kitten.  “While his tone of voice is quite different than any other.  The message is clear.  It is a message I agree with as well.”  Standing up he extended his hand out to Kristen.  “If your father wishes to disown you than you are more than welcome to stay at my estate.  I know that Kei will be pleased by this.”

 

“I will.  Especially after we are to be married.”  Kirishima stepped forward uncaring for the father’s growling.  Going on one knee he won’t propose until they were in a less stressful environment.  “Kristen, my dear sweet angel, may I kindly whisk you away so we may be together forever one day?”

 

Giggling at that sweet gesture she nodded her head.  “I will be delighted, Kei.”  Kristen watched as Kei stood up to his full height.  “Mother, may I please send for my stuff later?”

 

"You may.  I will get it ready for you."  Rebecca clasped Kei's hand.  "I don't care that you are a butler.  I know that you are a good man."  Removing her hand she looked at her husband.  "No arguments.  She'll be in a good place."

 

This means she'll be riding back on a horse.  She winked at Akihito for saying such great things about women as Kei escorted her out of the house.  Still, she did pause to glance back to her father.  "I love you father.  Please forgive me but I truly am in love with this wonderful man."  

 

As the party left the house Byron rolled his eyes.  “Just get her stuff ready so it can be gone from here by the end of today.”  He stormed out of the room.  “If only I had a son instead.”

 

Rebecca sighed at her ignorant husband.  She called the maid in so they can begin the preparations.  

 

XXX

 

 

Horses back in their stalls and properly looked over, Akihito rested his head against the wall.  His backside was on fire.  His ass was throbbing and it felt like it was falling off.  Feeling a pair of hands on him his eyes squeezed tight.

 

“This better be you bastard.”  Hot breath brushed against his ear in response.

 

“You didn’t come to the house for your massage so here I am.”

 

Pushing him away Akihito turned towards him.  "Not here."  He wasn't about to do one of those damn types of fantasy settings in a fucking barn.  "Besides, I was taking care of the horses before settling down for the day."

 

Moving in to kiss him, Asami smiled against it.  “Good.”  He left him alone as he itched to be beside this enchanting creature.

 

Akihito sighed with relief before he quickly did his duties before heading up towards his phone.  He turned it on to find a message on it.  It will have to do.

 

 _“Hey man, you won’t believe our luck.”_   Takato sounded so breathless.  _"We met a guy by the name of Sudou Shuu from that time that told us a lot of stuff about Asami.  Told us how he got here by way of a Dr. Isaac Caplan.  Let me tell you that there are a lot of changes happening here and we are seeing it.  Sudou can see it.  Hey, did you know him?  He says that you are the one that stopped the plot to kill that horse of Asami's.  Well, I want to say more but we'll be talking to him tomorrow.  I miss you, dude."_

 

Erasing the message and turning off his phone so he can put it away he thought about it.  So Sudou went to that time.  He wondered if he will be able to speak to him.  It might prove helpful to him.

 

XXX

 

Opening up his eyes slowly he closed them when he felt that the light was too bright.  Smelling a scent that was associated with Fei Long he knew that his boss has arrived.  "I went to Sudou's to address his mannerisms at the meeting.  They were suspicious of me.  Highly so."  

 

Fei Long could see that the man had a hard time opening up his eyes due to the pain.  “And the reason why you didn’t inform me?”

 

This was the time he needed to open his eyes.  “Because I love him very much that the last thing I wanted was his death if it called for that.  I went there to get his side but he overreacted and this happened.”

 

It was certainly convincing enough.  “So did he say anything at all to you?”

 

“No.  He just kept telling me to leave him alone.  So as he got hysterical at one point and began to cry I was walking to where he kept his handkerchief.  This was the last thing I remember.”

 

That was plausible seeing as Fei Long was given the details of the room by Yoh.  “Rest.  We will be retrieving Sudou as soon as we can.”

 

Sakazaki raised his hand up.  “I’d love to do it myself.  This is unfinished business for me and I wish to do this for you as well.  I kindly beg of you.”

 

There was a long pause till Fei Long finally spoke up, “I will have to consider it.  For now, rest.”

 

His lips curled up in almost a menacing way at the prospect of trapping Sudou once he catches him.  

 

XXX

 

    

Laying flat on his bed Akihito feared the fact that he’ll be heard as those hands rubbed the kinks from his back.  Girlfriends had done this for him and they never had this flair.  Never had the touch.  Asami’s touch was certainly golden as those knots melted away.  

 

Smelling the sensual oil on him Akihito knew that this wasn’t helping his arousal.  His penis was threatening to dig a hole into the mattress even when Asami’s baritone seemed like it vibrated his very core.  

 

For Asami, he knew his kitten was aroused.  Those moans.  The begging tones.  The way that beautiful round ass inched up before moving down.  Soon his kitten was gyrating his hips into that mattress.  Did Akihito know what he was doing now?  He smirked as he slid his hand under that slender body to find a hardness.  Of course, his kitten tried to get him with his claws, but those claws were like rubber now.

 

So he moved Akihito on his back.  He could still see such nervousness in those eyes with a mixture of headiness.  Asami moved himself down to kiss the length of that body before moving back up to tease those ripe pink nipples.  Never had he seen such pink nipples before on anyone.  Again, Akihito gyrated against him.  His eyes closed for a second before opening up.

 

“Still not ready?”  Asami’s tongue teased his nipple.

 

“I’m not but foreplay is good.”  His voice was very unsteady.

 

He knew that Akihito was worth a little bit more wait.  How he wanted to have this boy as his hand snaked down the length of that body to move his pajama bottoms down.  His hand moved down that silky inner thigh just to feel a string of pre-cum against his arm.  Asami groaned out his own arousal as he rose up to his knees to remove his own shirt.  The look of astonishment on Akihito's face was well worth it even as he glanced down to see the sexiest looking male in his life.  

 

Moving back down he quickly moved his own bottoms down so Akihito could feel the teasing of his enormous cock against his own.  Asami wanted to know what will soon be inside of him.  What will always be inside of him for a lifetime.  His lips possessed the blonde as he placed his cock against Akihito's and gripped them together.  He moved their hips together enjoying the frantic happy moans from his kitten.  There were no protests from him.  Just more welcomes.  His kitten clawed at him in glee as he came and as he pulled away to lap him up, Akihito moaned in delight.

 

“Damn.”  He tilted his head down to watch Asami to find that the man was bringing him back to life.  He placed his hands in his hair.  “Oh fuck.”  Already this was the best fucking blowjob of his entire life.  “Asami.”

 

“Call me by my first name.  You are special to me.”  

 

His hazel eyes glistened at that.  His heart pounded.  “Ryuichi.”  He moaned out loud as the right pressure occurred and he saw stars.  He felt his ass go up in the air and a finger tease his hole.  Curious, he waited till a tongue teased there.  It was the strangest of sensations till it went inside and he panicked.  “I’m not ready.”  He moved up and away from him.  “I want you.  I really do.”  He looked at the man in his full glory and holy fuck he wanted that.  Soon he came back to him on his knee to kiss him.  “I never thought I’d fall in love with a man but I have.”  His eyes widened at those words and he smiled.  “I love you.  I really love you.  I love you so much that you are the only man that I’m going to do this with.”  He kissed him.  “It always feels so damned good to kiss you.”

 

Those words and how he conveyed his honesty with his eyes, Asami placed his kitten down on his bed so they can lay side by side.  They kissed as he held him close.  “I want to spend my life with you.  I chose you.”

 

Akihito kissed him heavily as he rolled on top of him.  Felt that still hard penis between his legs and he moved his hips just enjoying the sensation before it managed to slip inside just a little.  Finding it to be not so bad he moved a little bit more and sat up more.  He squeezed his face a little and his cock reacted.  Reaching down he tried to open up his own ass more.  Somehow this felt like a drug that he held the deepest desire for.

 

His cock felt like it was being sucked into that round ass.  As he enjoyed the feeling he then was caught by the most amazing, the most sexiest act he has ever seen.  As his large hands stayed on those hips.  

 

With his back arched, Akihito had no idea how he appeared more like a dancer.  His movements were slow and sinuous as he moved his body.  His right hand moving along his stomach towards his chest where he decided to tease his own nipple in front of Asami.  He felt some pain from this new feeling but damn the other sensations helped ease it away.  

 

“Kitten.”  Asami’s voice crooned towards him.  It was so hypnotizing.  

 

Leaning towards him Akihito moved his left hand from Asami’s apex of his hip bone towards his stomach.  He continued to gyrate his hips and move that hand towards his partner till it rested on the pillow next to Asami’s head and Akihito kissed him.  This set off his first initial feeling of a climax.  

 

Chuckling Asami didn’t want this to end just yet.  “Not the time.”  He rolled his kitten on his back as he quickly grabbed a ribbon to tie around that sweet penis.  “Now you won’t get off so quickly.”

 

Did they know about these things back then?  Akihito almost objected to this when the first pump happened and all of those thoughts were erased.  He moved his legs up till they were over those strong shoulders and his mouth opened up in a soundless cry.  His eyes were tearing up in a way that didn't feel so embarrassing now but he will be blushing later.  

 

Asami connected his lips to those of Akihito’s as he continued to thrust.  He enjoyed each moan in his mouth from his kitten.  Those sweet cries of delight.  The vibrations of that body.  The way those eyes appeared in such sweet lust and love.  It was the best mixture that he expertly removed that ribbon from that hardened dick to allow him to flow as he filled up that saucy hole from the inside.  He felt very complete as he watched and felt Akihito quake from his highs of his climax.  

 

So as he pulled out and rolled to his side, Asami gathered him in his arms.  He vowed that he’ll never let this one out of his sight.  Never.

 

 


	13. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Asami and Akihito coming to voice their opinion towards Kristen's father, the woman ends up living at Asami's estate. 
> 
> Also with Sakazaki unfortunately alive and volunteering to fetch Sudou, what will that mean for that blonde?

In the morning Kristen saw Kuroda with a familiar bag in his hand.  Her eyes went to it than to him.  Opening her mouth he smiled with some humor.  “You knew this was coming.”  Her smile mimicking his own.

 

“Of course.  You both are perfect together.”  He came closer to kiss her cheek.  “All your belongings are here and will be brought up.  I have spoken to your stubborn father and he is a pure idiot.”  Kuroda held her.  “Your happiness is with a man who is brilliant and while I am that, so is Kirishima.  Possibly even more than myself.”  He smirked.  “I can admit that.”

 

Her mouth began to turn down into a frown.  “So there is no hope from my father.  What of my mother?”

 

Poor girl.  “Your mother will come to visit you when the time is right.  As for your father, you should know you aren’t disowned.”  The girl knew what her own father was thinking.  “Perhaps you should have become a lawyer.  You are excellent at reading people.”

 

Laughing at that one she knew it was just a horrible joke.  “My father is just wishing for a boy now.  Just imagine if he knew you were in love with Barry.”

 

“He does now.”

 

The statement was said so quickly that Kristen’s mouth slowly came unhinged.  She began to laugh at the thought of her father hearing that and thinking of two men in the throes of passion.  “I’m sorry, Kuroda.  I’m just imagining my father after you said that.”

 

Kuroda guessed that as he bent to kiss her cheek a second time.  He heard footsteps to know that it was Kirishima.  “I was told that Barry couldn’t give me children and I told him I was fine with that.  He ordered me to help convince you to marry me.  I told him that I will not do this to a woman who will clearly be unhappy with me.”  The older man took her hand.  “Ryuichi is a business contact and partner with him so in this, Ryuichi will speak to him.  As his lawyer, I will speak to him.  Even your future husband will not rest until that man accepts you back.”  He squeezed her hand.  “Rest your tired mind, Kristen.  You shall have your family back in no time.”

 

“I fully appreciate the sentiment, Kuroda.  I truly do.  I do know all of you won’t rest.  For this, I am grateful to know such gentlemen.”  She bowed her head.

 

Releasing his hand he smiled at the woman.  “If you’ll excuse me, we have plenty of belongings for you.  Care to show me where they will be residing?”  

 

Kirishima raised his voice finally.  “I shall do this.  Let me escort you.”

 

“Thank you, Kirishima.  You are always very helpful.”

 

XXX

 

He observed as Akihito stretched his body out like a kitten before curling up next to him.  On his face was a self-satisfied smile on that face followed by him instantly grabbing his back.

 

“Fuck, that hurt!”  Akihito stretched his back out while cautiously looking at Asami.  As he did so, the older man moved up and down towards his cock where he slowly gave him ministrations.  Quickly he placed his arms out to push Asami’s hand away.  “Stop that.  I’ll die if you do more.”

 

Pushing back but not hard, Asami teased him, “Then you are weaker than I thought.”

 

His eyes flashed with fiery as he hit him.  "I'll give you weak."  He released his hold on Asami allowing him to touch him but as the older man moved even closer to him Akihito slid out of bed.  Of course, hitting the floor sucked with the ache in his back.  Akihito held back his grunt so Asami wouldn't tease him again.  

 

Resting his head on his elbow, Asami wasn’t fooled.  “You’re in pain.  I can massage that for you.”

 

That offer again.  Akihito was tempted into flipping him off as there was a light knocking on the door.  “Come in.”  He covered himself up quickly as Kirishima stepped inside.

 

As a pure professional Kirishima was used to averting his eyes from delicate scenes.  So in this, he kept his eyes focused on Asami’s face.  “Sir, I have drawn a bath for you.  Also, remember you have your meeting today with the Nakagawa Trade Company.”

 

That was true.  Slipping out of bed Asami wished he could spend more time with his kitten.  So as he slipped on his bottoms he bent down to kiss Akihito.  “This isn’t over.”  Giving him one more kiss he stepped away from him to get clean.  

 

Being left with Kirishima, Akihito slowly raised up to sit on his bed.  “Yes?”  Fuck he needed a bath.  His muscles felt like shit.

 

“I thought you weren’t about to proceed to that step.”

 

Man, that tone of voice was just sad to hear.  Akihito sighed heavily.  “Give me a break, Kirishima.  I have family and friends in one place and someone I love here.”  Brushing his hair back he gave him a forlorn expression.  “What would you do?”

 

Pushing his glasses back Kirishima responded to the question softly.  “The same.”

 

XXX

 

 

Handing a small device to Sakazaki, Isaac informed him that it should be used to come back to 1840 the moment he had Sudou.  As Sakazaki nodded his head in understanding, the doctor didn’t think it was wise to send an ill man out.  

 

Bowing to Fei Long, Sakazaki felt a throb in his head just by doing that.  Still, he didn’t let anyone know it.  “I’ll bring him back here in no time.  We must deal with traitors.”

 

“We must.  Good luck in your travels.”  Knowing that there was an ulterior motive, Fei Long decided not to voice it out loud.

 

“You are most kind, Master.”  Sakazaki met his eyes.  “I will do you proud.”  Saying such words always made him feel so ill.  

 

Stepping back, Fei Long allowed the man to leave.  As Sakazaki stepped into the range of the time machine he continued to observe until the man disappeared.  Fei Long frowned before sitting down.  

 

“It was a mistake to send him there.  Sudou might not make it back here.  I see that the man will do his own sick pleasures before bringing him here.”  Fei Long now wished he should have said no to him.  His eyes closed he just shut down each noise around him till a pair of lips touched his.  His eyes opened to find Isaac there.  “Do you wish to sit?”

 

Shaking his head, Isaac got on his knees.  “Being here is better.”  Pulling his pants down gently he unleashed a leaking penis towards his mouth.  Lapping it up with his tongue he slid down his own pants with one hand.    

 

XXX

 

Being nudged from behind by Kenta, Akihito smiled as the horse placed his large head under his arm like it wanted to cuddle.  Laughing at how sweet it was being he turned around to give him a hug around his strong neck.  

 

“I’m not ignoring you boy.  I was just admiring the architecture of the building.”  His voice was soft as the horse neighed.  “No, I always admire you as well.”  As the horse nudged him he made a face.  “You are just like your owner.  Smug.”

 

“Who’s smug?”

 

At hearing Asami’s voice, Akihito turned to face him to find a new set of clothes on Kirishima’s arms.  “Don’t tell me I have to change again?  I’m getting pretty insulted here.”  

 

Chuckling at his irate tone Asami placed his hand on Kenta’s head to pet him while placating Akihito.  “No need be.  These clothes are for you to come with me as company and not as my Footman.”

 

Confused, Akihito could see that they were semi-formal.  “What do you mean?”

 

It was Kirishima who answered him.  “You are to accompany Master Asami as his partner officially.”

 

This was his coming out!  Akihito stepped away from them both as he took Kenta’s reins.  “You’ll be ran out of town for this.  Your business.  Um…..”

 

Asami quickly halted him.  “Everyone knows that I don’t care for such nonsense.  Everyone knew that I did take men as my lovers before.  So it won’t come as a surprise that I will have a man as my future partner.  My future fiancé one day.  The only status I care about is success.  That’s what they know.”  He reached out to take Akihito’s hand.  “Now the most important person in my life is you.  If you fear things than I will ease it for you or with you.  Just know that I have never loved anyone ever before you.”

 

He had no idea when he took the clothes but they were in his hands as Kirishima took Kenta with him as they went to the barn to change.  Akihito’s mind was filled with all of his life all mixed up as one.  He whispered to Kirishima and told him something deeply disturbing.

 

“Time is speeding up in the future.  As in;  The history itself is.”  Akihito gripped Kirishima helplessly.  “My mom called again and left another voicemail begging for me to drop everything to come home.  I have to try to get to that scientist.”

 

This is very troublesome.  Did he wish for Asami to have the vapors?  His Master is highly attached to this young man.  A ring was to be sought out for him.  Kirishima touched the fabric in his hands and suddenly a woman crying in his mind made him think of Akihito's mother.  One has won out over the other.  Still, there was danger.

 

“We must be intelligent in how we approach this scientist.  You know this.”  

 

Akihito knew this as he faced Kirishima with the odd-looking tie that he had to figure out.  Kirishima tied it for him quickly and perfectly.  "I do and I don't wish to die here."  He gripped the man in front of him.  A man who became like a second father or an uncle.  "I don't wish for Ryuichi to die either."

 

At his Master's name, Kirishima knew they must be off.  He guided him out to where Asami waited for them.  He nodded to Suoh as he approached and as they helped them both into the carriage.  With Kirishima in the front and Suoh in the back in case of any trouble, they were on their way.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Sakazaki stood in a different alley where he originally landed.  Knowing he needed funds from this time to do what was needed, he looked at the dead body coldly below him.  This one had so much money on his person it appeared as if he was trying to skip town.  So smiling coldly he kicked the person before waltzing away.  Now he’ll need to find Sudou in this madhouse here.  A madhouse that grew.

 

How did a small town grow into a bustling city?  That was his question.  He peered at one of the newspapers on the ground before killing the last person to see that he was in Shinjuku.  That still wasn’t correct.  This still wouldn’t be that close to that small country town.

 

As he thought about the possibilities of the geography of his location along with history he spotted someone who looked very familiar.  He grinned as he eyed Sudou’s maid as she helped someone in a coffee shop.  

 

"Got you rat.  Now I'll have to follow you to Sudou."  Sakazaki smiled happily as he continued to walk some more till he heard a blood-curdling scream.  Guess someone saw his handiwork.  Oh well.

 

XXX

 

 

He had attended the meeting with Asami and was introduced as his companion.  Not his partner.  When the man made assumptions as Asami moved away to speak to Kirishima, Akihito felt the man’s hand move towards his back section when they were interrupted.  

 

Asami glared down at the business contact with unmistakable eyes.  “What part of companion are you confused with?”

 

The man blinked as he quickly bowed down to them both.  “Please forgive me.  I was merely taken in by his unique Japanese beauty.”

 

The man was being half truthful there.  "As much as I'll admit that Akihito is very unique he is not a toy to be played with.  We are a couple and as a couple, he doesn't wish to have other hands freely laid upon him.  Do we understand this?"

 

“We do.”  Raising his head up, Haruo looked at Asami in the eyes.  “It shall never be done again but may I ask you this?”

 

“Feel free.”

 

“You are a very powerful man and you have just announced openly that you are in a relationship with a male.  Aren’t you afraid it’ll hurt you?”  

 

Haruo was simply asking because he wanted the same thing in his life but was merely afraid.  Asami placed his arm around Akihito.  “If the ones who are prejudiced against such things speak up about this than they are the ones who are afraid.  Afraid of what is in their hearts and minds.  I’m not afraid to show the world that I wish to be with this man.  I took a long time in finding someone and he came into my life at the right time.”  His finger brushed against Akihito.  “I’ll stand by his side always.”

 

Akihito smiled softly at those words.  “No one should be afraid of their orientation.  You should never be afraid to show the world on who you love, right?”

 

The other man bowed to them.  “I give you both blessings and I will stand beside you and behind you.  No one will say otherwise to this union.”  Bowing to them once more he gave them a fond farewell before departing to more business that was family.

 

Asami kissed his kitten freely.  “There were reasons why I wanted to do the meeting here instead of the house and this was it.  Now I’ll need to attend to another matter alone.  Kirishima will be by your side for now until I have you in the carriage.  I know you’ll miss me.”

 

“You wish.”  Sticking his tongue out, Akihito heard a chuckle from the older man as he went to join Kirishima.  “You have me.”

 

“Come.  I can’t promise anything but we see what they have.”  Kirishima whispered as they dashed off.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

It took a great deal of waiting but there was Sudou in the flesh picking up his maid.  Sakazaki’s heart pounded before he slowly moved his feet into action.  Step by step he watched the graceful steps of the blonde as he walked along the sidewalk.  Every man and woman were all looking at him and Sakazaki couldn’t blame them.  Sudou is a beautiful person.  He paused mid-step when a mechanical beast slowed to a stop next to Sudou and the blonde looked towards it.  

 

Door opening up and a man almost as attractive as that bastard, Asami stepped out of the car.  He held the door open for them both as he clearly was offering them a ride.  With Sudou accepting it this meant that Sakazaki lost his chance.  He growled knowing he'll have to wait until tomorrow to do this.

 

XXX

 

Frustration was mounting on the silvery-blonde already as he moved away from his position.  Akihito had seen the hidden threats before Kirishima even could mention them.  His eyes grew tired even as the older man led him away from there.  It was time to head back to the carriage.  

 

"They are waiting for me.  I'm simply a trap.  They grab me and with that, they'll try to lure Ryuichi out."  Akihito brushed his hair back.  "There has to be another way."

 

"There will be.  I'll help you figure it out."  Kirishima patted his shoulder as they wandered away.  "I come to this town more than yourself so I'll have a fairer chance of figuring it all out."  The man gave him a rare smirk.  "Trust me."

 

“In my time that means, fuck you.”

 

Making a disconcerting expression, Kirishima adjusted his glasses.  “Your time deeply disturbs me.”

 

Smiling at what could be happening inside that complex mind of Kirishima’s, Akihito was nearing the carriage with Suoh beside it.  He sighed softly before he heard a gunshot. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Frozen Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a gunshot in the last chapter. Let's see what happens. 
> 
> Plus, remember we did warn you that things will get confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end notes

_I don’t speak for others and they don’t speak for me._

_~Arthur Conan Doyle_

 

 

 

Observing from where he was, Akihito watched as Asami held a conversation with a father and the man’s young son.  The young son saw the gun and rushed outside with it to show it to his friends when it went off.  Thankfully no one was hurt.  Though, Akihito was almost hit since the bullet placed a hole in his coat.  Still, as Asami came back he was grateful that no one was hurt.  

 

“Well?”  

 

Asami placed his hand on top of him fondly.  “They apologized profusely for almost harming my most cherished one and promised never to do it again.  I told them there was no harm done so I can look past it.”  Hand down he thought of where else he can place it.  “They are so grateful that they are obviously very supportive of us as well.”

 

‘The Asami Influence.’  Akihito raised his eyebrow up as he was being guided into the carriage.  As he sat down he waited for the cocky bastard to sit down.  “Two men getting married isn’t legal though.  So why are you so for this?”  He chuckled as if he didn’t know the future.  “Oh wait!  You just wish to gain favor.  That’s all.”

 

Hitting the ceiling to signal to get the carriage to move, Asami brought Akihito even closer to him.  “No, as we speak, I’m having Kuroda put such an action into motion.  You honestly have no idea how perfect you are, Kitten?”

 

Not able to speak due to the kiss, Akihito allowed it even as his pants were undone and his dick was out on full display.  Asami really intends on marrying him and changing the rules for him to get it all done.  

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Last night he rented out a place.  To him, it was a dump but it'll do until he reached home with Sudou.  It was a single room with a small kitchen and a bathroom.  Something very simple.  Nothing at all like his house.  Sakazaki turned his nose up to it until he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice through the wall.  

 

"Cheap stupid walls."  He murmured as he listened to the wall and there it was.  It was Sudou with his maid in the next room.  

 

Moving back he walked towards the sliding window to listen to his conversation more.  After all, this is where Sudou had most of his conversations.

 

“Ian really likes you and requested your company to dinner.  Why not indulge?  Don’t you wish to do this?”  The girl questioned him sweetly.

 

Close to the window Sakazaki could tell that Sudou was leaning against the threshold of it.  That man always enjoyed cutting himself as a romantic figure.  

 

There was a long sigh from him before his response.  “Ian is such a kind gentleman and he is the owner of the museum but after what Sakazaki did to me I just don’t feel like indulging.”

 

“I can see that he isn’t like him.  I can see that Ian will not pressure you at all.  He seems so kind.  So why not try this one date with him and see?”  

 

“Eliza, I’m still unsure from what Sakazaki did to me.  I’m simply afraid.”  There was some rustling heard.  “Can you please understand?”

 

There was an escaped moan from the girl.  Why was she moaning?  Sakazaki’s eyes narrowed.  

 

“I’ll understand.  Please forgive my ignorance.”  She answered almost too softly.

 

“You aren’t ignorant.  You are simply being my friend.  So be quiet and enjoy being held before we depart to work.”  Sudou laughed serenely.

 

Off to work.  Sakazaki had the luck of renting the room next to them and now will follow him to work.  

 

XXX

 

Thrusting into his partner his eyes continued to look over the laws.  Bending over Barry’s body, Kuroda increased his pumping as a wild growl escaped his lips.  He removed his shirt all the way so he could stand there completely naked.  

 

“I love it when you get so animalistic,” panted Barry as he angled his hips to increase the pleasure.  “My love.”  His head twisted towards the paperwork as well.  “Can you change the rules?”

 

“I intend to.”  

 

XXX

 

Sitting in a very ungentlemanly way, Alistair listened to his lover before issuing his own comment, “Would Fei Long be so bold into attacking him in town?”

 

“Not in such a manner but he will in a far more sophisticated way.  Asami and Fei Long are alike in this way.  They don’t wish to gather ungarnered attention.”  Stepping close to Alistair, Suoh moved his hand down to cup that sweet groin.  “Are you inviting me?”

 

Those grey eyes turned so alluring as he leaned back.  Alistair opened his mouth in response but decided on a better way of answering as he went towards his lover.  Kazumi never had that much time during his break so it was always best to quicken matters.  

 

Watching his engorged cock enter that hungry mouth, Suoh moved his hips gently against him.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Sudou sniffed at the ruffians that were tossed out of the museum before he nodded at Takato who approached.  “Greetings.  Work has you busy?”

 

“That and Akihito’s mother is worried once more.  Can’t say as I blame her seeing as I haven’t been able to speak to him.”  He looked at the other man who was constantly scanning everywhere.  “I am truly sorry for coming here.”

 

The other man waved him off.  "That's fine.  I don't know what else to offer you except that it seems that time has stood still.  At least, that's the feeling now."  The blonde turned around with Takato beside him.  "There is a copy of the legalization of gay marriage from, Kuroda Shinji.  A friend and also one of the many confidants of, Asami.  This popped up as of today right as I was standing here.  Of course, the owner of the museum informed me it has always been here."  Stopping at the display case he showed it to Takato.  "Why us?  Why me, you, Kou, and Eliza remember the past and no one else?"

 

Takato stared at the documentation in front of him.  His voice sounded so strange.  "Perhaps we are deeply ingrained into the past.  That's why."

 

"The owner is also a Historian and yet he must not be engrained in it."  

 

“True, but of course he hasn’t lived it like you or Eliza.  He doesn’t have a friend back there like Kou and me.”  Hearing footsteps Takato turned his head to see a handsome man approach.  “I can see that to be your boss.  I recognize him from television.”

 

“Yes.”  Sudou turned his body to face the man.  “Ian, this is a friend of Eliza and I.  This is Takato.  Takato, this is Ian.”

 

Shaking his hand Takato felt visibly inferior next to him.  The man is a wealthy knowledgeable person.  The way he came up to him he acted more like a jealous lover rather than a person wishing to see to a patron of the museum.  

 

“Pleased to meet you, Sir.  Your museum is fantastic.”  Takato complimented him honestly.  

 

“I’m appreciative of your words.  Also, I’m happy to meet another friend of my favorite employee.”  Ian’s eyes scanned Sudou too openly before settling back to Takato.  

 

In a corner of the museum, Sakazaki watched as Sudou spoke to the two men.  His eyes narrowed as if they can help listen to the conversation.  His cock twitched at seeing an actual blush form on Sudou’s cheeks before the man smiled.  Leaving the vicinity before he was spotted he knew he had another opportunity for this.

 

Telling Sudou that he needed to head back to work, Sudou was left alone with Ian.  “Come with me, Sudou.”  The man said.

 

Following him, Sudou did so up to the man's office.  When he arrived he sat down on the chair with Ian sitting down on the chair next to his.  Fear gripped him and he blurted out the first thing from his lips.  "I was taken advantage of in my hometown and that's why I had to run away!  I'm afraid!"

 

Surprised, Ian took his hand.  “I was in no way about to rape you, Sudou.  What I wished to do is to get to know you better and establish a relationship.  That’s all.  I’m not into forcing people against their wills.  Whoever did this I hope they get hit hard.”

 

Sudou giggled nervously.  “He did by Eliza.  She saved me.  So we ran away together.  She was abused before and I wanted to keep protecting her.  She truly is my friend.”

 

Moving closer Ian took his other hand to hold it as well.  “You are a good person and I do wish to take you to dinner.  Do you wish to go to dinner with me?  If you are afraid of me than we can bring her along.”

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

“You can.  No pressure.”

 

That smile from the other man assured him of that.  Sudou slowly stood up in a show of leaving but ended up moving his lips against Ian’s thus kissing his.  As he did he found it to be a slow passionate display of sweetness.

 

It was a long day of waiting for Sudou to finally get out of his job.  As Sakazaki decided to set forth in making his move Sudou had the other fellow with him.  Hanging back he watched as Sudou was kissed in the back of the head before the blonde turned back around to kiss him fully on the mouth.  

 

"Ian,"  Sudou whispered softly as he brought himself against the wall.

 

“Sudou.”  Kissing him back, Ian was moving his head down Sudou’s neck.  

 

Not expecting to feel this way so soon, Sudou put the zipper down on Ian’s pants and had to touch him.  Hot heated breath from both men as he felt his own pants loosened up.  “Ian.”  Feeling the most tentative finger to his hole, he whispered, “I’ll go to dinner with you.”  

 

Sakazaki clenched his jaw tight as he watched both men have intense foreplay in front of him.  

 

XXX

 

In the coffee shop, it will be very soon for her to get off.  Eliza helped prepare the last customers of hers coffees before she bent her head to begin cleaning.  As she did the whole world turned quiet.  It was as if the volume turned off or she lost her hearing.  Lifting her head her eyes widened at how the world froze around her.  She blinked her eyes until one person came running in through the door.

 

“Eliza!”  Kou called out as he reached over to take her hand.  “Thank god I’m not the only one.”

 

Seeing liquid frozen in midair she asked in a stunned voice.  “What’s happening?”

 

"Takato and I only have theories now.  Just keep calm because I'm hoping that this will pass quickly."  The second he said that it did as everyone began to move as if nothing occurred to the other people.  "Stay normal and clock out."  Kou stepped away from her to contact Takato.

 

XXX

 

 

Akihito placed his phone down as he thought about what he heard from Takato.  Time was speeding up for them there but there was no more news past Asami’s death from the wedding.  Lifting his phone up he decided to take a stab at it as this was the time as most calls came through.  So he called him instead.  What he reached was a miracle.

 

“Takato?”

 

 _“Holy fucking shit.  Aki-chan!”_ Takato screamed out.  _“What point of time have you gotten to there?”_

 

“Asami has put his lawyer friend on a mission to change the laws so homosexuals can marry.”  

 

There was silence.  _"I have seen a copy of that documentation in a museum today.  It just showed up here.  The guy, Sudou said it just appeared in front of him.  Funny thing is that he knew it was a new thing but to the other person it has been there for years.  You have to get back home."_

 

“I’m trying.  I really am but Fei Long has the one scientist that can do it, guarded.”  

 

 _“Fuck.”_   Takato continued to curse away from the phone before speaking into the receiver.  _“There is another thing that happened today.  Time just froze today.  Not for myself, Kou, Sudou, or Eliza, but for everyone else.  It didn’t stay frozen until it went back to normal.  I just need to tell you that it is fucking freaky.”_

 

Akihito was grateful he didn't have to see that first hand but him being here was causing this.  Opening his mouth up to speak he found his phone shutting off.  Looking at the black screen he cursed before begging for it to come back to life.  It finally died after all this time.  

 

Slowly moving his camera bag back into its hiding spot he stayed up there in the barn until Kirishima found him.  “Takaba?”

 

“There goes the last communication to my world.”  A teardrop escaped his eye before he stood up.  “Time is stopping in my timeline.  Not only has it sped up but it is now stopping.  If I stay here it will mean it will cease.”  Does it really mean that?  He didn’t know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that it is because of Akihito being in that timeline and Asami should have been dead shortly after the first attempt. So now prepare for some mind fucking.


	15. Desperate Ninja Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find out that the future is frozen but only a few aren't, Akihito is now desperate. This means other will become desperate too.

_There is only one religion, though there are a hundred versions of it._

_~George Bernard Shaw_

 

 

 

Fei Long stood beside Yoh in thoughtful silence.  His eyes roamed down along his right-hand man's body knowing how long it has been since they had been together.  Lips quirking up he knew how tempting it was for even that Takaba to get close to, Isaac.  He moved his hand up towards Yoh to get his attention in a different way.  

 

"Perhaps it is best to loosen up in the guards around Isaac to give Takaba the illusion that it is safe to approach.  Today he had the luxury of having Kirishima with him."  Slowly walking to face Yoh, Fei Long felt so tempted.  "The boy will be tempted into wishing to want to go back home."

 

The other man could understand that.  “If I were him I would do all I could to head back home.  Only if it was worth it.”  Yoh thought about it more deeply.  “It seems like it is worth it to him.”

 

“Even if he cares about Asami?”  Fei Long wanted to hear his answer badly.  To hear even his thoughtful voice.  Raising his hand he touched Yoh’s face tenderly.  “What about me?”

 

"For the cause, I will do anything."  Yoh moved away just to get that hand off of him.  "I have vowed to take a bullet for you."

 

“Are you jealous of Isaac?”  

 

“That’s petty.”  

 

"But natural."  Fei Long moved the other man against the wall.  Oh, how it felt so good to have him against his body.  "Are you?"

 

The muscles in his face moved.  Yoh pushed his Master away trying to act unaffected by him.  How it proved so hard to do so.  “I am but I do not hate him.  He is a good man.  Still innocent in spite of the circumstances he is in.  He has feelings for you and feelings for his wife.  It is conflicting.  This I know first hand.  Of course.”  Yoh really needed more distance away from Fei.  “Is it the same love that I have for you?”

 

“Yoh?”  

 

Even astonishment was beautiful on that face.  “No.”  Yoh placed more distance between them.  “Allow me to follow your orders.”  He bowed to him before he set off.

 

"Fei-sama, I have news to report,"  Tao announced as he rushed towards his Master.

 

XXX

 

 

Isaac stared in amazement of what was in front of him.  The people that were on the ground were supposed to be highly trained and the one standing there wasn’t.  He was just a plain photographer.  A very frazzled looking one too by the appearance of Akihito.

 

“You know that this is a trap.  You should at least leave.”  He warned.  

 

Those hazel eyes flitted towards the machine before another ruckus was heard.  Akihito cursed out loud as his chance slipped away as soon as it appeared.  “Time is beginning to stop in our timeline.”  He shouted out before rushing away.

 

As soon as the blonde left the place had men running past Isaac as he processed those words.  Is time stopping?  What exactly does he mean by that?

 

His feet was pumping wildly and he was happy for all his times of keeping in shape as he ran to the horse he took from Asami’s.  As he hopped on the back of it he quickly hightailed it away.  His tears began to slowly creep out of their tear ducts and he tried to will it all away as he concentrated for his life.

 

In the shop, Isaac turned his head as Fei Long entered and he was even tempted into going back home.  He looked at his temporary lover as despair took over.  He thought of his wife.  He hoped that his timeline wasn't so screwed up that she was married to someone else.  He kept praying she was still his.  

 

“Time is beginning to stop in my timeline.  That’s what he said.  I know he wants to go home to rectify it all.  I don’t blame him.”  Isaac watched as the other man moved past him.  “He ran away before he could say any more.  I wish I knew what he truly meant.”

 

Fei Long almost sighed.  “You want to go home to your wife.  One day I’ll need to have heirs.”

 

That's all he had to say to him?  Isaac was so close to switching that machine on.  Perhaps he'll do it and run in.

 

“Don’t leave me now.”  The request was soft.  Fei Long sounded lonely.  “I know that you are married but I want you with me for a longer period of time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Maybe I’ve fallen for you.”  That’s all he could say to him for now.  

 

XXX

 

Arriving back Akihito found himself facing an irate Asami.  The man didn’t yell at him but his body positioning and face set in stone told him how pissed he is.  Akihito got down from the horse and with a toneless voice he spoke up.

 

“I don’t wish to hear it.  I had to deal with a matter of personal importance.”  He began to head towards the barn but was stopped by Asami.  “Stop.”  He bit out.  He refused to raise his voice in front of the horse.  

 

“What was so important or are you a spy?”

 

Remarkably he took his hand away from Asami to bring up to slap the older man.  This brought surprised expressions from the other men.  No one dared to do this.  Akihito than pushed him away from him as he ran off.  

 

“Akihito!”  

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Frozen.  

 

Sudou studied his hand before scanning Eliza as she read her book.  She was scattered and scared when he first got to her but at least calmed down.  Calmed down the moment he placed a book in her hands.  He stood up knowing that they needed to eat.

 

“I’ll grab us both a bite to eat.”  He announced before he slipped out the door.  

 

Leaving the small place he did his trek down to one of the nearest places they had.  Unaware of the danger he was in as he decided on taking the stairs in case the world froze up once more.  No way was he about to be stuck in an elevator.

 

XXX

 

Stopped by Asami, Akihito found those arms wrapped around him.  "My life outside you has seemed to implode on itself.  I tried to fix it but Fei Long was there to try to catch me so I ran back here."  He hit him.  "I would never be an assassin or a spy."  He hit him once more.  "I love you."

 

Asami brought Akihito down into the grass to help calm him down.  “I was just angry that you just ran off like that again.  That is all.  If anything were to happen to you I would be devastated.”  He kissed Akihito’s head gently.  “Where is your family so I may help you?”

 

There lies the problem.  Akihito should have lied to him but he couldn’t.  “I’ll fix it another time.  Another time will mean other things.”  What other things?  Like meeting his parents?  That’s impossible.  “Oh, I’m too stressed now.”  He relaxed his body against Asami now.  “I’m sorry that I worried you but I can protect myself.”

 

“Can you?”

 

“I can.”  Suddenly he wished he could take a picture of this untouched landscape.  “It’s beautiful out here.”

 

"It is.  I once considered moving into the city but then there is Kenta."  His golden eyes pictured something in front of them.  How his kitten would appear in front of them as they exchanged vows.  "Shinji wonders how I could be so loyal to such a horse.  Foolish really.  He knows that I was the one who brought it into this world."

 

Turning in his arms Akihito wished to hear this story.  “You do treat him like a son.  So tell me about this.”

 

He chuckled.  “The lineage is strong and Kenta’s family has been with us for many years.  Thing is that my father just treated them as a horse.  Not to say he didn’t care for his family.  He’d protect us all and did to his dying breath.  Kenta’s mother was far too egotistical with good reason but oh how it seemed she fussed.  Her birth was difficult and I was determined to see it through.”  Brushing a stray lock of hair from Akihito’s eyes, Asami smirked.  “Her stubbornness reminds me of you.”

 

“Excuse me?”  He leaned back from the insult.

 

Asami brought his kitten back towards him.  "She didn't want the help until she knew she had to accept it for the health of her foal.  Oh, how I stayed by her side until she gave birth to Kenta and when she did it felt like he was mines as well."  

 

In those golden eyes, he could see the pride mixed with the love in them.  Akihito kissed the older man lightly.  "So what happened to your father and mother?"  This is one part of history he had no clue about.

 

Those golden eyes changed.  "My father was so bound and determined to save me and my own mother from an assassination attempt that he placed himself and Kenta's mother in the line of fire.  After my father passed away my mother soon followed.  They say from a broken heart."  With a finger, he lifted it up to wipe a tear away from those cheeks.  "I was just a teenager at the time.  I was still a self-made man on the rise.  I do miss them but I do feel that they gave me a great prize for delivering you to me."

 

Feeling those lips upon him, Akihito closed his eyes.  He felt his body placed down on the grass and his eyes opened up to look back into those golden ones again.  He didn't wish to speak right now.  He just wished to kiss him and allow Asami to take him again if he wanted right now.  

 

Actually, he hoped that Asami wanted his body right now.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Time froze up again leaving Sudou feeling vulnerable.  He felt like his breath was completely heard by the world now even if they were just statues.  As he twirled around to see if anyone was at least moving he spotted someone before he began to run.  Though as he dashed off the other person did as well.

 

“You know that you can’t hide from me.”

 

Even here he can’t hide from Sakazaki.  Sudou ran as fast as he could until he heard a strong cursing from behind.  Looking back he saw another and this other person was his own boss.  How was he able to move around freely?  

 

“Ian?”  Sudou stared at him dumbfounded as Ian went up to him to grab his hand.

 

“If that’s the asshole you told me about than we have no time.”  Ian quickly blurted out as they began to leave.

 

XXX

 

It was strange to be doing this out in the open.  Strange to know that Asami's men were on the outskirts keeping watch on their backs as they made love.  Akihito's panting as he kissed Asami.  His pants were the only thing that was off as Asami's own pants were halfway down just so he could place himself inside his ass.

 

As they made love Akihito somehow dreamt of a family life together even though none of them had a uterus to do this with.  Not that it mattered when adoption could happen if this was a possibility.  

 

He smiled as he thought of different names for both boys and girls in which brought Asami’s lips upon his own.  Damn this was the best thing in his life even though he knew he would have to leave one day.  

 

Pulling his head away he cried out in ecstasy.  Asami both enjoyed it and hated it knowing how his men could hear such a beautiful sound from his companion.  No one was allowed to hear it but him.  So he decided to quell it with his lips once more as he exploded inside his lover.  Even the name of their own child was on his mind as he continued to pump softly into his kitten. 


	16. An Uncomfortable Time Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well someone will become mind fucked in this chapter.

 

_An intelligent hell would be better than a stupid paradise._

_~Victor Hugo, Ninetythree, 1874_

 

 

 

 

2017

 

Running into his building Sudou went into the stairway with Ian beside him.  No talking as they made their trek upstairs he finally settled on the tenth floor to face the other man.  There were so many questions about why he was able to move around the other people freely.  

 

“How are you able to move around as if nothing was wrong out there?”  Sudou inquired.  

 

Ian's inky dark eyes held nothing but questions themselves.  "I have no clue myself.  When you left me and I saw how everyone just stilled like buildings I was scared.  Hell, I'm still scared.  So when I hit the partition in the car and leaped out of the vehicle then spotted you I had to come running."  He grabbed the blonde.  "That man."

 

Should he at least tell him where he really came from?  Sudou didn’t know until he heard a door open and close before quick heavy footsteps came up the stairs.  This is when they both glanced down to see Sakazaki hot on their heels.  “We must get to Eliza.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito blinked at Kirishima.  He was last in the field having sex with Asami and now he was in his bedroom and being told what day it was.  He left the bed quickly to grab the man and in a harsh whisper, he asked him.  

 

“What day did you say it was?”  

 

“September 15.  You do remember that yesterday that your engagement was announced with Master Asami, don’t you?”  Kirishima took the man’s hand to present it to him.

 

Looking at the ring that was adorned on his hand, Akihito collapsed on the bed.  “What happened to the time?  Last thing I remembered it was May.  How did the time go by so fast?  What about Fei Long?”

 

Has time truly shifted for the young man in such a way?  That was deeply disturbing.  Kirishima frowned.  “The war is still on but that is no way to end any of the celebrations.”

 

Closing his eyes he stood up.  “And is that doctor still around?  The one from my time.”

 

“He is.  Why?”

 

“Because I still want to go back.”

 

Truly confusing.  “You told me yourself you don’t wish to go back any longer.  You wish to end this foolishness.  You are determined to help stop this assassination.  We all are.  If we continue on with this present than the future will still be preserved.  This is what you said.  Your friends and family will still survive.”

 

That wasn’t him.  Akihito wouldn’t say such a thing.  That was auto-pilot mode obviously.  “That was said without my mind intact.  Me answering Asami in an affirmation about how I feel about him is with my mind intact.  That was not.  My mother is still broken hearted.  There is no guarantee about the future now still.”

 

Kirishima sighed even as he thought about the younger man’s mood that day.  “I do suppose it wasn’t you speaking.  You didn’t seem like yourself.”

 

That’s the ticket.  “Thank you.”  Akihito thought to ask.  “And what about yourself?”

 

"I am married to Kristen and we are already expecting.  As for her father, he has completely cut her off from her life.  Her mother, not so much.  She decided to cut him out of her life instead."  The man smirked.  "She is quite a strong woman and we have faith that she will make her own way.  Especially since she helps in running things quite smoothly in that business."

 

“What?”  Akihito was confused.

 

Kirishima adjusted his glasses.  "Oh, you didn't know.  Mrs. Sloan was the brains of the business.  He couldn't run the business without her.  So he needs her."

 

“And they say women are weak.  How stupid.”  

 

Silence cut through the room suddenly and Kirishima watched as the other went into deep thought.  Akihito actually posed when he did so.  That faraway expression on that almost angelic face that was always so fierce most of the time or even playful.  The way his legs stood apart and his hands clenched before his face turned slightly.  Soon there was a tiny pout before an almost unrecognizable tilt to his hip.  The way those eyes twinkled before they faded till it seemed they pulsed as if they spoke to you.  Kirishima wondered if Asami just watched the boy and studied these slight ticks of his.  He probably did and fell for him even more.  The creature is truly fascinating.  

 

Those pink lips opened up before slowly closing as afraid to speak.  Soon Akihito’s face turned to him slightly as courage finally took over.  “I wonder how everyone is doing in my timeline?”

 

XXX

 

“So many are so upset already about your recent engagement.”  The light laughter along with the smoke that gathered around him as he exhaled.  “This includes my secretary.  She wonders if you could kindly reconsider.”

 

Tapping out his cigarette ash, Asami enjoyed the liquid in his glass.  It was the color of his Akihito’s eyes.  “Never.”

 

“But of course you wouldn’t.”  Kuroda glanced over as his lover passed by in the hall.  “He has become your good luck charm.  The same as my Barry has.”

 

He almost chuckled at that sentimentality of his friend but decided against it.  The man became less cynical the moment Barry entered his life compared to before.  Perhaps all his friend needed was a great intimate affair in bed.  Something he had advised his friend on for years.  

 

Kuroda placed his smoke out and leaned in.  “Now pray tell me why November?”

 

“Who else has a wedding on this day?  All other weddings occur during the summer and I hate being typical.”  Asami answered before lifting the glass to his lips.

 

Watching the liquid slowly disappear from that glass, Kuroda licked his lips in thought.  “And Fei Long?”

 

He knew what he was getting at.  “No need to worry about him.”  

 

Is there?

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Unknowing what was happening with Akihito now, Takato and Kou were glaring at Sudou with his accusations that it was his fault about this time problem.  They got the fact he was stressed about the fact of Sakazaki finding him and chasing him down in their own timeline but to blame their own friend was unforgivable.

 

Takato swiped his hand down in front of him as if drawing a line in the ground.  “That’s enough!  We get it!  You are upset about this asshole finding you and coming after you.  We would be too.  But!”  He had to catch his breath from breathing so hard.  “He isn’t the cause of this.”

 

Scoffing at the other man, Sudou threw up his hands.  “So what do I owe this pleasure to?”

 

“The men who chased our friend around with their weapons.  Fei Long’s own relatives men.  They are the one who chased him into that barn and shot at him.  When they did they activated the machine that sent him back.  As for him stopping Asami’s death.”  Takato looked over to their latest member after filling him in briefly of what happened.  “Akihito will stop anyone from dying.  He has this great big heart.”

 

Kou decided to interject himself.  “Exactly.  Aki had no clue that this would happen.  If he did he would let you kill off that horse like before.”

 

The blondes paler ashened at those words.  Guilt overwhelmed him and he slowly crossed his arms.  "I'm glad he stopped that."  Sudou's voice was low.  "To tell the truth it truly wasn't my proudest moment to have to do that."

 

Listening to their words Ian just decided to rescan their surroundings.  All the frozen faces around them were just disturbing.  Life seemed to vanish in this way.  Are these people essentially dead?  

 

"Perhaps the reason why you all are living in the present is due to the fact you know everything that is happening.  Everyone else around us still believes the changed history."  Ian's reflective voice brought a strange look upon his companions.  "I know you want to know why I'm not frozen and I guess it is because Sudou was correct when we received that latest piece in the museum.  While the person argued it was always there.  It was never in the records that I kept.  I knew it was all wrong so I thought to research it later."

 

Quiet all this time and frozen almost like the people around them, Eliza finally made a peep.  “You remind me of someone.”  She cocked her head.  “Sudou, doesn’t he remind you of someone?”

 

Ian, so handsome.  So strong.  So intelligent.  Sudou felt his heart pounding just by thoughts of the man alone.  How ridiculous?  He barely knew him.  "You do remind me of him and a bit of someone else that I cannot place.  It confuses me."  He wiped his eyes with the strain.

 

"Perhaps because I am the descendant of Asami Ryuichi himself,"  Ian claimed boldly.  

 

There was laughter coming from Kou and he smacked the ground before standing up.  "That's why you are so dedicated to that museum.  With Asami himself."

 

The man spoke in a hushed whisper.  "Deep in storage, there is more.  More than anyone can imagine and it only popped up recently as well."  Ian trembled and his dark eyes almost changed to a lighter color for some odd reason.  "A camera bag with something written on it.  Property of Takaba Akihito.  It has a journal inside of it with all his writings.  All dated."

 

Both Takato and Kou came to him.  “We must see it.  We have known him all our lives.”  They both echoed together.

 

Ian nodded his head.  “That is your right.”

 

XXX

 

“Isaac, you have been silent once again.”  Fei Long approached the doctor from behind as he evaluated the man.  “Is this all from what Sakazaki reported?”

 

He had been staring at his wedding ring for all this time.  "The whole world is frozen.  Of course, I am silent."  The man has been so soft-spoken as of late.  "Even me going back there briefly didn't help undo anything.  It has to do with this photographer."

 

Resisting himself on placing his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, Fei Long could understand how unsettling this all was.  “I have planned to do this on Asami’s wedding day.  The man will be concentrating on that sexy blonde of his.”

 

Closing his eyes Isaac felt helpless.  “This feud is ridiculous.  You can kill me or punish me for my words but it is.  That man has helped his country and you wish to hurt it.  Even you will be hurt in the process.  Do you actually wish to go through with this insanity?”  

 

Those words struck him and Fei Long did want to punish the man for it but he ended up leaving him instead.  “Rest doctor.  You need it.”

 

His eyes were red as he followed Fei Long’s form out.  He wanted his wife back.

 


	17. Journal Tidbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what the chapter title says but of course there will be more.

_July 18, 1840_

 

_Yeah, I'm still here.  The doctor that has the time machine is under guard and it is dangerous for me to head there.  So, for now, everything just plain sucks.  All I keep thinking about is how upset my parents are while how deeply in love I have become with Ryuichi._

 

_July 20, 1840_

 

_I’m sorry for cutting out earlier but one of the guards came in and interrupted me.  Fuck!  I can’t believe I’m apologizing to a fucking journal.  Who will see this?  Anyhow.._

 

_Signing gay marriage into law in this day and time is still nuts.  I do give Ryuichi credit.  That man has balls of steel.  He also has the craziest stamina in the fucking planet.  Honestly, I shouldn't say this here even._

 

_Ugh.  How are Takato and Kou doing?  I miss my friends.  I miss hanging out with them.  I like my new friends but they are my brothers.  So I miss them so much._

 

XXX

 

2017

 

The writings were either tidbits of what they already knew or of Akihito’s frustrations along with how he is in love with Asami.  Takato had already thanked Ian for giving them this journal before they got to moving along once more.  This time they decided to move towards where Asami lived.  

 

“What if those villains are still there?”  Eliza questioned as they rode along the street.

 

Ian was carefully avoiding each obstacle while he drove the car.  “My question to them is why are they still there if there is no time machine.  Think about that.”

 

Journal in his hand as he held a flashlight in the other, Kou sifted through the writings before coming to another that didn’t sound like their friend.  “Listen to this one entry.”

 

XXX

 

_August 2, 1840_

 

_Whilst journeying into the town of Darkport we had happened upon one of Fei Long’s men along the way.  It was such a harrowing time seeing how skilled this assassin was but he didn’t count on the way Suoh nor Kirishima could handle him.  Though it was nothing when Ryuichi spotted another about to stick a blade to me and he dispatched him._

 

_I must declare that I do feel very safe with him by my side.  It is something that has never happened before._

 

_Yours truly,_

 

_Takaba Akihito._

 

XXX

 

“That doesn’t sound like him at all.  Aki can write properly but he doesn’t sound like a complete ass while doing so.”  Takato’s eyes flitted quickly over to Sudou.  “No offense.”

 

Sudou scoffed.  "Some offense was taken."

 

Smiling sheepishly Takato asked his friend, “Does he continue to sound like this?”

 

“He does.”  Kou sighed as he continued to scan the journal until something occurred in front of him.  “Whoa!  Takato, look.”  His voice was in awe.

 

Takato slipped back next to his friend to watch the writing appear on a blank piece of paper.  “Aki is writing as we are just sitting here.”

 

Both Eliza and Sudou perked up as the blonde went to Kou’s other side to read the text being written.

 

XXX

 

_September 16, 1840_

 

_Holy fucking shit!  Where in the fuck did time go and when the hell did I become a fucking zombie?  For some reason, I wasn't acting like myself and didn't want to head home.  I told Kirishima that I didn't want to head home.  What the hell?!_

 

_I am engaged to Ryuichi and I’m perfectly fine with that.  Actually, I do want to be married to him but I know I can’t because that’s the day of his death.  I have to go back home.  I have to.  I have to get to that doctor.  I just have to set things right._

 

 _I’m sorry Ryu that me leaving you will hurt you in the process._  

 

XXX

 

 

“He really loves him.”  Eliza sniffed.  “Sudou?”

 

The blonde was quiet once more as he simply went into deep thought.  Sudou had to think as to what to do.

 

XXX

 

A formal gathering to celebrate their engagement.  Akihito was dressed in something fancy as he spoke to several people who congratulated him and Asami together.  It was separately that he knew that some resented him.  It was when Asami and he went their own ways in the party that he could hear what was being said.  Things that weren't a surprise to him.

 

“I hear that he is after his money.”  One said.

 

“I heard from my own neighbor that he is just a lowly guttersnipe.”  Came another.

 

Another gave off a haughty laugh as she placed her hand on her chest.  "From what I heard he is just another whore.  That is all.  He simply got lucky.  He is nothing but this orphan."

 

“An orphan?  I hear he does have parents.  Parents in which Master Asami hasn’t even met yet.  If you ask me this he’s hiding something.”  

 

"Or perhaps you are simply jealous of me and have decided on spreading ridiculous rumors about me.  Rumors with no shred of proof" interrupted Akihito with a slightly amused voice.  "Oh, I do enjoy people such as yourselves thinking that you are better than me.  True, I wasn't born rich but I was born rich by other means.  I had the great love of my family.  The reason why they are not around is simply none of your affair."

 

One of the ladies in which was wearing a beautiful blue and lilac kimono that flowed compared to the more traditional type of kimonos.  The sweet adornments in pink and lighter blue seemed to make the woman's skin just glow even more.  This woman was a true Japanese beauty through and through.  When he thought that Eri was this gorgeous girl, this person made her pale in comparison.

 

Fan out she smiled sweetly at him.  “They were simply tossed aside by Asami-san and some just wish to deign by his side.”  She fanned herself just a tad as her bright eyes looked at Akihito’s opponents.  “Even I have kept company with him but I will never toss stones towards you when I have nothing to gain.”

 

Akihito decided to bow to her.  “Takaba Akihito.  May I ask your name, kind lady?”  He decided on pleasantries with this one at least.

 

The woman continued with her smile as she lifted her hand up towards him to take.  “My name is, Ikeda Cho.”

 

Kissing her hand lightly he straightened up.  “Pleasure.”

 

“So has Asami met your parents?”  

 

This question brought him back to the vipers.  Akihito turned his head towards them only to see Asami make his appearance just at that moment.  “Ask him yourself.”  He smirked.

 

Every one of them except for Cho kissed Asami’s ass.  Cooed over him as Akihito stood there with Cho as she hid her smile behind her fan.  The girl just wished to remain like a lady.

 

Fools such as these could never keep their mouths shut no matter the circumstance.  Did he accompany them on social gatherings?  Indeed.  He just never did anything at all deeply to the point of taking them to bed.  Perhaps Cho, but she was the exception.  They were lovers briefly and now business contacts.  Something they were better off being seeing how awkward the private part became.  The woman is a lovely creature but certainly someone he could never spend his life with.

 

Now with the ones before him who had said disparaging remarks or questions about his kitten.  They simply won’t do.  So as they clamored for his attention and love his eyes went to Akihito.  

 

"When I say these words I will say them once to you.  I am marrying Akihito regardless of what anyone says.  He is someone I trust fully."  Asami's golden eyes pierced those hazel eyes.  He'll bring that kitten to the dance floor soon enough.  "While I may not have met his parents I do trust in his word completely.  I do know that my Akihito is not one for my money.  He is simply after my heart."  Soon his eyes turned cold to the ones before him.  The ones who spoke very ill of his fiancé.  "Now if I hear you say another word in such a way about him again then so help me you'll wish you have never met the sun."

 

The women and the one man quickly rushed off leaving Akihito and Cho alone.  Cho smiled playfully as she placed her fan on Akihito’s shoulder.  “To have Asami-san’s love like this is a special blessing indeed.  You are most special.”  She bowed to them both.  

 

Akihito swelled with those words as he continued to look at Asami.  “Thank you, Ikeda-chan.  Your words mean a lot.”

 

“I’m simply speaking the truth.  Please have a dance.  I will.”  Cho winked at him and departed to find herself a partner.

 

Closing the gap Asami’s voice wrapped around Akihito when he asked his question.  “Will you do me the honor of this dance?”

 

XXX

 

2017

 

It had been truly a long trip with all the frozen obstacles in the way but they arrived.  There seemed to be no one else here and it was only Sudou who was stunned by the appearance of the place.  How brand new it was even as Ian squeezed his hand.  

 

“They didn’t maintain it as a Historical site and left it to crumble thinking it was inhabited by ghosts.  Though.”  Ian’s hand swept along the place.  “As you can see the place has decided to become itself again.”

 

Kou came rushing back.  “No one else is here.  I guess Liu Chen left thinking the police might come or something.”

 

Doesn’t matter when the more dangerous one would be Liu Fei Long.  Sudou turned his head over towards the barn.  “Do you mind if I take a look over at the barn alone?”

 

Stepping closer to the blonde Ian kissed him lightly.  “Call me if you need anything.”

 

Nodding his head he walked towards the structure.  His breathing didn’t feel normal as he placed his hand on the door to open it.  Stepping inside he could see the nothingness in there.  Sudou knew that there would be no horses in there but he held some hope even as he smelled some smoke.  

 

“Figured you would return here.”  Sakazaki’s soft voice carried towards him.  “Will you run again?”

 

Perhaps it was time to stop running just to also help unfreeze this time period.  Sudou looked at the other man’s face.  “Just me.  Please leave Eliza out of this.”  His request was soft but meaningful.

 

Chuckling, Sakazaki approached him.  “That’s what I intended.”  Kissing the side of his head he savored that scent.  “Perhaps Fei Long will have mercy on you for coming with me willingly.”

 

“Allow me to write something to my companions and I’m all yours.”  His eyes met with those of his.  “I beg of you.”

 

“Fine.  There is a pad of paper over there.”  Sakazaki watched the handsome blonde as he scribbled something down before returning to him.  As he did he grabbed him around the waist.  “My love.”  Depressing the button he brought them back into their time.

 

Outside Ian was waiting for Sudou when he spotted the bright light from inside the barn.  “Takato!”  Alerting the other man he rushed towards the barn only to find it was too late.  There was no Sudou.  “Sudou!”  Calling out to the other man it was Takato who alerted him.

 

"He went back to his time in hopes of helping to save us."  Takato showed him the note.  "I'm sorry."

 

Gazing down at the beautifully written note Ian put his arms down heavily.  

 

XXX

 

Arriving in the doctor's lab Sudou felt disoriented as he looked at his surroundings.  Shouldn't they have been brought back to the barn instead of here?  

 

Holding up the remote device Sakazaki grinned at him.  “This brings me back to the machine.  I hope this answers your question, Sudou.”

 

It did.  Sudou's attention now was grabbed by Fei Long as he entered with his men.  He bowed to him.  "I humbly apologize for running but I just had to."

 

Hand up to halt him on any further explanation Fei Long spoke up.  “Those who force themselves onto others in such a way are weaklings.  I don’t blame you for rushing off with your maid to seek safety when you felt unsafe around such a scoundrel.  In fact.”  

 

Yoh quickly descended behind Sakazaki with a blade slashing the man’s throat neatly.  Taking the remote from the man he gave the order to cleanly remove the body.

 

Sudou trembled at the deed that just occurred in front of him as his eyes laid upon Fei Long.  He wanted to be brave for the man.  “I mostly gave myself up due to the fact that the future is frozen.  The man that is with Asami currently is the key to setting things right.  I understand that you still wish to end Asami.”

 

“I also understand that you love him.”  Fei Long leveled back towards the man.  “Has this changed?”

 

"Not at all.  I just know that things are supposed to occur for a reason.  So I'll help you even in helping to lure the young man here.  Of course, I believe he should be made to be brought back home for the sake of the future."  Sudou reasoned.  There were good people there after all.

 

Fei Long nodded his head.  “I had no reason to harm him.  I just wished to irritate Asami.  That was all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, the updates will be slower as we figure out how to deal with the end.


	18. Tomorrow.  The Next Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakazaki killed by Feilong for such injustice done to another. Yes, you can see that even he can spare another of their heartache which was Sudou. Now that Sudou is back in his proper timeline what will happen?

 

_After all, one knows one’s weak points so well, that it’s rather bewildering to have the critics overlook them and invent others._

_~Edith Wharton_

 

 

In bed together Asami smiled tenderly at how thoughtful his kitten was being this morning.  Those hazel eyes taking in the light of the morning sun as that skin was washed with the beautiful quality of the day already.  

 

His hand brushed against that soft skin gently and with that Akihito’s own mouth curved up.  “What are you thinking of?”  

 

“We should ruin these November plans and have the wedding much sooner.  Just imagine a very small wedding.  An intimate one where no one knows but us.”  Akihito hoped that Asami will go for this.  “What do you think?”

 

To screw with Fei Long’s possible thinking.  “When do you suppose?”  Asami was intrigued.

 

“Tomorrow.  The next day.  I just know I want it to be soon with you.”  Akihito answered with no hesitancy.  “Unless you don’t want it.”

 

“I do and I’d like it in three days.  Don’t worry.  I’ll keep it under wraps.”  Moving his kitten on his back Asami kissed him.  “Also, don’t worry about your family.  When they meet me they’ll love me.”

 

Feeling a hard cock between his legs Akihito felt like his words got cut off.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Sitting in the parlor area of the mansion, Eliza felt at a loss.  What if they killed her friend?  Her eyes met those of Kou’s as he sat beside her and she tried to be brave.  Tried.  

 

“I have a feeling he sacrificed himself in order to make right for this future.”  Eliza compromised instead.  “That’s what I’m feeling inside my heart.”

 

This was better than seeing Ian trying to dig inside the barn to try and find Sudou inside of it.  That was futile.  This wasn't.  "He was abused in your century by that man.  Maybe they'll understand why he ran."

 

She wondered but no one usually no one could understand such things when it came to men.  Even she wasn’t so naive.  Still, she’ll sound hopeful for the man.  “Perhaps.”  

 

XXX

 

At Hannigan’s, Akihito was being measured before he was left alone for some time.  As he reflected he could see a panel open in front of him and the man by the name of, Sudou Shuu come in.  He blinked at him as he examined him for any weapons in which he had none.

 

The blonde came closer to whisper into Akihito’s ear.  “Takato and Kou are still safe and unfrozen, but the world is still frozen.”  He stepped back.  

 

Akihito read those eyes and it was unmistakable.  This man wanted to right all his wrongs just as much as much as Akihito wanted to see his friends and family.  Nodding his head he decided on blind faith and went with Sudou.  

 

Leaving the tailor shop, Sudou and him ran out of there towards where the machine was kept.  Sudou paused just to speak to him.  "You truly love Asami while I just loved him for wealth and power.  You have journals that were in the museum where I worked at for a short time.  My boss, a descendant of Asami himself, had them.  He let your friends read them."  He touched Akihito's hand tenderly.  "I don't know much of Ian and how he is a relative of him but he is.  I just know that we both want what is right.  I also know how much you want to marry Asami.  The thing is this Takaba;  Can you have both?  Marry and fix the future at the same time?  You can't live in both the present and the future.  I know I left here because I was abused by a man but now that man has been killed by Fei Long.  Now, perhaps I'll have a future in the future.  So, what is my answer?"

 

Akihito knew his answer.  “I need to fix the future.  It can’t remain frozen no matter how much I love Ryuichi.  I know he’ll understand.”

 

With a nod of his head Sudou led him away.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima opened the curtain to find that the photographer is missing.  His eyes narrowed at a hidden door in the room and he called the men to arms.  Asami will be furious if something were to happen to Akihito.

 

XXX

 

2017

 

There was still nothing regarding Sudou but Ian wouldn’t give up.  Takato couldn’t leave the man alone as he continued to comb the area but this was getting to be too much.  

 

"You hardly know him and yet you act like you do.  I am acting harshly to get to the bottom of this now.  You seem like you are in love with him.  So are you?"  He spat it out.

 

Hitting the ground Ian looked over to the stall that would once house a great horse.  A horse that Takato wouldn’t know about.  A horse that even Ian had no clue where the horse was always placed.  He just felt that it was there.  He knew that he is Asami Ryuichi’s ancestor.  Just didn’t know much more than that.  His mind felt so screwed over but his heart didn’t as he chuckled.

 

“Love at first sight to a spoiled looking man.”  Ian sighed before getting up.  “I feel like I have bedded him before and yet I haven’t.  Never had I had the pleasure of screwing a man and this is the one person I wanted to be with.  What the hell is this anyway?”

 

Shrugging, Takato ventured a guess, “Past life convergence.  I don’t know.”

 

Turning on the man Ian went up to him for the quickest of kisses.  Oh, how he felt sorry for Takato.  This man didn't want this and he felt it and even Ian didn't want it as he moved away too quickly apologize for his actions.  "I just want Sudou."

 

Wiping his mouth, Takato wanted to spit.  "I need a girl after this."  He involuntarily laughed.  "You know I'm fine.  You just needed to figure something out and I'm the test subject.  I kinda wished that it was Kou so I could have seen the look on his face though.  It would have been classic though."

 

Ian smiled against his better judgment at that thought.  “Your friend does have interesting faces.  Perhaps I’ll do it to break the tension.”

 

“You should.”

 

XXX

 

Going into the lab Akihito looked at the machine.  “No doctor.  I have a feeling that this is a trap.”  It was such quiet anger and he couldn’t be angry at Sudou knowing his hands were tied.  

 

“Even I don’t want this.  Asami did prove great for Japan and so many others.”  Sudou whispered as Fei Long entered before he issued out a gasp as he watched Akihito crumple down to the ground.  “Why?”

 

Fei Long watched as his men picked up that pretty man up in his arms to carry the blonde past him.  "I won't harm him.  He'll return back to his time soon enough.  For now, I just wish to torture Asami before his final resting spot.  After all, it is my early wedding present to him."  

 

Heavy footsteps entered and Sudou turned his head to see that the doctor looked so disheveled.  “Doctor?”

 

Lifting up the glass of alcohol in his hand, Isaac sighed, “Will I ever see my wife in my arms again?”

 

A broken man.  Sudou felt his arm jerked as he was pulled away.  

 

XXX

 

It was not so long after when Kirishima came into the lab and saw Isaac passed out.  Tapping the man against his head he pointed his gun at him.  Knowing the man was being forced to work here but not caring at the same time he had to ask.

 

“Where is Takaba Akihito?”

 

Isaac gazed up with glassy eyes towards the handsome spectacle man.  Even drunk and miserable his groin still got a little hard?  He grunted, “Fei Long has him.  It’s a trap for Asami.  Don’t have him come if you are smart.  He won’t hurt Akihito.  Just Asami.”  Eyes dropping down Isaac focused below that waist.  “My entire world is frozen.  I want to be with my wife again.  This war is stupid.  He is stupid.  Akihito is the answer.  Don’t ask.”

 

Watching the other man pass out after those words Kirishima made his men leave.  It was true, they shouldn’t involve Asami in this.  It was dangerous.

 

XXX

 

Those eyes shifted under those lids and still, he was fascinated.  

 

The slight shift in that slender body and he tried not to grow lustful.

 

In the dim light of the room that silvery-blonde hair shimmered still.

 

Rising up softly he went towards that waistband with that temptation to seek.

 

Is below the same as above?

 

Long slender hands paused just as he was about to bring the hem down.

 

His own long hair danced across the brow of Akihito and it awoke him.

 

Hazel eyes wide he lifted his body up.

 

Fei Long couldn’t help find himself entranced with this face as well.

 

XXX

 

Finding Kirishima, Asami could see how surprised the man was.  Perturbed at him he silently closed the gap.  “Why do you feel it necessary to keep this silent from me?  You afraid of my death this much?”  His voice a deadly harsh whisper.

 

“I care for you as a friend.  So yes I am.”  Kirishima answered honestly with no hesitation.

 

Moving back and away, Asami decided on forgiving him.  “Time to end this.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito scoffed at Fei Long.  “You are so ridiculous.  This feud of yours.  You honestly believe that he killed your father out of spite when your father wanted to end your own life.  I’m sure you wouldn’t have believed him but pride is an idiots game.”

 

Earlier entrancement gone, Fei Long grabbed him by the chin.  “What would you know of this feud?  Asami just wanted to gain the upper hand.”

 

“All he wanted was for you to be what you were meant to be.  That’s all.”  Releasing his own chin, Akihito looked at the man fiercely.  “And no I’m not getting this information from him.  I’m this good at my job.  I was that fucking great with my history.”  Fei Long was just as prideful as Asami.  “You do know in your heart and mind that I’m correct here.  In all the time that you met with Ryuichi you should really think hard about each word and each action that was done between you both.”  He moved closer with purpose.  “What is your head telling you?”

 

The other man gave him such an introspective expression on his face before his lips moved.  "It is telling me."  Fei Long moved in to kiss the blonde just to feel an explosion of activity from the other man as he hit him.  Normally he wouldn't stand for it but he just chortled at him.  "These attempts to delay the inevitable won't stop me."

 

Pushing to man away, Akihito could hear the flurry of activity approaching them.  One corner of his lips curled up into a sardonic smile as he began to laugh slowly.  “Than you are truly more stupider than I originally thought.  To bring down the downfall of him is also your own downfall.  To do this actually dooms both our countries.  If that is what you wish than continue on.  Just ask yourself who is the bigger fool.”

 

Statement done with Akihito could see another man enter informing Fei Long they needed to leave.  Seeing the man being whisked out Akihito stopped him before he fully disappeared.  “I’m using that machine to right my future.  Don’t stop me.  Also, be wise about this present.”

 

Whether Fei Long heard him remained to be seen as he heard that passage close and the room was filled with Asami and his men.  Those golden eyes focused on his kitten before he asked where Fei Long was.  Not lying, Akihito pointed them in his direction.  

 

Asami stayed behind to bring his kitten in his arms.  “Did he harm you?”  Feeling that firm and flexible body up for any wounds his eyes remained on Akihito.  “Well?”

 

"No."  The man just forced a kiss onto him but Asami really didn't need to know this.  Akihito cupped his face.  "For some reason, he wanted to torture you by bringing me here.  I'm sure for an easy kill.  You know that we should be off."

 

Manicured eyebrow up, Asami knew that there was more here.  “What else?”

 

Sighing as Suoh entered the room Akihito answered him, “I just spoke to him telling him how futile this whole thing is between you.  How you both will be great together in business.  How you were obviously seeing something more in him a long time back.  Even I know you wouldn’t needlessly just kill his father without just cause.”

 

How very prudent.  Asami kissed his kitten before guiding him out of there.  At least his enemy didn’t see it in him to molest his fiancé.  

 

XXX

 

Observing as Fei Long entered with Yoh as close as he was next to him, Sudou wondered if anything weighed on this man’s mind now.  He knew that Akihito would have spoken to him.  He had a feeling that the blonde wouldn’t let a chance slide away at all since it was given to him.  So now he had to wait and wonder.  

 

Pausing in his steps Fei Long turned his attention to the doctor who was openly glaring at him.  Frowning at that loathing he shared a simple glance to Yoh and they both adjourned together elsewhere.  The second that they did a loud scoff was heard in the room from Isaac.

 

“Miserable failure.”  Standing up with a bottle in his hand Isaac studied the pretty man in the room.  “I actually do love that man but not as much as I love my wife.  My wife who has given me children.  My wife who fills me with joy even if she is angry at me.  Do you know how special that is?  When you meet a person like that you should never let them go.  Also, you better hope no one kidnaps you to some kind of hell.”

 

Seeing the man about to stumble and fall, Sudou caught him.  “I pray that you return back to her arms.  I pray that Akihito’s words reach him.  I want normalcy.”

 

His eyes were so glistening now.  “They’ll both die.  Asami and Liu.”

 

“I know.  I just pray it is of old age.”  Sudou helped the man to go elsewhere so he could rest.

 


	19. On the Cusp of..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving back to Asami's a decision is made.

Back at Asami’s, Akihito was placed on Asami’s bed and his clothes were immediately taken off of him.  Protesting this saying that Fei Long didn’t molest him, Asami still insisted on inspecting every inch of his body.  So he knew he had to confess.

 

“Fine, he forced a kiss on me and I pushed him away.  That’s all that happened before you thankfully came in to find me.”  Fully naked and sprawled out in front of him, Akihito asked, “Satisfied?  I didn’t say anything earlier because I handled it.  I hit the man myself.  No one is fucking kissing me except you.”

 

The man still thought it was within his rights to kiss what belonged to him.  Asami moved his body closer towards the smaller male.  Slowly he removed his own clothes.  “I felt it within my own soul that there was something wrong.  I knew someone had you.”  Pants on the ground and him moving between those legs, Asami breathed in his kitten’s fragrance.  “My Akihito.”

 

Reaching out to feel that hard cock, Akihito stroked it slowly.  He didn’t dare to have his eyes leave those golden ones.  He knew that soon he can depart this place and he will have to leave the man he loves forever.  So bringing his face forward he whispered, “My Ryuichi.  Marry me tonight.  I don’t care about what I wear.  I just want you.”

 

“I will marry you tonight.”  His lips brushed against those pouty ones before dragging down towards that chin.  “And we’ll have a very long honeymoon in this bedroom.”

 

Feeling those lips on his neck, Akihito’s breath was heady.  “I look forward to it, my love.”  

 

XXX

 

“Fei-sama, what did he say to you?  You have been so silent since you had us retire here.”  Yoh had been pressing his boss for a few hours now and still nothing from him.  He had been laying back on his chaise lounge with this faraway expression on him.  

 

Playing with his long hair Fei Long's eyes took their time to regard him.  "I did once have these feelings for Asami.  I thought that I wanted to be his lover.  How I admired him.  How I wanted to bed him.  Then to see him standing over my father's body with a gun in his hand all those feelings left me.  I wanted revenge."  He sniffed the air in his attempt for a semblance of laughter.  "I didn't care for explanations.  I just knew he did it.  He told me he didn't but if you are standing over the body and you are the only one there then you are the one who did it."

 

The other man’s eyes quirked a little at that.  What naive type of thinking to believe all of that.  Fei Long was never naive.  “Are you doubting yourself?”

 

No answer for some time until the man took his hand to drag him closer.  “I do love the doctor but it isn’t the type of love that is strong.  I respect him.”  Undoing his pants, Fei Long released the placid penis.  “I’ll give you my full thoughts Yoh but I do need something from you.”  Loosening up his own clothes Fei Long revealed his magnificent body.  “Today you get to be on top.”

 

Breathing heavily at the thought of this, Yoh moved down to help loosen up his Master’s hole.

 

XXX

 

So here Akihito stood in front of a mirror with a very beautiful white suit on him.  He studied the tasteful embellishments on it knowing that in his timeline they would have overdone it.  Here, it was just perfect.  He wished he could grab his camera to take a photograph of himself.  

 

“You look picture perfect, Akihito.”  

 

Hearing Kristen’s voice Akihito smiled at the woman as she came closer to him.  Her hands moved up to see to any last minute touches on him.  “What is it?”  The woman was shaking her head.

 

She snickered, “You don’t need any straightening out.”  Her eyes fixed on him.  “You look amazing.  Asami will fall even deeper in love with you the moment he lays his eyes on you.”

 

He suppressed his words at that.  It cut through his heart.  “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Being speechless is fine.  I find it a personal goal when I see Kei like this.”  Kristen was absolutely devious in such a cute way as her eyebrows quirked up and down.  “He is quite adorable.”

 

He laughed at the thought of this.  “Please do this in front of me one day.”  To say these words knowing he’ll be departing actually killed him.  He wanted to embrace his extended family tightly against him.  “I do think of him almost like a father.”

 

“I know you do.  So I’ll do my best as a wedding gift.”  She winked at him before her husband entered.  “All ready?”

 

“Not yet.  Darling, do you mind helping Alistair while I have a word with Takaba?”  Kirishima approached so he can lean down to kiss her cheek.  

 

“It’ll be my pleasure.”  Smiling both at her husband and Akihito, Kristen departed from the bedroom.  

 

Making sure that everyone is gone even from the hall, Kirishima went to Akihito to hand him a letter.  “This is from Sudou.  I’d advise to read it now.”

 

Opening it up Akihito read the contents of the letter before he wandered to the fire to destroy it.  Head up in the air he sighed heavily.  "No more kidnapping attempts per Fei Long.  I'm free to head home with the doctor and even Sudou.  Everything will be ready in the morning.  Currently, Sudou is getting the doctor to sober up."

 

The wedding.  “Are you still planning on marrying Master Asami?”  His eyes bore into those hazel ones.  “Do you wish to hear my thoughts?”  The younger man nodded his head.

 

Taking a full breath Kirishima responded to him.  “While I know that your visit with us is brief your stamp will be here for a lifetime.  The Master is not one to speak of fantasies.  He is not one to say that he has always wished to find that one person finally he could love with all his heart and soul.  I do know that he has wanted it and when he laid his eyes upon you his heart woke back up.”  He paused to let it sink in.  “While I know that it is a hard decision it is fine with what you need to do.  Asami will understand.”

 

Will he?  Akihito’s head bowed down to focus on his ring.  “This feels so shitty of me to have to leave but I have a responsibility too.”  He touched his clothing.  “I want to marry this man so badly.  A man that I’ve known intimately for such a brief time but known his history forever.  Not that it matters when you met such an amazing person in real life.”

 

“So what will you do?”

 

XXX

 

After gathering a bit more things to bring back with him, Sudou stepped back to look at his place.  His beautiful place.  He sat down in his favorite chair to reflect when an unexpected guest entered.  

 

“You are truly not coming back?”  Fei Long surveyed what Sudou had placed on the ground.  “It is fine that you are traveling to the future but this is such a fine place.  Why abandon it when I dispatched Sakazaki for you?”

 

Observing the man while he sat down Sudou’s lips twitched almost into a smile.  “He is such an awful memory.  While I am most grateful for you ruining him for me, it doesn’t erase what he has done to me yet.  So I can’t just yet.”

 

He could understand such things.  To not wish to remember horrible memories.  His eyes caught a glimpse of his own hair and of how Yantzu taunted him.  Suddenly he felt the need to suppress his inner demon.  “Do you still love Asami?”  He wondered suddenly.

 

“I admire him.  While I thought I loved him in that way it was just his money and power I was in love with.  Mostly I just admire him.”  Sudou adjusted himself.  “I feel that he could have killed me but he decided against it.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

"There is no use for him to do so.  Just like there is no use for him to do the same to you."  Sudou thought that how Fei Long's eyes brightened up suddenly were so interesting.  "Asami finds it useless to put an end to things that will become powerful allies."  He sniggered.  "You'd be the powerful ally.  For me, I'd just be a speck to him.  Why waste precious resources on me?"

 

Standing up, Fei Long went to Sudou to cup his chin.  “I hope you have a pleasant journey.”  

 

“Thank you, Fei Long.  You have been very gracious to me.”  Feeling those lips pressed against him, Sudou’s eyes bulged.  

 

Parting ways, Fei Long smirked at him.  “No need to worry.  I just was curious.”  

 

Dumbfounded, Sudou just stared at the man as he glided out of the room.  Though the kiss was brief it was still a powerful one.

 


	20. Wedding with the Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words exactly for this summary except this quote from, Elizabeth Barrett Browning
> 
> You were made perfectly to be loved, and surely I have loved you, in the idea of you, my whole life long.

 

_Life is the flower for which love is the honey._

_~Victor Hugo_

 

 

 

The barn was beautifully decked out in such a short amount of time to the point that even the horses were all dressed up.  Originally they were supposed to marry in an open field surrounded by many people.  This time it was a far more intimate setting.  A setting that made that one headline disappear but not get replaced by any other news.  

 

This plain confused Akihito.  Really he should be grateful but it did confuse him some.  Did this mean that Asami’s life will be spared?  Will he live on until he is an old man?  Will he find another after he is gone?  

 

*Tha-thump*

 

His heartbeat hit against his ribcage hard at that thought and his eyes glistened.  He then looked towards where Kenta was and he was in standing in such a pristine way.  Of course, that horse was always like this.  

 

“Kitten?”

 

Shaken by his reverie, Akihito smiled shakily.  “Taking in the details so I can remember each of it for years to come, Ryu.”  This is the truth even as the priest droned on next to them.  

 

Asami’s lips curled into a warm smile at those words.  “I am as well, Kitten.”  

 

The way those words just curled around his body, Akihito wanted to ditch the wedding and be alone with him.  Just be in his arms.  Share himself with this man.  "With thee, I take you as my lawfully wedded husband."  He repeated back to the priest.

 

Akihito listened as Asami repeated each vow to him and he memorized it as the man made his own.  He knew his tears flowed in front of others and normally he would be full of pride in forcing them away but this was his exception.  Tonight was his last goodbye to the man he fell in love with.  The person who has captured his heart and soul.  

 

"With thee, I take you as my lawfully wedded wife."  Asami looked very cocky.  "There is no getting away from me now."

 

His heart clenched even as his lips were captured.  Tonight will be their long honeymoon as he allowed his husband to pick him up.  He erased his pride just to allow Asami to carry him off and away.

 

When he went to a private place that he hadn't been to yet, Akihito felt those lips on his neck.  Felt his clothes leaving his body as if they never existed.  He was married to a man.  His lips lifted up into a small smile as a moan escaped.

 

“I’m glad that I stopped resisting you.”  He was being honest as he felt Asami and wondered when his clothes left that body.  Is this magic?  Meeting those golden eyes his breath sucked in as his cock was held.  “Oh yes.”

 

“You like this don’t you, Kitten?”

 

“Like this?  Love this.”  Akihito sucked in more air through his teeth.  “It’s you.  That’s why.  Give me all of you.”

 

XXX

 

Suoh and Kirishima stood alone able to hear the loud appraisals of Akihito as he made love to their Master.  There will be consequences after the blonde is gone.  Asami will be upset.  He may go out and even kill many after this.  

 

“Should we even tell him about where he comes from?”  Suoh contemplated smoking tonight of all nights.

 

The other man could see the shadows of both men having their fill.  In the back of his mind, Kirishima did have an idea how this felt to have a man inside of you.  He just didn't enjoy it when he was younger.  Looking at the man he experimented on he almost sighed.

 

“Why aren’t you with Alistair?”

 

“Why aren’t you with Kristen?”

 

Such counteractive measures in asking and diverting the others attention.  "You know I'm keeping myself at the ready when it is time to leave,"  Kirishima answered.

 

“Same as me.”  Suoh agreed as he moved his fingers in a way of mock lighting a pipe.  

 

So tonight they kept vigil and waited until it was time to leave.  Time till Asami asked the inevitable question of where Akihito took off to.  

 

XXX

 

In bed, Akihito’s back arched as his mouth opened up in a silent orgasm.  His body was soaked in sweat and juices and he still ached for more.  He didn’t care if each hole of his was filled with nothing but Asami now.  He just wanted the man.  

 

“More.  Give me more.”  

 

Watching his kitten already spilling over with his cum inside of him, Asami flipped him over and moved over that sexy body.  He hadn’t released his latest offering so he brought it up to those lips.  “Swallow.”  

 

Hearing that request Akihito opened up his mouth with such hunger.  As that still thick liquid spilled into his mouth he moaned and moved his hands up towards that firm ass.  Akihito knew he must be quite a site now as he continued to swallow and savor his husband up.  

 

Pulling away he looked amused.  “You are still so hard.”  

 

Not knowing how and not trying to retrace any steps, Akihito was on top of him with the window opening up some.  The breeze felt so good against his heated skin as he moved against his husband.  How many hours has it been?  Does this matter now?  

 

“You are so sexy, Akihito.  Come all over my face.”  

 

What a fucking request that made him unable to deny as Akihito did such a thing.  As his hazel eyes focused on that handsome face he giggled before kissing those sexy lips.  “I love you, Ryuichi.”

 

“I love you too.”  Kissing him back he moved his lips towards his kitten’s ear.  “Asami Akihito.”

 

Time stopped for him.  His eyes froze to focus on the messed up covers on the bed.  His first and last time with his husband.  Akihito forced himself not to cry in front of the man as he enjoyed the rest of the night.  

 

XXX

 

When he left quietly, Kirishima thankfully didn’t question him.  Akihito made it all the way to town to come face to face with the doctor and Sudou.  Eyes bloodshot now he turned to the man finally.

 

“Thank you so much for everything.  Please take care of him for me.  He means the world to me.”  Akihito had to step back away from him.  “I did think of you also like family.”  He turned his back knowing that his effort to be brave was about to crumble.  

 

Spotting this, Kirishima did something he never did.  He approached him from behind by giving him a hug from behind.  “I hope to have my first child as similar to yourself.  If not, you are still remarkable.”  Moving away he knew that Akihito was beginning to tear up by the shaking of his shoulders.  “I wish you all luck.”

 

“Thank you.  We wish you the same.”  Sudou bowed to him and Suoh before stepping back.  “Takaba?”  His voice was gentle.  “Your friends are waiting.”

 

Nodding his head Akihito followed towards the machine as the doctor readied it to press the button.  This time Akihito turned to look at Suoh and Kirishima for the last time.  His eyes were fully showing the dam about to burst before the machine activated and all three disappeared.  

 

Suoh took a breath in.  “He’s gone.”  It was strange.  

 

It really appeared like his friend was trying to call the young man back.  Even in his own way Kirishima was as well.  In the time he had been here Akihito had filled the place up with life.  Even their own Master.  They just hoped that nothing will go downhill from here.  

 

“I know.”  Kirishima wanted to say that he felt like he lost a son tonight but he didn’t dare to.  He just had to keep moving on.  He had a wife and a baby on the way.  He had responsibilities to attend to.  “We should be off before our Master awakes.”

 

XXX

 

2017

 

Sitting in a seat next to a beautiful window overlooking the barn, Takato hadn’t been resting much.  He knew that someone else wasn’t resting given the nature of the footsteps on the top floor.  He would have to figure it was Ian since he was still nervous regarding Sudou’s predicament.  This was something he couldn’t blame the guy with.  Even after Eliza explained who Sakazaki is.  

 

Looking online he could see the cameras were still working on the street feeds and nothing changed at all.  No one was moving.  As he continued to shift from each camera he caught a bright light from the barn making him stand up.

 

“Kou, Ian, Eliza!  Something is happening in the barn!”  He called out before running out with a poker from the fireplace in case of the enemy there.  

 

As he rushed outside he was quickly joined by the others.  Takato could hear nothing in the barn as he closed the gap and put his hand on the door.  His eyes meeting those of Ian and Kou's as his friend guided Eliza to the side in case of danger, Takato opened the door.  Flashlights beaming inside he caught the huddled body of their childhood best friend.  

 

“Aki!”  Forgetting anything else, Takato and Kou raced forward to embrace their friend.  

 

Ian stood there as both men embraced their friend and he looked as two other men step forward.  One man, he didn't recognize and one he definitely did.  "Sudou."  He whispered out.  Of course, Eliza ran past him to hug her friend.

 

“Sudou.”  She giggled with delight at seeing her friend once more.  “I’m so happy to see you again.  Did he hurt you?”

 

“He didn’t.  Fei Long dispatched him the moment I met him.  Sakazaki will no longer bother us ever again.”  Sudou could feel more emotion from one person in this place and it was the one being held by his friends.  

 

Isaac was highly curious about something as he decided to speak up.  “May I trouble someone for a phone?”  The only one willing to move from someone was Ian as he handed him his phone.  Dialing his home number he just waited and waited in several agonizing seconds before the line was picked up.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

It was his wife.  His beautiful dear sweet wife's voice.  "Rebecca!  Oh, darling!"

 

The woman gasped on the other line before a cry was heard.  _"Isaac is that really you?!  Oh my goodness!  Are you at the police station?  Are you…. Oh God!  Where are you?!"_   She cried out.

 

He only barked out in laughter due to sheer relief not knowing what expressions he was drawing from the other people around him.  “No, I escaped.  I’ll be coming home to you.  I’m in Japan and I’m coming home to you.  I promise.”  

 

Akihito stood up silently.  As much as he loved his friends he just couldn't take this any longer as he took in the barn as the morning light was bathing the place now.  It was no longer in shambles.  It was like he never left that time but he did.  There was no Kenta waiting for him to brush him.  

 

“I ah…”. He left the barn to go outside and the moment he did he could see the house.  It looked the same as it did back then.  His eyes scanned his surroundings for any signs of the guards but there were none.  He scanned for any carriages, but there was just a lone car.  He was truly back home.  Lifting his hand up he could see his ring.  “Ryuichi.”  He whispered in a forlorn voice.

 

“Akihito, I know that it was hard to leave.”  Kou didn’t know what else to say.

 

Rubbing his temple Akihito once more looked at his ring.  “I couldn’t leave things like this here.  It wasn’t a good idea.  Besides, my mother was so upset.”  Reaching into his camera bag he went for his phone.  He wondered if it had a charge to it so he turned it on to find that it was a low charge but it was there.  “I know they’ll understand if I tell them the truth in person.”

 

“You were always lucky with parents like that.  They always accepted what you said.”  Takato agreed.  “We can drop you off if you want.”

 

Nodding his head he put his phone away.  “That’s a better idea.”  Turning to face them he spared the other small group a simple glance.  “After we drop them off.”


	21. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely wedding and a hot honeymoon, Akihito time traveled back home to correct the present. What came with this correction shall be briefly seen. 
> 
> Now pay attention to the end notes folks.

Two Years Later

 

He had gotten up every morning as a part of his routine to pursue his daily tasks in getting the latest scoop.  Mitarai would either take the best jobs from right under his nose or he would do it himself.  It was a dog eat dog world and he was willing to do it for many reasons.  Reasons that were the same as exposing any illegal activity just to right any wrong.  Only once he managed to end up in a story himself when Mitarai and himself teamed up with him stopping a stalker trying to get to, Momohara Ai.  While Mitarai didn't wish to get in between them, Akihito did.  

 

Of course, stopping this stalker and his picture in the paper ended up with rumors circulating for some time that the actress was dating Akihito since they were seen together having lunch.  While Ai didn’t mind it seeing that she was beginning to sport having a crush on the photographer, Akihito just didn’t feel the same for the woman.  Something he had to turn her down with when she asked him out on a real date.  At least the girl was gracious and decided on staying his friend instead.

 

Still, it never stopped others with their advancements towards him.  All of them he had to turn down.  Something that had Takato asking him out of concern that maybe it is time to move on.  When he asked this question, Akihito left to take a cab to another destination.  

 

It was a destination that he was very familiar with.  A place that felt like home as he stood there and walked towards it.  Akihito knew that the cab driver was in awe of the place.  In awe of the person who was stepping to the front door and opening the place with his own key.  A key that he kept on him from the Victorian era.  He smirked at the thought of it before entering the place and took it all in.  

 

“I miss you so much Ryuichi.”  His ring reflected in the dim lighting of the place before he moved upstairs.  

 

The place naturally creaked with age as he went upstairs and his foot stepped on the landing.  Akihito imagined the bustle of the place back then as he approached Asami’s bedroom.  His heartbeat was pumping wildly as he laid his hand on the doorknob and twisted it.  To open it to an empty room was killing him.

 

“I half expected you to be here.  I can still smell you.”  He walked towards the bed and he felt his groin twitch.  Unzipping his jeans he took his dick out to begin stroking it.  

 

Asami’s bed.  Does it still smell like him?  Akihito laid on it and sniffed it.  His hand stroked more as he swore he smelled his husband here.  “I love you.”

 

Jerking off he imagined those golden eyes on him.  Imagined that man filling him up with that powerful body of his.  He released a stuttered sound as the first signs of life came out of him.  

 

“There’s no one else but you.  I can’t have anyone else but you.  I’m yours forever.”  He swore as ribbons of sperm fell on the bedspread.  

 

Akihito viewed it and began to cry.  How he wished he could have Asami with him.  He missed him so much.

 

XXX

 

Entering his office Sudou just stood there observing Ian as he stared at his computer.  The man was just pouring over information once more.  Any kind of information about his past that he still had no clue of.  

 

Scratching at his five o’clock shadow, Ian almost pounded his desk.  “All the information on even Asami has simply stopped after that period.  It was like it all disappeared.  The feud and all the crap that went with it.  Poof!”  Ian put his hands in his hair before mumbling something incoherently to himself.  

 

The worst that Sudou knew was that Ian knew that he was related to Asami but just not of the woman herself.  The original origins.  Adoptions could be a horrible bear for anyone even when you can’t unlock the records even when you are the one who needed them.  So he decided on something crazy as he presented a packet to the man.

 

“I took the initiative to do this.  It wasn’t hard to do.”  Sudou placed it down in front of him.  “I haven’t looked at it myself.”

 

It was from a lab.  Looking up towards his boyfriend, Ian opened the packet with shaking hands.  With what DNA did the man take to do this from?  As he reviewed the documents and continued to reread them he leaned back.  “Fuck me.”

 

Sudou smiled.  “I will if you’ll allow a shower first.”

 

Such a cute joke from the blonde.  Ian lifted the documents up so Sudou could read it himself and even Sudou sat down on the man’s lap.  “Amazing, huh?”

 

“Truly.”

 

XXX

 

Concern continued to lace through Takato's face even as Kou danced with Eliza.  They decided to bring Akihito out to make him happy but it looked like he was at a funeral.  The lights, the music, and the happy couples that surrounded them made the once cheerful blonde look dead.  Takato won't deny that his friend wasn't attractive.  His friend was still gathering many looks for both sexes but to Akihito, they were dead to him.  The only one alive in the blonde's head is the one that Akihito was still married to in his heart.

 

“Hey man, I need to head to the can.  Will you be fine?”  Takato asked over the tin of the music.

 

Akihito nodded his head and watched his friend as he left the table.  There was such concern on his friend's face.  As if he was leaving a live grenade alone.  He knew he was.  Just that no one took the pin out of him yet.  Scoffing at his depression he raised his beer up to take a drink of it only to find Takato's place replaced by an oily snake.

 

The man had skin tight pants on and a shirt that was unbuttoned down to his navel.  To top off the whole look he had chains and a stupid goatee that was very crooked.  "I can see myself inside your pants in no time.  So why don't we both get to know one another now."  The man licked his lips.  "I bet you are named after someone famous.  I know I am.  My name is just like that American porn actor John Holmes."

 

Closing his eyes slowly he methodically opened them to give the man a very cold look before pouring his drink all over his head.  “If that line fucking works on you with any other than I have to fucking worry about the STD’s that are being spread around here.”  Raising his hand up he showed it to the man.  “Can’t you see this asshole?  I’m taken.”

 

Leaving the booth he had it with the horse and pony show.  He'll apologize to his friends later.  He just knew his heart can't take any more of this pain so as he felt a hand on his arm and he thought it was that jerk, Akihito swung around about to punch when he stopped to see Takato.

 

“I’m sorry.  I really am.  I need to head back to my parents.  I just need to be with them tonight.”  He shook his head before he departed.  

 

XXX

 

Reaching his childhood home Akihito was immediately wrapped in his mother’s arms.  After he told his parents everything of what happened to him they were very understanding.  They believed him.  They didn’t hate him for what happened.  They didn’t give him any speeches.  They understood.  So as they sat around the table he nursed his tea with them.

 

“They want me to move on mostly thinking that it should be better this way.  I can’t.  I still feel him around.  Am I crazy?”  Akihito enjoyed the feeling of his hands wrapped around the mug.  The constant warmth.  That being the same as his parents.

 

His father looked like him but a lot older than him as he smiled at him in understanding.  He looked over at his beautiful wife, Aika.  "To me, no.  If your mother were to leave I will still be loving her just the same.  I'll be wearing my ring always."  He reached out to take her hand.  "She is the only one for me so I can understand how you feel, Son."

 

Aika refused to weep now knowing her son needed them.  She did wish to kiss her husband, Eiji, but she’ll wait.  “I do as well.  I won’t be one to give you speeches on this subject and I also will not tell you to move on when you are not ready to.  Some find that one special person and stick with that person for their rest of their lives regardless.  So who cares what others think?  Just do what your heart wants.  It seems your heart will stick with Asami for the rest of your life.”

 

"Exactly, and if you wish to stay here for more than one night then you are welcomed too.  This is still your home."  

 

Akihito felt so grateful for having his parents.  “Thank you.”

 

Later as he went to his room.  A room that was being shared with by a sweet roommate, Akihito looked down at the sleeping bundle with the surprising blonde hair attached to it.  Even before men weren’t able to have children and when he came back he found himself pregnant.  It was a strange development.  A development that brought him some level of happiness but it wasn’t complete.  

 

“Good night, Sorano.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  He blew his son a kiss before heading off to bed.

 

XXX

 

Thing is that he still ended up at the home that was owned by Asami.  Today his parents joined him as he wandered around and his mom thought it would be nice to straighten up the place.  

 

“I never thought to ask this seeing as I was afraid to.”  

 

Hearing his father's voice, Akihito pressed his finger against Asami's desk.  A desk where he had kissed the man so many times before.  "It has been found out that I own this property as well.  While I may not have money in my savings, Ian has decided to keep up the property taxes instead since he is a descendant of his."  He shrugged.  "Really he should have the place but he insists that it is my place."

 

Eiji’s eyes studied his son almost as if he knew he was about to fall down.  “No idea who Ian’s birth mother truly is?”

 

"No."  Akihito shrugged as he placed Sorano on the desk.  "Did you know that there are times it feels like he does feel like he is mines.  It is strange, right?"  

 

Not so strange when people become close.  His two best friends were like brothers to him.  So why not this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a forever thing. I guarantee you this.


	22. A Photographer that Must Cover the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say in this summary? Let's play hopscotch. I'll let the chapter speak for itself.

_After all, one knows one’s weak points so well, that it’s rather bewildering to have the critics overlook them and invent others._

_~Edith Wharton_

 

Reading the paper there was a shooting in Hong Kong where they identified that the person who was shot and killed was, Liu Chen.  Akihito’s eyebrow raised before lifting up the phone on the desk of someone’s office space to contact, Dr. Isaac Caplan.  A person he only spoke with barely due to his happy reunion with his family.  

 

 _“Hello?”_  

 

“Hello?  May I speak to, Dr. Isaac Caplan?  This is Takaba Akihito.”  

 

There was slight laughter on the phone.  _“My boy!  If you are calling about the news than I already know.  My son called me just a half hour ago.  I have been quite relieved.”_

 

He could say that Isaac was relieved.  The man did sound like he was doing the quintessential happy dance over the phone.  “I’m glad you are happy.  I guess that means that there will be no more detail there.”

 

_"Well, they did say they will keep a watch out to make sure but I'm confident in the matter disappearing, my boy.  That man is nasty business.  A pure asshole.  At least his ancestor was a considerable gentleman compared to him.  Oh yes, I know that he was trying to kill Asami but he was stupidly upset."_

 

Akihito almost laughed at how the man called the matter, “Stupidly.”  His eyes drifted around the newsroom to see if anyone needed him.  

 

 _"Tell me, boy, how you are doing."_  

 

To hear this had Akihito sighing.  “I’m working and sometimes hanging out with my friends and family.  I’m also taking care of my son.  That’s it.  How are you?”

 

There was some mumbling on the other end before Isaac spoke more clearly to him.  _"I should tell you to move on.  I seriously should but would I be a hypocrite or not?  Oh, I know that I have cheated on my wife out of sheer survival but ended up falling in love with that man.  Still, she was still my number one."_

 

“If someone were to drag me off to want me to be their lover or force me into having sex, I’d choose death.  I will happily choose it.  No one will ever compare to him.” 

 

 _“Very admirable but will Asami want you to take your own life?”_   Such a pointed question from the doctor.  _“I know that my wife wouldn’t.”_

 

He scoffed at this quietly. “You don’t know anything about my husband.”  He countered almost very coldly to Isaac.  

 

The silence stretched out for some time until the man spoke up once more.  _“I don’t and I’m sorry for presuming.  I know that you are still aching but I’m just trying here.”_ Isaac stated softly.

 

Covering his face in an effort to shield himself from Mitarai’s prying gaze now, Akihito sighed.  “I actually appreciate it.  I thank you.”

 

"Hey, Akihito!  Get in here!"  

 

Seeing his editor hailing him he came to attention.  “I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to leave.  My boss is calling me.  I just want to say I’m glad you are doing fine.”

 

_"Sure thing.  I hope the same for you too.  Call me again if you want.  I'm here if you need it."_

 

Thankful for another friend, Akihito said, "Appreciate it.  The same goes for you.  Take care, Isaac."  Hanging up he stretched as he walked towards his boss's office.

 

Going into the Chief Editor’s office there was Mitarai already sitting on the couch visibly judging him while he stalked past him just to lean against the wall.  As the pudgy man with the glasses sat there reviewing his papers his eyes flitted up towards Akihito who joined them.  

 

“I need someone to interview and take pictures of that elusive club.  Any volunteers?”  The man knew that both of them will want to deny this job seeing it was beneath them.  

 

Studying his camera Mitarai gave a cocky smile to Akihito.  “Come on Chief, you know this is beneath me.  This is the kind of job that Akihito does.  After all, he’s a bottom feeder.”

 

That kind of quip was something that the man he thought he was so witty about when Mitarai was just a plain ass.  Sure the man can rarely be counted on.  Rarely, but in all, he was just a horses manure.  Not a horses ass.  That is being too kind to the person.  He was just shit most of the time.  

 

Hand over his heart Akihito blew the man a kiss.  "Oh be still my heart.  Oh, how you make me swoon, Mitarai.  With your words of crappiness.  It makes me now know what I should wipe my assth with when I runth out of paper."  He fluttered his eyelashes at the man.

 

The other man felt a bit confused about how he decided to word himself.  "In what language are you speaking in?"

 

"Not imbecile,"  Akihito replied in a deadpanned way.  "You know, Mitarai way."

 

Their Chief raised up his hands to end this between them.  "Enough!  I can't take this childish behavior of newspaper people anymore."  His eyes bore into both of them to see if they would hear him and seeing as they were he lowered his voice.  "Now, the person that is going there is Akihito.  He has been requested seeing as they love what he has published and done.  So to me, that speaks volumes.  Also, seeing as this is an elusive member of society here now it is quite prudent Mitarai not to speak down to someone else since your name wasn't at all mentioned.  Do we understand one another?"

 

Akihito almost laughed at the other man but decided to keep this silent in respect of his boss.  “When do you like me to go there?”

 

“Now.  So I suggest you head there as we speak.”  The Chief held up a piece of paper.  “Mitarai this is for you.”

 

XXX

 

The place screamed too much stinking money with a side of getting enemas with gold squirted into your anal cavity.  From the guards outside to when he now stood inside, he took some pictures before his camera stopped on a blonde man approaching him with a very pleasant smile on him.  

 

“Hello, you are obviously Takaba Akihito.  My name is Hiro.  I’m the Chef here.  It is a pleasure to meet you.”  Extending his hand out Hiro waited till Akihito shook it.  “The owner isn’t quite ready so he asked if I could meet with you until then.  I apologize for this.  It shouldn’t be long.”

 

An owner no one knows the name of and now is being late for his own meeting.  Akihito wanted to scream jerk but this was a job he was being paid for.  “It’s fine.  So what can I ask you?”

 

Extending his hand out so they could sit down Hiro smiled at the waiter who came in with some hors-d'oeuvres.  Some fancy stuff that Akihito got to taste and won't be satisfied with probably as they were set down.  Of course, he could be wrong.  They did look very good.  

 

Hiro smiled at the hungry expression on his face.  “He wished for you to sample some small delights of ours.  I’m not certain if you were informed but this will be a very long interview together.  I don’t know what you’ll both be talking about but I was just told that it’ll be long.  So just have a small sample before you meet with him.  Don’t worry, you’ll know about him once you meet him.  He does enjoy his privacy.”

 

“And you?”  Akihito picked up one that just called to him.  “You don’t look like you’ve been a Chef for long.”

 

“I haven’t but it doesn’t mean I don’t love it.  I’ve been wanting to be one since I was a child.  I have been an apprentice for a while until I met the owner and he had me work here.”  The man giggled before his eyes laid sight on Akihito’s ring.  “Your ring is gorgeous.  How long?”

 

His own eyes falling onto his own ring Akihito lifted it up to give it a small kiss.  “It has been forever.”  Voice soft and appetite lost at not having his husband Akihito sighed.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Knowing that a subject shouldn’t be touched Hiro felt his phone vibrate.  “Excuse me.”  Looking at it he smiled.  “I guess it is time.  I shall show you up.  I hope that we can talk more at a later time.”  

 

Getting up Akihito followed the man towards the elevator.  Getting on it he could see that it was just as fancy as the rest of the place.  The owner didn’t spare any expense obviously even as the elevator stopped and they got off to be let off.  

 

First, there was a woman greeting them as they went past the first set of doors.  Hiro greeted another guard or so Akihito thought it was.  At this point, he was becoming lost in his own thoughts when he shouldn't be.  He was on the clock with no time to reflect on his own personal life.  

 

“Takaba Akihito, this is where we part.  It has been a pleasure.”  Hiro was saying before he bowed and departed.

 

Akihito stood there in front of the last set of doors before a guard opened them for him.  Stepping inside he found himself looking at three men before him as the guard behind him left them alone in the office.  His mouth couldn’t operate.  His finger was touching his own ring as he stared at the man before him.  

 

“Kirishima, inform his boss that Akihito will be busy with me for a week.”  Those golden eyes gazed at Akihito like heated sex pools of lust.  There was not an ounce of anger in them.  

 

The composed man bowed.  “Yes, Asami-sama.”  Leaving his side he walked towards Akihito with Suoh behind him.  Pausing to speak to the young man Kirishima said, “It is quite a pleasure seeing you again.”

 

Suoh bowed as well.  “Pleasure to see you as well.”  Leaving behind his friend he closed the door to both men their privacy.

 

“I..”  Akihito couldn’t speak as he gaped at the man he thought had died centuries ago.  

 

Leaning back in his chair, Asami smirked.  “Do you wish for me to tell you everything?”  Taking that absentminded nod as his answer he told him.    

 

 


	23. Recollections and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami recollects before becoming sexy with his wife. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Why yes I'm blatant with this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! You may get confused. I hope you enjoy a bit of mind fucking because I'm still mind fucked and we are the ones who wrote this out. What does this tell you?

Leaning back in his chair Asami examined his kitten.  “Do you wish for me to tell you everything?”  Taking that absentminded nod as his answer he told him his story.

 

XXX

 

Asami’s Recollection

 

_It was after the first outing with Kirishima when he entered the barn alone.  It was a decided thing to do knowing that the creature that came into his life was someone different.  Someone extraordinary.  Someone who didn’t act like anyone else at all.  Someone who shouldn’t have known something beforehand like that._

 

_So as he explored the barn and did so carefully, Asami did notice something off on the upper landing.  A place where it seemed disturbed recently.  So heading to that area he could see how the dust was moved around to reveal fingerprints.  So he had decided in removing the hidden panel as well.  A panel that hid the camera bag._

 

_Removing the contents from the bag Asami knew that this equipment wasn’t from this century.  So he turned it around to get a gander of it before pressing the button that displayed the power button.  That is when everything more became revealed._

 

_At first, the photographs appeared strange.  The house in them looked horrific but as he studied it closer he could see that it was his own.  Even the barn was his.  There was a machine in the pictures and he was curious to what it was and would need to question it later.  So Asami just explored this camera and another.  The other camera held photographs of a different nature.  Pictures of his kitten with two other men at first.  They appeared to be friends or family.  Either drinking or something of that nature.  There was a woman and he assumed it was the kitten's lady love.  That one would need to be squashed later.  More pictures were shown and they were that of two older people.  Obviously his parents.  Two very attractive people.  The older man who looked like Akihito.  He smiled._

 

_Eyes flitted over to some clothing of a different decade and this is where he found Akihito’s identification.  His birth year.  Where he lived.  Asami sighed as he found himself touching the fabric._

 

_“How did you end up here?”  He asked himself._

 

_Though he could never question the kitten himself.  He hoped Akihito would say it himself but found out that he wouldn’t.  Just knew that there was a dark cloud over him.  Even as the weeks passed.  When people questioned them about Akihito’s parents and he didn’t care he shrugged it off._

 

_He knew that Akihito had a pure heart and would never deceive like this.  He had a reason for his actions.  He also knew that one day that Akihito would confess to him one day._

 

 _Asami just never imagined that he would wake up to find his wife missing.  Gone without a word.  Thought that Akihito would stick by his side regardless.  Though at the same time he knew better.  Knew he would return to that life.  So as Dr. Isaac Caplan came to him and gave him something.  A gift to see his wife.  Asami took it._  

 

XXX

 

His eyes were unblinking as they remained on Akihito.  “People may not think I feel pain but I do.  When I found you gone without a word I found my world dying before me.  It was the first time I didn’t care if someone came to kill me just as long as I met you again.”

 

To see his kitten crumbling down to his knees in front of him, Asami got up to head towards him.  He had to hold him up.  Tell him more.  “Kitten.”  He whispered.

 

“I try to visit your place each chance I can get.  It is my only way to stay close to you.”  Akihito whimpered against him.  “I had to leave.  My time was frozen.  The only people that were moving were just four people.  I had to come back to make things right.  I didn’t want to but I had to.  After I returned it would be a month after, I found out I was pregnant.  Men getting pregnant when we couldn’t before.  It was impossible.  I wanted to return back to you but I was afraid of going back with a child.  Even Isaac warned me how precarious it was.  I’m sorry.”

 

Picking him up and carrying him, Asami opened up his private room just for this occasion.  Sitting on the bed he placed his kitten on his lap to assure him that everything will be all right.  They will be together forever.  He kissed the corner of his eye and with that, he caught a bit of those tears.  

 

"Don't apologize for something you must do to correct something.  I know that you wanted to tell me and were afraid to tell me that you must never apologize."  He kissed his cheek.  "My kitten.  My wife.  You are never to apologize for correcting this."

 

Akihito moved his face to kiss his husband.  “I love you, Ryu.”

 

Unbuttoning his shirt it truly did feel like a very long time since he had Akihito.  To see that tender but firm flesh underneath was such a very savory looking item.  He knew it was untouched by the detail that he had following this sweet creature.  "I love you as well, Akihito."  After this reunion, he will want to meet up with their son.

 

Feeling those fingers on his skin just inflamed him.  He moaned as Asami cupped his balls to tenderly suckle them in his mouth.  He twitched just at his first instinct of wishing to thrust against this man but held back in not wanting to appear over-anxious.  His eyes followed Asami's movements as the man moved that sexy mouth up to his shaft to lick him up it and the loud moan was an obvious emotion.  

 

Oh, how he wished to break his own cool by just eagerly forgetting all this foreplay just to place himself deep inside his kitten.  It has been far too long that they have been together and he was the only one he desired.  The only one he'll ever love.  So even with his mouth wrapped around this tasty penis, he fought hard not to make any caveman sounds of satisfaction.  Asami simply just closed his eyes to quell those desires before opening up to find his kitten doing the beginning stages of his dancer's moves.  His Akihito wasn't making this any easier now.

 

“Fuck me now.  We can do all this later.  It has been too long.”  

 

Asami smiled before lifting that ass up in the air.  “You whine like a kitten, Kitten.”  His baritone low with his teasing remark.

 

Set to hit him Akihito’s head slammed back into the bed as he felt a tongue invade inside of him.  There was no romance of it as the man simply wanted to wet him up.  “I played with myself this morning.”  He complained.  “I want you.”  

 

He could tell by the looseness but it felt so good to do this as the man pulled his tongue out to tease his wife.  His eyes followed along that sweet body to find that face in full bloom and Asami couldn't help himself as he pulled away and flipped the boy on his stomach.  "Naughty kitten.  I should punish you for that."  Asami wanted to have exclusive rights to doing that.  While he didn't mind having his kitten satisfy himself by playing with his cock.  He just didn't want him playing with his own ass.  That was his own playing field.  

 

Ass up in the air he cursed at how unfair Asami was being when a cock was pushed inside of him.  Rest of his body pushed up and mouth opened up in sudden excitement, Akihito begged for more as he pushed back.

 

Such a perfect body and a combo to be with him.  Asami loved to watch how perfectly aligned their bodies were as they moved and how Akihito continued to keep begging.  Leaning forward he knew that the younger man could feel all his strength with each pump of his muscles.  

 

“After this, we are going to our home.  Another home.  That other home is just a summer place.”  Asami promised and with this next thrust Akihito cried out louder.

 

“Yes.”  His head was tilted all the way.  

 

Pulling out and moving his kitten into another position, this time with Akihito on his back, Asami kissed him while they continued to make love.  He wanted his kitten to feel him.

 

XXX

 

Standing now inside of a living room area Akihito’s jaw went slack.  Live here?  He really wants that.  At least the mansion had more personality.  This didn’t.  It felt so cold compared to it but as he could see through the windows that the view is spectacular.  

 

"From one extreme to another."  Akihito was truly in awe.  "The mansion is still warmer even without the staff wandering around in it."

 

Behind him, he placed his arm around that slim waist.  "And also too far right now.  I wish to go there but it isn't a daily commute type of home.  It'll be a great place for our family."

 

Family.  Akihito glanced at him.  “Um.”

 

Smiling at his wife he led him off towards a bedroom where it was decorated already.  “I already had Kirishima get everything of yours moved in here.  The bedroom you had set up for Sorano will be in here.  You have a private office for your own work as do I.  I do understand that your parents have our child while you are busy.”

 

Stepping into a room that was larger than the one he was currently using at the small apartment, Akihito shook his head.  “Why did it take you so long to tell me you were here?”

 

"Because I needed to set everything up before I could reveal everything.  Had to make sure I wouldn't just disappear.  I knew that Sudou hasn't but what's to guarantee me from this same fate?  I wanted a secure home for us all."  Asami turned his head to him.  "It was torture not to get close to you.  Especially when I saw your pictures.  Kitten."

 

"Of course I was depressed.  I left my husband.  For two fucking years, I've been very fucking depressed, Asshole.  While I may have had this great son to take care of I felt like I caused your death.  So yeah!  I was depressed."  Storming out of his son's new room he was stopped.  "What?"

 

Regret.  This was his mistake in what he did.  “It had to happen and I didn’t expect it to be this long.  I thought it was to take a year but it took longer.”

 

“And this turmoil with Fei Long?”

 

Obviously, he hasn't been keeping up with current affairs.  "You don't know.  We settled this a long time back.  We are business partners.  It was his brother's doing on why his father died.  Not mine's.  He confessed."

 

"The reason why I didn't know is that I was afraid to look at your expiration date.  That's all."  Placing his head against his chest he sighed.  "I just couldn't look at it.  It would kill me all over again."

 

“Even though you have our son with you.”  Asami placed his hand on his back.  “You still felt this way.”

 

“Of course.”  A well of emotions fell out of him and he knew that fine suit beneath his head will be soaked as tears fell away from his eyes.  “I love Sorano so much because he is this amazing little boy.  Also because he’s ours.  It’s just that.”  He suddenly pushed away from him.  “I was away from you.”

 

This felt like torture for the both of them in a way.  Grabbing his wife to place him back in his arms, Asami kissed the top of his head.  “I understand why you had to leave.  I know that you were the key to fixing things here.  I hold no anger towards what happened.  I was just devastated for a time.  To lose my kitten.”

 

“I still have something I need to ask and I know that this didn’t come from me.  So tell me, Ryu.  Ian’s original birth parents.  They didn’t come out of thin air.  He is an Asami.  That’s what he was told.”  

 

It was time to leave this room so they could have this discussion.  A discussion he hoped that Akihito wouldn’t misunderstand at all.  So taking him by the hand he led him over to the couch to sit.  When they did so he held his hands gently.  

 

“This was before you.  Even before my affair with Sudou.  It was a child I didn’t know I had until the woman showed up to my doorstep.  This woman was much like Cho.  You remember her from the party.  She didn’t wish for much.  Just respect.  She also wished for independence.”  Asami’s thumb brushed against Akihito’s skin.  “The only reason why it never worked out between us was due to that independence.  She told me she just enjoyed the intimate part when need be with someone like myself since I was a rare commodity.  She was never interested in marriage and frankly I was never in love with her.  While she had some fire in her it wasn’t something that lit me up like you did.”

 

He could take a guess of what happened.  In that day and time, it wasn't unusual for someone to get ill and die from something that is considered so simple nowadays.  Akihito offered a small smile to his husband.  "I'm not mad that you had an illegitimate baby.  I'd be more pissed if you did it during the time we were together."

 

Asami knew he would understand.  “I would never do such a thing.  No one else could ever satisfy me like you, Kitten.”

 

Blushing at that compliment he than brushed it off to the serious matter at hand.  “Now about this subject.”  His eyes turned serious once more.

 

The older man loved how Akihito switched his moods like this.  It just seemed so stubborn.  "She fell ill and seeing as her family was too old to take care of a child she brought the child to me.  It was a son.  She decided on an English sounding name.  The name of Joshua."  He paused in remembrance.  "Lily was very ill and with all the help that was offered, she still passed.  Joshua was just five years old at the time.  He looked a lot like me."

 

Tenderly touching Asami's knee, Akihito said, "I can imagine him like that."  He smiled warmly.  "I can assume he either married or just had a child with another woman out of wedlock."

 

"No, he got married.  Lived happily until someone decided on revenge.  They decided to take out my son.  They thought that he was my weakness."  Asami's golden eyes seemed to shift into dangerous territory.  "He was my strength.  My family is my strength.  Always."  Reaching out he touched Akihito's cheek.

 

It was horrible to watch not only Asami not only become angry but saddened at having to relive this with him.  Still, this needed to be done so he can know too.  “And his own family?”

 

“Killed.  All except his own son.  For that, Akihiko was raised by me.  That was until there seemed to be a glitch.  It happened to both myself and Fei Long.”  Asami had to pause in order to collect himself.  “We had both decided in doing these time jumps a bit too quickly.  Something that Dr. Caplan didn’t think would occur until it happened.  When I last met Akihiko he was five.  The next, he was sixteen and trying to court a young lady.  The next I came back he had a child and this child was long gone with the girl after Akihiko was killed.  This all happened in a span of a week.”

 

His breath caught as he done the math while thinking of all the complications that could happen with these quick leaps.  Akihito’s mouth opened at first with no words so he had to gather himself to speak finally.  “So?”  That was the only thing he could say.

 

"Kuroda Shinji's own wife, Barry decided to take it upon himself to locate both the mother and child.  When he was able to I came back from another leap to find the young boy by the name of Kouta.  He wasn't able to speak at all but he did communicate quite well by other means.  After my next leap, he was already grown up and decided to leave the house and everything behind."

 

Akihito had a feeling that this will be having the same theme happening.  “So none of those children are alive except for Ian and Sorano.  Is this what you are saying?”  He hated to cut to the chase but this was awfully depressing shit.  

 

"Correct.  Asami Hana is a woman who is the daughter of Kouta.  Kouta decided to sneak into the machine to disappear.  He hoped to escape my name but that is impossible to do.  Hana is Ian's birth mother.  Kouta is no longer living due to the fact you can't truly escape my name when you decide to travel back to the Victorian era again."  Standing up, Asami wanted something to drink.  "Kouta died before ever knowing that his daughter was pregnant.  On his deathbed he begged for us to protect her but we couldn't.  She even disappeared herself."

 

The man had never to worry about family.  Not like this before and this time he had to.  Behind his name, there were threats that have taken down his husband's heirs.  Even the use of the time machine, well the abuse of it, didn't give the man much bonding time with his son or grandson.  Akihito could see some of the frustration just etched into Asami.  

 

"You must have located her though."  There had to be some hope here.  

 

With a glass of scotch now in his hand, Asami stood there.  “She met someone and that is why she ran off.  The man swore he loved her.  That was until he found out she was pregnant.  The moment this happened he decided to leave her.  This person came as a surprise to us seeing that he shared the same surname as you.  Do you happen to know of any relative by the name of, Orochi?”

 

There was a huge slap in his memory as Akihito stood up.  "That asshole?  That asshole is Ian's birth father.  Fuck!  I met that shithead once and I gotta say I was glad it was only once.  That prick fucking hit me just for showing myself up in the room.  Said that kids should never be seen at all.  Fucking prick.  I have no idea how in the fuck that asshole is a part of our gene pool when there is no shit-for-brains that exist in there.  Fuck!"  Suddenly he had a thought.  "Why didn't Hana come to one of us instead of giving Ian up for adoption though?  What happened?  If she came to one of us we would have taken care of him."

 

That, Asami knew all too well.  "I know this kitten.  I truly do.  It is unfortunate that she didn't but she didn't have the time apparently.  According to the report, she got into an accident when a drunk driver hit her.  When they rushed her to the hospital there were complications so they had to induce the pregnancy or else Ian would die.  According to the report, she was alive long enough to name him but not much else.  The state went to her home to see if they can find anything to indicate any records for next of kin since there was nothing else.  They did know of her name but couldn't locate any other Asami.  Something I wish I was aware of when we were trying to locate her as well.  Though it wouldn't do anything seeing that if I located Ian and took him there will be no possibility of me meeting you.  Think about all of this, Kitten."

 

This was true.  Though.  “He said he was adopted by a good couple.”

 

"A great couple actually.  This is our comfort.  I also found out that your Uncle had a gambling problem."  Asami could see that Akihito's eyes shot up to the ceiling like an angel.  "You knew of his death."

 

“It didn’t come as a surprise to any of us.  I hate the fact he wasted his life and hurt two good people.”  Suddenly a smile appeared on his face.  “Ian is truly family.  I always considered him that way.  Almost like a son.  Strange as that sounds.”

 

Placing his glass down Asami reached out to bring him against his body.  “The good doctor has no explanation on when or how you developed the ability the ability to have children but I find that a blessing.  Don’t you?”

 

Snaking his arms around that strong neck, Akihito smirked with delight.  “Maybe your sperm is truly fucking magical you perverted ass.  I know I want my parents to officially meet you and I want you to see our son in person.  How do you feel about this?”

 

“I am a husband who holds no arguments regarding any of that.  Still, I wish to have more of a honeymoon before we depart.”

 

“Than fuck me good before we go.”  Akihito hopped up to secure his legs around that waist.  “Because with a young child in the home who knows when we can do it again.”


	24. The 1842 Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Long comes to Isaac in the present. If you all remember the man can travel just like Asami courtesy of Isaac's machine.
> 
> Asami meets the inlaws but most of all his son, Sorano. 
> 
> Sudou reaches a breaking point with Ian and runs off just to meet the past, sort of speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the ending notes.

 

_An intelligent hell would be better than a stupid paradise._

_~Victor Hugo, Ninetythree, 1874_

 

 

Watching the beautiful man gracefully stroll into his workshop was certainly a jarring sight.  This was only due to the fact how Fei Long always continued to still make him feel.  Even though the man was in a relationship with Yoh.  A relationship that produced a child.  Something that even Isaac couldn’t even explain how the males could suddenly do since the time shift.  

 

“There you go thinking again, Doctor,” teased Fei Long as he neared him.  

 

Startled even before Isaac could think of the other man pregnant, he said, “Occupational hazard.”

 

He gazed at that gorgeous long hair while the man closed the gap.  It was constantly a mesmerizing sight as always.  So many things about this man were like this but that long hair seemed to something that a snake charmer might use to hypnotize you.  Isaac reached out to touch it and he could see those lips quirk up.  They were both taken and yet it was forgotten.  

 

“Why are you here?”  His voice was now dry as he just stared at the tendril in his grasp.  It was so silky.  “I heard about Chen.”

 

What a visual to see this man in such rumpled clothing as he played with his hair.  Fei Long didn’t mind as he took Isaac in.  The doctor is constantly working.  Whether here or at his job.  The man couldn’t rest.  “Chen was untrainable.”

 

Did that mean he killed his own relative?  Isaac stopped what he was doing to meet those eyes.  “Did you?”

 

Unbuttoning the man’s shirt Fei Long held such a teasing smile on his face.  “You should really get changed or at least get out of these clothes.”

 

That means he killed him.  Isaac stared at him without stopping the man from removing his shirt.  Rebecca wasn’t even here right now.  She was out shopping so she won’t be home for some time.  “You are with Yoh and I’m with my wife.”

 

“Yoh understands me completely.  He understands how I love you still.”  

 

Seeing his pants getting unzipped Isaac casually made an observation.  “So you figured it would be best to cheat on him with me.  That sounds completely logical.”

 

“My partner is fine with this.”

 

Tilting his head back while feeling his penis gently stroked, Isaac doubted his words.  His mouth opened up as a moan escaped him.  “Please tell me why you are really here.”  He forced out.

 

“It’s about my adopted child, Tao.  He is still stuck in that other timeline.  While we may travel to it and travel back without any ill effects, Tao cannot.  Have you found a solution yet?”  Fei Long’s eyes just buried themselves inside Isaac.  He needed the answer. 

 

Pushing away from the other, Isaac just needed to think.  Asami, Fei Long, Yoh, Kirishima, Suoh, and even an army of both of their men were able to go back and forth with no ill effects.  In fact, their ages stayed the same.  Asami's children aged and progressed.  Of course, his heirs had a tragic life ending consequences.  

 

There was an odd bubble that seemed to surround Japan compared to China.  The bubble that allowed Asami’s children to age but not Tao.  In China, it was still technically 1842.  In that timeline, if you go back to visit Asami, things would have progressed much further to a different year.  To Isaac’s guess, it was due to Akihito’s influence just being there.  That’s all he could figure.

 

He watched as Isaac paced in the nude.  A smile formed as he watched the half-erect penis of the other man bob up and down.  “Isaac?”

 

Stopping his pacing Isaac felt the air all around his body.  "Just a thought.  I honestly don't know what it truly is at all unless I test it out.  Please bear with me until then."  

 

He can allow that.  “I trust you.”  He came towards him once more.  “You look positively alluring like this.”

 

Eyes wide Isaac felt himself lifted up.

 

XXX

 

Akihito couldn’t help himself as his eyes remained on Asami as he held Sorano in those strong arms.  Even his parents were observing him.  His heart swelled up more as he leaned forward to touch that arm before he rested his face against him just to see their son’s entranced expression.  

 

"He really knows that you are his dad,"  Akihito remarked in a soft voice.  "He really loves this."

 

Those large hazel eyes looking up at him.  Blonde hair as well.  Asami smiled down towards their son.  “He looks like you.  I love that.”  Sorano was nothing like his previous heirs.  This one he could already see a fire in those eyes.  “I just love him.”

 

“It surely reflects in your eyes, Ryuichi.”  Aika couldn’t help but beam at the sight.  Her son was happy again.  “It is nice of you to finally show back up though I do wish you didn’t spend two years away from my son.  He was awfully miserable.”  Her smile vanished just to be replaced with such a stern expression.

 

He knew that this would happen.  “Mom.  He had his reasons and I talked to him about it.”  Akihito felt like a child gritting his teeth and telling his mother he refused to eat his vegetables. 

 

Eiji exchanged a simple look with Asami before he spoke.  “Even Ryuichi understands why we would do this.  He would do the same for his son as well.”

 

"I would."  Asami agreed quickly to that.  "I assure you that the things that were being done before I had my reunion with Akihito weren't to hurt him.  That is the farthest thing from my mind.  I did it all in the hopes that in the end that the effects of the constant time travel won't harm me to the point of causing worse damage to him.  Just imagine that one."

 

Finger towards his lips Akihito spoke up.  “True, but I’d still want to see you in spite of all that.”

 

He wanted to hold him so Asami shifted Sorano in his hold so he could do it with one arm just to wrap his other arm around Akihito.  “I can’t change the past even if one person has.”  Asami smiled at his wife.  “A change that altered things for the best in my opinion.”

 

“Even if some of your heirs have suffered?”  He flinched at the question.  “I’m sorry.  That really felt like a low blow.  To me, this is my fault.”

 

“It isn’t.  I was raised to know that my family name would do all this.  Even as it happens it doesn’t make me happy.  Though it doesn’t make me stop living.  Will it stop you from living?”  His golden eyes twinkled.  “I know you have been depressed for the past couple of years due to me but there was nothing stopping me from seeing you again.  Not even death.”

 

Pursing his lips in thought before reaching over to let Sorano grab his finger, Akihito responded with a blush on his cheeks.  “I actually believe that.  You are a stubborn bastard.”

 

Aika’s eyes went wide at that.  “Akihito, don’t you dare call your husband that.  He might have done that but that was still unnecessary.”  

 

Amused by his mother's reaction Akihito said, "Mom, it is like a pet name for him.  He doesn't mind.  Besides, it's cute you didn't enjoy what he did at first and now you are defending him."  He began to snicker.

 

Laughing also, Eiji had to concur there.  “It is quite the turn around sweetheart.”

 

Red-faced she pouted.  "I just thought about our son-in-law's reasons and thought they were valid.  That's all."  She leaned back.

 

Seeing both parents and observing how his kitten got his qualities from his parents, Asami loved this family even more than before. “I knew I was right in falling in love with your son.  He fought against it but I knew that I could always win.”

 

Heading up to that ear of his, Akihito whispered, “Smug ass.”

 

XXX

 

“I soon will need to head to Hong Kong and I would love for you to join me with Sorano.”  

 

Such an announcement as Akihito was broken from his hypnotic state.  Since they left his parents house he had been watching his husband with Sorano in his arms.  He had been preserving it inside his head.  Treasuring it.

 

“When?  I still have a job.”  Akihito decided to keep his voice low for their child’s sake.

 

Asami almost scoffed.  His wife could hardly make a living off that salary.  “This week.  We’ll be seeing Fei Long since I have business there.  You just tell your boss you have an amazing article coming his way.”

 

An article he’ll be filling with some lies of course.  Akihito almost wished to argue but he was curious about their new partnership.  “If this causes harm to Sorano I’m taking him back home.”

 

“It won’t.  I promise.  Besides, I won’t let it.”  

 

Now he scoffed at Asami’s ego.  “Stupid ego of yours.  You know we should talk to Ian.”

 

“We will.  I was hoping to settle Sorano down in his new surroundings.  That’s all.  Is that too much to ask?”  

 

“No, I just want to close some lose ties up.”  Hearing a sound from Sorano, Akihito picked up their son from Asami’s arm.  “He’s hungry.”  

 

Reaching into his pack he retrieved the bottle that was already prepared and brought it forth.  Smiling at his endearing package, Akihito placed the bottle tip to those pink lips.  He giggled when tiny hands grabbed his hand and those eyes looked at him fiercely.

 

“So cute.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”  Asami murmured as he watched the scene.  “One day I want another with you.”

 

He looked back just so he could see those serious golden eyes.  Akihito knew he was serious.  Asami joking about this matter would be ridiculous.  “I’d love that.”  A thought occurred to him.  “Did you take photos of me under surveillance?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Making a face he narrowed his eyes at him.  “I want to hit you still.”

 

“Punish me later.”

 

“I know that means that I’ll be the one being punished.  It always means that.”  He couldn’t argue the feeling inside of him.  That feeling that he wanted to have the man inside of him.  “Ryu.”  His voice was soft now.

 

His hand resting against his cheek Asami smirked at his kitten.  "Yes?"

 

“When we settle him down I want you again.”  Akihito wanted him now but he could wait.  

 

Kissing him Asami ran his hand along that leg.  “Certainly.”

 

XXX

 

Drenched in sweat.  Sounds circulating around the museum.  The place was bare of any other and next to a display there were two naked souls.  One pressing his manhood deeper inside the other.  It was his utter demand not wanting to release the blonde.  A blonde that looked too enticing today.  A blonde that he needed more today than ever.  A blonde that seemed to have more patrons flirting with him.  Something he hated even though Sudou never flirted back to them.

 

His darkened eyes went to the hansom cab and he was very tempted in using it.  He knew he shouldn’t or else it would devalue it.  So his attention went to another article but he still couldn’t do this either so he just had the man on his hands and knees.  

 

“You are so beautiful, Sudou.”  

 

Those were the only words said to him in the time they begun and Sudou was finally glad of it.  He was beginning to feel so used.  His head tilted up and he noticed the camera.  “The cameras.”

 

“Don’t worry about them.  I’ll erase the footage.”  Ian assured him as he did a very hard thrust into him.  It was so hard that Sudou yelled out in pain.

 

Pulling away from him Sudou hit him before getting up.  “Asshole.”  There had been something obviously on Ian’s mind since he presented the DNA file to him.  Something the man hadn’t cared to share with him so with today Sudou quickly grabbed his clothes.  “Fuck off.  Whatever is happening I don’t deserve punishment.”

 

Examining that beautiful alabaster skin as Sudou rushed away from him Ian just sat on his haunches.  Sudou didn’t deserve his unfortunate feelings of inadequacy.  His boyfriend has been doing so much for him while he himself has been sitting around feeling sorry for himself.  He sighed as he glanced down to spot a bit of blood on the ground.

 

“I’m such a shit.”  Ian stood up in an aim to chase after him but found his leg feeling too shaky to stand.  So collapsing he hoped that Sudou will listen to him later.

 

XXX

 

Well away from the museum Sudou felt the pain of his lower section that still didn't compare to when Sakazaki abused him.  Grabbing a drink from a machine he decided to sit down on a bench and just take deep breaths in and out to calm down.  

 

“Are you alright, Sir?”

 

Fingertips still rubbing against his eyebrows Sudou nodded his head.  “Yes, I’m just trying to calm down before I go home.  Thank you for asking.”

 

“Not a problem.  I would ask you if you needed a drink but I can see you have the right thing in your hand.”

 

His eyes glanced down at the water in his hand.  "I do."  Sudou lifted his head up and he skittered off the bench.  No, the man is dead.  He witnessed it himself.  Sakazaki's throat was slit.  Moving away he could see that the man was completely confused by his actions.  "My apologies but I really must be off."

 

The man's mouth just stayed up a little as he watched Sudou rush away.  In all of Nisaka's life, he had never seen such a reaction before.  Perhaps it was the ridiculous clothing option he was forced to sport this evening.  The tight pants.  The stupid shirt from the seventies that was unbuttoned to his navel with these chains dangling.  He knew he hated the fucking hair slicked back in such a way.  

 

"Fuck.  Well, I knew I looked like a douche but seeing that person run away just proved it.  How am I supposed to attract a man now?"  Nisaka complained as he began to walk towards the damn party.  He'll complain to his friend once he arrived.

 

Running all the way to the point he decided to get a cab, Sudou was breathing hard at the memories that Sakazaki inflicted.  What Ian unfortunately did tonight and what this stranger did just by looking like Sakazaki, had his heart beating out of his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I did a sneaky one on A.L here. Nisaka will be important to Sudou here but this isn't where I'm being sneaky. I based Nisaka's character on A.L's personality. Honestly, A.L looks like the actor Zachary Levi with glasses on. So, yum. Well, my yum anyhow. :)


	25. Ian, meet your DNA results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title sounded like a game show. 
> 
> With Ian trying to trace Sudou's whereabouts here comes a knock at his door. 
> 
> Sudou comes face-to-face with his own little demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we aren't forgetting about time travel here seeing that Sudou will use it and the others will use it. Now we popped in something in one of the chapters. We won't give you a hint.

Arriving home Ian had been trying to get a hold of Sudou since he left the museum.  There was no answer.  So calling up Eliza who was living near to him she told him that after checking up at his place that Sudou wasn’t there.  So it left him with exploring any place he could find till he thought to come here.  It was his hope that Sudou would be here but the man wasn’t.

 

“He probably thinks of me like Sakazaki now.  I’m such scum.”  Ian rubbed his face till he wanted to be filled with blood.  

 

*Ding dong*

 

His body went to attention at that sound.  Adrenaline kicked in as he thought it might be Sudou so he ran to the door to answer it just to find Akihito standing there with a man behind him.

 

“Akihito, to what do I owe this visit?”  It was so hard to sound pleasant when your world felt like it was falling apart.

 

“Can we come in?  We have something to talk to you about.”  Akihito pointed to the man behind him.  “It is very important.”

 

Nodding his head, Ian stepped back to allow them entrance.  As they walked past he couldn’t help but be filled with too much familiarity already with the man Akihito brought with him.  His eyes traced every inch on that handsome man’s face till he spoke up.

 

“My name is Asami Ryuichi.”  He smirked as he held up a hand.  “We have much to discuss about your heritage.  I know you have questions.”

 

Taking his hand as if from a dream Ian shook it.  “I have plenty even for Akihito.  His DNA.”

 

Akihito giggled before waving his hands in the air in front of him.  “Oh hell.  I only traveled once back through time to meet my husband and that’s it.  No other times.  You are the unfortunate byproduct of an asshole Uncle of mines.  His name is Orochi.  Takaba Orochi.  A pure asshole who hit me just for showing myself up in the room.  Why?  Because I was a kid.  The guy hated kids.  Also, he was a compulsive gambler and a drunk.”  He shrugged.  “I’m sorry to be so blunt about your birth father there but that’s the only person who exists in my gene pool who is an asshole.”

 

Ian scoffed.  Not due to this information but perhaps why he treated Sudou the way he did today.  Though why was this other man here?  He looked at him closely again.  “Are you like my long lost brother or something?”

 

Asami chuckled politely at that.  “I’m pleasantly relieved to know that you are in the possession of the knowledge of time travel as well.  So when I tell you that I am _The_ Asami Ryuichi, you’ll understand many things.  After you do this I will discuss further about your birth mother.”

 

Witnessing the look of disbelief on Ian's face, Akihito went over to help to set the man down.  "He is my husband.  He is the father of Sorano.  He has come back and we are here to talk to you."

 

"We are."  Asami agreed as he sat down in the chairs in front of the man with Akihito deciding to sit next to Ian for any support.  "First of all, I would like to extend my thanks to you for purchasing the Manor in order for my wife to continue being the owner there.  That was most gracious and I will return the money back to you as soon as possible."

 

"You are most welcome.  For some reason, I always thought of Akihito as part of the family."  Ian turned to look at the blonde briefly.  "I just didn't think it was fully true."

 

Smiling briefly at him Asami nodded his head.  “Than shall we begin?”

 

XXX

 

After visiting Eliza and Kou's, Sudou decided to take another stroll.  When Ian called Eliza to ask her if she had seen him she actually, for his sake, lied to his boyfriend that he wasn't there.  At least she didn't have to lie when she answered that he wasn't at home.  Since technically he wasn't at home at the time.  Still, he hated the fact that she lied for his sake knowing how she abhorred it.  

 

“She truly is a great friend,” murmured Sudou as he walked in the park.  

 

True, walking in the park at night was possibly not the wisest of recourse for him but for now, he felt safe.  He scoffed at that notion.  Safe.  What is safe?  He never felt truly safe ever.  When did this feeling begin?  

 

Sakazaki.  

 

He closed his eyes softly.  It was from the very moment he met that man that everything went to shit for him.  That man introduced him to such unlawful things and he went along with it due to wishing to get closer to Asami.  

 

Asami Ryuichi.  He knew that Akihito was still mourning over him.  Even with a beautiful son he still mourned.  Sudou knew that he would feel the same if he fell deeply for someone and that happened.  He would be in his shoes.

 

Wait!  What was he saying?  Isn’t he in love with Ian?  He placed his own money down for a DNA test.  He stood around to watch Ian get jealous before he grew distant.  Sudou left the man due to how he grew rough in his lovemaking.  He left now feeling that no one will truly love him for himself.  

 

“Fucking shits.”

 

Hearing a perturbed voice Sudou snapped his head over to his left towards a man running water over his head.  He watched as the man was furiously running his hands through his hair before bringing his head up and cursing some more.  Sudou’s eyes went wide.  It was the same man as before.  The one that looked like Sakazaki but wasn’t truly.  

 

“God!  Why me?”  The man began to laugh sardonically as he raised his head up in the air.  “Oh, you know what, forget it.  I’m better than this.  I truly am.”  Straightening up he started to style his hair in a different way.  “I hate these clothes she wanted me to put on.  She said that this is what the guy loves and they laughed at me.  I should have known better.”

 

As Sudou stared at him he watched as the man pulled out a pair of glasses to attach to his face.  Watched as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled off the necklace to dump in the trash.  Seeing a fashionable coat that was certainly far away from what this man was wearing, Sudou could see that he didn’t look like Sakazaki exactly.  

 

The man began to walk towards him and jolted to a stop once he noticed his audience.  "I'm sorry you just had to witness my breakdown.  Also, I'm sorry about earlier.  My name is Nisaka and I'm a Psychiatrist.  My normal clothes are far more takable."  He smiled hopefully towards him.

 

It was still startling.  “The thing is this.”  Sudou fought hard not to rake his hands through his hair.  “There is something going on between my companion and myself.  Plus you look a lot like a person who hurt me very badly in the past.  So badly in fact that it is obvious that I haven’t gotten over it.”

 

Adjusting his glasses seemed to be the easiest adjustment past his hair now that the crap was out of it.  Nisaka examined the man before him and could see that he was truly hurting.  "On my off hours I'm not about to analyze you but in this case, I can see someone who needs someone to talk to.  Friends and family are good but to get other things off your chest that's where we come in.  I'm not saying to come to me directly but I do work alongside two great doctors."

 

As the man spoke Sudou just enjoyed the way he sounded.  It was such a smooth sounding voice.  Almost like he was singing to you.  As he did this, Sudou couldn’t see much of Sakazaki in the man.  “I know I need someone to speak to.  That’s obvious.  I hid out at a friends place and I came back out to walk around.  I’m not mourning my relationship right now.  I’m mourning me.”

 

There was a nice thoughtful expression on Nisaka’s face as he dug into his pocket.  When he did he almost snickered.  He is one of those people with a fucking card at the ready.  Pulling it out he handed it to him.  “As I said, there are two other people you can speak to in the office if you don’t wish to speak to me.”  

 

Reading the card it said:  Hashimoto Nisaka., Ph.D. 

 

So much sighing happening with the blonde now.  “Are you all right?”

 

Sudou began to hyperventilate.

 

XXX

 

 

He finally released a long overdue sigh of relief as a weight lifted off his shoulders and he looked upon his own Great-Great Grandfather with the feeling of happiness.  Should he call him by that many, ‘Greats?'  Should he add another?  Fuck!  For a Historian, he honestly sucked right now in obtaining his math skills right now.

 

As if reading his mind Asami spoke up.  "Do not refer to me as such.  Especially in the open.  Seeing as we are very close in age in everyone's eyes you must remember to simply address me as family."

 

“Cousin maybe?  Some people love clarification.”  

 

“He has a point.”  Akihito was holding a decorative skull in his hand.  “It is easy for me to say that you are my husband but he needs something concrete.”

 

He knew that.  “I’ll handle that end.  Don’t worry about that part.”  Asami decided to lay the matter to rest.  “I just want you to know that there is something else I would wish to discuss with you and it is the matter of your surname.  You should keep it as is.  I’m not ashamed of you.  I just feel that it is safer.  Your adoptive parents are good people and I feel that you don’t wish to hurt them.”

 

Ian slowly moved his head but he had no way in which direction.  “They are.  You know that people will eventually figure it out.”

 

“True, but this way they might not care as much.  Akihito will have a large enough target on him along with Sorano.”  Getting closer to him Asami gently touched his shoulder.  “I have already lost enough family due to my name.  It is a hard thing to go through.  I’m not exactly made out of stone.”

 

To admit a vulnerability is actually an interesting thing for Asami to do.  Akihito knew he did it rarely with someone he trusts completely but to truly say something that cut to the soul was something else.  Akihito forgot the skull he held and went to his husband.

 

“This man will protect those he cares about.”  His eyes held those golden eyes.  Akihito wanted to embrace him fully without an audience.  

 

Arm around his waist, Asami agreed.  “He’s right.”

 

“Even if you barely know me?”  Ian ventured to ask.

 

“Of course, you are family after all.”  Asami answered without hesitation.

 

XXX

 

 

Now calm, Sudou sat on the bench alongside Nisaka.  After his attack, they became pretty quiet.  Nisaka had to help calm him down as he began to wander around the park during his attack.  

 

"Thanks."  The sound of his own voice was certainly weak.  Sudou turned his head towards the man.  "I should go to my home."  His home in his true timeline, not this one.  He really needed to get away.

 

“Do you need my help getting to a cab?”  Offered Nisaka politely.  “I remembered you telling me that your friend lived near you so at least you have that but you still need some assistance in case this happens again.”

 

He studied the man and truly that appearance of Sakazaki disappeared from in front of him.  Those eyes were nothing but kind and full of understanding.  Sudou nodded his head though he did pause to call up another friend quickly.  “Good Evening, Takato.  I’m sorry to bother you but I just had a mild attack in the park.  It was the case of the nerves.  I’ll explain once I arrive home but could you wait for me in front of my residence?  I will be getting a cab now and I don’t want to chance a horrible attack.”  Hearing Takato tell him he’ll be there Sudou felt some comfort.  “At least I won’t pass out in the cab.  It does leave you horribly vulnerable.”

 

Listening very carefully to this man Nisaka felt that he was from another century.  Though he just ruled his speech as something more than either education or him being immersed in his books.  "That is comforting."  Standing up he offered his hand.  "I'll offer a little leg and those cabbies will stop in no time."

 

Snickering at the obvious joke, Sudou took his hand.

 

XXX

 

Watching Asami on the phone Ian leaned against his railing just seeing nothing but confidence exuding from every pore of this man's body.  With Akihito, he could also now see happiness and the same bit of confidence as well.  He smiled a little at that.  At least his depression parade was over with.  

 

“What truly happened between you and Sudou?”  

 

Ian’s eyes decided to focus towards the city.  “I’ve been hurting him slowly day by day by my sad parade.”  His frown deepened.  “Some Asami I am.”

 

Leaning against the railing himself Akihito noticed out of the corner of his eye how Asami enjoyed the view of his backend.  "Stop it.  Look I told you I actually did a photoshoot with this model and she admitted she was adopted.  She felt so lost and became depressed at times because she didn't know who she was.  While she loved her adoptive parents like you did she still wanted to know why she was given up."  He adjusted his foot.  "Ian, at least you knew you are related to Asami from the beginning.  The thing is you didn't know why you were given up so I know that's why you were messed up.  For her, she just had no fucking clue.  She has to deal with sealed records and crap."

 

“Didn’t she at least pay for the sealed records?”

 

“Sure but she is still waiting.”   

 

The knowing gaze of Akihito told Ian that he himself had at least more answers than someone else did.  So why such a prima donna act?  "I guess it hurts to be abandoned."

 

“I can understand but now you know the reasons.  So what will you be doing when it comes to your relationship with Sudou?”  Akihito questioned as he heard footsteps coming behind him.  

 

He sighed.  “I love him.  So I’ll speak to him.”

 

XXX

 

On his desk the next morning was a letter of resignation from Sudou.  Ian just stared at it.  This was an immediate exit as well.  He picked up his phone to call him up.  “Sudou, please come in or can I please come to see you?  We need to speak.”

 

There was a long pause on the phone.  _“Asami Ryuichi is alive and well.  I’m richly relieved of this.  He and Akihito came over to speak to me early this morning after I dropped that letter off.  I’m quite glad that they explained everything to you and that you have your answers.”_

 

“I do.”  Ian could hear such a cold distance with Sudou.  “But please may I see you?”

 

 _“No, right now I’m seeing Dr. Caplan.  I’ll be heading back to my own time just for a bit of reprieve.  I need a break from here.  After last night I could see that things are no longer the same.  I don’t think I feel the way I do for you.  You treated me exactly how Sakazaki did and it brought back memories.  So after I return I will be seeking help for it.”_   Sudou paused to recollect his thoughts.  _"I do truly care for you, Ian.  I do want the very best for you.  I just can't feel this way anymore about myself.  Bye for now."_

 

Hearing a click on the phone Ian knew that Sudou hung up.  Raising up his head he saw Takato in the room.  “We broke up.”

 

Coming in Takato was truly hungover as he sat down heavily in the chair opposite the desk.  "I know.  I was talking to Sudou last night.  He had a breakdown last night."  

 

“How bad of one?”

 

“I won’t go into details but it was pretty bad, Ian.”  Takato remembered waking up naked with the man and asking Sudou how in the hell they ended up in bed together.  Fortunately nothing much happened except for Sudou wanting skin-on-skin contact and him willing to give in to that.

 

Feeling guilty that he was the cause of it, Ian just filed the resignation letter away.  “Want a temporary job here until he decides on coming back here?”

 

Takato considered it knowing he had his own job.  "Sorry, but he won't be coming back.  In his time the man had money."

 


	26. The Results of What can Happen During Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Akihito will find out from Asami what happens when it comes to time travel.

Viewing his kitten with the bed sheets strewn halfway across his body, Asami’s eyes focused on the only part of his body exposed for him to see:  His ass.  He smiled in a very tempting way wishing to take advantage of his kitten but deciding to let him rest.  

 

So here he stood till he decided to move away feeling something deep within him to head to his son’s room.   As he did Sorano made a sound and he smirked knowing he was correct in going there.

 

Entering their son's bedroom he went to the bed to pick his son up.  "It's alright.  Are you hungry or do you need something else?"  His eyes met those beautiful eyes that were filled with wonder.  Sleepy Wonder.  "It's your father."

 

No answer so he checked his son only to conclude Sorano wanted to head to the privy.  So he helped his son out there.  Once he was done he found that tiny head resting himself against his chest.  Asami smiled as he sat down to allow his son this luxury.  After all, he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

 

“You both will be around for a long time.”  

 

Hearing that whisper Asami raised his head towards his wife.  He would like Akihito to wear lingerie to bed.  Something sexy even if he didn’t need much to be sexy.  

 

He smirked at his own comment.  "I'm just spending time with my son."

 

Akihito came closer.  "You have a worried look in your eyes.  You can't-fool me."  His smile was comforting to the older man.  

 

“Perhaps I am.”  Hearing a gentle snore from below him Asami decided to carefully bring him to bed.

 

Waiting for him to settle Sorano back in Akihito walked back out with Asami.  “Tell me.”  He urged.

 

Taking his hand he led him towards the couch where they can speak away from their son.  Settling down there he spoke up.  "The only ones who are not able to grow up any older are Kei's child and Fei Long's adopted child, Tao.  They are unable to travel at this time.  So Kristen is stuck there to take care of Sajou.  That is their son."  Asami brushed his hand along Akihito's leg.  "He is still just a child."

 

This was so late at night to be thinking of all this craziness now.  “So as you and Fei Long were able to jump back and forth in time and most of your own children were able to grow up and have children of their own these kids can’t grow older.”  Akihito grew breathless from his run-on sentence.  “So that means it is still 1840 for Tao and Sajou.  How is this possible?”

 

Those golden eyes remained steady on him as even he considered the many ways of how this happened.  Could Akihito be the key to everything?  "Correction:  It's 1842 there now.  Dr. Caplan has been working on this reasoning for some time now for us.  He thinks.  Mostly he agrees with me that you are the key to why this all happened in the first place.  Why now most men can have children."

 

“But Sorano.”  Akihito turned his head towards the direction of the bedroom.  “I do produce milk and even though my parents love helping out what if this time something truly fucks up?  What if I come back and our son vanishes?  I would be so scared of that.  Just like me leaving you.  I just don’t know.”

 

He placed his hand on top of Akihito’s head before bringing him closer.  “I fear that as well.  I wouldn’t want to lose our son.  So we’ll have to hope and see if there is another recourse.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

XXX

 

1842 

 

It was found to be a rarity to see the young boy just lounging around but there he was.  The guard figured that since Fei Long was busy elsewhere that Tao was just lonely without him.  Poor child.  

 

“Do you wish to play with the neighborhood children?”  He decided to ask just to make conversation.

 

He stared longingly out the window.  So many times he had seen Fei Long and Yoh enter through that way without anyone else’s notice.  For him, it was accepted that he knew of their entrance.  Tao smiled softly at such a question that was offered to him.

 

“No thank you, Bohai.  I wish to either do my duty or none at all if it permits.”  Tao’s eyes finally met those of the guard.  “They bore me anyhow.”

 

In a way, the child sounded like his Master.  Bohai needed to blink to see if it was truly the child before him.  "As you wish."  He smiled slightly before resuming his duty to protect the manor.

 

Tao returned to his own self-assigned duty before he spotted Fei Long and Yoh’s return.  Smiling with joy he got up to prepare for their arrival.

 

The couple walked into the manor quietly only bowing slightly to the guards.  Fei Long questioned the one in charge if anything came up as he was gone and found out that some business needed attending.  Not a surprise as he and his wife continued forward.  

 

Yoh walked quietly like he normally did.  Always scanning before a hand brought him closer to his husband.  “Fei?”

 

“You have been distant since I have visited Isaac.”  He whispered as they finally arrived in their quarters.  “I won’t leave you for him.”

 

“I just hate that you do what you do when you visit him.  Why can’t I be enough?”  Yoh’s eyes burned into his husband’s as the door opened to reveal Tao.  Guess this will have to wait.  “Tao.”  He smiled at the sweet dedicated boy.  “I’m pleased to see you.”

 

Tao beamed at them both as he settled his tray down.  “Fei-sama.  Yoh-sama.  How was your journey?”

 

Fei Long shook his head.  “We consider you our child and you still consider calling us that.  I told you to stop this.  Please.  You are our son.  I adopted you as such.  Do you understand?”  His hand went under Tao’s chin.  “You are very precious and I won’t have you lowering yourself to us.”

 

What a compliment but Tao honestly didn’t know how to address him sometimes.  The man was very powerful.  “Yes, Father.”

 

Such hesitation in that voice.  Fei Long still thought it was a start.  “Thank you, Tao.  It means the world to me.”

 

"You're welcome.  Shall I serve you tea, mother, and father?"  Tao smiled graciously at them both.

 

"I would care for some,"  Yoh answered as he sat down slowly.  "I appreciate it."

 

Observing as Tao went about serving them tea Fei Long knew that one question from his wife hung in the air.  So as Tao finished he dismissed him.  “You are always enough.  I love you far more than him.  The thing is that we agreed, didn’t we?”

 

“We did but the last time when you came back you were far more satisfied with him.  Are you just using sex as a means of payment now?”  Yoh’s words were meant to attack.  “What happens after our baby is born and I can no longer travel and I’m stuck here.  Does that mean you’ll be with him more?”

 

His eyes portrayed a look of anguish and confusion before he went to him.  “What century do you wish to be in more now?  I ask this due to the fact I need you comfortable.”

 

Tao is here and Fei Long is able to be in the future.  Of course, being a constant guard to the man was tiresome.  “Have your affair and perhaps I’ll find someone to do the same.”  His words were meant as truth.  As venom.

 

His head jerked back at those words.  Yoh meant them.

 

XXX

 

1842 Japan

 

He wandered the streets with a slight ease to him.  The gorgeous architecture that was unfortunately knocked down to make way for something more industrious.  Well, those fancy buildings weren't so bad but these are charming.  

 

“Greetings, Master Sudou.  How pleasant it is to see you.  How are you this fine day?”  Ms. Tanaka greeted him from the bakery.

 

He bowed to her.  “Greetings, Ms. Tanaka.  I’m quite fine.  How are you?  I see that business is booming as usual.”  He added pleasantly as he watched people line up at the counter.

 

The woman almost clapped at him noticing.  Her giant bosom bouncing slightly.  "Oh yes, it is.  I'm quite happy with it.  I just came out here to catch my breath before heading in again."

 

Sudou heard a woman yelling at a man inside the shop.  “I believe there is a ruckus in there.”

 

Waving her hands around she left without a proper goodbye.  Sudou watched for a bit as Ms. Tanaka tried to settle her customers down but he quickly got bored and left in his own way.  So far it was the usual fanfare in this town.  

 

“It is quite a shock to see you here, Sudou.”

 

That voice.  The bluntness could only mean it belonged to one person and it was Kristen.  He turned to face her and there she was with her child in her hands.  The woman is truly radiant.  “Kristen.  How are you and Sajou doing?”

 

Coming closer she adjusted Sajou so she could hook her other arm around Sudou to lead him away.  “Perfectly healthy.  You?  It has been forever since you stepped foot here.  Are you alright?”

 

“I needed to get away.”

 

The man had a breakdown.  She could hear it in his voice.  Kristen looked at him in a very concerned way.  “Please speak to someone about this.  I have heard how you have improved greatly.”

 

“I’m sorry you can’t visit the future.”

 

She nudged him.  “Don’t apologize since it isn’t your fault.”  Sudou is avoiding the subject.  That’s fine.  “As for me not being able to visit the future it will be eventual that I can.  I believe I will be able to.”  

 

The way she smiled with such confidence had him envying her.  Sudou had to avoid looking at her to divert his attention towards Sajou.  Such a cute child.  He wasn’t much for holding children but he felt such a need to right now.  “May I?”

 

What a beautiful improvement for a man who hated to have his clothes soiled.  Kristen nodded her head before carefully handing Sajou over into Sudou’s arms.  Sajou didn’t cry or fuss.  He just smiled up towards Sudou before bringing a small hand up towards him.  “He likes you.”

 

Such innocence.  Sudou adjusted himself so he can allow one hand to be free he immediately snickered when Sajou took his finger.  This was so great.  "You are so lucky, Kristen.  He's wonderful."

 

“I thank you for the compliment.”  She smiled at how the man spoke to her son.  “I can see you having a child one day.”  As she witnessed sadness in his eyes she had to quicken her pace to lessen his pain.  “Sudou, it’ll happen for you.  You have improved greatly.  You might not see it but it is there.  You just might need a little help in seeing it.”  

 

At seeing her encouraging smile Sudou knew that it was time for him to get help.  "I was such scum before due to what Sakazaki forced me into.  Then with my dissolving of the relationship with Ian just recently I know I need help.  I am appreciative of the friends that I have received and I do treasure you all."

 

“You need to give yourself a pat on the back for most of this.”  Kristen took her son feeling as if Sajou was ready to be changed.  “The thing is that it is time for you to truly to see it.”  

 

XXX

 

Akihito was sitting down on the couch as he watched the Chief read over his article.  He was amused and he concealed it as he waited for the time when Mitarai would find out.  Soon the Chief’s eyes raised up to meet his own.  

 

“You are married to the owner of Sion?  Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

 

Mitarai’s head swiveled in mock disbelief.  “He must be joking.  A loser like him married to a rich person can never be true.”  

 

“You sound like a teenager right now.”  Lifting his phone up he began to thumb through his pictures.  Akihito refused to raise his voice at Mitarai.  Refused much more of a reaction as he pulled up the image of him and Asami together with Sorano.  “Don’t stop believing.  Hold on to that feeling.  Streetlight people.  Don’t stop believing.”

 

Yelling at him to stop his squelching voice from singing no further, Mitarai grabbed his phone to examine it.  No way that this was possible.  This had to be photoshopped.  

 

At the expression of disbelief on the other man's face, Akihito said, "Look at the next photo."

 

So he did just to see both of them in a complete PDA shot.  Giving the phone back Mitarai looked at the Chief.  "So, in essence, we paid for his vacation."

 

The other man considered that.  “Asami Ryuichi is a powerful man and it was explained to me.  What wasn’t explained to me was his relationship to Akihito.  Now it is explained.  You are both married.”  Tapping his pen the Chief decided to think of his next question out loud.  “Why didn’t you tell us that you were married to him?”

 

Giving him a very pointed look, Akihito almost scoffed.  “Think about it Chief.  I know that you are a hundred times smarter than Mitarai.”

 

“Hey!”  

 

As Mitarai was insulted by that the portly man understood.  People would try to come to Akihito for everything.  “We can’t help it once it becomes the most powerful man in Japan.  He is the ancestor of _The_ Asami Ryuichi.”

 

Imagine if they knew if Asami is the original.  Akihito had to smirk even as the door opened up to reveal Kirishima right on time.  “Hey, Kirishima.”

 

Greeting him back Kirishima then proceeded in giving Akihito’s Chief the copy of the contract that was already signed by the owner of the newspaper.  “Good Afternoon.  I am Asami Ryuichi’s secretary, Kirishima Kei.  I am here to present this copy of this signed contract to you.  As you can see it has been signed by the owner of this company agreeing to the terms.  You cannot use Takaba Akihito as a means to get to Asami Ryuichi due to his personal connections.  Also, if Asami-sama wishes to give an interview he will do so on his own accord.  Do you understand?”

 

“I do.”  The Chief could see the detailed information before him.  “And Akihito?”

 

“We understand that he wishes to remain working here.  He loves his independence.  Now if you’ll excuse me.”  He bowed before facing Akihito.  “I shall see you later, Takaba-sama.”

 

“Bye, Kirishima.”  Waving at him Akihito stood up almost embarrassed at the contract but actually needing it so he wouldn’t have such a headache.  “Chief?”

 

The man waved his hand in a dismissive manner.  “You may leave.  You as well, Mitarai.”

 

Akihito smiled before trotting off to catch up to Kirishima.  “Thank you for drawing that up.  I can’t keep saying that there is no way I don’t want to drag in Ryu.”

 

Smiling at him just a bit Kirishima almost chuckled.  “We cannot blame you so it is good that Asami-sama wished for this to be drawn up quickly.”  Pressing the button for the elevator he added, “I will see you tonight.”

 

“Sure thing.  I can’t wait to see him and my son.”  He grinned.  “You know how good it feels to say that?  It feels wonderful.”

 

Kirishima wished he could say that.  His wife and child were stuck in another century.  “I can imagine.”  As the chime signaled he stepped in as soon as the door opened.  “Goodbye for now.”

 

“Bye.”  How careless of him to say that when Kirishima and Kristen were separated due to their son unable to travel.  Akihito berated himself quietly before resuming his workday.

 


	27. Time Travel in the Reverse Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shall soon see what we mean by this title.
> 
> Sudou returns from the 1800's to face Ian briefly before seeing Takato.
> 
> Fei Long decides to face Akihito with his proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my ending notes.

Arriving back home Sudou found himself facing Ian. His heart raced but not in the way you may think. Just in the whole suddenness of him being there. The whole part of him not wishing to ever see Ian face-to-face at all. He sighed with frustration before moving forward to unlock his door. 

"I guess you can come in since I'm not in the mood to let the neighbors hear this." Sudou did sound like a bitchy snot and of course, it was on purpose. 

Coming in Ian shut the door softly behind him. “Sudou I’m sorry with how I have treated you. It wasn’t about you at all.”

Methodically removing his gloves Sudou sighed tiredly. "I need a break from this. First, there was Sakazaki. While I didn't have a sexual relationship with him, well apart from the forced making of one, there was something of a fucked relationship there. Then I met you. You are this strong and intelligent man. I enjoyed how caring you were and yes I went to you because I needed someone after what I went through." He turned to him with his eyes narrowing. "Than you became abusive in your own way." 

Gloves placed down harshly on the counter he walked away. Sudou needed a drink of some kind. He did originally wish to have tea but now it will be something a bit stronger. 

Ian followed after that sexy backside as guilt piled up. “I know and I will receive help on the side as I still work. I will get some therapy. I want you back.”

Reaching into the cabinet he pulled out some brandy. Normally he didn't want brandy but tonight it'll be that to warm his insides. "No, I will never go back to you. I don't think we work. I think that I don't belong with any Asami and that's fine with me." Pouring a bit of brandy in his glass he brought it to his lips for a sip. 

“You may be giving up on me but I won’t.” Ian came closer. “I will never give up on you, Sudou. I love you.”

He almost choked on his brandy. “Please don’t.” He’s poison. Sudou gazed at him. “Please seek therapy only for yourself. That’s why I’m doing it.” 

“When?”

“Soon. You don’t need to know the details.” Hearing his door being knocked on, Sudou went to it. “I just wish to be alone with my friend. Please have a good night.”

He couldn’t force the man to continue speaking so Ian decided to respect him. So as he went to the door he was surprised to see that it was Takato at the door. He blinked wondering why he was there but decided to leave instead.

His sour expression turned into a smile. “Come in Takato. Care for a drink?”

Entering, Takato answered, “Sure. Whatever you have available except for that brandy. I can smell it clearly.”

Laughing softly Sudou wandered back to his cabinet. “Still disturbed about that one night? It was just skinship. I didn’t force you into it. You said yes.”

Following him, Takato had to think of what they drank that night. "Maybe I will drink water. I know I remember sleeping naked with Kou but we were trying to keep warm against frigid weather."

It was good to have a friend here since now Sudou felt more at ease as he poured Takato a vodka with a twist of orange juice in it. “Don’t be a baby.” Giving it to him he walked off towards his living room. 

With the glass in his hand, he sniffed it rather than drinking it. Takato had no choice but to follow the man. "How are you since that night? Eliza has been pacing around so much that I'm surprised she wasn't stationed at the door ready for your arrival."

“She worries until she passes out from pure exhaustion. She shouldn’t though. I’ll be fine.” Sitting down he scanned the blonde. “Anything happen while I was away?”

“Just seeing Akihito happy since Asami is alive in this time period. That’s all. You already know that the man is here.”

“I do and it is amazing.” 

Sitting down Takato finally took a drink of his vodka. “Why the skinship?”

He sniffed into his glass. “Back to that, I see. I just needed a safe companion to be with that night. That’s all. I’m not about to change you, Takato. While you are attractive, you aren’t my type. I know that you are straight.”

“Good.” Leaning back in an uncasual way, Takato made his thoughts known. “I’m straight and since Rinka broke it off saying she needed some time away, I have been feeling lonely. I gotta admit it felt a bit nice. Of course, I wouldn’t have sex with a man.”

“I know. I can’t see you as a gay man. You are just lonely without her. I understand. Did you tell her this?” Sudou’s hand reached over to straighten the other man’s glass out that was tilting. 

“I did. I told her a month ago that I understand what she wants to do so I’ll give her space. I told her also that while I feel lonely without her that I understand why she wishes to think of herself. Why? Because she is important.” He shrugged. “Who knows if that works?”

Tired, Sudou reached over once more to undo the man’s top button of his pants. “We can try it again. I’m tired and you look it too. Tomorrow I’ll be calling a doctor for some therapy. I need all the bed therapy I can get.”

Removing the other man’s hands off of him, Takato stood up to remove his own clothes. Watching the other man stand up to begin to do the same thing he focused on his face. “Thank goodness I have friends that understand if this gets out.”

“Hmm.” Clothes off, Sudou took the man’s hand to lead him off to the bedroom. 

XXX

 

“We have Akihito come to my century in the hopes of correcting things.”

That suggestion. Isaac cringed. His eyes shut to the point of pain before he opened them up. “There may be implications in doing that. His own son may disappear in the process. Do you want this?”

“Not as such but we need to correct this.”

Fei Long and his desperation of having Tao around him. Isaac turned to him wishing that Yoh was there. At least that man had more sense in bringing his husband down. “I won’t help then. To bring forth one in order to destroy another is wrong. Do you know how it’ll kill Akihito if his son disappeared? Do you know how Asami will come after you?”

It was a chance he was almost willing to take. “I love Tao. I fear that one day I won’t be able to return there to see him. Is that so wrong?” Fei Long proposed.

“It isn’t but I just can’t.” 

“Than we are at an impasse.” Fei Long turned to leave.

Isaac had to do it. He had to snitch. Lifting up the phone he contacted the first person he could think of.

XXX

There was a really weird storm brewing outside. A storm in which Nisaka wasn't at all surprised made anyone jerk with sudden emotion. It was honestly a scary sight. Even when he witnessed a lightning bolt hit the neighboring building before he left for work. He even watched as one almost hit a cab just as he got in. 

“We’ve had five cancellations today because of it. Still, there are some willing to brave this crazy storm.” 

Hearing Claire as she was fixing up her massive array of red hair into a bun, Nisaka tried to ignore her tone of voice. Her English voice was heavy today once she was agitated. “Does that mean we have patients coming in to fill those canceled spots?”

“Yes. One that gave out your name as a referral.” Her eyebrow arched up. “You know a Sudou Shuu?”

He smiled into his cup of coffee. It smelled quite lovely today. “I do. Met him in the park. I take it that he’s coming in.”

“He is. He’ll be your new patient.” Her smile was small and thoughtful. “I wonder what he looks like. Normally I’m not so curious but this time I am. The way he spoke just didn’t sound like he was from around here.”

"It sounded like he came from a different century." Nisaka ventured to guess as he began to walk towards his office. As Clair agreed to his assessment he laughed politely. "I thought the same but there are some people who do become fully immersed in their books or media to mimic a style of speech all the time. He is probably the same."

“True, but I still wish to know what he looks like.”

As Nisaka turned his back to his colleague he thought to himself, ‘The man is that of a beauty Queen. Very attractive.’

Hearing the strange storm outside before he was presented with a folder pertaining a patients information, Nisaka glanced inside of it. It was Sudou’s. He stopped to read it before heading out to get the man. Opening up the door he could see how proper Sudou appeared. How it didn’t look like the rain had hit him. It would be sickening to so many people to see this. 

"Sudou-san, please step inside." He smiled kindly towards the man as he held the door open for him. As the blonde stepped past, he was greeted by his fragrance. It was completely jarring as he stepped inside to lead him towards his office. "Right this way."

XXX

About to leave work and there he was; Fei Long. Akihito thought that this was a dream but dreams don’t have others that are fully awake reacting. The women in the office were making starry eyes at the man. The men in the office were staring at him with daggers in their eyes out of pure jealousy. Akihito just looked at him as the man who wanted something badly from him.

“No.” He flatly said before hoisting his camera bag on his shoulder before leaving.

“This is all to correct things for Tao.” Fei Long’s voice may be soft but it carried.

Akihito ignored him but not for long as the man added another statement.

“This will even help Kirishima’s child. I’m certain that he’ll want his child and wife here as well.”

Stopping and turning to glare at him Akihito flipped him off before storming away. He refused to have this conversation here. Not at work. So he allowed the man to follow him into the elevator. As they loaded themselves on the lift he leaned against the side of the wall.

“As much as I want to help and I do want to help I have a dilemma here, Fei Long.” Akihito showed him a picture of his son. “I never want to lose him for the world. If I lost him I swear I will toss myself off the highest building. Do you understand?”

Taking a very long look at Sorano, Fei Long then scanned Akihito’s both saddened and frustrated expression. “I can understand this but Tao is my son as well and I am desperate.”

Nodding his head Akihito’s eyes closed while he put his phone away. “I can’t blame you for this as a parent.” He smiled slowly before the elevator opened and he took off running. “I’m sorry.” He called out as he rushed through the front doors to the building to find Kirishima standing there by the car. He breathed out as he went through the door to accept his son and his husband’s kiss. “Fei Long.” His eyes jerked behind him.

Expression changing, Asami left the car to address the other man personally. He walked up to him just as he left the building. He ignored all the looked they garnered. “Exactly what are you planning? Were you planning on dragging Akihito back with you? If you do and I find out this will all be over with.”

Fei Long’s eyes softened. “I love how Tao is strong but lately he gets more lonely. More weak from it. I can’t take it. Please. He just wants to be by our side.”

There was so much truth in his words and in those eyes that Asami couldn’t deny another parent’s love but he did have to. “My son. My Akihito’s happiness. They are paramount to me. I know you understand this. If anything were to happen to my son and to my wife than I will bring down something worse then war upon you.”

So what now? Fei Long sighed deeply as he almost collapsed at feeling useless for once. “Yoh is beginning to have difficulties traveling now. He is now stuck there.”

Glancing away to think Asami turned his body away. “We must think of another alternative. You know this in order to bring our families together.”

He watched the other man depart to his limo. Fei Long just wished that he could have brought Akihito with him. As he stepped forward a lightning strike hit right where Asami's limo once stayed. The man stared in awe before leaving to his own transportation. Strange weather pattern today.

XXX

In the city, as the storm continued to brew and people were either running from the activity or some pretending that the storm didn't exist, a building slowly changed. No one noticed. Not even its own inhabitants but if they noticed they'll notice its change to a Victorian structure. Not just any structure of any modern mans making but of what the city used to look like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember the warning that has the tag: Major Character Death? Well, heed it well since it will occur in one of the upcoming chapters. It certainly wasn't about Sakazaki. We decided to do a major upheaval here.


	28. Before Christmas Cheer till the Victorians continue Popping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is as the title suggests. I'll allow Akihito to lead the way in this chapter as he bounces one of Asami's favorite features of him to The Waitresses song.

It was already around Christmas time and the penthouse was decorated but Akihito didn’t want to spend Christmas time here. He wanted to do it at the estate. It would have been very pretty there. With it all decked out and Sorano, Asami, and him enjoying it together there. 

He smiled as he put up the last of the fixings to his meal with Asami. His hips began to bounce around as he heard some music playing and he lifted up the monitor wondering if Sorano was truly sleeping. When it was sure that his son was he began to dance around.

Bah Humbug; now that’s too strong!  
‘Cause it is my favorite holiday.  
But all this year’s been a busy blur  
Don’t think I have the energy  
To add to my already mad rush  
Just ‘cause it’s ’tis the season.  
The perfect gift for me would be   
Completions and connections left from last year.  
Ski shop encounter most interesting.  
Had his number but never the time,  
Most of ’81 passed along those lines.  
So deck those halls. Trim those trees.  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer.  
I just need to catch my breath;  
Christmas by myself this year

Walking into his home Asami smirked at that bouncing ass as he watched Akihito danced along to the music. He observed his kitten as he placed the food on the table and all Asami could think of was removing that apron and pants. 

He approached as the song continued and Asami caught Akihito in a stunned kiss. Smoothly he removed his food from his hand to place on the table to bring his kitten to his spot. "I want my dessert now." He demanded. His lips to Akihito's Adam's apple. Fingers taking off those jeans. Pulling them down just to finger and lubricate that hole with his saliva. 

Mouth wide with lust, Akihito objected also. “The foods getting cold asshole.”

Chuckling, Asami widened up that hole by inserting another finger. Hearing a lustful sound from Akihito, Asami whispered into his ear. “Sounds like you want this, Kitten.”

“Fuck.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he ripped into Asami’s pants. He pawed at them. “Do it.”

XXX

Sudou thought to lay quiet for a bit in this session as Nisaka sat there patiently. The man was dressed very smartly. Always professional. Always kind. Much kinder than his colleagues. 

“Your colleagues may be good in your opinion but they are cold. I can tell by their eyes. You are the opposite of them. I’m glad I’m getting help from you. Though it is tough.” Sudou blurted out.

Nisaka smiled just a little at that. “Why is that?”

His lip twitched. He shouldn't have said a word. It is true you do become attracted to your doctor if they were helpful to you like he is. "Forget what I said." Sudou wished that Nisaka wouldn't look at him in such a way. It appeared too sultry when he knew it wasn't that way. 

Eyebrow jerk up, Nisaka decided not to force him. “We won’t get into this matter with Sakazaki unless you wish to fully do so. I do know that he forced you into sex and that is a highly terrible thing for anyone to deal with. So we will talk about other things until you are comfortable.”

Nodding his head Sudou glanced outside before turning his attention back to him. “I’m an asshole. I know I am. I have been raised with this ideal that I’m better than anyone else. I have been raised that since I’m better looking than anyone else that they should bend over and kiss my ass. So with this, I grew up like an asshole. Of course, after my parents passed away I just continued to be this spoiled brat. You had to kiss my ass and lick my feet. Not kiss it but lick it. It wasn’t only until I saw one man that I knew I was nothing and he was everything.”

Interesting. “Did this man make you feel like this? Did he say this to you?”

“No, he never did. There was only one person who did and he is the reason why I’m so fucked up today.” Sudou’s eyes just gazed at a spot on the wall. “I fell in love with this one man simply due to his riches and strength and nothing more. I hated this other man for everything else.” He hugged himself. “Perhaps it was foolish to be in a relationship with Ian when I wasn’t ready to be in one. I don’t love him when I thought I did.”

Sudou is going this way and that right now in his thoughts but Nisaka understood him completely. Still, the man is slightly diverting. He knew that this wasn’t the, ‘Oh whoa is me. I’m a poor little rich misunderstood rich boy,’ syndrome. There was something happening besides a past rape.

“How were your parents towards you in general?”

The doctor knew how to cut to the quick. Sudou sighed. "You knew that I'm diverting here." The other man didn't even offer up anything in return. He guessed Nisaka didn't want to be viewed as smug. "My father told me to treat others as dirt. To treat them with kindness just shows how weak you truly are. My mother told me to always use my beauty to get what I want since brains gets you so far." He scoffed. "They weren't the best role models especially in how they treated the help. My father would hit them if they did something wrong. My mother would berate them as if they were dogs. They even had me stand there and teach me how it was done." His eyes hardened. "It was horrible to be seen like this but I did it to please them. I also did it with respect until one day a young maid stepped into my life and I just couldn't be an ass any further. She was sweet and kind. I felt something inside of me just want to love her like a friend."

Slight diversion but a better improvement. Nisaka smiled at the man for encouragement. “We’ll get to this maid at a later time. Let’s speak more about your parents. I know it’ll get tiring but it does prove very useful when we get to that other heavy matter.” 

Probably. Sudou inhaled deeply to prepare himself. “That’s fine. I don’t mind speaking about them for once.”

XXX

Hearing Eliza squeak at the thunderclap sound, Kou turned his head from his computer. “Hun?”

Hand to her chest she peered out the window. “These storms are quite the fright. Hasn’t anyone noticed the Victorian building that popped up in the Skyscraper District? It is quite strange looking to have such a small building amongst all the larger ones but no one bats an eye.”

“When was this?”

“Three days ago.”

Turning back to his computer he began to hack into the cameras down there to see what she was talking about and there it was. “It does stand out. Let me show this to Aki. He needs to let Asami see this.” He emailed it to Akihito while texting him.

XXX

Naked and with a sexually endowed man inside of him, Akihito was panting very hard as his cell lit up. Cum was already on his chest and some on his face as one of his legs laid propped up on Asami's shoulder. 

Hearing the insistent vibration of Akihito’s phone, Asami simply glanced at it just to see the text clearly displayed on it.

Victorian building popped up in Skyscraper District. See video in email sent!

Increasing his pumping Asami came inside his kitten just in time to Akihito’s own release. “Pull up your email from Kou now.”

Glaring at his husband, Akihito hit him. “I love you too asshole.” Pushing away from him he tried to save his dignity before his phone was presented to him. “Oh shit.” Grabbing his phone he better do it here since he didn’t have any strength in his legs. 

Waiting for the video to pull up Asami touched his kitten’s now limp penis. “I still want a fifth helping.” He whispered.

“No. Not after that.” Hitting him, Akihito watched the video to see the building and how the people weren’t responding to it. “That’s where the Kaio Plaza once stood.” 

"That's a part of Sloan's businesses. Somehow there is another time shift and Fei Long and I might be the cause." Asami glanced away.

“Impossible when you have been here for two years. Shit started happening right away the moment I popped up at your place. So that means there is an interloper here.” Akihito scanned his husband. “Perhaps Isaac will know anyone new coming in.”

XXX

Eyes popping open and hand grabbing his phone, Isaac quickly answered his phone. His legs forced him out of bed and he rushed out of there to listen to Asami speak before he could finally answer. 

“No one at all but the usual people coming in and out of this machine. I swear.” Isaac stumbled into the wall and his wife woke up to question if he was fine. 

“Do you know of anyone else with this technology?” 

But of course this will be asked, and his answer is, “I have no clue but you never know.”

“Than I’ll allow you to sleep. Please contact me if you have any news.” 

"I will." At the dead line, he closed his eyes. The past is coming here now. Quite literally.

XXX

It had been a few hours after work with Nisaka deciding to go into one of those homogenous cafes with the same concepts to turn a profit for the mass culture. A cafe he normally would avoid just for some better culture. Something he knew he sounded like a snob but in all honesty he lusted for originality at all times. 

So why was he in the cafe instead of waiting to go home to brew his own tea or coffee? It is because he just needed a brief breather before heading home. He also hated going home to a place that was so empty. So as he left the cafe he paused to see Sudou standing there looking across the street. 

His eyes were drawn to him and naturally, so many others were too but what drew him more to Sudou was this; There was a building forming in front of their eyes. Mouth opening up he wondered if he was suffering from hallucinations. 

“Miss?” He stopped a young girl on her way past him. 

The girl blushed before giggling his way. Seeing the way she moved to touch his arm, Nisaka had to stop her as she flirted with him with her gestures. “My, you handsome.”

Hearing the giggling once more he smiled politely at her. “Thank you. Can I ask you a question?”

“You can have my number.”

Ignoring that he asked her as the building formed in front of him. “Do you see that Victorian building there?” The girl nodded her head and as he had her attention Sudou turned around to notice him standing there. It was Sudou who decided to come up to them quickly to ask the question instead of him.

“How long has this building been here?” Sudou shocked her but for a mere second as the girl recovered and found herself lucky to be in the presence of two handsome men. 

She grinned. “It has been there ever since I was a little girl, sillies. I was five when I told my father that one day that I want to have that building or at least live in it.” She giggled.

“What? That doesn’t make sense when it just formed just now.” 

As Nisaka was contemplating it and was about to argue this state out, Sudou left quickly. Eliza left a message on his phone about one such building and now one formed in front of his eyes. He took his phone out to contact Asami. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I know you are the one to inform about these things.”

XXX

The next day Akihito decided to take Sorano out with him while Asami attended to business. Business and also matters pertaining to the old buildings sprouting up. He himself stood there with his son in his arms just looking at them and sighed.

“The past is taking over but why?” He looked down at his son. “Maybe it isn’t a bad thing but we need to know why in case other things occur.” 

Examining all around him people were coming out of the other building in which he found intriguing. So adjusting Sorano on his arm he lifted his phone up to take a video before sending it to Asami. 

XXX

Viewing the video Kirishima's eyebrow arched up before he adjusted his glasses. The men and women that came out of the building were once dressed in Victorian garb but the moment they stepped into the present the clothes automatically shifted into something far more modern. This happened to the people who were going into the building; Modern clothes to old-fashioned clothes. 

“A type of time machine?” His voice was unsure as he let Suoh view it as well.

Asami’s hand was resting on his desk. He slowly tapped it before he got a call on his phone. Lifting the receiver up he spoke into it. “So it isn’t a time machine.”

"Not as such. While everyone inside is dressed in that clothing and everything inside is of that era, it truly isn't. You look outside and you see present-day Japan."

“Excellent. Thank you. You may return.” Hanging up he shared who was on the phone. “Alistair decided to investigate on his own and he can confirm that it is in fact not a time machine. You do change your clothing and everything else changes into everything you use in that era. Outside those windows remain the same.”

Suoh gritted his teeth. The problems that could happen with his companion. The risks. “Something could have happened to my, Alistair. Why do such a foolhardy thing?”

“He volunteered himself. He was curious and told me not to mention it. I did try to stop him.” Asami answered in such a matter-of-fact way that Suoh could only stand there and take it. “Akihito was there at the time and yelled for him to stop. So we both did try to do so.”

The thing is that Akihito is far more passionate about things than his own boss. “Kindly excuse me.” Handing his phone back, Suoh dismissed himself.

Waiting for his friend to leave Kirishima voiced his concern. "Your attitude made him angrier."

“My tone is simply due to the fact that I’m concerned about the state of affairs right now. I don’t wish for any of us to disappear.” Getting up Asami walked around the desk. “The person responsible for this needs to be found.”


	29. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudou sees Nisaka for his session and finds out something from his doctor.
> 
> Later, Akihito sneaks out of the penthouse.

Sudou sat across from Nisaka. He contemplated what to say after he had walked away from him that night. The man is aware of his surroundings. Too aware. What else is he aware of? 

“Your parents didn’t truly abuse you in the physical form. Just in the other form. There is neglect there.”

He was surprised that Nisaka went there. “I’ll admit to that. I wanted their love. I don’t believe I’ll recognize it once I actually receive it.” 

“There are many who are in the same boat as you. So please don’t feel alone ever.” Nisaka so wanted to try something with him right now. His eyes flitted outside to where the storm began to brew again. “Did you feel any love from that attacker of yours?”

There was such an unusual thing for Sudou to do but he broke out with insane laughter. It was hard and really bellyaching to the point of him falling to the ground clutching at his stomach. It was such an undignified thing to do in which he didn’t mind a bit. 

Nisaka just observed him as he did this while his mouth curled up. How can a beautiful man appear to look so cute like this? It looked like such a cathartic thing for the man to be doing so he allowed it to happen. 

Breathing hard he slowly wiped the tears away from his face as he opened up his mouth. "He said he loved me and yet that wasn't love. I fucking hated that man and the reason why I always went along with him was that I wanted to be close to another. What a failure I am. Fuck! I will never know what is truly the problem with me."

“You aren’t a failure. People experience these moments all the time. You’ve seen my low point and I’m still standing up.” Nisaka pointed out. “Though, my family life has always been pretty good. Just my personal life is for the birds.”

“So have you been in love?” Sudou needed an equal at least.

"No, I haven't." 

He smiled. “I’m sorry to smile but I don’t feel so alone. I do know that you’ll know when it is love for you when it happens. I thought I loved Asami but it was his power and money that I was in love with. I thought I was in love with Ian but it was just me being vulnerable and seeking safety mostly away from Sakazaki. When he started to act withdrawn and slowly becoming an asshole I decided to say fuck it. I had to leave.”

“Asami? As in Asami Ryuichi?”

Shit! Sudou said too much. “Yes. This happened a long time back.” He began to move his hands to and fro. “You know like it ah….”

Pen down Nisaka just studied the man as he sat and spun in his seat. “Want to go under hypnosis? Might help you relax and talk with far more ease.”

That'll make him talk about his past in details. Details that will tell the man the year he came from. Sudou had to decline but as he did a lightning strike hit the building making them both stand up. 

Hands-on Sudou's arms, Nisaka spoke calmly, "Stay here while I check on everyone." Feeling the man's hand on him, Nisaka continued to speak in the same voice. "It'll be all right, Sudou."

“Why is it that you can see the buildings change and no one else can? This happened before. Did you freeze or didn’t you?” The way the man stood still and didn’t make a motion told Sudou everything. “Either you are aware of the past or you came from it. Which is it?”

Taking his hand off of him, Nisaka said, “Let me check on everyone.”

The way he avoided speaking to him worried him. Sudou glanced out the window before leaving the office.

XXX

In his apartment, Takato was lighting candles due to the lights going out when the knocking on his door came. Going to his door he automatically opened it and went over to his hall closet to pull out a towel to toss over to Sudou. 

“What happened?” Leaving the man to continue to light candles, Takato heard Sudou’s footsteps.

"There was a fifth person who wasn't frozen and it is my doctor. He could see the building changing when I was standing there. He knows the past history of events. At least what I can tell. When there was a lightning strike against the building during my session I asked him and he didn't answer me. He just left. What does that tell you?" 

Takato gazed at the wet man before him. “That I’m amazed that you are telling me this when Asami and Akihito are leading the charge here now. Why are you here?”

The man sighed as he scanned the room full of candles. It looked so romantic. “To get warm. To seek a friend out. Eliza has Kou and she is scared. I’m scared and she gets more worried when I’m like this.”

Sudou wasn’t even bothering to dry himself off. Standing there in his wet clothes. Angry, he stormed over to begin ripping them off of him. “Seriously, you’ll catch a fucking cold or worse if you stand around like this.” Muttering out in frustration he stripped him bare before wrapping the towel around him. “Stay here while I draw a bath for you.”

Watching as his clothes were snatched away and Takato left, Sudou wandered over to the couch with his phone in hand. It had been vibrating like crazy since he had left the office. He sighed as he lifted his phone up to see a message from the doctor. 

"This is Dr. Hashimoto. To answer your question I wasn't frozen when I could see that my family and friends were. I ran around trying to find someone to help and couldn't. So for so long, I had no clue what to think of it. Now to hear you ask me that question had me stunned. I would like to talk to you Sudou. I would also like to know if you are alright. You are my patient but mostly I do care for you as a person. Call me back at the number I texted you. I don't ever do this. Thank you."

Swallowing Sudou heard Takato tell him the bath is ready. So standing up he went to get into a nice warm place.

XXX

 

1842

Listening to the details Kristen just shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Fei Long. As you can see all my time is usually so busy here at the estate or helping to run Asami-sama's businesses whilst he's away. I wouldn't know who is messing with the time divide."

His eyes wandered out towards the stable where Kenta was being led out by the new stablehand. “I have a feeling that there might be another scientist out there who was able to build a time machine. None of the buildings have transported to the future but once I stepped inside of there I could see newer people. People that others couldn’t see in the present.”

“Stranger and stranger.” 

“Indeed.” He shook his head as he sighed deeply. “We both have many enemies but should we both have these huge egos to think that it is all about us?” Fei Long composed the question for himself mostly. 

She thought about it. “Certainly not but you never know. Your reach does extend. Both of your reaches does.” 

"Than we must find the culprit and in this, we need your capable eyes. Has your husband extended this information towards you as well?"

“But of course.” Kristen almost hastened a laugh at that. “He did this early on and has told me about one of our own buildings being transported there. How else do you think I know of all this?” She found it all absurd for him to think less of her now.

Hearing the insult in her voice he apologized to her. "Please accept my apology. It wasn't meant as an insult. I have so much on my mind. You have gained my respect a long time back, my lady."

Since she heard nothing wrong with his voice she accepted his word. "I'll continue to keep an eye out, Fei Long. Don't worry about that."

XXX

Lightly tapping on the door, Takato entered the bathroom to see Sudou still sitting in the tub. He was sure that the water had run cold by now. Coming closer he sat at the edge of the tub to gauge the man better. 

"The doctor wants to see me. He gave me his personal number to discuss the past frozen events." 

Remembering his conversation with Akihito, Takato nodded his head. “Will you meet up with him?”

“I will. It’s better to discuss this stuff outside that office. I guess I’m spooked that other things will pop up from the past.” 

Watching the man suddenly get up, Takato had a face full of balls and cock in his face making him get up and move away. “Fuck! Seriously warn a guy before doing that.”

Unfazed by that, Sudou grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. “You don’t mind when it is against your ass or own front section.”

“Never mind.” Seeing Sudou’s phone light up, Takato could see that it was the doctor. Watching the man pick up the phone and cock his hip out to text the man back Takato blurted out, “Rinka officially doesn’t want to be with me anymore. She made it clear to me today.”

Hitting send on his text, Sudou put his phone aside to take a few steps forward to give him a hug. “I’m sorry. I knew how much you wished to be back with her. Did she tell you why?”

“She is just happier this way. That’s all.” Takato sighed into the hug. 

It means that the girl is dating someone else already. Sudou pulled away. “Did you find this out today?”

"Yeah, and Kou was going to stop over later for some drinks."

"Good, you won't be alone. I was going to meet the doctor in private. I'll tell you what he says to me." 

Eyes scanning that naked torso Takato left the bathroom to retrieve his dry clothes. Coming back quickly he handed them back. “Just be safe out there and take my spare umbrella.”

Smiling at him Sudou swayed his body towards him. "You sure you want me to dress up when you're interested in this?"

“Ugh.” Leaving the bathroom Takato stood against the wall. He was staring at Sudou’s body a bit too much. Was it because they’ve been sharing a bed together often? He didn’t know.

XXX

He snuck out of the penthouse. Something very tricky to do with the number of guards that bastard of a husband of his. At least Asami took Sorano with him into the office to hold just to give him a chance to leave as Alistair made his way inside the penthouse.

The reason why he left and the reason for him to take this chance was due to a building that popped up just recently. A building where he takes Sorano for his Pediatric visits. So in his concerned state along with photojournalistic mind, he had to do this.

So there he stood in front of the building. Akihito’s mind just whirled as he remembered the landscaping of that town and knew what other building that will come next to this one. He huffed as he watched people changed from Victorian fashion to modern fashion in a second. No one seemed to be fazed by this so he decided to take a crazy chance to head inside. 

Walking inside and he felt the instant craziness going through his body. It was the same as the first time he time traveled. It felt like the molecules of his body was shifting but it was his clothes only. As he scanned down he could see how he was dressed and he was once more a stableboy. 

“Ugh.” He grunted at the wools he had on before he sighed. 

He had a mission to accomplish as he glanced out towards the street to see the cars passing by. It was truly the same. So he proceeded forward once he noticed Sorano’s doctor on the second floor of the building instead of the sixth floor if it was the modern building.


	30. The Inevitable..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Akihito has walked into the newly transformed building to check it out. 
> 
> Also in this chapter, Sudou comes across his own nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See my ending notes.

Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.   
~George Eliot

On the second floor, Akihito asked to personally see the doctor since he had personal questions regarding Sorano. Not willing to leave a message they led him to one of the rooms. Actually, it was one of three rooms now seeing as the building was now smaller.

In the room, he sat down in an old wooden chair that was moderately cushioned. The instruments for the time were modern for that time but severely outdated for the present time. His eyes continued to examine the place until the doctor stepped in and he found a different person.

“You aren’t Dr. Nakai. Who are you?” 

The man held such a carefree smile as he approached with his clipboard in his hand. He was obviously a foreigner as he peered at the records. “Asami Sorano, how is he doing? Oh, I’m terribly sorry that your regular doctor was unable to see you. He had to rush home to attend to a personal matter.”

There was a terrible energy occurring now and it was all from this man as Akihito stood up. "I think I'll wait to speak to him. I don't want to be rude but he knows my son the best. Sorry to barge in." As Akihito turned to leave he was struck by a sharp object.

Laughing softly as he allowed the potent injection happen, the doctor let the man collapse into his arms. "Now we can't have you leaving."

XXX

This was different, Nisaka was the nervous one and Sudou is the confident one. The blonde almost smiled at how cute Nisaka is when he's nervous. The way he brought one sleeve up before bringing it back down to do this complete adjustment. Then the man would take his glasses off just to tighten up the screws before placing them back on. The kicker was the licking of those full lips. Sudou enjoyed how that tongue darted out before it did a slow run across the bottom lip then to the top. He also noticed how the man did almost a ribbon effect to his tongue as well. 

"Three of my friends along with my ex-were scrambling around the city because we were the only ones who weren't frozen." He blinked to try to squeeze away a memory that couldn't disappear. "Also another, Sakazaki. Other than that, no one else that we knew of. Pity we didn't see you or else we would have taken you with us."

Nisaka’s eyebrows went up slowly as he relived that day till he shook his head. “I’m glad I wasn’t hallucinating. I kept telling myself I was but I wasn’t. Do you have a clue what happened?”

Such a heavy decision weighed on his mind as Sudou wondered if he should trust this man truly. As he heavily considered anything before this he laughed slightly in a very nervous way. “Yes, but you might not believe me. Hell, you might commit me.”

“I swear I will not do such a thing. Please tell me what happened so I may rest my worried brain.” Nisaka leaned back more on his couch.

“You sure? We still haven’t rested easy since then.” Sudou adjusted himself on the couch once more to begin talking. “Here goes.”

XXX

Departing the BMW, Asami went towards the building that Alistair informed him where Akihito went. Angry at his kitten for doing something so foolish he left the penthouse immediately. 

“AHH!! Someone help!” 

Hearing a woman screaming Asami ordered one of his men to check it out as he made his way inside the building. Feeling the changes happening to himself and seeing the changes occur to Suoh and Kirishima, he thought it was intriguing for a mere second as he went upstairs. 

Step by step he went up just ignoring the onlookers gawking at him and his companions. He knew that they thought that he couldn’t see them but he always did. He trained himself from a young age to always scan his surroundings without people knowing that he was. It was always the best way to put them off guard. 

As he walked upstairs and was to his landing his guard stopped him. “Asami-sama.”

Kirishima turned first to see such a horrible troubled face on the guard. “Jun?”

Shuddering at telling his Master anything, Jun approached Kirishima first to whisper in his ear. After he did the secretary felt the air leave his lungs. He exchanged a look towards Suoh before talking to Asami.

“Master, could you please come with us? It is truly important.” His hand was placed lightly on Asami’s shoulder. “Please.” He urged in almost a pleading way.

Asami didn’t like this as he followed them out of there. 

XXX

The thunderclap outside felt as deafening as his own thoughts now. Sudou was now next to Nisaka with the feeling of comfort now. Not as comforting as when he is next to Takato but it felt nice. 

“I’m a very reasonable man. I truly am. Now I wish to know why is it that I was not frozen. All of you it stands to reason but not me.” Hearing another lightning strike but choosing to ignore it, Nisaka looked at the man. 

There was such a horrible feeling now making Sudou move away from the man as the window was shattered by another lightning strike as it hit Nisaka. Watching the other man stand up from the shock as his arms went up, Sudou felt as if he should run even as a piece of laughter was heard. 

Sudou was suddenly pinned down and he was now facing Nisaka without his glasses. Examining the man he could see that the goatee was back and the hair was slicked in such a way that he screamed.

Clapping his hand against him, the other man grinned. “You thought that when Fei Long killed me it would be the end of me.”

“No, please no. Where’s Nisaka? Give me Nisaka. Not you.” Sudou felt an erection against him making him squeak. “Nisaka, snap out of it!”

“That wimp is no longer here, Sudou.”

Feeling those lips upon him, Sudou felt like he was dying.

XXX

On his knees, Asami gathered Akihito’s broken up body against him. No tears were shed as he held his wife. “I will not rest until I get my revenge on who did this.” He swore.

Suoh bowed his head as he looked at the coroner and the authorities wishing to stop this now. Kirishima was the one who decided to stop them instead. As his friend had them pause in their actions, Suoh broke down inside at the death of such a willful young man.

XXX

On the floor with blood at the side of his face, Nisaka pressed a cloth there. His labored breaths eased up just like that of Sudou’s. He looked over at the broken vase that Sudou had to use against him and all he could do was say sorry. 

For Sudou's part, he had to give the man a wide berth. "I have to cancel future sessions with you. I just can't anymore." He ran out of there afraid it might happen again.

The man was afraid he would turn back to his attacker. Nisaka got up to immediately contact his grandmother. She was the woman who knew a lot about their family history. She’d be the one to ask.

XXX

Arriving at Takato's, Sudou went there to tell him what happened with Nisaka but when he found his friend grief-stricken his hands immediately went out to take Takato's.

“He’s dead. Aki’s dead.” As the words tumbled from those lips Takato fell against him. “Kou’s coming back here again.”

The snot and the torrent of tears were horrible and understandable as Sudou stood there stunned. Who could have killed such a vibrant person? "I'll be here as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere." 

Takato clawed at him almost he needed to claw at some sanity as it felt like it was ripping away. “Why?” His teeth showed before his knees gave out. “Why?”

XXX

In spite of the storm, Kirishima decided that Asami’s mood was decidedly worse. The man didn’t want his wife to be autopsied but it really needed to be done. The cause of death had to be determined. 

"I refuse to believe that he's dead." Asami stood there in front of them. "He stepped into a building and came out like this. A building in our own time. The only clue to his death is that puncture mark on his back."

"And we are having his blood examined now. You just think that his subconscious is elsewhere?" Inquired Kirishima before he did an involuntary scoff. "What if he is truly dead? Then what will you do then?"

Those golden eyes flashed very dangerously. "Than they better pray that I'm fast with my payment of death," Asami promised.

XXX

An elegant hand moved along the architecture of the building as the most cunning smile displayed itself. Lifting a pair of high powered binoculars in his hand he brought it to his eyes to spy into the penthouse. There was Asami grieving for his wife in his own way. 

“The key to everything was truly that pest.” 

Hearing that voice behind him he chuckled. “It is. We also woke up a beast in return but now we are screwing up the dynamics of this place. Asami loves to be in charge of everything but this is his time for it not to happen.”

“Meaning you destroyed it the second you killed his wife.” The other man lifted his own spyglass to see for himself. “He’ll kill everyone in his path before he gets to us.”

“That’s fine. Perhaps he’ll slip on all the blood before that happens.” The man grinned. “I do enjoy a good fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to kill us right now for what has happened to Akihito but remember he is the key to all this madness. Look at what Asami has said towards the ending about his kitten. Not about ending the enemies life but about his own belief. 
> 
> Have faith in us. We won't let you down.


	31. Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all know what happened in the last chapter. Now let's see what everyone is thinking about or doing.

“Dead?” Fei Long decided to move past his wife as he didn’t believe the news. 

Following him, Yoh didn’t wish to be a pest but this was important. “Indeed he is. I know you think of him as just an important piece to restore Tao but life continues to move forward for most. Though, Asami’s most important piece in his life just ended. Don’t just think of yourself.”

That was true. Asami must be distraught in his own way. He turned to Yoh and even he would feel the same. “Let’s be off to Japan to pay our respects.”

XXX

Entering her beautiful garden area, Nisaka paid his respects to her by bowing before he approached. The woman had recently cut her hair short to pretend to be modern but in truth, it was due to a little kitchen accident. His obaasan was still a very attractive woman for her 81 years and still spry as a cat. She just occasionally acted old when her joints caught up with her.

Today it seemed that her joints were acting up on her as she sat down slowly. "My dear Nisaka." She patted the bench for him to sit down. "I have gone into my files to look into our history per your worried request." She gave him what she had. "Read here but don't take."

Understanding, Nisaka began to pour over the records.

XXX

"Pancuronium bromide is a non-depolarizing muscle relaxant, which causes complete, fast, and sustained paralysis of the skeletal striated muscles, including the diaphragm." Isaac relayed to Asami as he stood there in front of him. "Also the rest of the respiratory muscles; this would eventually cause death by asphyxiation."

Hearing about the drug that was inside his kitten’s system didn’t help. Asami left them to head towards another room. Whoever this was didn’t want Akihito to suffer but himself. 

"Death. I know that Akihito is truly stuck elsewhere and his body is left to me to take care of." He didn't need to turn his head to know that the others have joined him. "That is why I have him safe elsewhere in the penthouse. My wife is stronger than many believe. He is the key to all of this and to that, the enemy believes is my downfall."

Breathing felt so heavy now. Isaac smiled softly at this positive thinking before he moved towards the door. “Than it is time for me to continue my own endeavor. Ever since those buildings popped up I have been working on something to pinpoint towards the perpetrator involved. I’m hoping to get it working very soon.” He looked back towards the area in which Akihito was being held. “We must set things right before even my own children don’t exist.”

Asami simply nodded towards him allowing the man to leave with a guard to escort him home. He left his men to take care of his son as he smiled at the giggling mass that stretched his hands out towards him. There was his kitten smile looking right at him. “Your mom is still asleep but is looking forward to playing with you again.” He promised.

XXX

Gathered around Takato’s apartment, Sudou and Eliza listened to the stories about Akihito from, Kou and Takato. They smiled and laughed at them. Akihito was truly a bold person.

“Not only did he have guts but he had this heart.” With a beer in his hand, Kou had it raised up. “That guy actually climbed the side of a building to rescue this hurt kitten. No one else wanted to do it but he did. He even brought it to the Vet and managed to get them to pay for the whole thing. So this cat is sporting two injured back legs and a few broken ribs. The cat is malnourished and dehydrated and instead of them wanted to charge him, Akihito flashed his charm and they agreed to do it themselves.”

Eliza smiled at that. “What happened to the cat after?”

“Akihito got him adopted by this nice lady who was very lonely. That cat had it made after.” 

Raising his own beer up as if it was his own hand, Takato mentioned, "Here's the thing about Akihito, he thinks he's bad luck. The thing is this; He truly isn't if you want to think about it. He can talk his way out of anything a lot of times. He can just flash his smile and fucking people melt. Also, if he gets in trouble he can run faster than any of them." Except for this time. This time the trouble caught up with him. He leaned against Kou. "Now he's gone."

Wrapping his arm around his best friend Kou’s tears were renewed. “I know.”

Sniffling, Takato looked over to their companions. “Aki wouldn’t want us to mope. He’d want us to celebrate his life. So let’s celebrate it.” Raising his beer up he wanted to toast him. “Here’s to Aki. One of the best friends and best brother’s a person could ever have.”

“We will love you forever man.” Kou clinked his bottle against Takato’s before Sudou and Eliza’s clinked against theirs. “You’ll always be with us.”

XXX

Back at his own lab, Isaac knew he’ll be doing the tirelessly working thing again. He yawned as he started his first adjustments. Hearing footsteps he smiled at his wife as she tiptoed towards him. 

"Sorry." Smiling she pressed her lips to his forehead. "Please don't stay up late. I want you rested before coming back to this. You know how important a rested mind is."

Spotting such sweetness, Isaac stood up to hug and kiss his wife. “I’ll try not to but if I do I hope you come with some rope to drag me to bed.”

Giggling, Rebecca kissed him back. “Promise.” 

Watching his wife step away from him, Isaac just examined that backside of hers. “You still got it.”

Winking at him she lifted up her robe. “Better to entice you into bed.” 

Mouth opening up at that remark, Isaac just looked at her until she disappeared. "Fuck." He whispered before heading back to his work. It was time to calibrate this against one of the buildings to see if he got a proper reading. This had to work. 

Hearing the phone ring he cursed into it before answering it. “Yes?”

“Now that wasn’t nice, Doc.” 

That voice was trying to cover up an accent but what kind of accent? Isaac closed his eyes. “I know what you are calling about. So where is your crony to come and take me away? This isn’t my first time.”

The laugh was not as smooth as Fei Long’s nor Asami’s but it was fine enough. “Maybe not kidnap you.” There was a pause in which he knew was for dramatic effect. “Perhaps just kill you.”

Isaac stood up immediately. “You kill Akihito and now you want to kill me. I understand why you would do this to me but why him?”

The laughter was longer before the man hung up. Isaac dialed Asami quickly just to find the line dead. This meant he needed his cell phone so reaching for it the place was plunged into darkness. 

No, he had to get his wife out of here.

XXX

It was late at night when he felt it; Lips on his nipple. The slow tantalizing teasing kisses prior to those lips trailing up towards his neck and chin. Sudou froze wondering if he was dreaming till Takato came into full view. 

He could see those eyes were closed as the man enjoyed himself. And he truly did by the arousal against his thigh. Sudou opened his mouth to speak but it was silenced by Takato’s mouth as the man enclosed around his. 

A tongue slipped into his mouth and Sudou wanted to be a gentleman here. He wanted to deny this man anything knowing how vulnerable Takato was but he was always so cute. 

No! He had to deny him until his friend felt better. Takato is a straight man after all. So gently he pushed him away. “Takato, wake up. It’s Sudou and not Rinka.” 

The man’s eyes focused and as they did Takato curled up against his friend to utter out an apology. “I’m so sorry. I was just dreaming about Rinka and how she made me feel good but she doesn’t make me feel good. Not anymore.”

“Than why are you kissing me?”

Feeling his own hardness along with the slimy trail he was leaving on his friend’s leg, Takato sat up. “Because sleeping with you like this makes me feel good. Maybe I thought that would make me feel better. I just didn’t think I was doing it for real.”

Sitting up also, Sudou wrapped an arm around him. "I feel good sleeping with you like this too. To be honest I was cut in between wanting you to do that and not continuing. I had to do what was best for your peace of mind."

Getting up, Takato smelled himself. “I smell like a brewery and you smell fucking good. I’m taking a shower.”

Seeing another excuse, Sudou waited for the shower to start running for him to change the bedding for the man before heading in there. Watching the blonde he decided to step into the stall as well. “Let’s see if this feels good too.”

XXX

When you think of the list of enemies that you have it could fill up many libraries. Many forests. Many corners of the world. Asami had his share of them along with Fei Long. It is just that they went and took their aim at him. 

Fei Long was very distraught over the news and told him that there was no way that someone like Akihito could just lay down and die ever. He agreed with Asami about his theory. Agreed that this was all a ploy just to use Akihito. 

He walked towards the railing of his terrace and there were two buildings slowly forming in front of him. Asami frowned as he watched the familiar setting. Soon this building will be nothing. So it was time to move everyone back to the estate.

“Kirishima.” He called to his secretary still in the living room. “We are going to the estate. This includes Akihito.”

Bowing, Kirishima knew it would be a large transport that they needed. “Hai, Asami-sama.” Hearing his phone he answered it, “Yes?” Listening he called out to Asami. “Isaac’s home has the enemy there.”

Asami turned towards him as he considered his options. “Get Isaac and his wife to safety right now. We are also to protect the machine at all costs.”

XXX

Rifle up as the enemy arrived, the unknown man in the hoodie slunk deeper into the shadows. The ruse worked just to see how quickly Asami would come out here. To see how important the doctor is. 

In Morse code, he sent a signal over to his partner to say that the doctor, his wife, the machine, were being loaded and sent away. His cold eyes waited for a response back and he waited till the enemy left and he was truly alone. 

His phone vibrated. “The doctor is with him. I don’t think he will be with his lover.”

“Pity. I wanted to have fun exposing that one to his wife. It’ll be fun.” 

His partner had a wicked sense of humor. “And what of our own guest?”

There was silence. “Do you wish for him to be talking? He is quite pretty.”

That fucking teasing again. “I take it that his subconscious is fine.”

“It is. He is quite a strong one and he is linked to both worlds. I can’t wait to crash everything down around on Asami and even Fei Long.” The man laughed sinfully.


	32. Without a Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest thing we could say about this summary is that Akihito will one day have his resurrection.

“Mama!” 

Asami turned towards Sorano’s bed the second he heard that precious voice. Walking back to his bed his son was reaching up to him before those eyes looked elsewhere. They were searching for Akihito. His heart broke as he leaned down to speak to him.

“Your mama isn’t here. He’s on assignment.” That was his only explanation as if his son could understand. 

That little body took a bit to process that information till it bounced up. “Da!” His hands reached out to him. 

Smiling down at him Asami acquiesces to this. Just like his wife he couldn't deny his own son. Couldn't deny making him happy. He also promised that he'll get his mother back for him.

XXX

Waking up in Sudou’s arms, Takato hated his cotton mouth. Hearing his alarm begin up he slowly rose up as Sudou began to stir as well. “Fuck, I have work.” He whispered.

“Didn’t you tell them what happened?” Sudou held him back. “They should understand.”

Shaking his head he left the warmth of the bed to get himself ready. “They will but I need to occupy my mind.”

This frightened him as he watched Takato tremble. Sudou got up to hold him from behind. “Your shaking.”

“It’s cold.”

Possibly, but not in here. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Sudou.” Pushing him away gently, Takato left to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“Do you want breakfast?” He had to hope to delay this man from leaving.

“No. I have to go.” Takato was quickly doing his duties before rushing towards him for his coat and bag. He stopped in front of him to scan his body. It was tempting to go back into bed again. “I’ll go to your place tonight if that isn’t a problem.”

He smiled. “That’s never a problem. Just bring a change of clothes for how many nights you wish to stay.” Sudou hoped that he would take that as an invitation.

“I will. Thanks, Sudou.” Leaving the apartment Takato just wanted to think of his friend alive.

As for Sudou, he went out to where his own phone was and decided to call up Nisaka. "I'm sorry to disturb you after our last meeting. A friend of mines passed away. While he wasn't very close to me he was very close to a friend of mines and well he decided to head to work just now. I'm afraid that he'll have a breakdown."

Over the line, Nisaka listened before responding to that. “I can’t just approach your friend. You know this Sudou.”

“I know. I’m just afraid. I’m much closer to him than my other friend who is closer to this person. I told him he could stay over my place if he wants and he says he will.”

In his office, Nisaka fought the urge to bite his lip. He shouldn’t feel this jealousy. "Right now you are being a friend to him and that's important. I'm sure if he wishes to speak to you in case of a breakdown he will. In the case of grief, it is important not to pressure the person."

“I understand and I won’t. I am glad that this is the same advice at least that is in my head.” Sudou sighed as he glanced down to see his penis at half-staff. “I’m also sorry about last time. Even if it turned out you were related to that asshole, you are in no way him. So I’m sorry.”

Grateful for that, Nisaka smiled. “Glad to hear you say that seeing that I had to see my obaasan after seeing you. She let me see our family history and it turned out that I’m unfortunately related to this person.” Hearing a sharp intake of breath he had to ease his mind. “My family and I are dreadfully sorry for what has happened to you at the hands of Sakazaki. Even my obaasan was familiar with his history and knew what a hateful man he was. So she wishes to see you in person one day to express her heartfelt sincere grief.”

Shaking, Sudou sat down. "Tell her thank you." He had to remind himself to breathe. "Also, thank you." Hanging up was a necessary item to collect himself before leaning back on the couch. 

XXX

"Fei Long, what are you doing here?" Isaac felt lips upon him quickly and it was truly hard for him to stop the man. His body responded to this man as easily as when his own wife kissed him. 

Pulling away, Fei Long brushed his nose against his. “I know that your wife is here but when I heard I was very worried.”

“You wanted Akihito to go back in time. You wanted a lot of things and now…”

"No, that was until.." Fei Long separated from him. "What happened isn't right. What happens if these people win? Not only Tao is lost to me but so will Sajou, and Sorano. Even Akihito's parents will be lost. Yes, even his own parents. These people want to win and Asami and I won't let that happen." He came closer to kiss him. "You will help us. My sweet Isaac." 

“I will. Even my own family is at stake here.”

"I know. Even you are at stake and I can't allow that to happen." His eyes glistened. "What will ever happen to my own unborn child." His finger brushed against Isaac's cheek. "I do love you and truthfully I do love Yoh a lot more. I can't see him hurt."

“Than why the affair with me?”

“Hard to break it off with you.” He wanted to drag Isaac away into bed right now. He wanted to see the older man in the throes of passion. “Pity I can’t get you pregnant also.”

He blushed with embarrassment there. “I really should get back to work, Fei.”

XXX

"I don't believe that they meant for Akihito's body to be where it was." Yoh surmised. "He's strong-minded. So I know that in his last ditch effort he made his own body wander out to the street to be discovered. Thankfully it was discovered by one of Asami's men. Could you imagine if it were someone else? He'd be cut into by now."

Touching his stomach, Fei Long felt such fascination with it. “That’s what Asami thinks too.” He smiled. “I would do the same knowing you’d find me.”

The man is being romantic now. "You always get this way after seeing Isaac." Snide remark gone he decided on a serious topic. "They'll come for Akihito's body."

“I know they will. Asami has it all planned.” Fei Long told him before moving in front of him. “I do love you the most Yoh.”

He wasn’t believing him. “Stop seeing him then. I understand about the time machine but you see him about other things.” Yoh began to push him away with his hand. “I’m close to leaving you. Baby or not. I am.”

The threat. Fei Long would have to work hard against his temptation that was Isaac. “I don’t want you to leave me. Ever.”

He ignored him knowing how Fei Long won’t be swayed. “I should rest for my sake and the baby.” Standing up he stared at his husband in a hard way. “You have hurt me way too much, Fei.” 

That was his final decision. Even though he had made his threat it truly wasn’t one. It was a borderline thing to say until Yoh could finally tell him what he needed to say. Fei Long got to his feet to gaze out towards the horizon just to find Rebecca smirking at him. The sweet woman that he met was giving him such a look of triumph and he couldn’t help but approach her. 

"I know that you came to my husband yet again and you both had sex. Oh, I know how much he loves me compared to you so in this I'm not afraid of him leaving me for you." Rebecca tilted her head to the side. "Isaac is a strong man and will eventually say no to you. It is the stress of all of this that lets you win out. He loves me and his children." She looked towards the house. "Yoh is amazing. Why forsake an amazing man? If you don't love him then don't fight him for your ego. Make him happy by giving him what he wants."

He stood there to allow her to say her words. This woman wasn’t as meek as he was led to believe in his own mind. Fei Long’s eyes went past her towards where Isaac was working. “You can see why I love him as well.”

“I do, but Isaac is my husband.” She whirled around to head towards the barn where he is working. To assist him like she did in the old days. 

As he watched her he could see why Isaac could love such a creature.

XXX

His eyes twitched before his legs reacted. He went towards Suoh to inform him of a signal that he caught nearby. Then Kirishima went to Asami. “Morse code indicated in the field by the old red pine tree by the creek.” His eyes went to Akihito’s body. “They are here for him”

That means that he’ll stay by his wife’s side. “Have Alistair bring Sorano to safety. He knows where to go. I’ll stay here.” Asami didn’t need to tell Kirishima what else he needs to do.

Nodding, Kirishima left towards Asami's bedroom where Sorano was kept. Taking him he safely ensconced him to Alistair telling him to bring him to the panic room that was built there ages ago. Soon he and the rest fanned out to protect was on the estate's land. 

XXX

His heartbeat began to beat like crazy and that was not a normal thing for it to do. So with his spyglass, he spotted the reason too late as a gunshot hit close to him. Snapping his fingers he gave the signal that it was time to make their own move. 

Whether it was do or die: It was time to extract the body from the mansion.

So as his men took up the heavy firing he snuck around towards the beautiful house. A house he knew where the body was held by a very helpful source inside. 

XXX

His eyes went down to Akihito’s still form and Asami was compelled to hold him even in these circumstances. Frozen as he was, he is so beautiful. 

Hearing a series of beeps he went to his phone and there it was; The spy sending a signal to the enemy. 

Asami knew that there was a traitor in his ranks once more but he didn’t know who until now. Well, he still didn’t until he opened up the door to reveal the person. 

To reveal a person in anger now would mean injury to him and he still needed to take care of Sorano. Still needed to get his Akihito back. 

Akihito.

He glanced back to his wife and soon an idea formed. An odd one. He knew why his kitten wanted to go out of that building but his kitten would still want to fight. Akihito wouldn't want to lose this world that held his parents or friends. He wouldn't want to lose Sorano. Pulling up a camera view of his own building it could see it wasn't his penthouse anymore. What would be more frightening is to find out that Akihito's parents were gone. So he had to do something he hated to do. 

He had to fight to lose for now. He called up Kirishima. “Kei, I have an idea.” He whispered. 

As those words were uttered the door was opened and a gunshot uttered out just past him. A man in a hoodie. He was tall with the hood just pulled down low enough to hide some of his features. He had a scarf around his mouth while Asami’s own guard stood beside the man. 

“Asami, time to give up Akihito or else we’ll kill Sorano.” So it was Kaede who was the traitor. He had been a long time employee of his. “I’m not one into bluffing.” Lifting his cell phone up he pulled up the sound of Sorano’s crying. “Told ya.”

Asami glared at the man. Akihito would give himself up in a second for his own child. "I will kill you the second I see you again." He swore as he then looked at the other man. "You are the one in charge."

Kaede decided to speak for the man. "He is one of them. Oh, he wishes to speak but it'll give all the fun away to you, Asami. So if you'll be good and let us take Akihito now we won't kill that pretty little son of yours." He tapped his chin in good humor. "We also won't kill the doctor too. We know how much you need him still and we want this game to continue on for a little longer."

There was laughter from the man in the hoodie as he started to signal in Morse Code. Asami deciphered it and quickly as he heard more footsteps come closer. There were more men that were covered up. 

“Shall we?” Kaede held up Sorano’s crying voice plus Alistair pleading for his son’s life.

“Don’t kill my son or Akihito.” Asami stepped away with his eyes both on his prize and on the enemy. He’ll retrieve his kitten back.

"We won't. Akihito is very useful to us all. As for your son, he just might die anyhow." Kaede laughed dutifully as the very large hooded men carried Akihito's casket away from the room. "Now then, it was a pleasure working with you Asami but I did get bored." 

Watching them leave Asami waited until it was time to follow. He followed all the way out as he even saw that Fei Long was holding Yoh. These men were capable enough to outdo even that man. Hearing Alistair’s voice he quickly took his son. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, but I was afraid of what they’ll do to him.” Alistair touched Sorano to make sure he really wasn’t hurt. “Aki?”

“I’m getting him back.” He swore as he watched Suoh come out of the shadows to hold his partner. Seeing Kirishima he announced the enemy. “It’s Russian. So you know who it is.”

“Mikhail and Yuri Arbatrov?” Kirishima thought they were long dead. 

“One in the same. Yuri made a mistake when he sent his last Morse code signal to his brother.” Asami stared at the sight where their vehicles last were. “Akihito will be coming back to life and when he does he will give him his own sense of fury.”


	33. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter: Asami allowed Akihito's body to kidnapped. Why? In hopes of a full resurrection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, people, the enemy has Aki's subconscious while Asami had his body. Honestly, I could place plenty of puns here but I won't.
> 
> Akihito is the key and that is why Fei Long originally wanted him to help out Tao so he could age. Aki is afraid of going back in time due to he might lose his own son in the process. We know that it is a lot to remember so we are sorry,
> 
> Now we have another important note to add. Happy New Year to all of you.

Kissing his brother on the cheek, Mikhail stepped back to admire Akihito. Ah, Asami truly loves his wife in all his glory. He smiled at the prone body as he brought over the vessel that housed the man's subconscious. It'll be twenty-four hours before he will be revived and when he does, Akihito will be back in time with them. 

"And Asami doesn't suspect it's us?" Mikhail questioned them.

“I believe you know as well as me what the answer is to that.” 

Oh, his brother. Mikhail turned to him and knew that even he was weak to stuff. This time it wasn't his fault. It was his own fault for driving his own brother along. Yuri hadn't had a decent night sleep. "Wish to reward Kaede or do you wish to wait for Akihito to wake up? He is quite the tasty looking dish even for a straight man to dine on."

Yuri's eyes coldly accessed Akihito. For a straight man, he'd rather fuck that one than have Kaede. Though Kaede would want him instead. "I'll wait for him to wake up." It was better to wait for the inevitable knowing that he wouldn't force himself. 

Mikhail smiled broadly. “Excellent! As for me, I’d wait for Fei Long but that ass decided to also besmirch me as well.”

XXX

“I’m glad that you still have your own place. I’m still questioning how you managed to get my clothes out of mines.” Takato reviewed all of his stuff in Sudou’s closet before facing the man in the robe.

It was a very physical day today. "I rushed it all out of there the second I was feeling the changes. Knowing that your floor will soon vanish I had to do it." With a movement, his robe opened a little. "With my place, it will just end up being my regular home."

His eyes opened up more. “This is where you were located before?”

"Believe it or not." He smiled. "At least we'll have a larger bedroom to snuggle up in." He teased. "Also when it comes a time when Kou and Eliza lose their home they can come here too." 

"I like sleeping with you so if that happens then I don't mind." 

So cute. Sudou sighed even as he heard his door chime. "Eventually you will find someone to spend time with, Takato." With that in the air, he went to answer his door quickly. "Yes?"

“Sudou, it’s Ian. How are you?”

Head down, Sudou decided to hit the button to let the man up. Opening the door he stepped out his door to speak to his ex. The last place he needed the man was inside his home. So as Ian finally got to his floor looking insanely handsome in his suit, Sudou adjusted his robe.

“How are you?” Ian examined the beautiful blonde just standing there. “Why are you out here?”

“I have a friend staying here so I’d rather not have you inside.” Sudou could see that he stung him. “Why are you here? Is it because of the buildings popping up? I’m safe here. This is where my old house is located.”

That’s interesting. “I’m here for two reasons. I miss you and for another is this.” Opening up his suit jacket and shirt he revealed a bandage. “I was shot two days ago by this man with a Russian accent.” As Sudou touched his bandage Ian paused at the slightest of his touch. “First, he was speaking in some Morse code but after he shot me that’s when he decided to speak with his voice. I believe they are the ones responsible for trying to wipe out all of the Asami’s so I’m trying to reach my Grandfather. Have you seen or heard from them?”

Eyes going up to his face Sudou shook his head. "Akihito's dead so I think that Asami isn't answering any phone calls right now." At Ian's expression, Sudou could tell he didn't know. "I thought they would have told you."

“No. I’ve been busy trying to get better for me. For us.” Ian sighed as he thought about Akihito’s bright personality. “No, he can’t be dead. Akihito is the key to everything. You know this. The whole time travel deal. Think about it.” His eyes scanned down just to pause at those sexy bare legs. “I have to go. Please take care of yourself, Sudou.” Not able to let him go just yet he had to ask. “Is there anyone?”

“I think so but I don’t think it’ll go anyplace. I just know that it’s the end of us, Ian. It isn’t like I don’t care about you. I just know better.” Sudou couldn’t give him false hope as he went up to kiss his cheek. “Please be careful out there. We still need another Asami out there.” 

“I’ll be careful and to let you know Sudou, Asami’s never quit.” Winking at him he left to head out of there.

Sudou watched him until he was off his floor. Going back inside he faced Takato and a pair of hands as they opened up his robe. “Takato?” The other blonde didn’t say a word as his hands explored his body and lips kissed his neck. Feeling weak to object, Sudou enjoyed it until he felt a finger start to explore around his ass. “Takato?”

No words were said as Takato got down on his knees to face a fully erect penis. Slowly he pressed his lips against the side of it to test the water while his finger continued to dance around that firm ass. As that cock twitched Takato thought to lick it just a little. It felt strange to do this but good at the same time.

Eyes opening he thought he should stop Takato really but these touches were even better than Ian’s touch. That tongue just being very tentative around his own shaft was alluring. “We should head to the bedroom.”

Standing up, Takato blushed as he thought about kissing Sudou on the lips. “We should.” His eyes caught something weird happening in his peripheral. “Sudou.” 

Looking over to where he was pointing to Sudou could see that this place was now transforming too. “Stay right here. I know the layout of my home.” Grabbing the man to bring him closer he kissed him.

Takato opened his mouth up to deepen the kiss as the walls melted away from modern to that of old fashioned. Where there was once a door behind Sudou was now a staircase leading downstairs. Behind Takato was a couple bedrooms and another to his left that led to the master. 

Seeing the changes, Sudou pulled Takato along towards his bedroom without no objection from the other man. Opening the door he felt his robe drop to the ground as they continued to walk towards the main part of his bedroom. 

It was time for him to have some happy memories in there.

XXX

1842

Kristen has mostly decided on staying at home with Sajou since every little strange thing was happening to the buildings here. Hearing the door opening and closing she looked to see that it was just Kuroda coming in. 

“It’s hard to be pleasant right now, so?” Her worried eyes fixed on him.

Pausing to let Sajou take his own hand, Kuroda said, “Understandable. There does seem to be a modern building next to my practice. It is quite discerning. Though no-one else seems to take notice of it.”

Knowing he had been to the future she sighed. “Ugh. We need the culprit.”

"I'll be heading off to see Asami since I've just seen a very unusual casket carrying Takaba. The man that was with him was Yuri Arbatrov. I found the whereabouts of where they might be." He smiled softly towards her. "Do you care for me to pass a message along to your husband?"

Feeling triggered by him seeing Akihito’s casket she said, “To get this done with quickly so we may see him. We always miss him.”

"Not a problem my dear lady." Bowing to her he made his exit. He could have done more but the Arbatrovs was known for having an army with them. So he needed Asami and Fei Long's army.

XXX

Watching the High Priestess Witch perform the ritual to bind Akihito together with his physical form was not a very interesting task. Mikhail almost sighed feeling his boredom before he left the room. It was more interesting the first time around just to see Akihito’s face as he watched him die slowly in front of him. That fire. That pluck. The way he grasped onto everything as they separated him from his physical form. Mikhail wasn’t at all surprised that the body left them. 

"Why was it important to separate him in the first place?" Yuri questioned him from his ever-present position against the wall.

Mikhail wondered if Yuri feared that walls won't hold up around him if he wasn't there. He was always leaning against them. "It is easier to transport a person when they don't fight them. It seems that Akihito refused Fei Long and Asami about traveling back in time. He feared to lose his son in the process. So I knew he would fight this to the very end." 

He had to move the subconscious before moving the physical form. “You know he still won’t bother to help.” Yuri cracked his neck. 

“He will with a gun to his head. It’ll be fun.” He laughed at the thought. “So about Kaede.”

“Kaede will not be screwed by me. You can have him.” 

Laughing sardonically, Mikhail felt relieved. “Than you can have Akihito once we are done with him.”

XXX

Out the window and he could see it even from this office. His lips twisted up in amusement. Sudou's home is reborn and so is he. Sakazaki brought his hand down the nubile young body and laughed at the person crying on the couch. They were in for a surprise the moment he changed from the good doctor to this. 

“The doctor might be back in but for now I’m stepping in.” He bent down to grin at the older man. “I’d give you a mercy fuck but you aren’t even worth my time.” He departed the room to head towards Sudou’s home. “Make sure to make an appointment.” He called out in a teasing voice.

XXX

With Sudou beside him, Takato smiled before placing his head on him. They didn't have sex but the foreplay felt so good to him. "Sudou, I really liked that."

All this was going slowly he guessed as he kissed the man again. “I won’t go to that next step until you are ready.” Sudou kissed his cheek. “If you want we can do this slowly. We can establish a solid relationship.”

“I would like that.” Kissing him on his cheek Takato snickered. “I still want to taste you again.”

“I do as well.” Hearing the man’s cellphone he paused. 

"Ugh, work." Reaching for his phone he answered it. "Yes?" He listened to it before slowly getting up. On his knees, he gazed at Sudou sadly. "Alright fine. I'll be in." Sighing he hung up. "They want me in for a few hours. Overtime pay. Do you mind?"

Shaking his head Sudou came closer to lick the tip of his cock. As Takato groaned he smiled sweetly. “He’ll hate it though.” He said as he pointed down.

Kissing him he left the bed. “When I get back home I’m doubling that.”

“I hope so.” 

Pausing to watch the man wiggle his ass, Takato shook his own head to quickly leave. 

Left on his own Sudou felt so good with the byproduct of the other man still here. He stretched out before deciding to freshen up so Takato could ravish him once more. Smiling he couldn’t wait for tonight. Hearing a door open up downstairs he grinned before leaving his bedroom in his most alluring silk robe for his lover. He wanted to tease Takato some more to give him something to think about. It was exciting.

As he walked out the bedroom to head to the landing he struck his most enticing pose. “Forget something, sweetie?” 

There was silence before a creak and as his eyes opened he was met with horror. “So you did miss me, Sudou.”

Sakazaki.

XXX

Both Mikhail and Yuri stood there as the High Priestess Witch rose up near where Akihito was. The body was still prone as the Witch went to the boy to rub something down his body. As she did it was Yuri’s eyes that couldn’t stop his own scan of the hills and small valleys of Akihito. The young man was truly beautiful. His cock twitched at the thought of him and the woman suddenly lifted her gaze to his before she beckoned him to her.

He went over and he stood there across from her. “Yes?”

"He is a strong-willed one and will take something to rule him for your interest." Her crooked smile showed equally crooked teeth. "As you are sexually interested in him you can rule over him as a strong man. His husband is strong so he is attracted to that. I have placed one binding spell to help you but you need to kiss him." She raised her finger up. "Be warned that the boy is strong in his own right but he will still sway towards you."

Yuri studied those perfect pink lips that didn’t belong on a man and didn’t hesitate at all as he bent down to kiss him. It wasn’t a brief one. It was long enough to feel pressure from the body below him as Akihito accepted him back. His eyes opened up and there was the body full of life.

"My love," Akihito whispered.

Pulling back, Yuri brought his hand out so he can help him up. As Akihito accepted and got up he stumbled a little with a slight giggle. “You’ll be fine.”

Those hazel eyes were dazzling before they showed such fierceness. “Asshole.” Hitting him in the neck, Akihito went running.


	34. New Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Akihito back in the living realm once again, where will Mikhail and Yuri bring him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year folks. Read below, please.

Asami watched as Kuroda emerged from the barn and towards him. With his arm extended out towards the barn he announced. “They dared to parade Akihito’s body through the square. To their destination. I saw it with my own eyes.”

Light footsteps halted next to him. “I shall fight by your side, Asami. We both know that they are after both of us.” Fei Long’s eyes soon met his. “Even though he decided to strike first at you. You also need my army.”

How true. Asami nodded his head towards Suoh as he immediately called out his orders to the others. He went to Kuroda. “Shinji, you do know that it was a ploy to get me there.”

“I know this very well. The only thing missing was a band to go with it so I knew.” Kuroda looked to Kirishima. “You know that your wife has a message to you.”

He smiled just a little. “She may deliver it to me personally though I know what it is.” Kirishima nodded his head to Asami. “We are all set.”

Knowing this Asami moved forward while Fei Long turned back to the house where Yoh stood. He jotted towards him. “I’ll do everything to protect the future of our baby, Tao, and you. That is most important to me.” Fei Long kissed him quickly before his wife could object. He turned away so he couldn’t see Yoh’s look of disgust. He had to press forward for his family.

The thing was, Yoh wasn’t disgusted. He loved the man completely though he felt it was too little too late for them now. It was time for him to leave him even with a child on the way.

In the barn, Isaac could see a large army coming in. Assessing them he triangulated everything once more as his wife stood there next to him. His eyes lifted up as Asami and Fei Long expected him to say something.

“You are all ready, Asami and Fei Long. Good luck.” He smiled with hopeful confidence even as his wife placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Golden eyes upon him he merely nodded to the man as the machine came to life and they all entered. Emerging back into his timeline Asami went to the direction his kitten is.

XXX

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

His footsteps were quickly dashing through the town faster than anyone he has ever seen before. 

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

That blonde-silverish hair shining in the sunlight was a beacon and he was willing to be already trapped inside him. 

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

Yuri had to think fast to get him to stop. He focused on the ring and a thought sprung to mind. "Please don't run away from your husband, Akihito!" He yelled it loud and clear for everyone to hear. "I love you." Well, he didn't but he needed a ploy. 

Feet halting and the blonde breathing hard, Akihito turned to the man. The curiosity and the disbelief were incredibly intriguing on this man. Yuri watched as that face changed. Watched as the eyebrow slowly relaxed before those hips swiveled towards him. Those eyes were so haunting to the point that they just captured you. No wonder Yuri didn't mind giving up being straight just to be with him. 

“Husband? You? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Akihito just studied him before he raised up his finger to show his ring. “I wonder if this is engraved.”

That will be his undoing if it was. Yuri watched as the man removed his ring and read it. There was such a softness in those eyes. A remembrance of hatred as that ring quickly was placed on him.

“You mother fucker.” Fists clenched, Akihito moved to leave just to find himself jerking around on the spot.

Past Akihito was Mikhail with a taser and a sick smile on his face as Akihito trembled and convulsed till he fell to the ground. Rushing forward to pick him up, Yuri wanted to kill him.

“Why?” 

“Because we have to leave. You do know that Asami will be on his way. It is time for him to chase us.” Smiling wickedly, Mikhail turned his back on his brother. “Pick your lover up, Brother.”

Growling, Yuri did. “I’m so sorry for the torture you just endured.” He whispered as he followed his brother.

XXX

Kicking at the man’s face, Sudou didn’t care if it was the doctor underneath. He just had to get away from Sakazaki. So he kicked him swiftly and knocked him down the stairs. Turning around he ran another way towards the back stairs where the service quarters would lay. 

Landing harshly, Sakazaki smirked at the balls Sudou just had before he stood up. He enjoyed the brief sight of that nakedness underneath that robe and adjusted himself knowing where that predictable man will go.

XXX

There was a hand on his arm telling him that they saw his wife running away from a tall blonde man. They told him that Akihito was being chased. Informed him of the lie that Yuri tried to tell him. Asami smiled from the inside when Akihito wasn’t fooled as he looked upon the inscription of his own ring. He stopped smiling when they said that another blonde surprised Akihito from behind and these strange things came out of a device and tortured his kitten. His kitten was tasered and knocked out. 

"I appreciate your help. We know where they are heading to now." Asami thanked all the townspeople who gathered around him. "You shall be rewarded." 

They smiled at him for his generosity before wishing him well and departing. Fei Long even knew that this meant that they’ll be traveling to Russia. So much bad blood between all of them. 

“We should have made sure they were dead.” He whispered to Asami. “To bring the timelines together like this. What do they wish to accomplish?”

His eyes remained to the sight where his kitten was last standing. “I read in the history books how all the continents were once together before splitting apart. You notice how when you look at the globe you can see how everything can fit together so perfectly once it is together? That means we were all once together but this was before we existed.”

Fei Long looked at the man as he was reaching his conclusion. “This can’t be about total domination. That’s foolish. We know this is about us.”

Asami couldn't believe how slow the man was being today. "Fei Long, are you truly being this slow due to losing Yoh? You know that both of us do control a lot of this world through our business dealings. Just think what they can do with them messing with the timeline."

As the man turned away Fei Long closed his eyes as it dawned on him. He had been blind. “You know that they might make us stick someplace without a way out. We have to get to your wife before then.”

The other man's eyes were full of bloodthirst and determination. "I know."

XXX

 

The pot hit Sakazaki straight in the head before the man fell down. Sudou smiled at how Eliza kept the kitchen back then. Happy that the pot was still there. Glancing down at his now open robe he clicked his tongue.

“No thank you. Only one man is allowed to see this.” His eyes remained on the body below him before he moved to tie him up. Hearing a groan he prepared himself.

“Nnh.” Eyes opened up and there was such a pleasant fragrance. Then the sight of a lot leg came into view. “Where am I?”

This was Nisaka’s voice but who knew how long he’d be around. “Sakazaki possessed you and he tried to attack me. So now I’m restraining you.”

His eyes followed the bindings before they fell upon Sudou. “Can I be put elsewhere? Tie me up against him but I want to be comfortable.”

As the man stood up Nisaka didn’t mind the view at all. The long legs. That inner thigh that gave him such such delightful promises. Seeing a bit of Sudou’s private area had someone else talking to him inside his head. Telling him a sweet secret about that location before he got a vision of Sakazaki himself going down on this man in a restaurant. Observing it as a visitor Nisaka felt bad for viewing this even as his own horrible relative began speaking in his mind.

“You’ll never find anyone better than this man. While he is so spoiled he can satisfy you so deeply that you’ll just ache for more.” Sakazaki chuckled. “He doesn’t even remember but I once gave him a blowjob when we were children. He was so happy that he returned the favor.”

Nisaka couldn’t believe that one as he walked in front of the man. “Do me a favor and hide more things around the house to protect yourself.” He warned Sudou. 

Sudou paused just outside the guest room. “I know I don’t want to kill you. I think you are innocent.”

“It’s fine for you to defend yourself and knock some sense into me. I’m accepting of that. I just want you to be safe.” Nisaka got down on the bed. “Just please change clothes quickly. I can see a great many things.”

Rolling his eyes Sudou decided to get it over with my flashing the man. “There! I know that fucker has seen all of me. I’m sure he is bragging about how I’ve given him head as a kid when that asshole forced my head down on him. Yes, what he did in the restaurant is something I didn’t want but there was a strange part in which it felt a little good. Mostly because I saw Asami come into the restaurant. I have done things I’m not proud of but right now I’m trying to get into a relationship with a guy that I’m proud of.”

Nisaka smiled at him proudly. “While you’re beautiful, Sudou, I won’t take advantage of you. Would it be nice to have a taste of you? Yes. Thing is I won’t. I’m sorry for what he has done to you. Also, there is no shame for a little joy during some moments. Just please progressing in your own moments with the person you are with now.”

Bending down to begin tying up on of his wrists Sudou was aware he was still naked in front of the man. Fully so. He was aware that Nisaka was becoming hard too and it was quite a nice sight to behold but not as nice as Takato. “I hope I can figure out how to get that prick out of you. I do think you are a good guy.”

Wishing to get a face full of cock away from him Nisaka was becoming sorely tempted. “Thanks but you need to move or else I’m not going to be a nice guy anymore.” 

This man was a shrink to the end. He was being a professional even in this circumstance. It was so hard for him not to tease him. Sudou looked down at the man who was just an inch away from his penis. “I actually like you. You are a nice person when you don’t have that evil fuck popping out of you.” He moved a bit just swaying his hips. “It’s fine Nisaka.” He knew it was still the man seeing as when he was Sakazaki he had that man’s full look on him. Right now he was clean-cut and handsome. “Just once.”

Temptation be damned. Nisaka brought his tongue out to lick that tip that was already dripping with pre-cum. “Come closer.” He whispered. The cock now closer he guided the penis into his mouth with expert ease just with his tongue alone.

Sudou gasped at what a pro this man was. He sighed wondering if he could teach Takato. Oh if Takato could learn this that man could fill his womb a million times over. He moved his hips enjoying how perfect that tongue was and he slapped his cheek.

"Sorry, but I can't risk Sakazaki coming out." He went down to those pants to unzip him. How good was he here? "You are one of the best I have ever experienced." Aside from Asami.

Nisaka watched as his own penis came out and he looked at him with nothing but concern. “You have someone.” 

He was sexually frustrated and that blowjob was intense. Sudou sighed before sitting down on him. “I know. My brain frazzled simply because that was simply the best blowjob in a very long time.”

Smiling at his patient Nisaka loved that compliment. "For the sake of your boyfriend, we shouldn't do this. As much as I loved that, we shouldn't."

Kissing him was impulsive before Sudou rose up and found his cock sucked in by that mouth. He arched his back towards the headboard and there was Nisaka enjoying himself. Pulling back Sudou sighed. “Why?”

“You’re beautiful.” 

“Sudou! I’m home!”

Takato! Sudou smiled before placing his robe on tight. “Shit.” Now he felt like such an asshole.

XXX

 

"My, oh my." Mikhail felt jovial in such eyes just glaring at him. Holy hell! No wonder why that son of a bitch, Asami fell for him. Even his own brother wasn't immune. "You are positively alluring. No wonder why your husband wanted you."

“And no wonder why my husband will soon want your blood for first killing me before kidnapping me, you fuck.” Akihito’s wrists were tightly bound as they slowly went along their transport route. “Don’t be so gullible into thinking he doesn’t know.”

He showed his teeth in which anyone else would be seen as cheesy but right now this was smug. Mikhail leaned down to grab that chin in his hand. “He’ll think that I’m heading to my homeland when I’m not.”

The carriage opened the second the sentence ended. Yuri stepped in to reach past his brother and remove only a scant of the bindings. Grabbing the smaller man and hauling him over his shoulder Yuri endured the hits as he walked to the boat. His eyes wandered towards the ass in his peripheral and enjoyed the roundness. 

Elbowing him Akihito knew this wasn’t doing any good but he fought. “I’ll lose my son if I stay here any longer! I’ll fucking kill you!”

Following behind them Mikhail feigned a yawn as he was bored with the threat. “So? Just make another and with my brother.”

Appalled, Akihito tried to reach out to strangle him. “Fuck off! My husband is Asami Ryuichi. Do you fucking understand? I’d rather kill myself than fuck your brother.”

Moving to his brother’s side Mikhail laughed with gaiety, “He is quite amusing.”

“Where the hell are we headed anyhow?” Inquired Akihito as he decided to wonder as they went up the gangplank. 

Yuri decided to answer him. “New Holland.”

Akihito’s eyes suddenly darted around to see if he could leave a clue for Asami. They were heading to New Holland: Now known as Australia. His eyes landed on a dock worker and he pleaded with the man wordlessly to help him out. As the man tried to react in a way that would warrant his death, Akihito stopped him by shaking his head. He mouthed out for him to just tell someone he was heading to New Holland. The man just glanced to the boat before nervously leaving. 

He prayed that the man understood him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha! As if we would curse Akihito with amnesia and make him think that Yuri is his husband. No way! We love him to be even more feisty now. ;)
> 
> And yes, Australia used to be known as New Holland. Had to have fun researching that one. Thank goodness also to a friend who lives in Australia. I love my sister from another mother to pieces. :)


	35. Feisty Akihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is feisty and Sudou is facing his own demon.

Now dressed, Sudou had told Takato everything. Everything. “I’m sorry. I know that I’m a depraved individual.”

Sighing hard Takato couldn’t leave him alone until Kou and Eliza arrived. “I do understand why you are the way that you are. I mean, you explained it to me.” He looked at those blue eyes. “I really like you Sudou but it’s hard to look at you without imagining you doing that with another guy.”

Fingers to his mouth to quell his tears plus to think, Sudou had to ask. “Will we still sleep together?”

“Yes, I can’t sleep alone now.” He got addicted to him. “Ulch.” He looked towards the bedroom. “So Sakazaki is alive through him. What a shit brick.”

Studying his profile, Sudou sighed. When he sighed Takato probably thought it was about the Sakazaki situation. It wasn't. He closed his eyes before standing up. "Perhaps after what I did tonight, it shows that I and Sakazaki were meant to be together."

Hearing that he snapped his attention back to Sudou as he was walking away. Takato opened his mouth up to speak when he was interrupted by Eliza and Kou coming in. "After we speak to them I have to step back out. I'll be back in bed with you later and I do want to talk to you. So please don't give up on us."

“You can do better without me.” 

This man really thought of himself as someone not worth it to be loved. Takato pressed his lips against him briefly. "We can try this again but please don't do that again with that doctor."

Hearing their friends drawing closer Sudou nodded his head. “I won’t. I really want to try to make this work.”

“Good. Because I never thought I would want a former spoiled person who is a man before.” Smiling at him with a hopeful expression, Takato wished to kiss him again when Kou started bleating out some curses.

XXX

Hearing his brother laughing at him in a riotous way had him more frustrated before. “Go to hell.” This seemed to have made Mikhail roll over harder with laughter while he pressed a handkerchief against the blood coming from the side of his mouth.

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Mikhail asked, “Pray tell what happened.”

“Why should I?”

"Because of the cut lip, you are now sporting. Do you have all your teeth?" 

His brother barked out in laughter and Yuri left the man just to wash away the blood. Akihito is a very angry person right now with every right to fight to try to leave. Hearing someone leave their room he saw that it was Kaede. The man was concerned as his eyes fell upon his lips and Yuri shook those worries away. 

“Just tend to my brother.” 

But he couldn’t just let him walk away. “But I would love to help you.” Kaede stopped him with those words. “Allow me to.”

Fucking puppy dog eyes on the man with chiseled looks. Yuri didn't like him. He was more drawn in by the same type of looks of Akihito. Though Akihito was far more than that of typical with those fired up gazes of his. 

“What do you want to do exactly?” He wanted to trap the man into saying it exactly. Yuri pressed the cloth against his lip.

“You. I want to please you in every possible way.” Yuri will think of him as pathetic now. He just knew it by that clear expression of his. “I’m not Akihito but it is what I wish to do.”

Yuri turned his back to him. “Your right. You aren’t him. You are just yourself. You should be happy for that alone.”

XXX

Down below, Akihito was lying on a bed with his wrists tied up on a bed frame. His thoughts drifted towards Asami and Sorano. Mostly wishing he could communicate to Asami with his mind. 

“I miss you.” He whispered. “My perverted husband.” He wished to see him very soon. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see a slight twinkling happening before something shifted from that of old-fashioned to modern to old-fashioned once more. His heart raced while his feet tried to push himself off his bed. 

“I have to get out of here. I need to get home.” Desperation was back as he began to claw away at his sanity. “Please Ryu, where are you?”

XXX

Recognizing the formidable man as he left the carriage with the others, the dock worker ran towards him. “Asami-san!” He waved his arm towards him. “Please let me speak to him.”

Seeing the man as nothing but someone harmless, Asami allowed him through. “Yes?”

Grateful, plus astounded to be in the presence of this man, Philipe smiled nervously as he removed his hat out of respect. “Dear Sir, I have something that I must report to you. It is in regards to these ruffians. Well, one just seemed more like a dangerous joker while one was a brute who held someone over his shoulder. I recognized him to be your wife. Your wife mouthed out where he was headed and it was to New Holland, Sir.” Fiddling with his hat he shook his head. “Oh, Sir, I hope that you reach them in time. I didn’t like the looks of them or what they were saying about your wife.”

New Holland. Kirishima instantly went off to ready their own ship as Asami continued to speak to the man. Blood will certainly flow.

Assuming exactly what was being said about his kitten, Asami asked the worker, “Do you have any family?”

“I do, Sir.”

“Suoh, please see that he is rewarded. He has taken a risk in doing this for my wife.” Asami watched the man as he obviously wasn’t expecting to be rewarded.

“Sir, I wasn’t doing this for this. I just wish for your wife to be safe. I’d want the same if this were to happen to my own family.” His hat returned to his head.

That might be true, but Asami thought he deserved it. “In that case, you are protected by me from now on. This requires you to help my secretary set up our ship to set sail.”

Beyond pleased Philipe smiled at him before taking off to secure his duties. As he left Fei Long spoke up. “Very kind of you. I just hope that one of those brothers are honorable in not taking advantage of such a beautiful wife. Though I understand if you want to kill him slowly if he does.”

XXX

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Clank

Clunk

Tap

Tap

His eyes twitched at the sounds knowing someone was coming his way. That’s fine. He’ll kick the larger one again. Maybe he’ll kick that smugger one. Akihito was fine with getting a kick in or two just to satisfy himself until he was free.

Clank

Clank

Tap

Tap

The sound of jovial laughter. It was the smug one. Akihito readied himself for him. How he wanted to rip into that skin with one swift kick. If that Mikhail is so willing to try to take him away from his family than he’ll take that face off of him.

Tap 

Tap

Clank

Clunk

Tap

Tap

The door opened up and Mikhail automatically leaned inside the threshold. The man needed to be ripped into. Perhaps it was time for Asami to come here now to do this. Akihito had never felt such hatred before in his life.

"You really have given my brother quite a look on his lips." One-half of those lips twitched up into a half-smile. The rest fell away into something like a thought. "He is already quite rough looking but still actually handsome. You do know that it just makes him better looking now with that blow."

As if he cared. "Obviously you have a time machine of your very own. Tell me about your righteous plan with me. It is plain on why you don't like my husband but is your dislike of Fei Long simply due to him not liking you back?" Akihito rolled his eyes. "That's so mature."

“There are other reasons. I’m not that childish. Still, it would have been nice to have him in my bed. It would have been a delightful prize.” Mikhail imagined that hair everywhere. “Him quaking under me.”

"As if Fei Long would give in to my husband. You are truly sad." He wished the asshole would come closer. "Now tell me if you are planning on time traveling with me now."

Smart lad but the boy was feeling him out. Mikhail took a step closer into the room. "I don't need to do much. As you can see." His hand moved towards an object that was changing. "With you here, the world is shifting now. With Asami here searching for you it'll mean that everything will be more anchored in. Our world will be your own timeline and everything that you know and love will cease to exist."

The headboard creaked with him struggling. “Things were changing with me already in my timeline. So, what the fuck?” 

He bent just enough so he wouldn’t get kicked like Yuri. “That’s true, but now with you here, things are progressing faster.” He chuckled. “I even received a report that your own parents have vanished into thin air.”

On another deck, Yuri could hear Akihito’s screaming making him turn around. Kaede laughed at the man’s pained sound. His fucking brother gave him the report on Akihito’s parents.

XXX

“Oh, Sudou. Come out. Come out wherever you are.”

Kou, Eliza, and Takato could literally see the trembling happening throughout Sudou’s body. Watched as the man wrapped his arms around his body to keep warm while the warmth drained from his body. Takato came closer to wrap his arms around the man.

“It’s alright. I’m right here.” Takato assured him in a soft voice.

Sudou’s voice shook as he spoke, “It’s Sakazaki.” His eyes went out the window and the city changed. Only thirty percent of the buildings remained in his line of vision. 

“Oh, come on, Sudou. I know you want to play with me again.” Sakazaki laughed maliciously.

“A litter full of cat turds sounds more fun to play in than him right now,” groused out Sudou as his arms went to the side. “I’ll go in there and talk to him.”

“I’ll go in there too.” Takato didn’t like this. 

“I’ll be fine. I know that I have all of you here.” Sudou smiled in assurance before he departed.

XXX

 

What followed up with screaming was laughing. Akihito felt very amused. "Than I would be following next. Without my parents, I would cease to exist. Don't you think?"

The other man’s face turned to stone. “True, but what will Fei Long think when his adopted son disappears? Not die exactly. Just never existed.”

“Please stop this. You can’t do this to even him.” Akihito knew what it would feel like if Fei Long lost Tao. “Even if you brought this timeline into the present and destroyed so much. The only thing you have brought is truly Ryuichi’s wrath upon you. He won’t stop and even I won’t stop him.”

“Even if it means him dying?”

Akihito smirked. "Asami Ryuichi is intelligent. While he may be hell-bent on getting his revenge he'll still be careful enough in achieving his goals. Trust me when I say that he'll get you back the second our son disappears. It is one thing with me but with Sorano." He laughed with utter mischief. "I wouldn't mind seeing your end even though I'm not the type to be like this."

XXX

On the bow of his own ship, Asami could feel as if Akihito was speaking about him. Boasting about him. His eyes flickered feeling as if his kitten was turning to stone a bit by his circumstances. It was sad this was happening when he loved this pure part of his wife. Craved it to match his unpure heart. 

He could understand why this was happening given the reasoning. Akihito is scared of losing their son and parents. His kitten will fight every day until he can come to save him. 

"Sir?" Kirishima arrived behind him. "We know that their goals are simply to keep Akihito on this side along with us. It is a trap."

“I know this very well, Kei. We do know that there is one portion of our world that still remains the same and that is the estate. We’ll head back there once this is done.” Asami had to assume that this will help end it all. “I just can’t return without him.”

Fei Long arrived behind them actually willing to use himself. Even Tao was at stake in being lost. He shared a look over towards Asami before heading towards the front of the bow himself. There were no words that needed to be said.


	36. What a pain in the arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is as the title dictates.

“Why are you standing there when you allowed the good doctor to suck that sweet dick before?” 

Most positively Sakazaki. Nisaka’s voice was far more pretty sounding as Sudou just studied the changed appearance of the doctor. Yes, he certainly enjoyed Takato’s more wholesome package. This included his voice.

"Errors in judgment and after all this is settled out there we'll have Nisaka back and you'll be back in the grave." Sudou finished whirling his finger around to place it back down. "What happened earlier with me and the doctor is just a misplacement of judgment. I do have someone. Someone I'm willing to do so much with."

Sakazaki barked out in laughter as he wiggled his hips to angle himself. “Don’t fool yourself, Sudou. You have always been a whore. Always looking for loving even in your father’s clients arms. That’s why it was easy for us to have fun.”

He stood there not taking the bait. “I never did a thing with them. They did flirt with me but I never did a thing with them. Yes, I did go down on you but you forced me into that as a child. Don’t confuse the issue.”

“Sudou.” Takato’s voice cut through the room as his eyes just stayed on Sudou. “It’s useless to speak to him about these past issues. You know this. He is just manipulating you to get what he wants.”

Sudou reached out to take his hand for gentle assurance. He really needed that sanity. “Thank you, Takato. I will cut this short.” Smile fading to face the wicked man he continued. “Once this is all over with I do know that Nisaka will reclaim his body for good. You will be gone from my life.” He smirked. “I have replayed how you were killed over and over again in my head. It was almost fitting.” Turning on his heels he left the room.

Leaving that bedroom and walking as far as possible Sudou exhaled before wilting on the railing. It was physically and mentally exhausting to speak to that man for just a few minutes. His heart was beating like crazy. His legs were shaking and he felt close to collapsing. Feeling an arm wrapping around him he leaned against Takato. 

“I hope they fix this soon. I hope when they do that Nisaka wins against that bastard.” Sudou released a shaky breath. 

XXX

Waking up from his own nap, Alistair could hear Sorano's fussing. Getting up to check on him he first decided to check his diaper. There was nothing wrong there. Then he checked if he needed food. No, Sorano wasn't hungry. So what was it?

“Do you want your mommy and daddy?” He decided to ask.

As Sorano fussed Alistair gasped before he brought him up towards his own body for protection. He had no idea what to do right now.

XXX

Heading down the hallway Kristen could hear the heavy breathing plus the moans of Barry and Kuroda in the guest bedroom. Blushing, she sped up her footsteps to get to her room. Seriously the last thing she needed was to hear them having sex. Not that she had anything against it. She just was a bit jealous of it. Jealous she wasn’t having any for herself. 

“That’s fine. Kei owes me doubly once he is home.” She whispered to herself as she went towards her son’s room. 

Walking inside she smiled down at him sleeping away. Sajou was up most of the night restless so this was a sweet sight for her now as she straightened up. She guessed she could grab a book to bring in here or at least stick nearby. As she contemplated she spotted someone outside her window prompting her change of mood.

Leaving the manor she approached her estranged father. “I daresay, why are you here?” Her voice reflecting her peevishness. “After disowning me I thought you would never show your face in front of me again.”

Facing down his daughter wasn't what he wished now. "This wasn't my intention. My time here is to call upon Asami for an important matter. A matter of which has become beyond my control."

That is why he is here. "So you wish to call on a favor from Asami. Well, Father, he isn't here at the present time. In fact, I have no idea when he'll be back from business. So you may go home now." She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

It has come to this. Even Kuroda wasn’t even available leaving him with his daughter. “My home may look like my home but it has also become home to vagrants. Vagrants that appeared out of thin air. Vagrants who claim that my home is theirs. It is most absurd.” Bryon didn’t wish to fume in front of his daughter but he did. He was furious over his home problem.

His home shifted and people from the future are now living there. Kristen turned her body towards the mansion. "Allow me to speak to them. If they are agitated that I can calm them. The thing is father, you may have to allow them to stay there for the time being." 

“I will certainly not when it is my home.”

She let out a laugh. "Oh father, you have no idea what is happening to our world now. Do you not see the strange buildings popping up? The abundance of our population growth."

Byron’s eyes blinked as he thought about what she said. How he wished to call her mad. Though he couldn’t. “There was a strange building that popped up on our own property where you used to play. I didn’t think much of it but now that you say it.”

Nodding her head she began to take steps towards the house. “I need someone to watch Sajou for me. You know, your grandson.”

XXX

Walking into the guest bedroom with a tray full of food, Eliza could see that it was still Sakazaki. She approached and placed the food down. Lifting up the sandwich she placed it up to his mouth. 

Sakazaki didn’t want it. “Have Sudou come in here and feed me instead.”

Sandwich being placed down Eliza quietly slapped him on the face. "That's for always being a pig. I don't like slapping the doctor but as of now, you are you. So take this sandwich from me or else I'll find a very large sweaty man to do this for me."

Eyebrow up, Sakazaki began to maliciously laugh at her. “I know that you are the one who hit me from behind. Don’t think that I won’t kill you the minute I get lose from my bindings.”

She shrugged. “I doubt you could. I’m pretty well defended. Yes, I may appear alone now but I truly not.”

“Such gumption from a maid. You do know that the moment I’m free that I will kill you.”

Placing the food down she stood up. “That’s fine. Repeat yourself. The food will go to waste. The food that Sudou helped me prepare for you.”

The magic words or so it seemed as Sakazaki scanned the food till he saw something that appealed to him. “The fruit. Give that to me.”

Of course. Sudou did decorate some of that fruit mostly for Takato. While most were great looking, he placed those aside so he could give them to Takato. The rest were junkie in appearance so they went to this rapist. 

Jabbing one with a fork she placed it next to his mouth. “He did help me lay the meat into the sandwich also.” She informed him.

Not caring, Sakazaki bit into the fruit. He savored it as his eyes closed imagining it was Sudou feeding him. “If only you were him, I would put one of those balls into my mouth to suckle them.”

Her mouth curled back in disgust. “You are sick.” Getting up she stormed out of the bedroom. As she did she saw Sudou coming up the stairs. How she wished that Kou and Takato were here right now instead of work. At least with them here it felt far more comfortable from the likes of, Sakazaki.

Stepping up on the second floor Sudou could see that Sakazaki said something inappropriate in her presence. Huffing about it quietly he pressed forward past her into the bedroom to grab the sandwich to stuff it in Sakazaki’s face.

“If you ever speak in the wrong to her ever again I will personally enjoy castrating you.” Sudou stood over him in a threatening manner.

Spitting out some of the sandwich, Sakazaki grinned with glee. “So you would seriously castrate the dear ol’ doctor’s balls. Nice.” 

Taking a deep trembling breath in and out, Sudou said, “While I think he may make an excellent father, you must remain in the grave.”

"I'm not leaving, Sudou. As long as you remain here and I have a body at my disposal. Then I'm staying." 

Sudou just stood there thinking before he turned to leave. “Starve. You won’t be seeing me for the remainder of your visit.”

Watching Sudou leave the bedroom, Eliza hugged him. “We must hope that all will be undone around us. We must pray.” She spoke into his ear. “Calm yourself. You have friends that love you, Sudou.”

He did. For once, he did.

XXX

She closed her eyes as her father stopped his meltdown. The people here are legally living at this property. They were from the future but are now displaced. Well, technically they were just placed in an older building by their standards. Though her father was taking it hard in his complete understanding.

"You were always so pig-headed, Father." Her eyes were blazing into his very depths of his soul. "Decide for yourself on where your head is and say to yourself that you will not kick those people out of their own homes."

“It is my home. I was here first.” Byron Sloan was now acting like a petulant child. 

She scoffed at him. “My child is far more mature than yourself. Get a hold of yourself.” Her eyes went to the people inside. The people holding one another. They were now aware of what was happening. “Father, they must stay here. I sense that they are good people. They just want what is best for their own family so allow them to stay.”

In the back of her mind, she would have to speak to Kuroda about this. Once more people knew and were aware of their surroundings it may lead to chaos. This just couldn't happen. She sighed as she continued to speak to him before she headed home to see Kuroda all changed in fresh clothes.

“Thank goodness you are up and about. I must speak to you about an urgent matter.” She announced before telling him everything.

XXX

He found himself staring down another assassin in old-fashioned clothing. As his butler brought his own weapon to fire, so did the assassin. At least his butler won this round. 

“Sir?” 

"Thank you, Jeeves." Yes, his name was seriously Jeeves. Ian looked through his iPad to see if there were any more attackers on the way but nothing so far. "They know I'm an Asami."

His gray coiffed hair seemed ruffled now. “Indeed. Perhaps an extra layer of protection is in order? Your lover will be vulnerable to attacks as well.”

“Sudou and I are over now. You know this.” 

“True, but they will go for him seeing how you still care for the man.”

As if Sudou needed more headaches. “I cannot reach Ryuichi due to outlying circumstances.” Meaning, he was chasing after the bad guys for taking Akihito’s body. “If I could he would send a few of his best men to help you out.”

“Indeed.”

The man’s favorite word to utter out. Ian sighed as the doorbell rung and he viewed it on camera. “I’ve seen him only through photographs. He is Ryuichi’s lawyer. Allow him in, Jeeves.”

Bowing to him he went to immediately allow the lawyer inside. Opening up the door he viewed a rather handsome man in a fetching suit for his time. “Excuse the mess inside. We have finished dispatching an assassin.” Allowing him inside he then closed and secured the door. “Please come this way.”

Not his first rodeo, Kuroda followed the man upstairs and past the dead body. “I’ve seen worse.” He barely took much of a look at it before he fixed his gaze on Ian. “You must come with me. Even your butler is allowed to come. As I can see, you need protection and this is the best way to secure it. The past and present are melting together and soon chaos will ensue.”

He reached out. “What about Sudou? We were once intimate. What if they decide to attack him to get to me?”

That could be troubling. Even old relations were bad. “He is even friends with Akihito’s so we must bring them all along.” Kuroda turned on his feet. “Gather what is important and light and come now. I am most certain of where Sudou is.”

XXX

Kuroda Shinji stared blankly down at Sakazaki. He sighed not wishing to introduce this element to children. "And he hasn't transformed back?"

“Not at all.”

"Pisser," Kuroda said to Sudou before delivering a powerful punch knocking the man out. "Jeeves, help me tie him up extra good so we may be insured he won't escape. I will not have him harming Sorano or Alistair out on the Estate. Much appreciated."

Sudou giggled mostly due to nervousness even as he looked at Ian. “So another attack?”

He made one curt nod. “Yes. Kuroda told me that it is the Arbatrovs’ that are behind this.”

Gasping he held Takato’s hand. “I thought that Asami killed them.”

Noting where Sudou was doing, Ian said, “Obviously they are alive and too fucking well.”

Standing there almost impatiently Kuroda glanced at his pocket watch. “I do suggest we make post haste before they come upon us.”

“Sudou?” Ian wanted to question the man in relation to Takato.

Releasing his hold on him, Sudou went up to him. "Yes, we are together. We are slowly taking things together." Sighing, Sudou needed to question him. "Will this be an issue to you?"

“I really wanted to be with you again. So while I’m not enjoying it, I will say that I will always love you.”

“Ian, I will get into most of this later but for now it has been a day by day process for me.” Hearing a noise behind them he trembled at the sight of Sakazaki being dragged out of there. “Truthfully, that shit is fucking jarring. I know I hate cursing but this is the case.”

He could understand this. Ian would just need to step back for his sake. “If you would like to talk to me you can. I do care about you a lot.”

Being moved out of his own home is fairly self-evident. "I know you do." Sudou felt Takato's presence beside him. "It is time?"

“That’s what Kuroda said.” He looked to Ian. “Sorry to interrupt you both.” Takato smiled at the man.

“That’s fine.” Giving Sudou another scan, Ian went downstairs.

Turning to face Sudou, Takato kissed him. “You can talk to me or just hold me if you want something from me.” Takato offered.

Maybe this is why his friendship with Kou and Akihito worked out so well. Takato wasn’t into pressuring people. He is a caring person who he has complete trust in. “While I hate leaving my home again I would love to hold you again once we are alone. Is that fine?”

He smiled as he took Sudou’s hand. “More than fine.”


	37. Reunited Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami continues to give chase to find his kitten

Two men to bring out a smaller man off the boat. Kaede warned them how spry this one was but even they couldn't get a true handle on it as Akihito sprung loose. Mikhail felt impressed by such deviousness from the blonde as those shackles fell to the ground. 

“How in the heavens did he do that?” One of the guards complained as he ran after Akihito.

Unsure where his brother went off to, Mikhail knew it won’t be far even as he watched Akihito do the desperate dive off the pier. “Imbeciles.” 

Deep underwater Akihito knew how to not breathe underwater for a long time. It was a great skill to have when you made your career in having a smart mouth like himself. Also great when you are running away from the bad guys. Naturally, it doesn't help in getting him any closer to Asami. 

Sensing a problem he glanced behind to see Yuri swimming fast behind him. With his shock, a great bubble of air escaped him before he began to pick up speed. No, he had to get away from these assholes.

XXX

Hours behind them:

He tightened his hand against the railing as they neared the harbor. From the distance, he could see the boat that was used by them. With his men warning him to get back in case of fire, Asami did so. 

He closed his eyes the moment he stepped inside. He swore that he could feel his kitten’s heartbeat against him. His sweet and feisty wife. He knew that they will be reunited soon. 

“Master Asami.” It had been a while since Kirishima has called him this. “The boat is shifting shape.”

Opening his eyes and going to where he could observe, Asami could see how the boat changed. He huffed out a slight breath of exasperation before the buildings changed a bit in the background. “We have to find Akihito quickly for so many reasons.”

XXX

“Big giant elephant prick, you are.” Hitting Yuri hard in the chest wasn’t doing him any good so he decided on doing it straight in the throat. That at least got him some leeway into having the larger man’s arms slacking away. 

Choking from that punch, Yuri grabbed at the blonde as he rushed away nabbing him by his ankle and dragging him down. "No, you don't." He placed himself on top of him.

Gagging at this big gorilla on him, Akihito struggled more. He fought with this man even as he was weakening. “Seriously, stop.” 

“I can’t. You are most important to us.” 

“Ryuichi will be killing you both off then. I hope you enjoy watching your brother’s death.” 

He honestly didn't expect such coldness from Akihito. So he quickly stood up with the smaller form with him in a death grip. "Asami thought we were dead before and look where we are now. Alive and with his beautiful wife." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Yuri forced him along. "My brother is expecting us."

 

XXX

His kitten escaped only to be recaptured again. Asami could see the signs as he went through it himself. He smirked at Akihito’s bravery in his attempt to get back to him and Sorano. 

“We head due East of here. This is where the trail is heading to.” He pointed in the East. “Kirishima?”

“I have obtained carriages for us. I know that this isn’t any quicker than the BMW but it’ll have to do.”

Asami sighed at this knowing that this is their best option. “Doesn’t matter as long as I reach him.”

XXX

 

Though he was locked away in a fucking long ass chest with chains surrounding it, Akihito still pounded away yelling obscenities at his captors. His eyes squeezed shut finally while he finally tired and prayed for the best. Prayed that they’ll still have his son when he got out of this.

Yuri could hear the younger man’s thoughts in that box and almost wished to open it. He already missed that face. Akihito is such a spit-fire. Such a beautiful one at that. His arousal continued to grow even as the interloper, Kaede, walked in to interrupt his thoughts. He was almost tempted into appealing his senses with this stranger. At least this stranger had a face he could hardly remember. A face he could use to his advantage. A face he could pretend that is Akihito.

“He quieted up finally. That’s good.” Kaede plunked his ass down next to him. “Why are you sitting here instead of a guard?”

"Because I enjoy it." That's the truth. Yuri enjoyed being near someone. Someone who hated him even was of great comfort. "Call in another guard in here."

So the man did while Yuri got up with Kaede did so. Telling his subordinate to follow him, Yuri led him off towards another room. It was time to use the other man as a form of fantasy.

XXX

 

Observing Fei Long fiddling with the remote, Asami could see that the man was nervous. The man has been more than quiet while on this search. 

“Where is your mind? You have been silent since we departed the ship.” His golden eyes flickered slightly towards those hands before landing on those smooth features.

As the remote was pocketed he soon produced a ring. “Yoh, slipped this to me before I left. He is ending things with me due to my unfaithful heart.”

No pity for him then. "I'm unable to feel remorseful for your actions. You did dig your grave, Fei Long. If this were to happen to me then I wouldn't blame Akihito. Also, I would fight to keep him instead of doing what you are."

His lips twitched at that. “Perhaps Yoh is better with another who will never cheat.”

Asami chuckled at such a blithe act. “You say this but it is killing you inside.” He turned his face towards him. “Will you be happy to know that Yoh will be bedding another after you are gone? Screaming his name? He seems like the type to be more passionate in bed so I assume he is a firecracker in the sheets.”

Tracing the ring with his own fingertips, Fei Long bowed his head. “Point made. I have decided on giving up on Isaac for him. Fully. I just want him. Only him.”

"Than once we are back you prove it to him." Turning his body slightly Asami could see such quick changes happening to the facade of one building. At least one side of it. "Suoh, halt the carriage!" As the carriage came to a grinding halt he knew it. "Kitten."

XXX

Eyes closed to concentrate on his breathing Akihito could feel past the pads of his fingertips that his stupid crate was changing. He didn’t know why when crates like this existed even in his time. 

There was a ruckus outside and his eyes opened. He mouthed out the name of his husband before more of the eruption continued. Akihito’s lips curled up as he heard a door open up. He wondered if it were one of the assholes or his husband. 

Sounds of the metal being snapped open and there was the slinking clang of the chains as it was being rolled off the crate of his. Akihito waited to make his move in case it was one of the assholes. 

Top opening up he could see the welcome sight of golden eyes gazing down at him. "My perverted husband." Akihito smiled as he welcomed a hand to bring him to his feet. He hugged his husband grateful to see him once more. "I'm so glad to see you."

Heart pounding while taking in the feeling of that lithe body against him, Asami whispered, “I am as well, but we must go. We haven’t killed them. Just delayed the inevitable. The Arbatrovs’ are still out there.” 

Getting out of the crate Akihito almost growled. “May we please just leave and head home to save our family?”

The remote. Asami took it out of his pocket. “Most of my men are out there.” 

Kirishima spoke up, “I have my remote so I can head back separately after we are done here. I mean as a group. Go.”

Nodding his head he wrapped his arm around Akihito creating a tender scene through the violence that was being played past those walls. Pressing the button nothing happened. Asami looked at the remote thinking it was damaged before asking for Kirishima’s. After getting his he did it again only to get nothing. 

Akihito stepped back from him. “It worked. They told me that the more you stay here with me anchoring you to this place, we would all be stuck in this timeline.” His lips trembled. “Sorano.”

This tore his heart out at seeing his kitten with such pain. Hearing Fei Long curse out loud before stepping into the room to announce that the enemy fled, Asami said, “See if your remote works for you.”

Confused, he did just to find nothing occurring. “What is happening?” Fei Long continued to press the button.

Down on his knees, he felt like the world just sucked him in. Akihito's tears ran and dropped to the ground. "We're stuck here."

Fei Long exchanged a look with Asami before worrying. It was so unlike him to get like this so openly. “No. That means your son and my baby.” He turned his back to them. He just couldn’t cope.

XXX

At the Estate there was Sudou pulling his hand back from what seemed like a frozen baby. Sorano wasn’t moving around and as Isaac checked with his stethoscope his eyes remained as large as saucers like everyone else in the home. 

“Well?” Alistair couldn’t wait for the prognosis. He was actually on his toes waiting for the news.

He sighed before he thought of Yoh before even Tao and Sajou. “He’s alive. Just not in a comatose state. More like someone placed him in stasis.”

He was breathing hard. “Will he be harmed?”

Isaac had to think. “I have to monitor both him and Yoh.” His thoughts ran rampant before he rushed out the door.

The only one to follow was Takato for now before Kou went after them. Sudou could only go to Sorano. "I have faith that they'll be back." With the back of his hand, he brushes that small cheek tenderly. "Asami and Akihito will fight to get back to him."

Alistair sighed. “They will. They remind me of two lions.” His eyes studied the blonde as he was being so tender to the frozen child. He was speaking to him as if Sorano was listening. Maybe he could. “You want kids?”

“One day. Not now. I’m screwed up and there is a Sakazaki here.” 

Oh yes, that. “I think you’d make a good parent. Before you wouldn’t but now you would. You are more loving. Less selfish. You can do it.”

He smiled. “I won’t be like my parents. Bastards.”

"No, you wouldn't be." Hearing footsteps Eliza came in. "Yes?"

Her face was so ill-looking. "The machine is working but we can't pull Asami-san back. Isaac can see him with Akihito and Fei Long but he can't bring him here. They are stuck. He believes that they've been stuck there for too long to bring back."

Sudou stood up. “This can’t happen.” He blinked before he left the room.

She was cut in wanting to stop him but was frozen herself at seeing Sorano in his own state. She didn’t know what else to say.


	38. A Kitten's Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let everyone know. There will be no harming of any children in our stories. We do draw the line in this. 
> 
> We thought to let you know. :)

“They are unable to go back anymore.”  Yuri rolled his head against the shelving unit he was resting his head against to look at his brother.  “Could see it myself.”  

 

The way his brother smirked was absolutely ugly.  Not that it marred his face any.  He was still incredibly attractive.  He just didn’t have any appeal.  Especially when he’ll want to hear about Akihito’s misery.  Something he would never want to report on himself.

 

Moving to his brother he cupped his face and kissed his forehead.  “I love that!  I bet his wife is all miserable too.”  Mikhail began to clap.

 

“He’s losing his son.  That part I don’t feel is fair.  I know you hate Asami but the child is innocent.”  Yuri hated having a child being toyed with.  “We have been responsible for killing off all his ancestors but they were older than this.”

 

Wishing to speak to him about this Mikhail snapped his fingers as he turned towards another worker.  “Has the assassin offed that Ian fellow?”

 

“Negative.  He is very slippery.  He has been reported by heading to the estate now.”  The man reported.

 

“We’ll get him eventually.  They can only slip away so far.”  Mikhail patted the man’s cheek lightly.  “Good job though.”

 

“Asami Ryuichi will be on the warpath now.  He was on it before but now it is worse.  He won’t stop until we are both torn apart.  You didn’t see his determination.”  Yuri announced.  “I know you love this but it’ll happen.”

 

This was something he anticipated.  Mikhail reached out to take his brother’s hand.  They knew that this would a war.  “You knew there would be a war and now it is here.  Why do you think I gathered the numbers against him?”

 

XXX

 

Already on the prowl of trying to find the ‘Asshole Brothers.’  Akihito had been leaning against the side of the carriage as it rolled along.  He thought of any words that they might have used to make them go to where they are.  There were none.  

 

“Akihito.”  Asami had been trying to speak to him for the past twenty minutes now.

 

His eyes closed at his husband’s voice.  “I blame myself for this whole mess.  I should not have gone out to explore that building.  Why did I have to be this fucking curious?”  He sighed.  “Sorano.”

 

Taking his arm to wrap around his kitten, Asami found his kitten moving away.  The guilt he was feeling was truly strong.  So he decided to take the slightly uncomfortable route of getting on one knee in front of him.

 

“You have a curious nature and are a photojournalist.  This is something that I’m not surprised at.  You didn’t know that this would happen to you so don’t blame yourself.  We will get back home to our son.  I feel that deep inside of me that he is still there.”  Asami held his hand.  Brushed his finger along the top of Akihito’s hand.  “Akihito.”

 

“Let’s steal their time machine.”  Akihito blurted out.  “If our remotes don’t work on ours than why not use theirs?”

 

This was tempting.  Asami decided to move more forward to kiss him on the cheek.  “I have considered that.”  Moving away he needed eye contact.  “When we engage with them again I need you to promise me to stay out of the way.  They will do anything to get the upper hand.”

 

Scoffing should be given a medal by the amount he was handing out.  Akihito shook his head.  “You have got to be shitting me there.  I’m not a moron.  They fucking injected me in order to kill me.”  He threw out his arms.  “But hey!  Not really.  Did you know how hard it was for me to move my damn body towards the street?  It was fucking hard.  Fuck!  I looked like a spaghetti noodle as I bumped and grinded against the walls before getting out of that place.  It was a piece of shit.”

 

Seeing his kitten going through this much pain tore at him as he brought him back to his side of the carriage.  “You did it to get to me.”

 

“I knew you would come but I was still so afraid.”  As his eyes met those golden orbs Akihito kissed him.  His hand reached up to touch his face.  “I know what we are doing now but please touch me a little.  Please.”

 

XXX

 

There was a promise not to kill the man in front of him.  The man inside is a living soul by the name of, Hashimoto Nisaka.  A man who can’t die because Sakazaki is now currently taking over his body.  

 

Didn’t stop him from aiming a gun at the fucker though.  “I should educate you on what love is.”  Ian pulled the hammer back.

 

He chortled at the grade school attempt.  “I had him first.  My first taste of him and who will be the last?”  His foot pressed against the floor.  Sakazaki loved these idiots.  “You are related to Asami.  You don’t really show it besides the looks.”

 

Ian shot at him but hit just above his shoulder.  “Next time I won’t miss.”  The doors to the shed opened and he told the guards that he was giving off a warning shot.  As they pulled back he smiled gleefully.  “That was fun.  I should do that again.”

 

“And I was once called insane.”  Sakazaki heard the door open and this time it was Sudou.  The man appeared like an angel to him with the light behind him.  It was just beautiful.  He stayed silent as the blonde stepped inside.  

 

“I don’t give a fuck about him but there is Nisaka to consider.  What if you miss next time?”  Sudou pointed out as he readied his hand to hit Sakazaki in case the asshole spoke up.  

 

“I won’t.  I do know how to shoot.”  Ian answered plainly as his eyes looked at Sudou’s lips mostly.  

 

“Shit!  Sudou and his gaggle of suitors.”  Sakazaki enjoyed this.  “You do know in the end that it will be me having you again?”  Feeling a slap on his face he smirked.  “I prefer it better when you give me a blowjob.”

 

Slapping him once more Sudou pointed at him.  “Not.  Happening.”  

 

“You didn’t mind when my relative gave you one.  I do remember how you went nuts for him.”  Sakazaki sighed.  “I will admit that Nisaka is better at it than myself.  I really must learn that technique of his.”

 

Not bothering to respond to that Sudou gave Ian a pointed gaze.  "Nisaka is innocent in spite of his lineage with this prick."  Leaving the shed he felt his life wither as he walked back to the manor.  

 

“Nisaka’s body doesn’t have any holes it in, does it?”  Takato questioned as he got closer.

 

“No.”  Sudou wrapped his arms around him.  “Can we be alone?”

 

“Yes.”  He moved him away towards the house to the room they both shared.  They both went upstairs and he locked the door behind him.  “Here we are.”

 

Sudou kissed him heavily.  There may be stress around them but this is one thing that felt so good.  “Takato, I’m not being desperate here in doing this.”  He breathed out.  “It feels so good kissing you.  Touching you.  I can’t wait to see you.”

 

Removing his clothes Takato kissed his skin.  “It feels right with you.”

 

His body being placed on the bed, Sudou enjoyed the other man’s weight on him.  “I do wish to do something with you.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Rolling Takato on his back, Sudou went down to undo his pants.  “I want to give you a long kiss down there.”  He smiled.

 

XXX

 

As his husband licked his fingers free of his orgasm, Akihito thought it was best to stop with his selfishness but even his husband needed some selfish time.  “Ryu, we need to.”  He couldn’t form the words any longer.  It felt so good as his insides were filled.  

 

Below them, the wheels of the carriage continued to roll along.  Kirishima and Suoh will go along with their duties as their Masters are enjoying themselves for this brief time.  Asami thrust inside of his wife.  He enjoyed the heat.  His wife against him.  How well they molded against the other body.

 

Head jerking back Akihito’s mouth opened up.  “Ah.”  He felt his cock grasped by his husband and he accepted him more.  “More.”  

 

"The world and everything in between, my kawaii Akihito."  He thrust harder into his wife enjoying how Akihito tightened up around his shaft.  They will be back with their son while growing their family.  Asami's golden eyes went down to that ass as he made sure of it.  "My kitten."

 

“Ah.”  Akihito moaned louder.

 

In the carriage behind them, Fei Long could hear their lovemaking and wasn't shocked that Asami was doing this with his wife.  If he could he would do this with Yoh.  His finger played with the discarded ring as he sighed before Blade came sneaking into the carriage.

 

“Yes?”  

 

“Pretend I’m your wife as you listen to the couple in front of us.  I can’t say they are entirely happy since we are all stuck now.”  The man pulled out his long blade to play with.  “I have never been with a man before but I’m curious.”

 

He shook his head.  “Yoh will be with someone as soon as I return.  This I’m sure of since he had plenty of admirers.”  Fei Long looked at the lanky man in front of him.  He wasn’t unattractive.  Just strange.  “I know you aren’t serious.  Just teasing.”

 

“I’m not.”  Blade gave him a toothy smile.  The only one he was known for.  Fei Long is incredibly gorgeous.  He could swing it.  “May I have a testing to see if I’m worthy?”

 

Fei Long considered it till he caught a strange movement.  “That was one of Arbatrovs’ men.”  He banged the top of the carriage.  “Stop the carriage.”

 

“No!  Allow me to follow and report it to you.  Give me someone else to foot with me.”  Blaze said as he went to the door.  He kept his eyes out there in order to keep his eye on the prize.  “Fei!”  

 

"Get Suoh to assign you, someone."  Fei Long couldn't afford a fuck up.

 

Nodding his head Blade was out of there.  His footsteps were quiet along with the other guard’s as they trailed the person.  They had their mission for their Masters’.  A mission to end this portion of their chaos.

 

XXX

 

Yoh’s eyes closed after he heard his baby’s heartbeat.  She was still alive.  Sorano is still alive also, but he still feared the worse news.  He also wished to see Tao to give the young boy a hug.  

 

“You’re worried about Fei Long?”

 

Rebecca’s voice was gentle and kind as she asked this.  He smiled gently as he rubbed his abdomen.  “I am not.  He is a survivor and will accomplish his mission with Asami.  I was just worried about the baby.”

 

Sitting down she thought that Yoh is truly a remarkably beautiful expectant mother.  “I would be too but I’m choosing to remain positive for you and that sweet bundle upstairs in the house.”  She reached out to take his hand.  “You are such an amazing person Yoh.”

 

“So are you, Rebecca.  Isaac is lucky to have you.”

 

Licking her lips she had been wanting to ask, “Do you resent my husband at all?”

 

“Not at all.  I was jealous of him but I was never hateful of him.  Isaac did what he did out of circumstance.  That is merely it.  I know that he developed feelings for my husband but I still hold no ill will for him.”  His eyes went to his belly as his hand roamed its roundness.

 

She sighed.  "But what about after?  They still had sex after.  I know I did fight with my husband about this."  Placing one hand on her neck just to think she closed her eyes.  "I love my husband very much and have been through a lot with him.  I won't break it off with him because of this.  I know he loves the man but I know he loves me more.  So in that, I can stay together with him."

 

“But you haven’t mentioned anything about forgiving him.”

 

Rebecca almost loved how he pointed that out.  Her eyes felt like she watched a striking panther.  “If he stays away from your husband than I can forgive him fully.”

 

Interesting.  “You just can’t right now.”

 

“Correct.”  She said without much aplomb.  Something she wished she had now.  “What about you with your husband?”

 

The serene expression vanished.  "I know my husband and I can't forgive him.  I know he'll do with someone else.  So that means I am leaving him."  Yoh turned his head away from the woman even as he felt a kick in his stomach.  "She's kicking me."  

 

XXX

 

1842

 

At the estate, Kristen smiled at the young boy who has decided on coming on his own volition.  She rushed up to him to give Tao a hug before bringing him inside where she made sure he was comfortable.

 

"I came because there are bad things happening at home.  I snuck out of there and came here.  I knew it wouldn't reach here yet."  Tao shrugged.  "I just felt it."

 

Thanking the maid for the slices of cake, Kristen said, “What type of chaos?”

 

With a fork full of cake poised to his mouth, Tao responded to her quickly, “A large strange building sprouted up next to ours.  People began to fight and it spilled over to our headquarters.  It’s a mess there.  Soon it began to go throughout the city.  It’s bad.”

 

Watching the child place the food in his mouth, Kristen leaned into her hand for support.  “That’s insane.”  Her eyes went wide.  “Father.”

 

XXX

 

His wrists moved as his eyes remained on the sleeping man in front of him.  He trained himself to get out of most bindings and to tie his hands behind his back like this was most foolish.  So as he freed himself, Sakazaki rose up silently.  He was so tempted into killing Ian himself.  He couldn’t now.  It would raise so many flags up in the house and he would never get his chance with Sudou.

 

Inside his head, he could hear Nisaka beg for him to stand down but he didn't listen.  Why would he listen to such a weakling?  

 

As he snuck outside and caught a glimpse of Sudou above in the hallway window with Takato, Sakazaki almost audibly growled.  To see them kissing with such bliss angered him.  

 

XXX

 

Clothes off Takato smiled against each kiss Sudou placed on him.  He touched him tenderly before announcing, “I’m unable to have kids.  I felt like testing it out.”

 

Touched by a sweet thing to do, Sudou moved up to kiss his lips.  “I can get pregnant.”  He smirked.  “I had myself tested.”  Moving himself down he was surprised by Takato’s words.  “Sixty-nine?”

 

He was only hesitant before to give him head because Sudou is a man.  Now Takato wanted to do this very badly.  “Yes, I want to do this very much.”

 

Being requested to get on his back, Sudou did.  Observing Takato get on top of him felt exciting in so many ways as he began to pleasure his boyfriend.  Though, Takato gave him the surprise of a lifetime as his hand gripped the sheets.  

 

This was better than his time with Asami and Nisaka as his eyes rolled back.


	39. Controlling Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail reveals his motive to Yuri
> 
> Takato and Sudou's relationship is sealed
> 
> Sakazaki finds that Nisaki is more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nisaka is Artlover's personality so it was him writing the part between Sakazaki and Nisaka. Hope you enjoy that upcoming torture since I couldn't help but laugh at it.

“Well, fuck me.” Mikhail shook his head as he giggled with mischief. “I heard you fucked Kaede.” Yuri’s face held no expression. “You can’t lie when that man was full of happiness himself.”

He’ll kill that man now. Still, they have bigger fish to fry as he raised his weapon up in the air and fired. “Blade. He is one of Feilong’s assassins’ and if he is here than…” Soon he fired another shot as Mikhail moved away in case of more. “Fuck.”

Below, Blade rolled and ducked away from the expert shot as he was narrowly missed. That had to be one of the brothers. They were always fucking good. So he had to glance behind to see that Neco was still about. Luckily the man was as he rushed forward. 

Grabbing the pole Mikhail used it to slide down it along with Yuri as they kept their guns still at the ready. As they landed Mikhail heard Yuri hit Kaede before they continued to run off. “Oh, he hates you now.” He singsonged out. “Also, kill the idiot for leading Blade here.” He added in a more serious tone.

Neco enjoyed the crunching of bones as he snapped the nearest guard before going for the next. He turned his attention to Blade as he helped the man leap up to the next landing so he can continue his pursuit. With his much longer body, he reached up and pulled himself up before following close behind. This was very exciting.

"Master Asami would like to kill them but we still need their machine," Neco announced.

Blade was aware of this as he huffed. “That machine isn’t here. That machine is elsewhere. This is a shit hole.” 

Kicking a hole in a wall he found himself above Kaede himself as Blade shot the man in the head. His eyes went to both the brothers as they quickly left without looking back. They had their own mission obviously and he could see two more traitors with them and this time it was Feilong’s men. Another shot rang out and it was from Neco who killed one of the traitors’ but unfortunately the other got away.

“An eye for an eye for traitors.” Neco declared as he got down with him.

“We have to keep following them but we need to send word back to our Masters’ or they won’t know where we are.” Blade smirked as he poked the man before grabbing something off the floor. “Come now, Partner.”

They ran off once more.

XXX

Kirishima spotted the marking by Blade first. “Asami-sama, it is from Blade and Neco.” 

Getting out of the carriage with Akihito behind him, Asami could see the writing in Chinese. Feilong looked over towards the man as he spoke up. "Naturally they are heading back towards the docks," Asami said.

Akihito was the only one who couldn’t read Chinese and needed to ask. “What in the fuck does it say?”

Asami turned to his kitten. “Just the docks. Blade can just say so much while pursuing cretins.”

Pursing his lips, Akihito cocked his head to the left knowing that there was more. “Uh huh. That’s a pretty wordy sentence written there.” Going back into the carriage he added, “Forget touching my cock until you tell me.”

Akihito usually didn’t have much choice in that case after he kissed him. So why did he bother to say such things? Asami smirked as he got back into the cab of the carriage.

XXX

Holding Sudou’s hand, Takato kissed him tenderly. Moving towards his neck he kissed him there as Sudou hummed. “Is it bad?”

He smiled. “No.” Sudou was enjoying all the touches. “This is the first time in my life that I’m enjoying everything.”

“I know I hold no regret in doing this.” Takato now wished he did it sooner. “Sudou, I don’t care about your past. I just know about the man in front of me and I find you special. The past did help you in some way but it is you that helped mold you.”

Moved by such kind words Sudou placed himself on top of him. "That is only because of great friends like Eliza, Kou, and yourself. Of course, there was Akihito and even Ian but it was you three that really helped see something more in me." Feeling enamored of his boyfriend once more he wanted to be the bottom this time. "How about you be the top this time?" 

His breathing increased making him agree to this readily not knowing what was going down. 

*Knock, knock, knock.*

“Sudou. Takato. Open up, it’s an emergency.” 

Getting off Takato and covering himself up, Sudou sighed. "Come in, Ian." Then he muttered to Takato, "This better be good."

Coming in Ian just gawked at Sudou’s naked torso before he spoke. “Um shit.” He had to spit it out. “I’m sorry to say this guys but Sakazaki has escaped.”

Sudou froze at the news while Takato placed his arm around him to ease him. “How in the fuck did he escape with you watching him?” Screamed out Takato.

He turned his head away for a second. Ian was ashamed. “I just fell asleep. I didn’t know he was going to loosen up his bindings.” He watched as Sudou slipped out of bed. Examined that sexy body as he slipped on some clothes. “I apologize for my error.”

“I’m his target.” Sudou pouted. “I should be his bait.” 

Watching Takato leap out of bed in all his glory, Ian couldn't divert his eyes. The boy was actually impressive below the waist. Very impressive. It was a bit hard to move his attention away till he felt a slap on the face. 

Grabbing Ian’s face hard, Sudou wanted to hit him again. “Don’t think about it.” Releasing his face he handed Takato’s clothes to his boyfriend. 

Slipping the pants on Takato didn't mind a little possessiveness. "I doubt Ian would. As for Sakazaki, the man took his opportunity to leave once it presented itself. So that means we should be on high alert." His eyes went to Sudou. "Please don't use yourself as bait. If something were to happen to you I will kill that man myself and I'm sure you would hate that."

He would. Sudou loved the purest part of Takato the best. He was a realist, a beautiful positive person too, and sweet. He was also incredibly sexy in bed. Sudou blushed at the last part. “I won’t then.”

"Good. Because if you do then I withhold that one thing you enjoy so much." Takato enjoyed that expression of dismay at his blackmail.

XXX

Taking transportation is easy. Listening to the voice inside his head wasn’t. This relative of his was such a dour pill that he wished he could have shot himself. Placing his forehead against the steering wheel he knew the only reason why he knew how to drive was due to this stiff inside of him. 

“Shut up you, Git.” He complained. “This is why you haven’t been able to close any deal with Sudou due to how stiff you are.”

The inside laughter inside his head was sarcastic. “I wonder.” There was some thought in Nisaka’s voice before Sakazaki swerved heavily on the road. “I see. I can control you at some level.”

“Asshole. Want me to remind you that we are in your body?”

“Need I remind you that you need my body to survive?” Countered Nisaka. “Also, I will not have you raping Sudou once more.”

"Rape? That wasn't rape. Sudou wanted it. He just plays hard to get." At this, his hand punched his own face. "Ouch! That was also your own face."

Nisaka chuckled softly. “Something I didn’t feel quite frankly.” 

That wasn’t a good thing to know as Sakazaki continued along his trajectory. “You also hold feelings for him as well.”

"He and Takato are better suited together. I'm his Psychologist. Nothing more and nothing less. What occurred between us was just a lapse in judgment." There was a heavy sigh from the man as he went into deep thought. 

“What’s the matter? You know you have been defeated?” 

The laugh that Sakazaki delivered was just fucking annoying. Nisaka responded in a very cunning way as he forced the man to stop the car. They were in a populated area now. It was his opportunity. “I have another option.” He forced Sakazaki out of the car. 

Getting out of the car he stumbled making people turn his way. Sakazaki gave them hateful looks as he took steps like a newborn. Gritting his teeth he said, “What are you planning?”

There was a smirk as Nisaka enjoyed seeing the sign to another practice up ahead. He knew this practice quite well. “Shock treatment is quite popular with a particular practice to recommend.” He chortled almost. “Seeing as I am a Psychologist, Sakazaki, do you really wish to test me? I mean, I do know exactly how to get you committed.”

His eyes widened at the thought of it. “That’ll mean you get committed with me. This is your body after all.”

“True, but I’m making a bet here on something.” Nisaka tittered with excitement. 

XXX

“Why can’t you believe me?”

“Because you are a yakuza. So that means you’ll lie to some degree with me.” 

Touche. But. “I’m not lying to you. I will say this kitten, Blade decided to include something personal in the message to Feilong. A message that I honestly don’t wish to say out loud.” Asami stated duly as his kitten sat there unhappy with the news.

Arms crossed, Akihito knew what it was then. “And what about Yoh?”

“Seems that their marriage is at an end.”

Turning his head away Akihito could understand. “Stick your dick in another man and of course your wife won’t stick around.” He looked back to Asami. “I don’t blame him. Yoh can do better.”

Lips turning up Asami brought that chin up. “You have such a fire in you that I love seeing inflamed. You are my beautiful wife.” Carriage stopping he waited for the door to open up. “We will be reunited with our son.”

Mouth opening up as the door opened and they soon slipped out, Akihito accepted his hand as they quickly went towards the ship. He has always been a very positive person and with this situation, he has been weighed with negativity. He sighed at that. He had to hope that they will soon see their son.

XXX

On the bow of their boat, Mikhail and Yuri just stared out to sea. Mikhail placed his hand on top of his brother's to ease his mind but it helped ease his own mind. "Will this solve all our issues? No. Will this bring our own destruction?"

“One of us will die. This is something I can feel.” 

His brother is being pessimistic again or he knew how to see into the future. “So Kaede is dead.”

“Who cares about him? I simply used him.” Yuri leaned forward to show a rare smile. “Even I can fantasize, Brother.”

Interesting. His brother fantasized about Akihito by using Kaede. “Did it help?”

It did. “Not fully.” He lied. “I admit the real thing will be better but we don’t force people into that.”

“No we don’t,” agreed Mikhail as he stretched his muscles. “The day that we messed with Asami and he decided to pay us back. He had no idea what it was all about. When I snuck in and spotted him with that pretty wife of his I knew he was special. I just didn’t know until I saw those devices in that barn. I knew that somehow Akihito could help bring down Asami in some way but didn’t know how until I caught an interesting tidbit.”

Yuri straightened up. “You never were truthful to me. How did you truly know about a lot of this stuff?”

“I decided to borrow that machine that doctor had when no one was looking. Found some interesting things about Asami. How he was supposed to die but it all changed just because of his wife.” Mikhail grinned. “Yuri, Feilong was supposed to end it and end himself in the process. Though, none of this happened due to Akihito. He messed it all up.”

His brother’s tone of voice just didn’t sound right at all as he turned to him. “Not only is this revenge on Asami and Feilong for their misdeeds to us but this is mostly about him?”

Without answering Mikhail whistled his answer before he turned around to walk back inside to let his brother think about it. Takaba Akihito, now Asami Akihito has messed everything up. Now, he wouldn't mind messing everyone's lives up just to get some sort of satisfaction in the end.

XXX

Akihito shivered as he stood on the ship before he was covered by his husband. “What is it?” Asami inquired quietly.

His eyes looked forward towards where he knew where the other boat would be. “It feels like someone is trying to spell out my own doom.” 

Turning him around Asami assured him, “I’m here and I’ll make sure that will never happen. You hear me?”

Placing his head on him, Akihito said, "I hear you." His eyes looked back out towards the horizon.

XXX

Nisaka couldn’t believe how well he managed to convince them to do all this to Sakazaki. This was such a dangerous thing to do to his own body. But, to get a killer and rapist out of him he had to go through an outrageous means to do so. 

"You had me committed? How is it possible for this quick of time?" 

Naturally, Sakazaki would be outraged by him and it was fine. Nisaka smiled. "The thing about this place I forced you to is that it is corrupt. They will things to even the sanest people just for their sick twisted means. This time though, I managed to make them happy by giving them you. A schizophrenic dirtbag who is so narcissistic that you can make paint peel just by looking at it." He chuckled. “I can’t wait when you experience shock therapy.”

His eyes went wide. “You’ll go through that as well. You’ll feel the pain.”

“I won’t when I know how to go to another part of the body that knows how to block the pain. Just imagine that one. Yes, I’m not only a psychiatrist but I am also a man of science. I did train also in biology. So good luck asshole.” 

Sakazaki hated this asshole. “If I could kill you I would.”

“Good luck. I welcome you to it.” Nisaka knew how to avoid such things as he could see all the dreadful doctors and nurses coming forward. “Showtime.” He singsonged.

XXX

 

In his cabin, Akihito was sitting against the wall unable to rest. He continued to frown before deciding to remove his jeans. Getting up he slid them off before folding them up. Sitting back down that's when he noticed something white poking out from the pocket. Confused, he thought about it and remembered during one of the struggles that Kaede was handling him. 

Reaching for it he pulled it out to read it. His eyebrows twitched while he read the words. Hearing the door open and close he revealed to Asami, “Kaede slipped a note into the pocket of my jeans. I didn’t realize it until now when I spotted it.”

Sitting down next to him Asami brought a hand up to tenderly place his hand in Akihito’s hair. “What does it say?”

Akihito read it. “Mikhail knew about you and knew that Asami and Feilong were slated to die. You changed it all and this angered him. While he may never say it out loud, he is. While he wishes for Asami’s death and even Feilong’s now he mostly wishes for your own misery. Truthfully I like you. You aren’t a bad person. It is just that I can’t stand that smug asshole any longer. So this is why I quit and am now working for Mikhail. While I will help kill that bastard, I will never want to harm you. So please watch your back.”

Asami kissed him. It was his only response at the second knowing that he needed this the most for himself right now. So his kitten was the much larger target for changing his own destiny. Feeling Akihito’s responding back to him he could only think that his kitten needed it too. So as their tongues tangled together he knew they would be discussing it once they were done.


	40. A Few Tortured Souls but Only One No One Could Give a Fig About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll obviously understand this title after reading this chapter. Nisaka is doing his own brand of torture to Sakazaki with shock treatment by subjecting him to a questionable facility. 
> 
> Akihito, Asami, and Feilong receive bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to defy our computer by writing Feilong's name back this way instead of how it was before. Our computer simply enjoys forcing an autocorrect on our butts. It did it constantly with his name. It does it with Suoh too but not as often.

Inside his body, Nisaka was literally standing over him. There was no pain written on his face. Just pride and smugness as a smile continued to grow on him. Sakazaki was in pain from the shock treatment. This bastard placed him here knowing what these people would do to him.

Producing a chair out of thin air Nisaka sat on it. Crossing his legs he asked, “How do you feel today?”

“Fucking asshole. You know how I’m feeling.” Sakazaki bit out through gritted teeth.

Now producing a pad of paper he began to jot down some notes. “I see. You have some aggression towards me.”

“You think?” He growled. “I’m in here because of you.”

They were coming to make their rounds. Nisaka needed Sakazaki to act up. “Not because of me. This is all your fault. Do you believe that Sudou could ever love a Sociopathic nimrod such as yourself?”

He closed his eyes to help calm himself. He could hear that inside his mind that Nisaka was beginning to pace. 

"You know in one session of ours it was mentioned that you taste nothing of something acrimonious. Something rancorous that you could feed it to rats in order to poison." Nisaka paused in order to study the situation. "I do have to agree with him. Since I'm sharing my body with you I do sense it. My sweet milk has been replaced by something so skunk like now." He made a horrible distasteful face. “Who would want me now?”

Sakazaki began to point to no one inside his little room as he began to shout at the doctor. As he screamed he fought against the Interns who struggled to keep him at bay as a doctor tried to administer a shot in him. He continued to yell until he quieted up. As he did he focused on Nisaka bending over him.

“I will have my body back one day.” He promised.

XXX

“What I gotta love about a steam engine is the easy tracking it gives you.” Blade boasted while placing out a buoyed breadcrumb out for Feilong and Asami to follow. “Don’t you?” 

They were on something far more smaller but it wasn't as trackable as what the Arbatrovs' were on. Neco was steering at the moment. "I'll admit that I do enjoy it. Asami's ship is nothing like that boat. While it does operate on some moderate steam, it isn't full. He wanted to go into harbors without detection."

Blade grinned at that. "Same with Feilong. They both think the same. As for the brothers, it makes me wonder why they haven't updated."

“Perhaps they don’t have the proper finances. Think about it. Mikhail was all about his appearance and yet his clothes weren’t all that spiffy.” Neco looked to his traveling companion. 

“Or they wish for us to think this way. I just know that our Masters’ will know better than both of us. They always knew how to think a step ahead.” Moving up he stood level with Neco.

“Having feelings for your higher up is not a good thing. Feilong had Yoh and look what has happened between them. Are you sure you wish to venture there, Blade?” 

There was an actual concern. Strange. Neco is a stranger actually. "Honestly, yes. I do know it is a one-time thing. I just wish to know how he'll be in bed." Blade glanced down to Neco's package. "He does seem very knowledgeable."

Neco didn’t need to know this like he didn’t need to know about Asami’s own sex life.

XXX

Akihito found another buoy that Blade anchored. “Found another one about ten miles ahead of us.” He called out.

They kept their course adjusted as Kirishima finally spoke up. “His skills as a photographer comes in handy for this task. Especially when we all know what is at stake.” 

Asami kept silent as he watched not only the ocean but his wife occupy himself. Akihito’s determination worked well with this mission but it could also be his downfall. He could get hurt. So moving away from his secretary he went down to where his kitten stood. 

As soon as he stood next to him Akihito knew why he was there. “I’ll be careful. I just want to get those bastards. Well, I just want to get their machine so we can get back to Sorano. He is more important.” Akihito looked back out to the sea. “I’m not an idiot. I want to stay alive for our son’s sake.”

He wrapped his arm around him. “I’m glad you are thinking this way. Because our son needs you.”

“He needs you too.” Akihito could see that Asami had other plans. “No, don’t do it bastard. Come back with me.”

“If I don’t they will come after you again.”

“What if they destroy you? If they do I won’t forgive you. I don’t want to think about it.” Akihito hit him before moving away. “I spent two years in misery without you. You really want me to spend the rest of my life without you. Well, fuck you then.”

“Kitten.”

"Don't Kitten me." He sniffed as he pushed at his chest. "I fucking hate you right now, Asami." Akihito lifted his chin up in defiance. "Until you think straight I will call you that."

XXX

There was an uprising happening between the Victorian and the Modern Age. Kuroda and Barry had to stay a long distance away from it or else they'd be sucked in. It was becoming natural he would have guessed. What with how Byron Sloan reacted to people inside his own residence.

"We should see to Mr. Sloan. While he was horrible to his daughter he still doesn't need this." Barry was still scanning around for a possible safe passage. "At least her mother and new husband are safely away from all this madness."

They had to hope as Kuroda took his hand to lead them both away. It was time to retrieve Byron. 

XXX

As he stood there on the bow with Akihito, Asami heard his phone. Both of them looked down where the sound was coming from before he brought it out to see who was calling him. 

"What is it, Alistair?" Asami hoped that their son was alright. 

There was silence along with some light static on the line. Who knew when this would stop working? Alistair answered him, “Akihito. Have you gotten to him yet?”

His kitten was gawking at him. The sea was now forgotten. “He is back with me. He’s safe. He’s alive. We are just heading towards where the Arbatrovs’ have their time machine.”

Placing his hand on Asami, Akihito wanted to snatch the phone away from him. “Sorano. What about him?”

Hearing the question over the phone, Alistair began to weep. “He’s.” He sniffed. “Frozen.”

Asami’s lips closed tight at those words. Akihito was now clutching at his clothes waiting for the status. His eyes refocused on his kitten before hitting the speaker. “Clarify that, Alistair.”

He inhaled and exhaled before explaining himself. “According to Isaac, Sorano is in stasis. He is alive. There is a heartbeat and brain functions but he is in stasis. More like he is frozen. I’m staying by his side in case of any change.”

Akihito placed his hand on his mouth. “I’m going to kill them. I’m literally going to kill them for doing this to us.” He began to chant.

Reaching his hand out to steady him, Asami continued to speak to Alistair. “And what of Yoh?” 

“Same condition with the unborn baby. Isaac and Rebecca are completely on top of that with constant monitoring,” answered Alistair as he brushed his finger against Sorano’s hand. “We are all even talking to the children. We are just hoping they will respond.”

That’s good. No one is giving up on them there. Hearing static on the line he needed to question him further. “The time machine. We are unable to go back.”

"We already gathered this. Isaac has tried to bring you back himself but he can't. While he is helping the children he is doing his best in retrieving you still. He can see the past by simply assessing it after he activates it. The world is becoming chaotic. The old and new are battling now. I guess once the modern world came into where their residences are they were being kicked out by the current owners."

“I need to get home.” Akihito finally regained his voice to speak once more. “We all do but mostly myself in hopes of getting things back together.”

The static was becoming unbearable now making Alistair shout before it cut out. “There is also another piece of information I need to say….” 

At that, the phone cut out making Asami frown even as Akihito took the phone away to try to get a hold of the man. "I'll need to speak to Feilong about this. He'll need to know."

Frustrated that he couldn’t get Alistair back Akihito nodded his head. “Would you like me to come with you?” He offered.

Asami kissed his temple. “We need your skills in locating the buoys. I can speak to Feilong myself.”

Turning his attention back out to see Akihito shouted out immediately, “Buoy due East about thirty to forty miles away!” He looked back to Asami. “There.”

He chuckled before kissing him lightly on the lips before leaving his kitten to deliver the news to Feilong. 

XXX

Sakazaki laid on the table like a puddle as all the doctors, nurses, and interns gathered around him. After his last shock he gave out and as he did, Nisaka was separated from his body. So standing well behind the group they were very busy with the man as they ignored him. Nisaka examined Sakazaki's clothing to determine it was still the Institute's garments and as he scanned himself he could see he was still dressed in his regular clothing. This was his chance.

As Sakazaki flopped his head his way, Nisaka smiled. “He’s here. He is right here.” He cried out.

Fortunately, no one looked in his direction. So giving Sakazaki a simple wave goodbye he turned away and left the place in spite of some casual glances his way. Nisaka actually enjoyed his time in being a conniving person for once. 

Looking for his wallet he could see it was still there. He didn’t know why since they confiscated it from Sakazaki. Still, he won’t care as long as it was there. So looking inside to see some money he then hailed a cab. It was time to head back to the Estate. 

XXX

Feilong's reaction was almost like Akihito's but much quieter as he decided to be left alone. It was only when he was alone it was when things became loud. So Asami stepped into the room to find the man in tears. 

“We will get back to them.” 

Yoh will pretend that everything is fine when beneath the surface he’ll be melting away. He pressed the top of his head against the wall and watched as the tears fell away. “To do this to innocents is simply uncalled for. Even we never did this in our line of business.”

They never crossed this line ever. Asami stepped forward to place his hand on his shoulder. “We will reach them to correct all this. Get that machine of theirs. Even Isaac is helping on his end.”

Of course, he would. Isaac wouldn't let them down. Feilong lifted his head up. "I think I'll stay down here a little bit longer."

“You won’t destroy this cabin? It is still my ship.”

“I won’t. I was just venting.” He sat down wishing to kill someone now. “How is Akihito?”

Asami looked at him pointedly. “Just the same but is keeping himself occupied. He is watching for the buoys.”

Maybe he should do that instead. Give him something to do instead of thinking of his failed marriage and now his unborn child.


	41. Learn Your Self-Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisaka arrives back at the estate with news to Sudou and the others. Later, Sudou tells them the name of Ian's assassin.
> 
> In the middle, as we decompress a little, Asami and Akihito spend some alone time in their cabin

Raising his hands up in the air at the guns aimed at him Nisaka smiled mostly at Sudou. “Can’t blame you. I did have a slimy bastard inside of me.”

Hand up to signal to lower everyone's weapons, Sudou approached cautiously. "Nisaka?" His voice was soft.

“I managed to get control of him a little and steered him into a pretty crooked establishment that enjoys shock treatment. I got him in there for being a schizophrenic bi-polar psychotic.” Nisaka smiled with pride. “They took Sakazaki in a second. It was fun making him perform like a monkey.” He tapped his chin. “It wasn’t that hard to honestly make him like this since the man is highly sociopathic and does exhibit signs of narcissism. But you know this, Sudou.”

Sudou’s eyes just blinked at him. “Exactly what happened there.”

"Shock treatment several times in a short amount of time. Not healthy, quite honestly. In the last round, it actually separated us and I walked out of there. Last I saw him he was still strapped to the table."

Takato and Kou were approaching as Sudou was still speaking. “If this is true Nisaka than it will just mean that Sakazaki will come back here. It is bad enough that in my own time that there are riots occurring from the time melds.”

“Not good. Anything else?” 

“Yes.” Sudou sighed as he turned around and took Takato’s hand to lead him up to the house with him saying he’ll explain on the way.

Nisaka followed with Kou by his side. He listened to everything and walked into the room where Alistair stayed with Sorano. Coming in he looked down at the beautiful child. “Was the doctor able to determine about the stomach? Is it still moving?” He questioned. They looked blankly at one another making him sigh. “If there is a heartbeat than that means the veins are moving and so that means we need to make sure Sorano has fluids along with nutrients. He is a growing child. Bring me the doctor, please.”

Alistair was the one who rushed out of there not forgiving himself for not thinking about this in the first place. At least with Yoh and his unborn child, they were getting nutrients and such but Sorano was different. 

“Isaac, we need you. We need to know about giving Sorano other things like fluids and the like since Sorano is still living.” Alistair could see the realization wash over the older man’s face before he gathered his equipment.

“I’m so sorry, Alistair. I’m so busy that I can’t believe I did this. That poor child. Who caught this mistake?” He asked as he ran past.

“Nisaka, he is the one asking this. He came back. Obviously without a creature inside of him anymore. At least I hope not.” Running upstairs they went into the bedroom. “We’re here.”

Isaac went up to the man who was noticeably different looking. "You must be Nisaka. I'm sorry for this error." He began to do some things to study Sorano. "I will need obvious stuff for him."

Helping him Nisaka was being patient. “Tell me and I’ll help out. Even I know people in the hospital who can help.” He smiled softly. “Especially for an infant.”

They couldn’t afford to deny his help. “Contact them. We need all the supplies we can get our hands on.” Isaac ordered.

XXX

Seeing Akihito nodding off, Asami quietly picked him up after signaling someone to take over his kitten’s duties. Walking off towards their cabin he listened to Akihito talk in his sleep. Concentrated on his words as his wife mulled over everything. 

Stepping into their cabin he went to their bed to place him gently on the bed. Slowly and very gently, Asami removed Akihito’s clothes. As always his body reacted to his wife as if it were the first time. To see that unblemished perfect skin always brought the need for him to kiss every inch of his body. That perfect ass that had him wanting to bury his face or his cock in. That delectable penis that had him licking his lips. It was always the same with his lips. Asami just wanted to possess him now.

Removing his clothes after his kitten’s, Asami slipped under the covers. His hand brushing against that limp penis prompting his kitten to mumble something. He smirked as he moved the covers down to take the head in his mouth. 

“Perverted bastard.” The mumble was more coherent as Akihito turned his head away from him.

Tongue circling the tip he enjoyed the taste of pre-cum as it leaked out. His eyes went up as a hand went down to prevent him in his endeavors. Asami won't be stopped as he moved down more between those legs to loosen up that ass.

His eyes opened up and Akihito gasped out. “Asami, don’t.” His legs were being held against the larger man as that tongue stayed inside of him. “Keep this up and I’ll go to Feilong.” He threatened.

Stopping, Asami moved himself up along that body to meet him face to face. “You and I know that you won’t do this. If you did end up doing this I will end up doing the same to get back at you. Do you really wish to chance this?”

Though he knew it was an empty threat it was effective. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I am just very pissed off from earlier.”

“That’s understandable but does it do you any good to be like this?”

Moving up in a sitting position Akihito placed his hand on his face. “I love you very much bastard. I don’t ever want to lose you ever. So when I realized how much I fell in love with you I was scared that each moment will be my last with you. That’s why I delayed in coming back home.” He slowly wrapped his arms around him. “Those two years without you were my nightmare. Please don’t make it my reality.”

Asami wrapped his arms around him. “Than I’ll come back home to you and Sorano. I can’t do this to you once more. Just call me by my name once more.”

“Yes, Ryuichi.” Moving back to kiss him, Akihito smiled. “Make love to me, Bastard.”

XXX

Alistair thought that in Nisaka's dismay of how Sorano was hooked up to make sure he had fluids, he actually looked beautiful. The way he sat there on the other side of Sorano with his hand towards his full lips. How thoughtful and far away his eyes were behind those specks of his. When Isaac had trouble placing the needle into Sorano's delicate body, Nisaka took over. To him, it was like magic.

“How is everything now?” Ian interrupted his thoughts as his eyes first laid upon the child. 

It was Nisaka who answered him. "With this monitor along with this incubator that we placed Sorano in to help monitor him, he should be fine. Yes, the fluids will help. I'm very thankful that Dr. Caplan and I knew people from the medical field." He smirked as an afterthought. "I decided to do a slight side trip with the doctor and we checked on the status of Sakazaki." His eyes met Ian's with a sign of glee. "The man is in absolute misery."

This is intriguing. Ian smiled at the man. "For a licensed therapist, you should be helping someone such as himself."

“I refuse to help the unhelpable. Sakazaki is far worse than you could ever imagine and I’m simply ashamed that I’m even related to that.” Though he was incensed by this conversation, Nisaka didn’t raise his voice. He simply kept it level. 

*Ba-dump*

Ian’s heart thumped hard at the way Nisaka spoke. That singsong voice of his was so soothing. They way his expressions just felt like they were drawing him nearer. Those lips. The man’s lips that twitched slightly made him want to bite them gently between his own in a teasing way. To know that he had something evil inside of him was incredible. 

“Excuse me but why are you in my face?”

That disturbed voice and Ian stumbled back. He was surprised that he literally got drawn in closer to Nisaka as he studied him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how amused Alistair was. "I'm sorry." He stuttered out before smiling nervously at them. 

From his area, Alistair observed this quietly. Ian being attracted to Nisaka almost reminded him of someone. Except that Asami would never lose his cool or control. Ian just stumbled around like a newborn right now. 

Even he wasn’t blind to the signs as Nisaka adjusted his glasses. “Perhaps you should leave us. I know you have business to attend to.”

He was being dismissed. Ian could see amusement on Alistair’s face before he agreed silently before he departed the room. As he walked down the hallway and passed a window he spotted a gleam before a shot rang out.

XXX

Back against Asami's chest with his legs propped up as if he was in arm stirrups, Akihito rode his husband. From this position, it felt like he could feel every detail of his husband's cock inside of him. His eyes closed trying to stop himself from coming too quickly.

“Nnh.” He couldn’t help each sound that escaped his lips. Fuck! How he wanted to savor the details of that large penis even longer.

Akihito’s head went back as he angled his body. The urge to come was greater now so he readjusted quickly. No, he refused to let his body give in. It was obvious Asami wanted him like this for an even longer time. 

The hands holding him upshifted and Akihito cried out with the depth Asami was now in. His head was now resting against that strong shoulder while his hips gyrated. "Fuck. I like this." He murmured out.

Enjoying this encouragement Asami decided to shift his kitten. He listened to the objections in which he ignored as he laid him on the bed with Akihito still with his back against his own. Placing one leg up and angling his own body he pumped himself into Akihito’s body.

“Unh. Slower.” Akihito angled his head so he can look at him. “I want to feel everything.”

So that’s what his kitten was enjoying. “As you wish.” Asami complied happily.

XXX

Breathing heavily from the miss, Ian looked up at Sudou standing there by the window. The man truly did appear to him like an angel. Even with a gun in his hand. “Sudou?”

“Slippery bastard.” He smiled faintly. “But at least I caught a nice glimpse of him.” Sudou reached out to Takato who came up to him. “Russian assassin by the name of Boris Sokolov. Guess Asami should have really been thorough when he killed these people.”

Getting up Ian decided to lean against the wall. “I’m a terrible excuse for an Asami. I’m weak compared to him.”

Knowing the man a little better than him but not as well as Akihito, Sudou just shrugged. “Doubt it. You were never trained for this. You should have one of the guards help you. Perhaps Jeeves since he is trained for this kind of thing.”

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Takato joined in the conversation. “I got some help by this self-defense class.”

It could be helpful even as Nisaka was standing there just studying all of them. “Is Sorano alright?” Ian questioned the man.

"He's fine. We covered him with our bodies." Nisaka approached him almost intrigued. "Guns and self-defense are quite handy when it is your last resort. Just in case, you'll also need to outsmart them."

"Aki always outsmarted them with his mouth most of the time," Takato interjected. "If that didn't work he would do some parkour to get away from the bad guys."

The way that Nisaka laughed forced only one member in the hall to think of rabid dogs attacking his groin. Ian’s eyes went to Sudou. That was a man he was still in love with and yet he was already fantasizing about another. 

“I knew a woman who did parkour.” Tilting his head down Nisaka smiled in remembrance. “She enraptured me.”

Still poised with his gun Sudou felt curious enough to ask. “This enamored quality you felt for her.” He paused to think of his words. “Does this mean that you are..”

Nisaka finished his sentence. “I’m actually bisexual. At least I have plenty of options at my disposal. I just wish I had them when I met you that night.” Nisaka shook his head. “That was my weak point. I am talking about what those so-called friends did to me. Not my tastes.”

Sudou looked at the guards who came up to their floor to check up on things. "The assassin is Boris Sokolov. I caught a great look at him before he scurried away."

The man's eyes went on alert before he spoke into his comlink. They knew the man that is associated with the Arbatrovs' and knew it won't be the last he'll come.

“I should go back in and be with the child.” Nisaka turned around to leave them be.

As the man left Takato went up to Ian. “We have too many things to deal with right now and Nisaka doesn’t seem to care about wanting a romance.”

Sticking his head out the bedroom door Nisaka decided to add into the conversation. "Especially seeing that you are still fresh out of one romance and in a highly stressful situation right now. I'm truly not into being a one night stand with someone. Hell, I am certain that my own psycho of a relative will figure a way out of his hell hole in order to come back here."

"Seeing as you are both separated I won't hesitate in shooting him in the head this time," Sudou told him before moving away from them with Takato beside him. To him, he asked, "Would you object in me doing this?"

Taking his hand Takato smiled at him with encouragement. “Never. With what he has done to you and others.” He waited till they were on the stairs to deliver a kiss on his lips. “I wouldn’t mind doing it myself.”

That was so sweet but Sudou couldn’t allow Takato to do that. “I love you for that but I could never allow you to take a life. Because once you do it changes you.”


	42. The Possibility of..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami discuss the possibility of making another child.
> 
> Mikhail and Yuri have landed in their home country.
> 
> Alistair tells Nisaka about how he met Suoh.
> 
> Nisaka finds out some troubling information.

****

Getting up off the bed Akihito went to the window in their cabin.  It was dark now and as he felt fluids dripping out of him he just couldn’t care to wash it off.  He heard the sheets rustling behind him and he knew that soon Asami would be there.  

 

 _‘We’ll get back home to you Sorano,’_ Akihito promised as his hand drifted up towards the paneling.  

 

Feeling his husband with his hand drift around his waist, Akihito declared, “I am fairly certain we made another child tonight.”  A sister or brother for Sorano.  That will be nice.

 

Reaching around to touch a penis that was far from flaccid, Asami kissed his cheek.  “A brother or sister for our son.  I know that I love it.”  

 

Pressing his ass towards the man Akihito gave him the invitation.  He did want another child and in spite of this stressful situation, he knew this would be a great gift.  "I do too.  Ryu."  

 

As much as he would love something so kinky to do with his wife, Asami brought him back to the bed to lay him down.  This time he wanted it to be a little more romantic with him.  He knew what his kitten loved so he excused himself to get it.  Walking back he placed a piece of chocolate between his lips to bring to him.

 

Asami hated sweets so for him to do this meant so much.  Akihito accepted the piece of chocolate and smiled with a moan as it melted.  The man wasn’t going at it in a hardcore manner right now.  So when he spotted the single stem flower he raised his eyebrow up.

 

“Please don’t tell me you were pre-planning this kidnapping.”  He joked.

 

“No, but I did toss some money at a street vendor on the way quickly to the ship.  So I was pre-planning my seduction.”  Asami admitted as he brushed the rose down his kitten’s pink body.  

 

No matter.  Akihito kissed him.  “Fuck me or else I’ll go and masturbate.”  He threatened.

 

XXX

 

Leaving their boat well behind Mikhail sighed happily as they went towards their transportation.  “Relax brother we’ll soon be home.”

 

Relax he says.  Yuri knew best as he followed him.  “You wish to even destroy Akihito.”

 

“In mind.  You can have his body after we are done.”  He smiled.  “You’ll make fabulous looking children with him.”

 

He almost froze up but decided not to as he stepped into the carriage behind his brother.  Mikhail knew that he wouldn’t force his body on Akihito.  He knew that Akihito would never love him like he did Asami.  So why did his brother insist so heavily?  

 

“Why?”

 

Mikhail leaned his head back.  "Because, my dear brother, I do wish to support your heart.  Even if you love the enemy I know that I will support your love for him."  

 

Such unyielding honesty from him.  Yuri had no choice but to quiet up even as another ship was quietly pulling up without them noticing.  “I thank you for this.”

 

“No need to thank me.  Just name one of them after me.”

 

This prompted a teasing smile from Yuri.  “If I have a girl than I shall.”

 

Hidden on their own small boat Blade and Neco just observed.  "We know they'll have a new site,"  Neco whispered.

 

“True.”  Blade agreed as he slowly moved.  “We make great partners.”

 

“I won’t have sex with you.”

 

He scoffed.  "I don't want my first time with a man with you.  Just with my Master."  Blade's grin seemed to glow.  "You know I meant in only this.  If my Master and yours need us to work together again I won't object.  This is all I'm meaning."

 

Neco nodded his head.  “In this, I won’t object either.”

 

“I never mix partnership and sex together.  It gets messy and I like my partnership never to get messy.”  Blade slipped out of the room.

 

Scoffing he followed the man out so they can do their next leg.

 

XXX

 

Blood dripped from his hand as well from his face.  Feet placed down on the floor the last remaining intern was trying to reason with him.  “You know you can’t get away with this.”

 

This was lame.  Sakazaki took the scalpel into his hand and adjusted it simply.  "I'm not in the records.  Even in your own records, I noticed you didn't even put me down.  Only as, Patient Y."  He smiled maliciously.  "He was correct in knowing how corrupt this place is.  No wonder why he brought me here."  His eyes traced down the hallway Nisaka went down.  "I bet the blood has removed even his footsteps."

 

The intern's teeth were chattering so loud that Sakazaki began to mock them.  Spotting a nurse Sakazaki grabbed her and secured her body against his.  His eyes remained on the man in front of him.  

 

“Get on the table.”  He ordered the man.

 

Swallowing hard the intern obeyed.  “Please let her go.”

 

Sakazaki rolled his eyes as his hands went down her front and he guffawed.  "He, not a she."  As proof, he opened the front of the nurses gown to show his proof.  "Quite cute."  Licking the side of the nurse's face he mocked the nurse.  "I knew what you were when you brushed against me with a half-raised woody."

 

The nurse squeaked and struggled only bringing the scalpel into his skin.  “I’ll help you out of here.”

 

"Attach everything to him and flip the switch.  Make sure it's on high.  Then we can get the fuck out of here."  Sakazaki stepped back.

 

Doing as instructed the nurse was trembling the whole way through while apologizing to the intern.  “I’m so sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shut the fuck up or else I’ll cut your cock off.”  Sakazaki threatened.

 

The intern shut his eyes before opening them to assure the person he had such a long time crush on.  “It’ll be fine.  Just do what he asks.  I’ll be alright.  You’ll be alright.”

 

Nodding his head the nurse finished up with hooking up the man before bending over to give him a kiss.  “I’m sorry.”  Stepping back he was grabbed.

 

Making sure the settings were on high Sakazaki flipped the switch and brought them out of there.  As they heard the screams he ignored the nurse’s cries as he pulled the petite body along.  “Do you have any money?”

 

“Y-Y-Yes.”  

 

"Good."  Going into the employee area Sakazaki went to find someone's keys.  "Need a car.  I hope you know how to drive.  If not then you are no use to me anymore."

 

“Hajun.  My name is Hajun.  I know you don’t care but it is just in case.”  The nurse looked at him with alarm.

 

As if he cared but it is better than, ‘Hey you.’  So grabbing the man and taking him out of those clothes along with his own clothes he forced him into a shower stall with himself.  It was better to get rid of the blood.  

 

"You aren't my type.  My type is a beautiful blonde who is too spoiled for his own good."  Kicking Hajun out of the shower they put clothes on and Sakazaki almost giggled at the schoolboy appearance of the man.  "Let's leave."

 

“Where are we going?”

 

"To meet my love and kill the asshole who put me here,"  Sakazaki said none too cheerfully.

 

XXX

 

Curious about the man in front of him Nisaka thought to finally ask.  “I know the basics about you.  Just like you know the basics about me.”  He could spot the wariness in Alistair’s eyes.  “Don’t worry.  I do know how to turn off that clinical part of me.”

 

Relaxing himself Alistair exhaled lightly letting his shoulders relax.  “You remember me saying that Asami’s best guard is also my partner.”  Nisaka nodded his head.  “Actually, he is my husband.  We have been married since Asami got the law passed.  Well, at least after he married Akihito.”

 

Nisaka’s mouth lifted into a grateful smile.  “Something to be happy about.  How did you meet Kazumi?  That is his name, correct?”

 

"It is.  Everyone else calls him by Suoh.  He has blonde cropped hair and is built like a tank.  He is tough but very gentle to those he cares about."  Alistair traced his fingertip against his chair.  "When we first met it was in the Narrows.  It was a poor section."  His tone of voice changed quickly.  "You do know that I come from a different era, right?"

 

He let out a tiny chuckle.  Alistair was pretty cute.  “You have told me so.  Sudou has even told me so.  Don’t worry, I do believe all of you.  Please go on.”

 

Taking a deep breath after hearing that Alistair continued.  "Kazumi was looking for some information and well that's where I was living.  When I first met him I wasn't at all afraid.  I was just very attracted to him.  I guess you could say it was love at first sight."  He giggled.  "Everyone else was afraid of him and ran that I stood there and told him I would help him."

 

Alistair sighed.  "The information was dangerous and I knew it.  He gave me money and offered to help protect me.  At first, I was skeptical after he left but when he came back a week later with more questions and I helped him, I had a target on my back."

 

Watching the man adjust himself Nisaka could tell that his previous life wasn’t what he wished to talk about.  “One thing you don’t need to tell me is what you once did for a living in order to survive.  It is your choice entirely.”

 

Appreciating that Alistair placed his hand on his lap to force it from fidgeting.  "I did some questionable things.  Even some medical stuff that was either hit or miss.  That's why I am in charge of Sorano.  With him, it is a hit.  I can do it in the old ways.  Just not the new."  He waved his hand towards the equipment.  "When there wasn't that there was me having to force myself to have sex with others.  I hated it.  So when Kazumi came around more and more I began to hate myself.  He would never want me."

 

“But he is yours now.”  Nisaka smiled at him with encouragement.  “I wish I had something like this in my life.”

 

“He is mines.  Just then I didn’t think it would be possible.  Even after I met with trouble.  When they found out I was Asami’s snitch.  I was close to dying when he saved me and held me in his arms.  He told me he has never been more happier to save someone so dear before in his life.”  He pointed at his own chest.  “Me.  He said this about me.”

 

"Honestly, I didn't think it was possible for someone to love me.  So when he saved me that night he took me to a real doctor to look me over.  Once that was over with he brought me here and since that day I have been with him."  Alistair looked down to Sorano before he met with Nisaka's eyes.  "He always makes it a point to make me feel special."

 

He wished he had that.  Nisaka felt a pang of jealousy before it fizzled away quickly.  “That’s beautiful to have someone treasure you like so.”  Feeling something deep within him he excused himself.  He left the room and located the nearest guard.  “I have an urgent matter to discuss.”

 

The man felt a bit startled by the man’s voice.  His groin reacted to it.  “And that is?”

 

He snickered.  “Don’t find me crazy but since I did have Sakazaki inhabiting my body I did have to share his damn mind.”  The guard actually viewed him with some pity there.  “I know, it’s a horror.”  

 

“My name is Laurent.  I know that the man is a horror.”  He reached out to take his hand.  “Tell me.”

 

Taken aback by this action, Nisaka told him.  “I can feel that Sakazaki has escaped that facility.  I have a feeling he is coming this way.”

 

Blue eyes a bit annoyed by this, Laurent released his hand.  “I’ll need to speak to the others.  Don’t tell Sudou just yet until we get everything in order.”  

 

As the man began to walk away Nisaka stopped him.  “Why did you take my hand?”

 

Closing his eyes at this embarrassment, Laurent turned to him.  "You're attractive.  You surely aren't that blind, are you?  I wouldn't mind romancing you before someone else has their hand with you.  Is that a crime?"

 

“It isn’t but no one has cared enough to flirt with me.”

 

“Hmm.  You have half the men here staring at you already and though you have been busy with Master Sorano, you haven’t seen the interest.”  He bowed to him.  “Not to worry.  We are all gentlemen.”  Straightening up he turned on his heel to leave to speak to the first in command.

 

He stood there thinking but was distracted by the person trying to distract Sakazaki as they drove the car.  He wondered if they shot the man if he would die with him.  As he thought about this he was staring face-to-face with Ian.  

 

“You all right?”  Ian examined the man’s pale face.  He appeared as if he would pass out.

 

XXX

 

Akihito came out to the deck to find Feilong there.  The man has been more quiet than usual.  So approaching him he stood close by.  “Shore.”  

 

He smiled softly at the only nervous word that Akihito could utter out.  “No need to mask the fact that you’ve been making love.  I’ve been quite jealous of it.  Wishing I could partake in it.”  Feilong thought of those long legs.  “Kissing every inch of my wife right now.”

 

“I almost thought you were thinking about me.”  He giggled nervously.

 

“I did.  Only for a moment.”  Feilong gave him a side glance.  “You are quite beautiful, Akihito.”

 

The way he spoke his name just pronouncing each syllable was quite sexy.  Not as alluring as Asami.  Not as cum inducing as him.  “I have faith you can win Yoh back if you try.”

 

The regal man smiled at this one’s unwavering confidence now.  How he wished he could have it when he felt everything was at a loss.  “I’m a very prideful person but I have noticed early on that Yoh is doubly so.  Even when he made a mistake he still showed his pride along with being humble as he did so.”  The thought of Yoh on his knees in front of him brought such a surge of energy to his heart.  “I knew he was sincere in that moment and spared his life.”

 

His eyelids actually twitched.  “What kind of mistake did Yoh make?  I just can’t imagine it.”

 

Feilong smiled at him directly.  “It was a terrible thing but it was always rectified by him at the same time.  Even he can make mistakes.  Even I can keep a secret to those mistakes.”

 

He rolled his eyes.  “So what was that message about from Blade?”  

 

“The personal matter.”  Feilong decided to study the dock as they finally landed.  “Just something about collecting a personal item of mines.”

 

Seeing Feilong wink at him Akihito knew what it pertained.  “You wouldn’t have sex with him, would you?”

 

“I’m more concerned about getting home.  As for Tao and that plume of smoke we spotted in our homeland.”  Feilong’s voice shifted to sadness.  “Tao will go to your estate as planned.  We know it will be safe there.  Tao is highly resourceful.”

 

“I’m hoping that you get your wish regarding Tao.”  His hand touched Feilong’s arm.  “I know you don’t wish for him to succumb.”

 

“I don’t.  As do I when it comes to your child.”  Feilong suddenly thought of another thing.  “What about your parents?”

 

The exhale of his breath was so long that it felt like he would pass out.  Akihito than soon inhaled so he may speak.  "I know my parents very well.  If they knew the situation they would want me to save Sorano and forget about them.  Yes, I want to help them.  The thing is I might not be able to.  So with this I know they'll want me to concentrate all my strength on helping Sorano out.  The thing is, I will help my parents also."

 

He glowed when he spoke.  Feilong wished to touch him but Asami soon appeared.  “Time to leave.  We know.”  

 

“Kitten.”  Asami extended his hand out.

 

With a pointed look, Akihito said, "You'll get him back.  I know it."


	43. Bump in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakazaki does an agreement with his hostage.
> 
> Akihito and Asami arrive in Russia with Feilong becoming anxious.

Life is the flower for which love is the honey.  
~Victor Hugo

 

He needed to bide his time before heading towards that estate. Towards Sudou. Sakazaki tapped his finger as he thought over his plan even as his eyes stayed on Hajun. 

“So, why the uniform?” Sakazaki didn’t mind this androgynous looking man. He was actually a fine piece of ass to look at until he reached Sudou. 

His hands were trembling. “I wanted a boyfriend so I thought.” 

Listening to the man hiccup in fear Sakazaki glanced down at his groin. “Pretty desperate but I guess that’s fine. We live in a time where it is hard. It is just that didn’t you think it wasn’t at all crooked working there.”

Hajun’s trembling just reminded him of one of those tiny annoying dogs. “Yes, but I signed a contract there. It wasn’t normal but it forced me to stay at least.”

Considering if he was lying or not Sakazaki just studied the man. “You really aren’t so bad looking. Cute actually. If you behave sweetly to me I won’t kill you. You can leave. I just want what I’m after and that’s it. Do you agree?”

“I agree. I want to see my family again.”

Forcing the man on his lap Sakazaki just wanted to cup his face. “You will. The only man I want is by the name of Sudou Shuu. The only man I want to kill is now my relative by the name of Hashimoto Nisaka.”

His eyes enlarged and his trembling stopped. “He’s a doctor in another clinic. I know him. I like him. Why do you hate him so much?” The guy held the hugest puppy dog eyes.

"Because he is the asshole that committed me." Watching those fucking eyes plead with him Sakazaki wanted to laugh. "You seriously have a lot of emotions in you. Do you have feelings for my relative?"

“Yes, but he is so sophisticated that he would never take one look my way.”

Sophisticated, yes. “The fucking man has a sick sense of humor too. So don’t worry about yourself cutie.” Patting his ass Sakazaki sighed. 

This was feeling very uncomfortable being on this man’s lap. “Can I get off of you?”

Adjusting his jaw in thought Sakazaki took him off. “Find us a place where we can spend the night together. I have to really plan this out and we need food.”

Nodding his head Hajun turned the car back on. “I know a cheap place to go.” Turning the car around he went in that direction. 

XXX

“Russia looks the same.” Akihito’s remark was met with a bit of awe as he scanned the landscape. “Slight differences but still the same.” 

Asami hummed at that as he decided to ask, “Have you been here before?” Perhaps he wouldn’t have to worry about translating anything for him.

He shook his head. “No, but I did know someone who came from here. He showed me so many pictures.” He pointed towards a small structure. “That’s where he was born.”

Slightly peeved about this person that Akihito knew, Asami decided to ignore that. He decided to focus on their mission. On him. “Things may change with you here.”

Making a face, Akihito leaned back. “Fucking hell. Why in the fuck do you have to remind me of that shit? Remind me that I’m a fucking curse.” 

Turning his kitten to him Asami couldn’t have Akihito punishing himself. “You aren’t a curse. Yes, things have happened but that is life. If you hadn’t come into my life I would have died earlier without knowing someone like you existed.” His finger brushed against his smooth skin. “Without you, we wouldn’t have that change enabling men to have children. At least some. We have a son.” Touching Akihito’s stomach he added, “We also might have added another.” 

“But.”

“No, but’s when you gave so much in return. What is happening now isn’t your fault. What is happening might be the result of it needing to be done.”

How absurd. “People are fighting. We saw the amount of smoke coming from our country. It’s insane.”

True. He could see how bothered Kirishima was especially by it. Asami did ask him on the ship if he wished to go and see her but he declined to say she could handle herself. Still, he knew Kirishima was worried.

“It is.” Taking his hand, Asami held it gently as he heard Kirishima say they found another marker. “We’ll be home soon enough.”

That’ll be great. The thing is that they’ll be an insane amount of fighting. He knew it would happen. “Maybe Neco and Blade will find the time machine before we have to fight them.”

Such hope. “We could hope for that, Kitten.”

Akihito knew that his husband was thinking the opposite of him. He guessed he’ll have to think of another strategy in case their plan failed.

XXX

There was more money he could imagine in front of him. Hajun watched him count it knowing it came from the doctors and the nurses at the facility. He sighed before he was tied up against the headboard. 

“I’ll be right back. Be quiet and you’ll be in for a good reward.” Winking, Sakazaki departed the room.

Deciding to keep quiet Hajun sat there until Sakazaki returned with a flowery dress and some other items. Feeling himself released he knew he was supposed to change into it so he made himself scarce. So he placed the bra on and stuffed it. He applied makeup on and styled his hair quickly before leaving the bathroom.

Sakazaki examined his hostage. He really did pass as a woman. Smiling he approached. “I’m thinking of keeping you like this. So let’s get something to eat and let’s pick up two more dresses for you.” He looked down at those legs. “Give you something else to show off those legs.”

Feeling oddly flattered Hajun followed by his side out the door. As he felt the man’s hand on his back he felt nervous once more. “How is he related to you?” He whispered.

“I had sex with at least one woman in my life. It was an experiment. I hated it. She loved it. Kept my name and I didn’t argue. That’s how Nisaka is related to me.” They slipped into the car. “Having sex with men is far more satisfying.”

Blushing, Hajun murmured out, “I haven’t had sex in such a long time that I just don’t remember.”

“What a crime. You are so cute that you should have plenty of sex. Men would love having you bounce on their cocks.” Sakazaki pointed towards a place for them to eat. “I bet you make a lot of squeaky sounds.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Sakazaki knew for sure he was sparing this one’s life. So sitting in silence as they pulled up to the small restaurant to eat he took Hajun’s hand as if they were dating. Pausing he placed the smaller man against the wall. His fingertip traced his face.

“Before this is done with I will help build this little confidence of yours. I know what I did back there is scary but I will never harm you. I just want my spoiled blonde while killing my asshole of a relative.” Hearing a couple move past them Sakazaki ignored them. “I’ll make sure you stay far away. In fact, I want you to leave before I hit the estate.”

He was so confused. “With what you did back there.”

Interrupting him, Sakazaki whispered into his ear. “Don’t mistake me. I will kill you if you dare to betray me. I killed every one of those assholes back there for what they did to me. I killed the rest because I knew they were assholes. I’m not insane but I am dangerous.”

Hajun’s hand went up to the man’s chest making others mistake what he was doing as intimate. All he was doing was keeping himself on his own two feet. He can’t get rid of the smell of blood from his nostrils. “I won’t forget. I also won’t betray you. I swear it.”

“I know you won’t.” Pulling away Sakazaki thought that it was best to take that hand away from his chest. He found it strange he brought it up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. “You are an honest person.”

XXX

On the porch, Kou had been aching to know more about his best friend's new relationship. To find out that Takato was now officially seeing the spoiled Sudou was shocking to him. 

“When did it happen?” Kou’s eyes slowly went from the planks of the porch towards his friend. “First you went from the down-to-Earth, Rinka to a spoiled man by the name of Sudou.” He brought one hand up. “Don’t get me wrong here. I like him. He has a lot of good points to him. I just couldn’t picture you with a person like that.”

His lips lifted up into a faint smile. "Slowly, I guess. At first, we slept naked together. I was drunk the first time and Sudou undressed me before placing me in bed with him. Nothing happened but I do realize I slept so well. It happened shortly after Rinka split up with me. Soon it became a regular thing until we began to kiss."

“I know what Eliza says about him but he is still got that background. Aren’t you afraid?”

“No. It is just the past for him. A past that I can work with.” Takato touched his lips. “I love him, Kou. He really has a good heart. He is a bit damaged but it isn’t a damage that makes me run. It makes me want to stay with him.”

Nodding his head as he lifted up his drink to his lips, Kou stated, “Just something I wanted to hear from you.” He smiled.

In the house on the other side of the wall, Sudou placed his hand over his heart at what Takato said. Takato loves him no matter what his past. 

XXX

“Well fuck me with the subtle clues. Oof.” The carriage hit a bump in the road making Akihito slam up and down. “Fucking cheap ass carriage.”

Holding him securely, Asami chuckled. “We can’t ride in a carriage I would normally have or else we would be spotted.”

"I know. I just now understand how shit truly is back then. I think the reason why you guys actually sit ramrod straight is that the wood broke apart in these bastards and rammed up your ass." Feeling another hard bump he slid himself on Asami's lap. "No fucking me for a while. If I'm pregnant then something will turn into scrambled eggs now."

Listening to the drama Asami kissed him even as Kirishima managed to slip into the cabin without a sound. With one eye he looked at his secretary to assure him he sees him. Pulling away from his kitten he whispered, “I won’t let that happen to you. Do you trust me? I won’t let anything harm our child.”

Placing a hand on his face, Akihito whispered back, “I know. I’m just uncomfortable right now.” His eyes shifted to their visitor. “Hey.”

"We are near to where the Arbatrovs' has landed." Kirishima's eyes were full of concern for Akihito. "There are old-fashioned means of finding out if you are pregnant."

He almost glared at him. “Too soon. I just want this over with.”

"Understandable," Asami answered for him. "That means we can't go in ourselves. We have figured out that Akihito is the main target."

"Than allow us." Kirishima placed one hand on his chest in a sign of respect before leaving the cab. 

Leaning back Akihito felt like heaving. “All that jostling around has made me want to barf.”

Hand on his kitten’s slim stomach Asami had an inkling that this was more than just the carriage. Feeling the grumbling before the cursing he opened the door on his side so Akihito could lean over him to throw up. 

In the carriage behind them, Feilong could see the disturbance before he slipped out of the carriage. He dressed with better care signaling to Kirishima that he was ready. He'll do this mission as well. He was sick of being on the sidelines.

Spotting the quick movement Akihito slipped back in. “Feilong went with them.” Wiping off the remnants he accepted the water. 

Of course. Asami knew why he went. Knew of the many reasons why.


	44. The Latch Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakazaki takes his hostage shopping. Strange, we know.
> 
> Asami and Akihito make a stop just so Aki could rest up. Also, so he could take a "Latch Test" to determine his pregnancy.
> 
> Feilong and Kirishima take up reconnaissance in order to find the Arbatrovs' or at least their time machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latch Test - From The Distaff Gospels, a collection of women’s medical lore written in the late 15th century: “My friends, if you want to know if a woman is pregnant, you must ask her to pee in a basin and then put a latch or a key in it, but it is better to use a latch—leave this latch in the basin with the urine for three or four hours. Then throw the urine away and remove the latch. If you see the impression of the latch on the basin, be sure that the woman is pregnant. If not, she is not pregnant.”
> 
> I would have opted for the Rabbit Test but that was developed in the 1920's and not in the Victorian Age.

Sitting there in the chair provided by the store, Sakazaki sat there waiting for Hajun. His planning with getting Sudou while getting revenge on Nisaka felt more like a contemplation now. He knew that the guards would be a pain. So that would be his largest delay.

“How is this?”

Blinking his eyes to remove his thoughts, Sakazaki focused on Hajun standing there. The man looked very appealing in a black dress. Scanning down to those legs he answered him. “We are getting that one. Try the next one for me.” 

Without a word, Hajun left giving Sakazaki a nice view of his ass. "Cute." The corner of his mouth lifted up. His eyes began to move away and he could see some Victorian gentlemanly types walking around. He scoffed knowing that all of them aren't all gentlemen.

“Sakazaki.”

How long was he daydreaming? Sakazaki's attention went back to Hajun. This time the dress was a red number with a couple of cut-outs at the waist. It was very sexy. Opening his mouth up to speak he found his groin twitching instead. "We'll get that too. Did we choose a sweet feminine dress?"

“Yes.” He answered unaware of Sakazaki’s problem. Hajun was aware of the gentlemen who were bowing to him before winking. “I’ll go and try that on for you.”

"No need. I know you'll look great in it. Just keep that on and give me the price tag." Getting up with his hand extended he signaled for the saleslady to come over. "I'm going to have her wear this home. So I'll pay for this and two more dresses. So, sweetie, could you go and get them for me."

Nodding his head Hajun left towards the changing room to gather the dresses and his belongings.

After he paid for the dresses and they got back to the hotel Sakazaki sat on the bed. His eyes contemplated his hostage before he removed his clothes. As he removed his clothes he considered his companion. “Take the dress and everything else off. We both need a shower.” 

Doing as he ordered Hajun decided to hang up the dress before removing his underwear. He'll just have to hand wash them. Without Sakazaki saying a word, he went towards the bathroom with the larger man behind him. He didn't tremble even as the shower turned on and they both went in. He helped the taller man clean up before he found Sakazaki doing the same to him. The only part that Sakazaki didn't touch was his penis. 

His eyes looked up at those darker ones. “I’m not the one you want but you can touch me.”

Those dark eyes seemed to get darker before Sakazaki responded. "It's tempting but I won't. I have taken what I wanted from Sudou because he belongs to me. I won't do this with you."

"Please," Hajun begged quietly. "I was frightened of you before but now I'm not. I'm filled with another emotion."

Attraction. “What about Nisaka? You like him.” There was such strange pout on the man’s face. “You can say it.” He encouraged.

He stayed silent as he thought of his options. "You are planning on killing him so that'll ruin it for me. Also, he was always out of my league and never looked my way even when I spoke to him." Hajun looked him up and down. "I do find you attractive."

Pushing him against the wall Sakazaki proceeded to move his hips against the other man sensually. Hearing those cute moans that were accompanied by such sweet kisses scattering against his skin had to pull back. "You can do better than me." 

Hajun watched as he left the shower. He wasn’t suffering from Stockholm syndrome. He knew that very well. 

XXX

Asami decided to place them up in a room just so Akihito would stop feeling so ill. Akihito had argued what a stupid chance this was taking but Asami ignored him. So as he was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, Akihito eyed Asami warily as he walked in with a glass of wine in his hand.

“What? You gonna toast me for a barf well done?” 

Smirking at his sense of humor, Asami crouched down. “Ever heard of a latch test?” When his wife shook his head he explained it to him. “Some experts claim that urine is different than people that aren’t pregnant. I have already seen mines so I need to see yours.” With that as his queue, Suoh stepped in with a cup. “I need you to urinate in this, Kitten.”

Cautious and close to laughing, Akihito said, “Why don’t you give me a rabbit instead.”

Asami decided to ignore that not knowing what he meant. “Think of this test like a pregnancy test in the modern times. If the urine alone doesn’t show anything than this wine will help if I mix it in with it.”

Oh! Taking the cup Akihito warned Suoh to leave with just a look. After he did he undid his pants and tried to focus. “Ryu, I kinda want a girl. I don’t care really just as long as they are healthy. I just want it to be balanced out.”

Smiling at that Asami listened as urine began to flow. “You make a wonderful mother. He or she will be happy to see you.”

Cup down Akihito groaned. “Let’s get this over with.”

XXX

Blade was almost surprised at the speed in which Feilong moved past him. Even Kirishima was silent as he followed along leading both, Neco and himself to go and follow their lead. The big dogs were in. 

Feilong was nothing but business even as his hair was tied back. His clothes were pretty sleek now to prevent any catching. Blade admired the man openly before he stopped suddenly and Feilong melted away into the darkness with Kirishima doing the same. Even Neco and himself didn’t have this expertise. 

A hand wrapped around his mouth surprising him as he was pulled against a strong body. Blade knew it was his Master by the light fragrance. The hushed voice tickled against his cheek as he fought his arousal. 

"Forget about openly viewing me in such a way. I'm not available like this. For doing your job I will grant you a one-time intimate affair. Nothing more." Feilong could smell the other man's arousal. "I need your professionalism, Blade. Can you give it to me?"

“I will. I always will. I will do this to the end of time.” He promised before he was let go. “Forgive me for admiring you like this.”

He will this time. Feilong moved his hand into the man's pants before releasing his cock. It was of decent size bringing him to his knees to allow him to take him in his mouth. He'll have to let Blade release his seed now or else the man will make a mistake. 

Head back as his gorgeous Master gave him head, Blade breathed as easily as possible until he gave Feilong his milk. As the taller man rose up to wipe his mouth he promised his Master, “No more distractions. I will finish this for you and Master Yoh.” He bowed to him.

“Excellent. After, we will try to seek some private time for your gift.” Feilong didn’t actually wish to do this as he turned to move along. He gave his signal to their other companions before he sped off.

XXX

As Ian was being trained by a couple of guards he was being observed. Something he was keenly more aware of than the assassin. A fact he should be more aware of than of Nisaka even as found himself on the ground.

“You want to get yourself killed? Because you will if you keep what you are doing up.”

Fuck! Ian tried to maintain some cool as he got up. “I don’t. I didn’t mean to get distracted.”

Soushi huffed even as he turned his head towards the Psychologist. There had to be a reason why he was there. Not that it wasn’t a bad thing for him to be there. It gave him a bit of eye candy, himself. 

"As an Asami, you must keep yourself strong and focused at all times. You can't keep hiding behind your books. Don't you get this?" 

The hardly veiled insult wasn’t lost on Ian as he answered him. “Wasn’t planning on hiding myself. I’m here to learn. So I should try to learn in spite of distractions. So keep beating me until I learn.” Ian got into position. “Come on.”

Silently he watched Ian practice. Nisaka needed his own distraction from tending to Sorano and tracking Sakazaki through his thoughts. At least trying to. He can think the same thing about Yoh as the man approached the others. 

“He’ll provide his own lesson to Ian. Even Yoh needs a distraction from all this mess.” Sudou’s voice broke his thoughts. “As for Ian, he continues to look over to you.”

“The man still has strong feelings for you. As for me, I still have a maniac inside my head. I can feel his actions in a smallish way.” He glanced down towards the pavement. “This place is very beautiful.”

Everyone can agree to this. "Asami has this horse that still exists in the past. His name is Kenta. A gorgeous black Friesian horse. Fiesty and really only loves a rare few. So he hated me." Sudou snickered. "He obviously loved Akihito since he took care of him. If that horse was here right now than it would complete this picture."

That is a spectacular breed of horse. “Did you have any in that time?”

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the ones that Asami owned." He indicated the barn. "I bet in time he'll have horses again after the madness is over with. For now, it is just his family and his business."

“And you?” Nisaka hasn’t failed to notice something since the man has been with Takato. “You seem to be glowing lately.”

Eyes towards the scene in front of him Sudou smiled fully. "In spite of what is happening all around us, I am. I feel at peace with Takato. I feel at home with him. I feel like I finally belong someplace and I can't believe it was right there all along."

Turning away from the scene, Nisaka stated, “It often happens when a piece of madness tears itself away to offer you a clear view of what is right there. Takato just happened to show you. He loves you for everything that you are and will be around always. Speaking to him I can see a very stable man. A man who is very supportive. You are truly lucky to have found him and he is the same to have you.”

As he smiled at those words Sudou suddenly frowned. “You can feel Sakazaki in your head. I’m not a moron.”

XXX

"Put this blindfold on now," Yoh ordered. "It's time to hasten things up."

Putting it on Ian didn’t enjoy feeling so cut off even as he jumped at the slightest touch. “What the hell is that?”

Branch down, Yoh knew that man was frightened. “You don’t wish to be an insult to your name. Now is the time to prove it.”

“Yeah, but what was that?”

"Me. I touched you with my stick. Now listen to the sounds around you. Once your site is cut off your other senses will come in more acutely. You will taste things far more strongly. You will hear things far more clearly to the point that you will know which direction they are coming from." Dragging the stick into the ground he could see Ian just cock his head. "See even the enemy coming. One that is hiding."

Oh. Ian stood there hearing the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. “I can hear the leaves.”

Nodding his head Yoh whispered, “And?”

Listening more closely he heard a distinct clicking sound. “It sounds like someone is getting ready to shoot.”

No movement from himself as that sentence was uttered. Yoh listened to the surroundings before quickly pulling out his own hidden weapon to shoot into the dense bushes. Hearing the sound of a loud thud he let the guards handle it. “Excellent. Now we’ll let the guards see if it was a friend or foe. Let’s continue our training. If it is our assassin than be assured that another will come for you.”

Ian couldn’t believe how calm this man was after shooting someone. He just moved his head dumbly to continue his own training.

In the distance, Sudou could see that it was the assassin. "Looks like Yoh killed him. No one can survive a split skull like that." He smirked at the amount of blood from the scene.

Nisaka raised his eyebrow up before turning on his heel. “Glad to know that Yoh can handle himself.”

“Did that make you queasy?”

“No. I just know that one of us has to kill Sakazaki eventually.” He answered nonchalantly as he continued to wander away.


	45. The Kitten will Show You His Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning of our battle.

Feeling the petite naked body of Hajun against him felt nice. Sighing he allowed the man to cuddle closer until those private sections threatened to wake up his own. So sitting up on his bed, Sakazaki groaned. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“I want to fuck you without protection and until you keep crying.” Getting out of bed Sakazaki looked down at the cute doe eyes of Hajun. “That fucking Nisaka got into my fucking head. Before I would have fucked you senseless without a fucking care. Now I want to fucking care about you.”

Sitting up, Hajun pouted. “Well after this we won’t see one another again. That’s a plus.”

Considering that Sakazaki pulled the bedding off just to view that naked body. He wanted Sudou. He also wanted this one. “You are such a cutie. I really like that sexy little body.” Getting on the bed he moved up until he straddled him. “You aren’t my first choice.”

“I know.” He licked his lips at the closeness of this man’s genitals. 

Watching the man salivate he leaned closer to Hajun’s face. “I will not have sex with you. I do care enough about you to not harm you. If I have sex with you and dump you later this will harm you. So I’m doing this out of respect. Something I’m not used to. So enjoy this ride and love it.”

Hajun guessed it was a good idea knowing the man is a killer. A man who just wanted out of the asylum. “Than may I have a kiss if this it all will be?”

Pressing his lips against the smaller man Sakazaki could taste the mint from the toothpaste. He could also taste a sweetness to those lips that weren't as petal soft as Sudou's lips. At the thought of Sudou, he slipped his tongue into that mouth before pressing his groin against him.

Squeaking at the suddenness of the action Hajun also relaxed as his legs opened up to enjoy the larger man grinding against him. He knew that Sakazaki was thinking of this blonde he desired. 

Separating from him quickly Sakazaki sat up and faced away from him. “You aren’t him. It’s time for me to move.”

“But that’s too hasty. You’ll get killed.” Getting up he slid next to a sitting position against the man. “Do you have a plan formed?”

“No, but it has never stopped me before.”

“You told me briefly of you getting hit in the back of the head before.”

Being reminded of that didn’t help matters as he stood up. “I’ll agree to that.” He sighed. “Let’s shower before getting something to eat.”

XXX

 

1842

Tao was looking out the window even as Kristen was busying herself in the room. The chaos hasn’t reached this property yet and it was a matter of time. “Your father has a high and mighty attitude. He’ll bring bad luck to us all.”

Pausing slightly in her actions Kristen continued to fold Sajou's clothes. "I will not disagree with you there. He has brought his own misfortune into his own house. He decided to go to war with them. As for the battle outside those walls." She glanced out the window. "That is an entirely different matter."

“I’m glad you didn’t think I was insulting you.” 

She loved his smile. “Not in the least. I know how my father is. He is a mule.”

Turning back towards the window Tao could see strangers about to enter the property. “People are coming. They don’t appear to be friendly.”

“Get away from the window, Tao.” Rushing towards the window she could see the modern clothing along with the weapons in hand. Among some of them were some of her own era. “The guards will harm them if they threaten them.” Moving away she put her hand out. “Stay here with Sajou.”

XXX

Being left alone in the room, Akihito sighed. That pregnancy test just confirmed what he already knew. He just didn’t know how far along he was. If he was having morning sickness already it meant he has been pregnant for some time. He felt there was a problem.

Will the baby still be healthy after him being dead before?

Hearing sounds he got up quickly knowing it was fighting. As gunshots rang out he knew he had to either hide or find another way out of there. His hand went to the abdomen as he turned to find himself staring at Mikhail.

How in the hell did he manage to get past Suoh of all people? Where is his husband?

Seeing the man quickly take a long knife out, Mikhail quickly stabbed him in the stomach. Akihito went down to his knees as his hands went to the wound to try to stop off the flow of blood. His baby. 

XXX

Akihito jerked awake and looked all around. There was Asami beside him. Was that really a dream or was he in a dream right now? 

Golden eyes opened up to observe his wife checking himself over. “What are you doing?” His voice whispered huskily.

Should he tell him? No, he'll tell him he is just over-thinking things. "Nothing." Laying back down he turned his back towards Asami in hopes of avoiding any more questions.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing. Did you have a nightmare?”

Fucking astute bastard. “No.”

A sharp pissed off answer. Asami moved in order for him to see his face. "Whatever you dreamt about is just stress. Nothing will get to you. You are well guarded." Moving his hand down the length of his body he was glad Akihito didn't stiffen up. "My family is my greatest treasure and I will protect you always."

Rolling on his back Akihito needed to ask, “Is any of the Arbatrovs’ skilled at combat?”

“They are. That is why we have always trained and kept up with the latest in any practice. You never know.” His hand brushed into the silky texture of his kitten’s hair. “I’ll be off tomorrow. Just for a bit. Suoh will be staying behind with you. He is my best man.”

Akihito's dream. He rose up quickly. "You can't. In my dream, he managed to get past Suoh to get to me. He stabbed me in my stomach." Before his husband could speak he stopped him. "Normally I would cry foul on these type of dreams but with me being able to change the past and the future you can't tell me I'm crazy. Not even foolish."

Slipping out of bed Asami went to bring his wife in his arms. "I wasn't about to call you that. In this case, we'll keep close together."

He sighed with some ease as he felt Asami’s strong arms envelop him. Maybe this will help change things.

XXX

Kristen ducked as an ax whirled past her head. This was an action that had one guard taking her inside with the others coming in for the attack. Turning her head around just as she was being rushed inside she could see what this was all doing. 

“I appreciate it.” She said as she left the guard and ran away past Kuroda and Barry. Spotting Tao with Sajou she took her son. “No questions and no talking back. We have to hide till the coast is clear.” She ordered.

Kuroda and Barry watched as they disappeared and they prepared their weapons in case people breached the house. “The madness is due to Akihito. I feel bad for him. I know he doesn’t want this responsibility.” Barry mentioned as he placed his rifle down.

“None of us do, my love. Some people just end up as catalyst without wanting to be so.” Kuroda leaned in to kiss him. “Let us not speak of this in case of angered hearts around here.”

It was too late as Byron snuck away. So Asami’s wife is the cause of all this upheaval. 

XXX

They were outside a large Victorian that Sakazaki had told him nothing about. They just parked outside and sat there as the other man just sat and stared out the window towards it. Hajun wished to ask him plenty of questions about it but decided not to bother him. 

“Maybe I should let you leave now.”

Hajun was surprised after all this silence for the man to say this now. “Because of what happened in the hotel?”

“Yes.”

“It’s fine. I’m not hurt by the rejection.” He was a little. He just won’t voice it.

A car pulled up in front of the home. A car with dark tinted windows. Sakazaki felt curious as excitement poured through his body as a familiar guard stepped out of the front to go to the back. “He’s here.” He breathed out.

Hajun turned his head to see this infamous person Sakazaki desired. He watched with rapt attention as one blonde stepped out first. This one was attractive but he couldn’t imagine this one was the spoiled being Sakazaki desired. He looked very down-to-Earth. The next person who slipped out of the car was another thing. He was absolutely glowing and fucking beautiful. 

“Sudou.” Sakazaki breathed out.

Jealousy ripped through Hajun till he watched Sudou kiss the attractive blonde beside him. The way Sudou reacted with the man and acted with the man as they stepped out of the car and up to the door, he is positively in love with this blonde.

“No matter. I’ll take Sudou and he’ll forget all about Takato.” It was fairly obvious that Sakazaki has been speaking since he was looking over the scene out there. “Perhaps you can have Takato. I hear he is a nice guy.”

Sudou must have felt something as he turned around to examine the street for anyone around. He knew it was a risk to come here with Sakazaki on the lose. But it was something he had to do. As his eyes settled on the only vehicle that gave him the chills he hissed something out to the guard.

Spotting Sudou seeing them Sakazaki touched Hajun’s knee. “He spotted us. Move.”

Starting the car Hajun placed it into gear and quickly sped off. “We have to change cars now.” 

“That’s fine. I don’t give a fuck. Do you know anyone who will let you have a car?”

"Yes, me," Hajun told him happy enough. "I hardly drive it in favor of the train but it will be at home. I'll get go home and get it."

Great. Hopefully, that place isn't turned into a Victorian building by now and his car isn't replaced by a carriage. 

"That was Sakazaki. He was waiting for me." Sudou leaned his head back as he gathered some more stuff in the kitchen with Takato. "Probably for an easy endgame."

Coming from behind Takato kissed him. “Thankfully we brought the guards with us to help deter him.”

But that will never stop Sakazaki truly. This Sudou knew from the bottom of his heart.

XXX

The Lion's den was vacant. There was no one in sight while Feilong and the other scanned it. Kirishima held a calm expression on his face. Unreadable really as he approached. 

“We must return but do it cautiously. I believe that this is a trap to lead them to their targets.” Kirishima informed them stoically. 

“True, but we must break off in order to throw them off. Just remember where we are heading to.” Feilong mentioned.

XXX

Asami was speaking to some of the guards close by and it didn't settle him down at all. So as Akihito wandered around the room he began to assemble stuff even before the hairs on the back of his neck went up. 

Turning quickly around he struck quickly but not quick enough as Mikhail slammed him into the bed with a cloth over his mouth and nostrils. Akihito struggled angrily kneeing him in the balls before he moved away.

Quietly, Mikhail grabbed the smaller man to hit him against the opposite wall. Seeing that he managed to make the man dizzy he dragged him into the bathroom where he noticed it. The ‘Latch Test’ that was done. The man was pregnant. 

“This simply won’t do.” He hissed out. Mikhail wanted Yuri to have a child with the man at least. His brother did deserve some ounce of happiness. “No matter.” 

Grabbing the test Akihito splashed it in his eyes. “SUOH!” He screamed out. 

He moved away as Mikhail cursed and started to go towards the window. No, this was a chance to get to the machine. So he went and latched onto those legs himself and pulled down. 

"I want my child safe." Akihito bit out. "And you are going to give me what I fucking want asshole." Watching the man fall down he jumped down on the man and began to punch him in the face. "So you're mad at me for what I did. Oh, what a big baby."

Rushing into the room with Asami behind him, Suoh grabbed Mikhail while Asami pulled Akihito up into a standing position. "We have him, Kitten," Asami assured him. He was amused at the amount of blood on the pretty face of Mikhail's. "Nice job."

Akihito glared at the blonde. “Where’s the machine?”

He was met with quiet as Mikhail just stood there with a grin on his face. “Did you know that Asami’s precious estate will be torn down now? The one with Kirishima’s own wife and child in it. I even heard that Tao is there. Just imagine the destruction this will cause to the future of the residents of the estate in the future.” 

A man with utter control of his own emotions, Asami stepped away from Akihito to deliver a powerful punch to Mikhail’s face knocking him out. “Find Kirishima to inform him.”

XXX

To hide, instead of fight was not his prerogative. Feilong taught him to always stand up for himself. So he’ll do just that. So as Tao left Kristen behind he moved out the window surprising all those outside. 

These were all confused, innocent people. This is what he was told and what he knew of. His eyes scanned them all with some understanding. He would be angry as well. Your life has been uprooted and transported here. Now things are just a complete mess. Still, it didn't give you the right to act like an animal.

Spotting the one that seemed to be the leader, Tao pounced him. The man screamed at the suddenness of a young child on top of him. He didn’t attack nor did the others. So he guessed that this was a good thing for him.

“Why are you here attacking us? What have we done to you? There is a baby here. A family.” Tao stood up tall to address them all. “I know that this time is strange to you all but this is not necessary at all. We are sorry. We are. Right now the owner and even my own adoptive father and mother are trying to find a way out of this. Trying to find a way to make us all happy. Will you all give us a chance to do so?”

The man he pounced was still shaking as he just played with his weapon. Now it was just a means to use for him to think and not to hurt others. “How? Do you understand what is happening to us?”

Tao frowned even as he heard the guards enclose themselves around him. He was sure that even Kuroda was there. “What I can say is that there are some bad men that did this to us all. We do know them and we are doing our best to rectify it so you can go back to where you belong. Where we all can be happy again.” Hearing the sound of the gravel behind him he could see it was Kuroda.

"Seeing that Mr. Sloan is no longer occupying the residence. Perhaps it is best for you to head back to it so you all can wait this out. At least you know that it is stocked up." Kuroda placed his hand on Tao's shoulder. He is a very brave soul. "We will come by to see if you need anything soon. As for now we wish for you to stop this. In this day and time, we do bring people down hastily."

Nodding his head the man has seen many others killed by old-fashioned rifles. "I do understand. I just know that there are others out there rioting."

“We know. We just want to take care of you seeing as we are neighbors. We’ll handle the rest in case they show up.” He looked down to Tao. “We do have a very mighty weapon of our own here.”

The man smiled. “I can see that.” He bowed. “Thank you.”

Tao bowed back. “You’re welcome. I’m sure someone can escort you back to the home. Please have a safe journey.”

“I appreciate it.”

Signaling for one of the guards to take them, Kuroda spoke to the young boy. “That was very brave of you. I’m glad that they didn’t persist.” Releasing his hand off his shoulder he added, “Feilong and Yoh will be very proud of you.”

Feilong and Yoh. It has been forever since he had last seen them. Tao missed them.


	46. Kazumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police close in on Sakazaki but it isn't what you think.
> 
> Mikhail is a slippery eel at times. While Aki is always such a cute kitten.
> 
> Now this chapter is titled Kazumi for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our computer is fixed thankfully. After so many back and forth and with me still suffering with the flu nothing will stop me and A.L in getting our work done. :) 
> 
> Sorry to come back and ending this with a cliffhanger.

Picking up the short skirt and ‘Fuck me’ boots, Sakazaki put them in the bag. They have a new car so now they were packing up some clothes. Hearing Hajun come into the room he placed something else into the bag.

“That was some money that was saved up.”

Acting as if he wasn’t listening, Sakazaki growled when the doorbell rang. “See who that is.”

Doing as he instructed Hajun saw that it was a cop. “Yes, Officer?”

“Yamamoto Hajun, I need to ask you some questions concerning the night of September 12th. I understand you were working that night. Can you let me in?” 

From the corner of his eye, Sakazaki nodded his head. What did the man have planned? "Certainly Officer." Buzzing him in he turned to his companion who was hiding the bag. "What am I going to do?"

“For one: That’s a detective. For two: Keep calm or else I won’t kiss you. You do want me to kiss you, don’t you?” With a nod, Sakazaki grinned. “Let me hide.”

So he waited until the detective came. As the knock on the door came he let the man in. “Hello?”

It was an older man with frumpy clothes and an overcoat. Stepping in he examined the man in front of him before looking over the place as he flashed the badge. “The name is Detective Yamazaki.” Turning to face the man fully in front of him he grinned. “And you aren’t a female by your files. Though they allowed you to pretend to be one.”

Hajun blushed. "I'm a cross-dresser. I wanted to attract a doctor but once I was caught I have already signed a contract they made me stay there." He gulped. "They even made me do some bad things for their birthdays."

“I know. I saw the tapes. Though it was just you stripping for them. No sex. Just humiliation.” Yamazaki scanned the man over. “You really do pass as a girl quite well.”

Why was he staring at him like this? “You wanted to ask me questions.”

"I do. I see that you were there on that day. Where were you between 11:28 am and 1:42 pm on the day of the murders?"

Keep calm. This is what he had to tell himself. “I left because I was angry at the harassment I was getting from one of the interns. I complained about it but due to them not willing to help me I decided to just leave.” Hajun shrugged before clicking his tongue. It was his typical action whenever he got angry at a past development. “I know I have a contract and they can fine me but at the fucking moment I didn’t give a shit.” His anger vanished into despair. “When I heard about what happened there I just don’t know what to think.”

Jotting down what he said, Yamazaki said, “Possibly relief for ending the harassment for good. I would.”

He shook his head. “Regardless what happened to me it doesn’t mean what happened is right. There was plenty of unfair practices that happened there but still.”

Intrigued, Yamazaki decided to press the man. “What kind of practices?”

“One after another shock therapy. This included patients who had mild forms of problems like depression. To complain would have me on the table,” answered Hajun quickly. “I have a feeling that someone snapped. Wouldn’t you?”

Without answering he questioned him on that. “Anyone recently who exhibited any signs? Signs that could lead towards this.”

Putting on a show of thinking about this Hajun was mumbling out some patients but mentioned just their nicknames they were under. “You have to understand that I don’t know any of their names. None of the nurses and interns knew.”

“Seeing as most of the patients are dead too. Tell me.” He gave him a file with all the pictures that were included with all the patients in there. While most of the patients were listed as the alphabet and numbers, they did have pictures of them. 

Studying them Hajun noticed that Sakazaki’s picture wasn’t among the file. “I’m sorry but I don’t know any of their real names, Sir.”

Tapping the top of the folder he said, “These patients are among the dead.” He slipped out one last picture. This one was of Sakazaki in a fit of rage. “This one is not around.” He spotted a reaction from the cute male in front of him. 

“I don’t know his name. I never dealt with this one personally. I have seen him and he was volatile.” Hajun had to look away from the picture. “They shocked him the worse in the short time he was there. They even prodded him with pokers. This I knew from passing his room.”

Putting the picture away Yamazaki smiled keenly. “Do you not blame him for doing what he did?”

Hajun was silent.

“You were there, weren’t you?”

He was met with more silence. Yamazaki moved him towards the wall. “Make this easier for yourself or else I’ll be doing what the doctors did to you.” Hand moving down he touched the witnesses front. “I’ll go easy on you if you help me now.”

Meeting his eyes he said with full confidence. “I never saw it happen.”

Snickering he pulled out another photograph. “Explain this uniform then. It looks to be your size too.”

It was his uniform. He should have placed it in the furnace below. “Fine, I was there. I’m just scared. I’m sorry.” 

He loved making them cry. Bringing his hand up he brushed his hand against that soft skin. “I forgive you.” Breathing him in he kissed his cheek. “Now do me a favor so I can grant you immunity.”

Trembling he knew what the detective wanted. Hajun’s eyes opened up slowly to find Sakazaki behind him as he plunged his knife into Yamazaki’s back. To see the life drain out of yet another person had him clutching his wall as Sakazaki did another kill shot. 

“Why did you kill him?”

Wiping up the knife before wiping up the floor, Sakazaki scoffed. “You didn’t see that he wanted to have sex with you.” He pointed at the man’s cock. Cleaning up the crime scene as he rolled the man up in the area rug he added, “Guess this means we are stuck together.”

“What about Sudou?”

Straightening up Sakazaki replied, “I’m still taking him.”

XXX

“You’ve done well out there.” 

Ian studied those long limbs as they lounged on the patio together. Looked at the gifts that were given to Nisaka by two of the guards. “Thank you.” Touching the flowers he couldn’t help but hate them. “Enjoying your suitors?”

Almost knocking his gifts off the side table, Nisaka didn’t afford even him a glance. “Negative.” 

“They aren’t your type?”

He almost scoffed at the question. “You wooed Sudou with gifts, didn’t you?” 

“Of course. It is what I do with those that I like.” 

His eyes went up automatically. “I’m not one to enjoy gifts being given to me. I don’t want to be shown a shortcoming right away. Show me something strong.”

He wants to be shown the heart and mind right away. Ian understood now. “Now that I understood that how may I fight psychologically.” 

Nisaka’s lips enjoyed such a slow leisurely curl up. “This is the easy part.”

XXX

Two black eyes and a bloody nose. Asami was very proud of his kitten for what he did to Mikhail. 

"We can't ask him where the machine is directly," Suoh said plainly even as Mikhail began to giggle. 

“So you want the machine.” Mikhail laughed all the more. “You know that it will mean that it won’t work either.”

His voice was a bit stunted due to what Akihito did to him by punching him. Asami brought up his remote. “Akihito.” He called out.

Akihito came in and walked over to his husband. "For all, we know they geared that remote up to bring us into a huge furnace."

“That is something we should have thought about.” Mikhail barked out.

Ignoring him Akihito took the remote to study it. “Ryu.”

“Let me test it out for you. I will risk my life for you Asami-sama.” A guard bowed down to them both. “I will not have you do this in case it causes harm to your child.”

Something to consider and Asami had no choice but to hand it over to him. “Safe travels. Please return to us.”

Bowing once more he departed in a puff. Akihito turned his head to see that Mikhail actually looked defeated. Was this an act? There was no way to determine it so he spoke to him.

"If I use this and I come back I will have a child with your brother. Is this what you wish?" From behind his back, he signaled to Asami that he was lying to him. "I want what is best for us all. Whether it is a surrogacy pregnancy or not. Please, I want us all to be happy in some way." Akihito got down on his knees. "My child means the world to me. If you had a child of your own you'll understand. So please understand my issue."

The guard popped back in with a smile on his face. “It works, Master.” 

Mikhail’s eyes twinkled. “1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.”

Akihito turned towards the guard as he began to cry out in pain. “What did you do?” Standing up he turned back to Mikhail. “We can kill you now. Don’t you understand this?”

“I want something and it will come to me soon.” Mikhail enjoyed the loud explosions that rocked the building they were in. 

XXX

Feilong rushed towards the building and halted as the explosions started. Scanning all around him he touched Blade before he and Neco went to find the original source. Kirishima was no longer with him as he was now traveling towards Japan. So he was out here with subordinates while Asami was in there with the enemy along with his pregnant wife, Akihito.

Hearing footsteps his eyes spotted one of the Arbatrovs’ own men. He signaled to go and grab him as he continued to try and find at least Yuri. That man was still around. He’ll risk his life to find his brother. 

A bullet flew past his ear and his attention was diverted up towards a person. A familiar one: Aaron. The scar on his face that couldn’t be hidden by that hood. Feilong hid before shooting his own weapon finding his own aim to be at least true as it hit the man’s arm. 

Not that it would stop Aaron. That man quickly sped away to fight another day. That man was his own cat. So where was Yuri Arbatrov?

XXX

Coughing and stumbling around in soot and ash Akihito was trying to locate his husband. He called out to him when he felt a wall of flesh but he knew it was the wrong one. 

“Shit and fuck.” Was all he said as he kicked Yuri in the balls before turning on his heel to run away. 

He ran in the hopes of finding one of his own men and he did but not in the state he liked him in. Finding a board lodged inside the guard’s chest, Akihito heaved before forcing himself to run some more. He continued to run relying on his parkour skills till he located Suoh. 

“Suoh! Where’s Ryuichi?” He landed next to him.

The man brought him behind him to shield him. “Safe. Just trying to locate you.” Pulling out his walkie he spoke into it. “Master, I have your wife with me. He’s safe.”

"I'll be there," Asami said back before cutting out.

"Yuri is inside the building," Akihito said. "Where is his fucking brother?"

"Escaped," Suoh told him as he slowly walked away with him. "Stay close to me."

Hearing gunfire, Akihito ducked out of instinct. "Ryu." His eyes went wide as he tried to focus through the smoke only to see Yuri instead. "Yuri." He pointed.

Spotting him also, Suoh aimed and fired.

A gunshot rang out and Akihito could see blood on Suoh’s arm. He grabbed him to stem it and turned to see Mikhail to the other side of him. Taking the extra firearm he brought it up. “Stop!” He called out.

Mikhail smirked even as the blonde fired on him. “Shitty aim. You know that you are surrounded and your husband can’t save you. Not even this monster guarding you.”

Suoh decided to guard Akihito with his weight as he stood between them as he shifted himself. “I have been shot multiple times in my lifetime. Do you honestly believe you can kill me?”

No, don't do this Suoh. Akihito tried to push him but there was no budging him. "Suoh, think about Alistair."

He was silent. Suoh didn’t wish to utter Alistair’s name out now. His partner will understand why he did what he did. Not that it would make it easier for him. “He will always understand.” He whispered out.

It was so final that Akihito teared up. Not from the fumes or the dust but from how the possibility of someone losing the one they loved. Akihito shook his head as he thought about something he had to say before ruining a secret. “You can’t. Why? Because he’s pregnant, Suoh.”

Asami was close by as he heard the raining of gunfire and the cries of his own kitten. He ran as fast as possible towards the cacophony.

XXX

Alistair decided to have the ultrasound placed against him to hear his child’s heartbeat. He couldn’t say a word to Kazumi about being pregnant before his mission. Couldn’t say a word in order to distract him. He was always great at that. 

So as he smiled at the sound of the heartbeat it all faded away and he slipped softly off the table surprising Isaac. He felt paralyzed at the horrible about of emotions he was feeling in his heart. 

“Kazumi.”


	47. Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you folks that I won't be leaving you in a long cliffhanger. Of course, it doesn't mean all is safe in candy land.

His back was placed against the wall while the smaller man was bringing himself in for a kiss. The world stopped and it felt very peaceful as those lips made the world perfect while dizzying. He allowed him to be the lead but soon felt he was getting bored so he decided to become dominant. Something that brought the man into a heavy moan. 

The tongue tangling him felt like he was listening to birds singing. As funny as that may sound but it was so angelic. The way they molded so well together was great and perfect as he felt his body leave the wall. 

“Perhaps we should stop this before someone comes.” Ian was so breathless from this kiss and he was the one who spoke first. He didn’t want this kiss to stop. Smiling he placed his head down on the smaller male’s shoulder. “That was amazing.”

No words except that Nisaka could only agree. His vision was very foggy right now and he wanted more. So as he blinked away his haze he smiled. How could their lesson in psychological warfare end up like this? 

“Agreed.” Nisaka straightened himself out. “Though it shouldn’t be repeated.”

He wanted this to be repeated. “But.”

“It was a fluke and nothing more. A heat of the moment, thing.” Hand out to stop Ian, Nisaka began to walk away from him. “Soushi is coming this way.” 

Ian would have to let him go but not right away as he pulled him in deeper for another kiss. The man hardly resisted till it seemed reasoning prevailed and Nisaka pushed away. “I want you.”

No words. Nisaka needed to consider him as he walked away from him. 

XXX

“I’m now a fugitive.” 

The complaint. Sakazaki decided to take his hand and place it on the man’s bare leg. “I’m the fugitive and you are the hostage still. I am the one who killed someone for wanting to take advantage of you.” Moving his hand up Hajun’s smooth leg he needed to know. “Why didn’t you tell me about what they made you do?”

Trying his best not to swerve off the road with the man inching his hand up his leg, Hajun answered him, “It’s humiliating. Plus, why would you care?”

Hand past the fabric Sakazaki enjoyed the heat. "It makes me happier that I killed them for a greater purpose." He moved his head closer just to kiss Hajun's neck. "Now I get to spend time with you."

“Until you dump me for Sudou.” Hajun didn’t care how he spat that out. 

“Pull over.” Watching the man do so he ran his hand all the way up that short skirt and to his prize. “You are too much.” 

Rolling his eyes as he felt his penis get released, Hajun played possum. “I won’t sit around while I listen to you both do it.”

“As if I plan on ignoring you.” Moving his head down he kissed the tip. Hajun can’t play possum forever.

Sadly Hajun followed his movements wondering how come he fell for him. “Why have a man who doesn’t want you as opposed to someone who does?”

“Love.”

That was his only response that sunk his pitiful heart. Hajun sighed letting the man do what he wished just so he could leave him later.

XXX

The gun shook in his hand as he kept it level on the one nearest to him. Suoh was against him. The man was bleeding and barely awake. Akihito coughed and shot Mikhail hating that his aim wasn’t true. The man chuckled. 

 

"Yuri, take him," Mikhail instructed as he aimed his own weapon at Suoh's head. "Would you like me to put an extra hole in his head?"

“Don’t go.” It was weakly spoken from Suoh as he glanced at the blonde. “Use my body as a shield.”

This is too much stress and it angered him as Akihito fired off another shot towards Yuri this time. “I’ll rip your dick off if you touch me.” He promised. 

Gunfire erupted and the Arbatrovs’ quickly ran knowing it wasn’t their own men. Akihito could see it was his own husband rushing through the fumes towards them and he smiled towards him. 

“Suoh’s shot.” 

No words as Asami came to him and with that, there was Neco as well. Asami examined Suoh quickly before he brought his arm around his shoulder. "Stick close to me, Kitten. Very close." As Suoh grunted from the pain he shifted. "You've been through worse."

“I know.” Suoh agreed as he moved along with him as steadily as possible.

XXX

Feilong watched everyone from overhead till he saw Mikhail and Yuri come rushing out. Heading down he quickly grabbed Mikhail around the neck surprising him as he pushed him against a wall that had nails jutting out of it. 

“You’ll be giving us what we want.” Gun to the man’s mouth he waited for Mikhail to speak.

“Than you must give me what I want first.” Mikhail grinned. “What I wanted all along, Feilong.”

Forcing his mouth open and placing the gun inside, Feilong sneered. “I’d suggest you put that gun down or else I’ll kill your brother.” He was speaking to Yuri. The brother wasn’t complying. “You want him to die.” He pulled the trigger and the bullet left the chamber. Hearing the pained grunt of Mikhail felt so good. “Led poisoning was a terrible thing in this time. Not the wounds itself.” His eyes flitted back to find Blade in position as the man brought his own weapon up against Yuri. 

The much skinnier man had such a malicious laugh as Yuri studied his brother for any open wounds. “You think my Master is interested in killing him just yet? What fools.” Quickly tying him up Blade heard the man curse. “Go ahead and curse at me. I don’t care.”

Out came the building was Asami carrying an injured Suoh with Neco and Akihito with him. Feilong couldn't leave his hostage to help out and neither could Blade. "He needs aid immediately," Feilong stated towards Asami as the man grunted.

“Affirmative but we don’t know where their men are.” Asami felt the weight shift and he could see Neco taking Suoh now. 

“Why did you have to say that?” Akihito groaned out as yet another assault occurred.

XXX

Sudou watched as Ian stepped up onto the porch with a heavy step on him. Examining wryly he smirked. “Don’t act like that when I know that you and Nisaka were doing something private earlier.”

“I’m sorry.”

A slight snicker escaped him. “Don’t be. It is more than over with us and Nisaka is a very good man. It is more than fine with me. I’m in a very serious relationship with Takato.”

To feel a pang in his heart was no more. “That depends on him. He has many men around here looking to be with him.” Ian could see one now speaking to Nisaka now.

Seeing where his attention was drawn to, Sudou softly said, “And you are the only one he has kissed.” 

That was his hint. Ian could see that Nisaka was turning his way to smile. Not just any smile but a flirtatious one. His heart skipped a beat this time. “I guess I am.”

“Than you are chosen.” Sudou patted him on the shoulder. “Get him.”

“I believe I will.” 

XXX

1842

Akihito was busy tending to Suoh as the fighting resumed. His hand was placed on the larger man’s wound to stem off the blood as he looked around in desperation. “Please help God. Buddha. Anyone.” He whispered.

Sensing feet beside him he jerked around to find Kirishima standing there. His eyes were large and threatening to overwhelm him. He was supposed to head back to Japan. 

The man as silent as death picked off many men around them off like flies before he got on one knee to examine his longtime friend. "No fever yet but we still need to tend to you soon." Kirishima's eyes shifted from tender to serious as he stood up quickly to pick off more flies.

Akihito couldn't breathe as he watched with fascination. "Holy fuck."

Opening his eyes he could see the enemy descending down upon them. Suoh wasn’t able to do hand-to-hand combat but he could do this as he shot the man in the head. “Control your breathing. You have yourself and a child to think of.”

“I want to help you.”

“You are.” He took in a few deep breaths. “You just have to keep a close eye on your surroundings.”

Coming back, Kirishima helped his friend up. “Come now.”

“My husband.” Akihito kept to their side as another explosion was set off.

“Don’t worry about him. Asami-sama and Feilong will be along. They have a lot of lives in them.” 

With his own child to think about and Suoh, Akihito followed both men out.

XXX

Even in this Victorian building, Sakazaki mused at how Hajun was dressed like a proper woman instead of like a male. Lifting his wine up he watched the man as he played with the lace at his bodice. Enjoyed how Hajun's hair was done up. 

“Not only do you make a very cute man you make a very attractive woman.” He toasted his companion. “You are by far the most attractive woman in here.”

The dress is highly beautiful he just had a complaint. “The corset is a bitch. I feel sorry for women.” Lifting his own wine to his lips for a sip Hajun thought that this could help quell the pain. 

“Ever been tested if you can have a child?” Sakazaki enjoyed the look of horror on Hajun’s face. “I’m actually hoping I gave you one.”

If he did he will never see it. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. I know that sounds like a ridiculous expression but it is true." His light brown eyes fluctuated to see a man tipping his hat to him. "Once you have Sudou you won't need me. I will be forgotten. Also, just having sex once doesn't mean I'll get pregnant."

Opening his mouth to speak Sakazaki began to overhear a person speaking. Normally he would ignore anyone else in favor of himself but this one held his attention as he turned to the man. “Albert Petrov.” He smirked. “Wait here.”

Hajun had no choice as he watched the man get up and stroll away towards this stranger. He wished to leave but he had two things keeping him here. His promise not to leave and now his own feelings for his own kidnapper.

Sakazaki walked towards the Russian assassin before giving him a slight bow. “Petrov.”

Hanging up his phone Albert almost chuckled at the man's boldness. "Sakazaki. I can see that the rumors of your death are exaggerated."

“They are.” He put his hand out towards the empty chair. When the man nodded his head, Sakazaki sat down. “What is your business here in Japan if I may be so bold in inquiring?”

Albert smiled through his hardened face. “Sokolov is dead so now the job of killing off one of Asami’s own ancestor is on me. It has proven a bit difficult given the fact he is heavily guarded.”

Simple understanding on to whom was to be killed, Sakazaki said, “And on this estate is a certain quandary that I need myself. How about I help you in achieving your goals. I can make a worthy adversary.”

Brushing his finger against his chin Albert considered his options. The man will know the estate. “You betray me and I will kill you.”

Leaning forward to shake his hand, Sakazaki responded with a confident smile. “I swear on my life that this will never happen.”

From where he sat Hajun could see that there will be another joining them. He’ll have to plan on leaving sooner than expected.


	48. The Second Time Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Suoh still needing some tending to, Kirishima is on hand to give him medical attention.
> 
> Hajun has a heart to heart talk with Albert about Sakazaki along with his future before finding out information regarding Albert.

Now in a more safer location, Kirishima dropped down to help his friend out. "Keep an eye out." He instructed as he set to work. 

Nervous, Akihito pretended to be brave just to keep a watch out for anyone. “Tell me if you need an extra hand in this.”

“I’ll let you know.”

Stress wasn’t great for the baby. FUCK! It wasn’t great for him either. He bet he had a gray hair that wasn’t even on his own husband. Shit! Gray hairs will most likely be afraid of the bastard so they’ll never grace his pretentious smug head. Or he’ll at least dye them out. That man will never look old.

Where is he? As much as he could take care of himself Akihito had the right to be nervous. 

“Akihito, place your finger on the wound to stem the flow of blood.” 

Kirishima's voice cuts out his own darkened thoughts as Akihito got down on one knee to help out. With no qualms, he did what he was told and still scanned all around for anyone till he spotted someone. 

“Ryuichi.” He whispered out with a smile. 

His own attention went up towards his boss for a mere second to go back to his friend. “He is very strong. He’ll always come back to you.” Kirishima smiled softly as he continued to work.

Closing the distance quickly Asami got down to assess everything before kissing his wife. He was safe. As that was done he brought out something from his own pack to hand over to his secretary. “We found this in the rubble.”

A first aid kit is very needed now. Kirishima grabbed it and looked through it taking what he needed. “I still need a few more items.” He started to list them off.

XXX

Albert studied the woman who was truly a man. Last night all he could hear was them in the next room. So Sakazaki wanted Sudou while killing off another man and still wanted to keep this man along. He chuckled at the thought of greediness. “Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t think so. If I am I know I can’t stick around.” Hajun’s eyes were wondering if Sakazaki was around to hear him now.

Nodding his head in understanding Albert knew that this one was just a hostage until feelings came into the picture. “Wait here.” 

Waiting there Hajun didn’t question him until the man came back with a bag. Knowing it was for him he opened it up to see it was a pregnancy test for men to take. “Why?”

Taking a drag from his cigarette Albert knew that it will take some time till Sakazaki returned from his errand. “I’ll survive from my mission whether I fail or pass. I’m supposed to see the defenses after all. Once I’m done I can guarantee to help you out of here.” As Hajun gave him a distrustful look he almost laughed. “I’m not one to take advantage. I may be an assassin but I do have morals. I have helped women out in the same predicament as yourself. Even my own sister was in the same similar situation. Just see if you are pregnant or not. What’s the harm? The only thing I want is for you to take you away from that scum.”

Slowly getting up Hajun sighed. “Can I do this in your room in case he returns early?”

“Sure.” Getting up Albert walked with the man. “Funny, you do remind me of my old past love in a way.” Raising his hand up to rectify himself he added, “I won’t take advantage of you. This, I swear.”

XXX

Mattresses were being brought into Sorano’s room. There was no question as to why they were being brought in here. Just a question as to when the attack will happen. 

As Alistair stood up to help it was Takato who had him sit down. “I’m not fragile.” He declared.

“We know. We just wish not to strain you any further with the stress.” Takato eased him with a gentle hand on the shoulder. “Make sure that your husband comes home to a healthy family.”

“Do you believe he’s fine?” He blurted out.

There was a snort from Sudou. “Suoh is as tough as they come. That man can withstand twenty buildings toppling on him.” His serious facade melted away into something far more comforting. “I know that man will do anything to come back to you.”

His hand on his stomach Alistair had such a swishy smile on his face. “That’s true. I just don’t want to see him full of blood again. Not ever.”

Who does? Sudou and Takato exchanged soft looks towards the other as Kou spoke up. “Remember that if he does that it will be someone else’s blood.” 

Takato snickered. “He has a point.” 

XXX

Getting off the phone with his sister Albert smiled serenely at her news as his little visitor stepped out of the bathroom. "My sister is getting married finally. She has been with the same person for five years." Placing his phone in his pocket he looked over at the man. "She had such a rough start after being kidnapped by some lunatic and used up by him. We didn't think she'd recover. Didn't think she would want the child she was forced to bear. She kept it saying it wasn't her child's fault for what happened."

Spotting such genuine truth in his words Hajun asked, “How old was she?”

“Fourteen when she was kidnapped. Sixteen when she was found. Took a long time for her to get back on the right track and it happened. She met someone about five years back. A good man. A very solid person with a great big heart for her. He is patient and understanding.” He paused. “It’ll be a good marriage.”

“Congratulations to her.”

Albert smiled towards him. "It shows that you're pregnant." He said stating the obvious. "I want to help you too even if you just want to live in my big place. You'll be taken care. I just want you to focus on taking care of your child and yourself."

Sighing so heavily Hajun felt like Sakazaki was on his way up. “Sure.” 

Sensing where his mind is Albert thought to let him go. “You should leave before you get caught.”

“Thank you. I will speak to you later.” Bowing to him Hajun left the room very quickly. Running to his room he unlocked it and waited for the other man in which he didn’t have to wait for long. “How did it go?”

“Good.” Looking at him Sakazaki found his behavior almost like a child. “What are you hiding?”

Acting more normal Hajun needed to do his research. “Nothing. I just wondered if it were true about Albert helping others out. I didn’t think an assassin would be doing a thing like this.” 

There was a strange emotion that Sakazaki was experiencing that he couldn’t identify. His gaze on him was longer than he wanted before he answered him. “He is a do-gooder on the side. It’s true. Why did you want to know?”

“Because it just sounded unbelievable. That’s all.” This was a very true answer so there was no faking it. “An assassin who is also a humanitarian. Seriously?”

He chuckled. "Seriously." Stepping closer Sakazaki placed his finger down on the hem of Hajun's dress. "I do have something for you in the bag. Take it out."

Doing so he reached into the bag to pull out a pregnancy kit. This one he’ll have to fake. “I can do this now.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

XXX

“Come here Blade.” Neco just did the come hither with his finger towards the other man.

Instructed to continue on as a team, Blade did so. His partner waited patiently while he brought himself up to his level to find one of Arbatrovs’ men. As they waited a few more joined before they departed quickly. There were no words as the two men left themselves. Their job is incomplete.

Neco was a bit larger than him but it didn’t stop any of his agility. If anything he reminded him of a cat while he moved. So Blade felt his eyes couldn’t leave his form and this included those legs as they pumped towards the next section to jump to. When the man landed he was certainly a cat making him snicker as he expertly reached down himself towards a random street vendor to snag something up. 

Off on the next building, Neco waited for his companion till he heard Blade. He didn't speak to him even as he felt something plopped onto his head. Reaching up with his hand he felt up and pulled it down to see that it was a pair of cat ears. What the fuck?

There wasn't much of a ledge as Blade moved around Neco's body. His body rubbing against his in a way while he winked. "Meow." He whispered cutely and with a soft kiss on the man's cheek, he ran along.

Narrowing his eyes towards the skinnier man Neco threw the cat ears down to the ground before following behind him. 

XXX

“He’ll be alright. He just needs to rest now.” Wrapping his arm around Akihito to warm him, Asami pulled him closer. “Feilong lent some blood to him. As did Kirishima. Suoh is a very strong person.”

He breathed a sigh of relief with that. Akihito was glad of that. “I wonder where that machine truly is. We all need to head back. Need everything right. Suoh needs to be back with Alistair too.”

Moving those lips up to guide towards his, Asami quieted him just for a moment. “We will locate it.”

“I wonder who made it though.”

XXX

“You made it?” Hajun’s eyes felt very large as he eyed the remote in Albert’s eyes. “So you can do three things.”

The man smirked. “I can do more than that, Dear. I can even cook very well. You should taste it one day.” Spotting something akin to jealousy in Sakazaki’s eyes Albert couldn’t resist. “Even make love. Still, I’d rather marry the one I love instead of having something so flawed.”

Noticing how Hajun blushed at those words Sakazaki decided to speak up. “We need to move the date up.”

“Agreed. It is only a matter of time when Dr. Caplan finalizes his own dealings with his own machine. After all, he is the reason why I made mines.” Albert cocked his head at the other Alpha male in the room. “Tell me, Sakazaki, will you be satisfied with having Sudou knowing how much he will fight you until the day he dies? I know how much he hates you.”

“He’ll come around.”

Hajun turned around and stormed out of the room. He quickly ran down the hallway and down the stairs to get out of the building. He just had to get away from there. Had to leave from there. He didn't want to hear the man speak about Sudou again. So as he left the building he was surprised at seeing a man materialized in front of him. "Are you with Albert?"

Isaac stood there while another man showed up behind him before the light faded behind them. “I located the source Soushi.” 

Taking Hajun by the wrist Soushi smiled wickedly. “You mentioned Albert. What is his last name?”

He gulped knowing he should speak. “Petrov.” Hajun found his wrist being let go.

Having a feeling that this was the hostage that Nisaka had a feeling about Soushi let the poor soul go. “Why are you wandering around freely? Please tell me that you escaped.”

"No I haven't but I'm planning to." Spotting confusion on the men Hajun continued, "The reason why I haven't left is that I know how quick Sakazaki is in getting to me. Right now I'm certain he is trying to locate me now since I left pretty upset."

Still fooling around with his device Isaac questioned him, “Did you develop feelings for that bastard after knowing what he did to Sudou?” 

“Albert says he wants to help me get away since he knows I need the help. The cops even suspect me and I’m pregnant.” Hajun turned his attention away from them to look up towards the stairway. “Are you going to kill Albert? He says this is mostly a spy mission for him.”

Soushi and Isaac considered those words and even studied the man in front of them before Soushi answered for them. “Not unless he attacks us first. We just need his machine to get my Masters home. There is a child that is frozen due to his parents being stuck back in 1842. We need to get them back or else he’ll die.” He took his hand gently. “Help us and we can help you.”

Considering it Hajun nodded his head. “Sakazaki is with him when I left.”

“What room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sakazaki's sperm was mightily quick in impregnating Hajun. Wow! Scary.


	49. When the Time Flows Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami always proves to be himself no matter what.
> 
> Albert tortures Sakazaki in his own way while he meets Isaac later.
> 
> Some positives happen here.

Reaching into his pants Akihito felt himself stroked without any resistance. Inching his ass back towards his husband he welcomed him knowing that stress needed to be relieved. So as his pants were removed and he was being prepared, Akihito’s eyes twinkled. 

With one leg up in the air, Asami slowly placed himself inside with the intentions of kissing his wife's neck but Akihito decided on turning his head to kiss his lips. So in sync, they moved together while the others continued to either heal or work. Not like they were doing their own healing of their own. 

XXX

Albert enjoyed the sweet slow torture of the idiot in front of him after Hajun left the room. Sudou will never satisfy him unless it is in a sadistic way. So Albert will need to toy with this rat in front of him while he felt that the tides are a changing. He felt the shift in the air suddenly. Spotted it. So he knew that the only one to lose will be Sakazaki for the time being.

“I’ll have Hajun instead of you. Such a sweet little thing. So pure and innocent in spite of being in love with a psycho.” He quickly raised his gun up the second Sakazaki brought his up. “I’m trained. You are not.”

“You aren’t even gay. So why even bother with the likes of Hajun?”

His lips rose up and so did his knife as it sailed through the air to nail the man right between the toes. “You know me enough to know the answer but it does surprise me that I do want him.” Such a lie. Albert just wanted to save him from this man along with that baby. That’s what Hajun wanted.

The door opened and Hajun stepped in. “What’s happening?” 

Sakazaki was clueless to what was behind him but Albert wasn’t as he smiled while he stood up to place his gun at Sakazaki’s head. “You’ll harm Hajun and your baby if you fire.” He warned quietly before disarming the man. 

Hand to his heart Hajun watched as Sakazaki was forced down to the seat before he was tied down. Turning towards the door where Isaac and Soushi started to enter he just couldn’t say a word as Sakazaki spoke up.

“Is this true?”

“I’m pregnant. I faked my results to you because I just don’t want to be forgotten when you kidnapped Sudou.” Head down, Hajun began to turn away. “It was nice knowing you.” Hand on his stomach he left the room.

Ignoring Sakazaki’s expression Isaac looked directly at Albert who smiled at the man. “Are you that loyal to the Arbatrovs’ to harm innocent babies?” Isaac questioned before he held up a picture of Sorano hooked up. “This is Asami’s child who is frozen and hooked up to a machine with I.V’s to keep alive. According to Soushi here, you also have a kind heart. Will you help us in reuniting his parents back?”

Glaring hard at the picture was such a task. Doing all this caused such harm to an innocent life? Albert sighed before releasing such a horrible whimper. “Why did this happen in the first place?”

"The mother, his name is Akihito, he is the key to being able to make the timelines either go back to normal or go into disarray. It all depends on where he is at the time. Right now he is back in 1842. The reason why he is back there is due to your employers' fault." 

To have such a power is so frightening. Albert nodded his head. "I shall help you. Fuck them. I have enough money to last me and to help others. Come. Just please get Hajun for me and we shall go." He glanced over at Sakazaki with a satisfied smirk. "Of course you won't come."

Gritting his teeth Sakazaki grinned. “Never stopped me before.”

“I’m certain of it but Hajun is better off without you.”

Leaving the room quickly to retrieve the younger male, Isaac decided to have a conversation with Albert about his machine as Sakazaki was left with his own thoughts before Hajun was brought back in. His eyes followed the cute male around the room till he was close enough.

“We’ll see one another again, Hajun.” He promised.

Hajun was silent as his hand was taken by Isaac and he felt himself disappear elsewhere. Felt his body tingle till he found himself in front of a gorgeous estate. “Where is this?”

Placing his arm around him, Albert said, "My home and yours too." Eyes to the others he added, "The time machine is in my workroom."

XXX

Reaching out to grab Blade, Neco had a thought even as he kept his eye on one of Arbatrovs’ men. As he opened his mouth to speak he found himself pausing to look at Blade as the man handed him a very flirty smile. 

“I will not sleep with you. What the hell has gotten into you? Aren’t you all about your Master?” Harshly whispering to the man, Neco moved down to a lower eve to ready himself for a jump down. 

Stealthily moving down next to him as if he were Neco’s shadow, Blade whispered into his ear, “I gave up on him for a cat.” Smirking he licked the man’s ear for added measure. “Meow.”

He decided not to give the man an ounce of satisfaction. “I can’t wait to go home to see my daughter.” With that, he moved himself to the ground.

“Daughter?” Blade echoed as he watched the man leave him behind.

XXX

"To mistrust science and deny the validity of the scientific method is to resign your job as a human. You'd better go look for work as a plant or wild animal," quoted Albert as he just observed Isaac tear apart his own machine once more.

A sigh escaped the older man while his back cracked from straightening it out. “Quoting R.J O’Rourke to me. Nice. How about this one?” Isaac needed something biologic to go into the machine before one of them set out to retrieve the others. “Both oligarch and tyrant mistrust the people, and therefore deprive them of their arms.”

“Aristotle.”

Soushi rolled his eyes. “I’ll go back to retrieve my Masters. I’ll even test out the machine in the process.” Catching sight of Hajun out in the garden he asked Albert, “Will he truly be safe here?”

Albert patted his firearm attached at his hip. "I'm always prepared even if this isn't about me. He's safe."

“Hope so. Sakazaki is an annoying roach.”

“The fact that I have been helping and sheltering others from abusive relationships I know a thing or two in helping defend against them.”

One would hope as Soushi became restless. “Doc, it’s time.”

“Agreed.” Activating the machine Isaac went about locating Akihito and Asami till he finally located their location. “I have them. It’s time, Soushi.”

Nodding his head, Soushi walked towards the machine and took the remote from the doctor before stepping through. 

XXX

In 1842, it was Suoh who noticed the gleam of light first before Soushi emerged from it. He blinked up at the man before Kirishima showed up in the room to speak to him. The machine was safely tucked away in the present time in the future. He sighed with relief.

“My wife?” He spoke in a low voice.

Soushi got down on one knee in front of him as the rest joined up in the room. All except for Blade and Neco who were still out on their mission. “Alistair is safe. He is healthy.” His eyes went down towards his wound. “We should get you looked at quickly.” 

Akihito smiled at the thought of being reunited with his son. “Where is the machine?”

"It is in Russia with an assassin by the name of Albert Petrov. He has decided to help us when he found out a baby was in harm's way." 

“What about Yoh and my own child?” Feilong questioned as he stood there for once in a very impatient way.

Smiling, Soushi answered him pleasantly. “They are both fine. While your child is still frozen inside of him they are still safe.” He held up the remote for Asami to take. “I’ll help with Suoh. We should be on our way.”

“Blade and Neco?” Akihito asked quickly. “They are still out there.”

Placing down a note for Neco to decode Kirishima replied, “When they return Neco will see this and know what to do. We won’t abandon them.”

Feeling that assurance Akihito took his husband’s hand. “Than press that button.” He told Asami.

XXX

Isaac, Albert, and Hajun sat there in wait until a strong beam of light came through the machine materializing a large group of people. Being the first person to see Akihito before an injured Suoh, Isaac ran up to him to look at his injuries. 

“We need to get you to a hospital.” Looking at him thoroughly Isaac didn’t see Asami as he walked up to Albert.

Approaching the assassin Asami knew the man. “He won’t want to be treated here but in Japan near his wife. I’m certain you have transportation.”

Chuckling, Albert stood up. "You know me so well, Asami." Glancing over at Hajun he looked over to his latest person he needed to protect. "Hajun, I will have my men here protecting you. Don't go anywhere unsupervised. I know that Sakazaki will go and take you back with a baby on the way."

Nodding his head Hajun couldn't keep his eyes off one of the men in the group. Actually two of them. The silvery-blonde one and the raven-haired one who were holding hands. They were so perfect together. Even so different it seemed that they coincided perfectly together. 

“I won’t. I promise.” Hajun smiled. “Just be safe.”

Akihito turned towards the one who spoke and sighed softly knowing he couldn’t speak right now. All he wanted was to see his son. 

XXX

In his abdomen, Yoh felt his baby kick. Hand placed down there he gave Sudou, Takato, and Nisaka a look of relief while he quietly exclaimed how his baby moved. The second those words were uttered it took three adults to bolt into the home to go upstairs. Mostly it was Takato who ran faster than the other two. Does this mean that Akihito finally made it back home?

Reaching upstairs he ran to the bedroom and went to the crib startling Alistair awake. “What’s happening?” 

Takato looked into the crib and grinned with relief to see two little hands moving around. “Sorano.” He giggled while his hand reached down to touch his nephew. “Your back.”

Kou was beside him with his arm around his friend. A proud uncle. “So where’s Aki?”

“Here.”

Turning to hear his voice both Kou and Takato watched as both Akihito and Asami crossed the room to walk over towards where their child laid. The stood aside to let them be while Nisaka came over to check Sorano over before removing everything so their parents could have him. 

Picking his son up in his arms Akihito felt tears brim his eyes while a smile threatened to break him. “We’re back, Sorano.” Kissing him on the forehead he also brought him up a little so Asami could do the same. “Thank you for keeping him safe. All of you.” He turned to Alistair. “Ryu.”

Asami touched Alistair’s shoulder gently. “Suoh is being taken care of. The doctor is very hopeful for a speedy recovery. We’ll take you to him now.” 

He exhaled feeling as if he hadn’t breathed in a very long time. “Thank you.” Alistair smiled shakily. “I’m glad your back but is everything settled?”

“It isn’t but right now your concern is to your child and to your husband. So please head to the hospital.” Giving him as hopeful of a smile as possible, Asami nodded over towards the driver to escort Alistair to the hospital. 

As for Sudou, he waited till Alistair was gone to ask, “The machine?”

“It is mines.”

Sudou turned to the voice and sucked in some air. “Petrov.”

“Yah.” Albert grinned. “Also, Sakazaki is after you but there should be no worries now. The man can’t organize himself out of a paper sack.”

Nisaka laughed at this description even as Ian showed himself beside the man. “I can account for that one. I did help in scrambling his mind up a bit while he decided in sharing my body for a short time.” While the man gave him a confused expression he raised up his hand. “I’m fucking related to that psycho.”

One eyebrow up Albert almost wished to smoke. “I feel bad for you. Though you seem more put together than him.” Glancing back over to everyone else he said, “The machine is still in my estate and the brothers do still have access to it. I do need Isaac’s help in changing the codes quickly because with just me it’ll be a slow task.”

He had to stop the bastard from saying something stupid. “We can’t bring that machine here. Sorano and our unborn baby.” Akihito warned Asami. 

“It won’t matter seeing that Isaac’s machine will work now that we are here. I’m certain of it.” Scanning his kitten’s eyes to see that alert horror written in them Asami had to keep him at ease. “I’ll keep you safe.”

His eyes rolled. “You are my hero.” Akihito drawled out.

“Ma!”

At hearing his son’s voice Akihito smiled warmly towards him. “Hey there. Your mom and dad are home.” 

Akihito stepped slowly out of the room with Asami staying behind to examine everyone left in the room. “I appreciate you all for looking out for my son.” His eyes met those of Nisaka. “We haven’t met formally but I know that you played a part in this.”

Seeing that there wasn’t much introduction to be made Nisaka just said it. “Dr. Hashimoto Nisaka. The unfortunate relative of Sakazaki and a licensed therapist. That part isn’t unfortunate.”

Smiling cordially at the man Asami almost chuckled at the introduction. “Being related to Sakazaki would be unfortunate.” 

XXX

Standing in front of his wife Feilong wanted to hold him very badly. He also wanted to place his hand on top of that belly just to see if their baby was kicking. “How are you and the baby?”

"She's kicking." Yoh smiled with satisfaction as he held out his hand. "Take my hand." Waiting for Feilong to take it he then placed it upon the area where the kicking was happening. "You feel it?"

The first kick in the palm of his hand had him smiling with such happiness. “Truly wondrous.” His eyes met those of Yoh. “Perfect.”

“You thought about cheating on me while you were away from me.” Not even a question as he pushed him away from him. “You are truly unbelievable.”

“Blade wanted something in return and I did agree to it but we ended up saying no to it. You are far more important to me. I don’t wish to lose you.” 

Yoh stood there wanting to believe those words and almost spoke his displeasure out loud until he felt his contractions begin while his water broke. “Fei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here is something fun for Hist to do; She is working very hard in making Sakazaki human. Will he live in the end or not? We haven't decided. We do like that we have the parents back with their kids. Also, don't worry about Suoh, he'll be fine.


	50. Take Me to the Mother Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see what we mean by this title. 
> 
> Also, how will we right the wrong of Sakazaki in such a short time? 
> 
> And here comes the birth of Feilong and Yoh's child.

Such quietness was met now that they could hear everything now. Kristen smiled down at Sajou in her arms while she wandered down the hallways till she felt a pistol to her temple. Her eyes went to see and there was Mikhail standing there. 

“You are a truly lovely looking wife of Kirishima. Pity you might die.” He whispered while bringing her closer to him. “Now where is Kuroda?”

Closing her eyes for a mere moment she turned her head towards him. "I see that things are right where they belong. Is this the reason why you are here? Are you this angry now?" She smiled with some wickedness. "Will you truly deprive my son of his mother?"

Blue eyes went down to scan her child briefly. “I’m not one to do that but I shall in order to right a wrong.”

“Oh please. You are nothing but a coward who is crying over a petty loss. I thought you were a man instead of a mouse.”

She might be buying some time but there was indeed strength in her. Hearing a gunshot ring out he ducked in time to spot Kuroda as the man emerged from the shadows to take the woman and pull her to safety. “This is mere silliness.” Mikhail grinned before pressing the button.

XXX

A fucking hotel?!

Mikhail looked all around him before Yuri landed beside him just to find themselves staring at Sakazaki who was just standing there throwing some ropes down to the ground. Eyebrow up and with his hands on his hips, Mikhail just chuckled at the expression on the other man's face.

“I can see that death can’t keep you down either. So what brings you here?” Mikhail asked as the man went to Yuri especially to grab his remote out of his grasp. 

Uncaring to why they were here now, Sakazaki just examined the device. "I know that you are looking for the machine and it should interest you that it isn't here." His voice was low. "Also, I don't give a fuck about telling you where it is when I have more interest in finding the mother of my unborn child."

“Albert Petrov is the one responsible for building the machine so he would have it.” He smiled sweetly before placing his arm on the man’s shoulder. “Perhaps on his estate.”

Sakazaki laughed caustically in a not so willing way. He didn’t wish to subject Hajun to the whims of Mikhail or Yuri. “Does your brother talk or is he just a silent goon?”

Yuri just stood there like a statue observing quietly.

"He talks to the ones he likes to speak to," Mikhail said sweetly before approaching closer. "Come on Sakazaki. Tell me."

“No.” Pressing the button he disappeared.

“Yuri?”

Grabbing Mikhail’s remote Yuri also began to do the same coordinates as well.

XXX

 

Feilong’s eyes met those of Nisaka’s while he joined in helping him along with Rebecca in aiding Yoh in giving birth to his child. He studied him almost too intently wondering if he should be trusted until Yoh’s whimpering voice placed him in the present. 

“Remember, calm soothing breathing Yoh.” His voice remained calm in spite of his frantic nerves.

There was a sudden storm that came from Yoh. A storm from a normally calm persona as the man grabbed his husband by the hair to yank at him. "You did this to me." His teeth were showing. They were gnawing together while he spoke. "You lecherous asshole. Always fucking cheating on me."

None of the others spoke as they helped the mother. Feilong was left alone in dealing with this struggle. “I swear to you that I will never do this again. Never. I just want it to be us and our children.”

There was laughter followed by Yoh pushing out their daughter. The man then pushed his husband aside. “Just go away. Go. I can raise her on my own. Her and Tao will be fine with me.” Tears flowed from his face.

Rebecca’s eyes went to Feilong before she quickly grabbed what Yoh wished to do when the man returned. “Sorry but this is what he wanted.”

Divorce papers. His eyes looked at them as if they were acid. Feilong narrowed his eyes towards the woman for seeking that moment in doing this. "I know you hate me but that was more than insensitive."

Breathing hard Yoh sighed as his eyes focused on the papers. “Nisaka, get her out of here. The father needs to be present in spite of my hurt.”

Not willing to argue, Rebecca decided to get up and remove herself from the room. Perhaps she did do that for her own agenda in hurting the man. The man did hurt her enough on his own accord without a care. That’s the only reason why she did it.

Nisaka smiled with some relief before he disappeared slightly. "Here she is." Without a word, Feilong stood between his wife and him in case there was a need for either one. Before he could utter a wish for some help a baby girl was showing up into this world. "Feilong." He gathered her up in his arms to do all the necessary things for her.

Both parents waited for Nisaka to say something before he returned. As they waited Feilong heard Yoh speak out. “Huan. I wish to call her Huan.” He smiled sleepily. 

Bending down to kiss Yoh’s forehead Feilong whispered, “It’s perfect.”

Returning back to them, Nisaka presented them their baby. “She is very beautiful and healthy.” Placing Huan in Feilong’s arms he added, “Congratulations. I’ll leave you both be.”

“Thank you.” Feilong smiled down at the very pretty bundle before slowly transitioning her into Yoh’s waiting hands. “I have a feeling that she’ll be just like you.” 

So small. Yoh couldn’t form the words as his eyes became wet with emotion. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is. I bet Tao would want to spoil her.”

Laughing, Yoh had to agree, “You’re right.”

XXX

“You gave him divorce papers right in the middle of a that?” Akihito’s voice threatened to get louder. “I know you hate him for what he did but that was fucking tacky, Rebecca. I’m sorry for what happened but seriously.”

She remained silent while everyone judged her. Her husband cheated on her with this man and while her husband apologized to her this man didn’t. “He never gave a shit about what he did to us. I know it was tacky but what he did is worse.”

"I agree but you are a mother and you know what that shit does to us in the middle of childbirth." Feeling Asami try to calm him, Akihito bit his lip. "Yeah, I know Feilong is a bit of a callous dick but he does actually care. He just is trying to change his ways for Yoh. I can see that. I hope you can too."

"In this, Akihito is correct. In the past, I was a very lecherous person." Asami began.

“Still are.” Akihito chimed in.

Ignoring him Asami continued, "For me, it was different than him. I didn't think I would find someone to fall in love with and when I met Akihito it all changed. I knew I met the one I will have my life with for the rest of my life." He held Akihito's hand. "As for Feilong, he was a little different. He didn't know what he truly had until that right person was about to slip away. Some people know it when they first meet them. Others don't know it until it is about to slip away. Both our upbringing was vastly different so that is why our love lives are different."

Rebecca sighed even as she stood up. “I’m happy for you both but I can’t forgive him just yet. Please understand my position.”

“I can.”

Nodding her head she turned on her heel even as a car rolled into the yard. The car that had Kirishima, Isaac, and Albert inside the vehicle inside. Getting out, Isaac could see how upset his wife is so he went after her. As for Kirishima and Albert, they went up to see Asami.

“Asami-sama, Suoh will be alright. Dr. Nakamura has assured us that he will make a steady recovery after a steady stream of antibiotics and rest. He was glad that we gave him blood when we did or else Suoh would have been worse off. Alistair has a bed set up next to him.” Kirishima reported after he bowed to him.

“Thank you, Kirishima. As for you Albert, we do…” Asami was interrupted by a steady stream of beeping from Albert’s phone. “What’s happening?”

Lifting up his phone Albert called up his security. “What is going on?” He listened to the report. “Where is Hajun?” More silence. “We’ll get there.” Hanging up he gave his report to them. “Mikhail and Yuri have arrived. Seems that Sakazaki has also arrived but went to protect him and they are barricading themselves where the time machine is. Them and the rest of security are protecting the machine.”

Sudou was the only one who stood there blinking. Sakazaki was protecting someone? Not doing something diabolical?

XXX

Neco stopped at the sudden sound of his own phone. As Blade shot at one of Arbatrovs' men he picked it up. "Yes? You're kidding me." His eyes met Blade's own as the man got uncomfortably close. "We are by the docks." The moment he spoke those words he spotted one of his friends pop in. "The time machine is in the future."

Exasperated, Blade grabbed the man to scoop him up for a kiss. As he was pushed away he chuckled. “Needed something for my efforts.” 

Watching the man jump down, Neco aimed his gun near his feet. When the man turned his head to face him he said, “I needed something for my efforts.”

Loving the biting sarcasm, Blade grinned at the man deciding to continue pursuing him.

XXX

Before Mikhail and Yuri’s arrival to the Petrov Estate.

Arriving through the machine, Sakazaki took a moment to orient himself before cautiously heading towards the entrance. He could hear footsteps nearing making his move towards the side more in hopes of dashing out undetected. As the door slid open and a single person stepped in to investigate, that's when Sakazaki slipped out. 

Moving along the side of the structure, Sakazaki had to at least admire the sprawling estate thinking it did rival even Sudou's parents. Of course, Asami's estate could still swallow it up. Still, it didn't matter when he just wished to find Hajun. 

In the garden, Hajun sat there on a bench admiring the beauty around him. The home is beautiful. The room they told him that he’ll be staying in was extremely too much. His jaw dropped at the size of it even when it was an adjoining room for his child. It was simply too much to take so he needed a breath of fresh air. So this is where he went. A place where he felt more at home. 

His hand moved down towards his flat belly to where his fetus laid. He thought of his unborn child till thoughts of Sakazaki emerged. Thoughts of a homicidal maniac who killed everyone in that horrible Institute while sparing him. A man who did it simply because of the abuse they placed him under. A man who treated him so kindly in a very genuine way. A man who made love to him.

"No, you only love one man and that is that Sudou." He spoke out loud unhappily. "I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot."

While Hajun was busy self-abusing himself with words, Sakazaki was still busy locating him while avoiding getting caught. He had a feeling it would be a matter of time when one of those brothers would come and find him or that machine. 

He suddenly gritted his teeth hating himself if he brought danger upon Hajun. “Asshole.” Sakazaki softly berated himself. 

Walking past the west side of the building that’s when he spotted Hajun dressed in a violet dress. Sakazaki smiled at how sweet he appeared. He really is truly innocent. 

Fingering the fabric of his new dress, Hajun wondered without thinking how Sakazaki would think of this dress. “I wonder what he would think of me in this.” 

“I think you look perfect in it.”

The voice startled him as Hajun stood up but lost his spine to stand up straight and began to tumble. Luckily he felt an arm wrap around him to bring him towards Sakazaki’s body. “Sakazaki.”

A tender smile was on his face. "You are surer-footed than this, Hajun." He could hear that they were discovered. "Are they the guards here?" At Hajun's nod, he bent to kiss him. "I don't want Sudou anymore."

He couldn’t believe that even as his eyes caught someone beaming in far from the machine. “Sakazaki.” He pushed away from him. “Who are they?”

Looking towards to where Hajun pointed at Sakazaki narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Tell the guards we have to keep the machine guarded.” He moved him behind his body. “I’m in charge of you.”

XXX

In the present moment, Albert contacted his guard again to grit his teeth. "This is simple instructions I'm feeding you. You can do this!" 

In the large workroom, Sakazaki could hear on the speaker the aggravation before he took Hajun's hand to bring him with him as he snagged the phone away from the inept asshole. "Repeat those instructions to me. I only got half that wasn't drowned out by gunfire." He squeezed Hajun's hand before letting it go. "Hajun, help me out in doing this."

Nodding his head Hajun readied himself as the instructions were issued by both Albert and Isaac. He and Sakazaki went to upper and lower sections of the machine till it was all done and he felt his hand captured possessively by Sakazaki once more. 

On the speaker, Albert sighed. "All of you must be holding hands while you surround the machine. Set the timer sequence so it can be brought here to the mother machine. You got it?"

“Got it.” Sakazaki could see that everyone was readying themselves and he set the timer before flipping the switch. “Three, two, one.”


	51. Cinnamon Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the war begins we'll show you the beginning of the change from Akihito returning back to the present. We have no idea how to explain it so it has left the characters clueless.

Asami stood there in wait as the machine beamed in with the rest of the occupants. Guns aimed at only one member as Sakazaki let go of one person's hand slowly before raising his own hands up in the air in surrender. The man wasn't about to fight even as Nisaka stepped in to observe. There wasn't even a hint of malice in those eyes.

“You won’t harm Hajun, will you? I’m not a good person but he is.” It was spoken so forlornly. “I just want him protected.”

Looking towards the man who appeared more like a woman, Asami answered him softly, “He’ll be under our protection.”

With the softest smile, he had ever had Sakazaki stood up when he was told to and was guided away by the guards. Hajun gazed after his lover. The man came to see him really for the last time. That's what it would seem like.

Placed in a cell Sakazaki shrugged before sitting down. His eyes guided themselves towards Nisaka knowing that he would come to follow up here. He chuckled before he could speak up. “I wanted to kill you so badly. Watch the life just drain from you but now I just don’t care. All I care about is who I left behind in that barn.” He sniffed. “I would have done the same thing in your position. To be so desperate to get someone out of them. So please help me in checking in on Hajun from time to time.”

“I will. What about Sudou? How about how you treated him?”

Sudou. “His parents wanted that to happen so very badly. Even I couldn’t deny it. Look how beautiful he is. Even when they tied him up once in punishment and I came in to see that.” Sakazaki grinned. “I just got carried away. I am a piece of shit. I don’t deny it.”

There was creaking of the floorboards and Sudou came through the shadows. “So you admit now that you always took advantage of me.”

“I do.” Standing up, Sakazaki couldn’t deny wanting to see that man naked one last time. It was just to clean the slate in order for him to always see Hajun in his head constantly. “You will have to admit that only once that you sought me out for at least one good time.”

No emotions until hatred were showing so crystal clear that Nisaka thought that Sudou would break everything apart by his look alone. “I was very drunk and wanted Asami very badly when I first met him. He denied me so yes I sought you out. It wasn’t that good of a time but it was good enough. I do regret it.”

Smiling, Sakazaki placed his head against the bars. “That’s fine. I’m just pleased that someone wanted me for me. As crazy as it is. I treated Hajun with a lot of respect. More than you. More than anyone else. I thought he deserved it. So when I saw him leave it shattered me. I knew I didn’t feel love for you. It was just lust. Sick lust.” His hands clutched the bars. “Do you think that your parents aren’t the only ones who did shit to you? They twisted me too. Even my own parents did too. My own father doing the shit that he did what he loved to do with even the help. Telling me that if I don’t take it that I’m never allowed to fucking come home again. That includes taking you too.”

“I don’t believe you Sakazaki. You’ll say anything to achieve sympathy.” 

Clearing his throat, Nisaka quietly placed his two cents in. "He isn't. I could see something while he was in my body but I couldn't see what it was. Honestly, I thought it was other peoples flashbacks. Maybe even yours somehow mixing in with his." He shrugged. "There was a blonde in there. One with the same dimensions as you. Just not quite. When he mentioned it I just got a clearer image of everything."

Getting closer to the cell Sudou spat on him. “I was abused but at least I didn’t turn into a homicidal maniac. That’s the difference between us.”

Allowing the spit to drop down Sakazaki agreed. "That's because you had better people surrounding you than me. After, you had Asami and then Eliza. Now you have a relationship. A thriving one obviously."

Staring at the man before rolling his eyes Sudou sighed. “I tried to be friends with you but.” Raising one hand in the air he turned to leave.

Guess that conversation has ended. “I want to be alone.” 

“What if Hajun wishes to see you?” Nisaka asked.

“Than I wouldn’t mind seeing him.” Sakazaki smiled. He wouldn’t mind seeing his cinnamon bun.

XXX

 

1842

She had to put Sajou down for a little while to mostly gather herself from much earlier. Also for her, Kuroda, and Barry to see if everything was truly settled around them. It seemed to be. None of the modern people from the future were no longer here. No one else had any recollection of them and her father decided to leave the estate the second she came back to say it was all clear.

Sighing with how quickly her father recovered, Kristen headed upstairs to see to Sajou and Tao. She nodded her head to the passing staff along her way before going in to see a young teenager standing there with a young boy with glasses. 

“Mama.” The boy called out.

Confused, Kristen could recall a picture of Kei from when he was younger. “Sajou?” Her voice was tentative.

Sajou wasn't understanding why his mother was acting strangely as he giggled innocently all the while running up to her. It was the teenager who smiled at her. "I was twelve and when I looked back into the mirror I have gotten older and taller." Tao grinned with his arms out. "Look at us, Kristen. Even your son got older."

He did. Kristen bent down to hold her son wishing that Kei was here to see this. “I can’t believe this.”

Hearing the sounds of footsteps Tao thought it could be the help or even Kuroda when Kirishima emerged. “Kirishima, look at me. I’m older.” Tao declared.

The man blinked almost dropping the remote for the machine. "It's broken?" It was then he took a look at his son with his wife. "Sajou?" On bended knee, he watched as his son went into his arms. "I wonder what happened this time to break it?"

“Does it matter? It’s broken.” Kristen kissed her husband’s cheek. “Please don’t tell me you can’t bring me with you even though this is broken.”

Now he had to think with rapid speed. Things returned to normal regarding the buildings. He could have her safely hidden away either at Sion or their second home there. Pulling away to consider things he knew he had to bring Kuroda along since the man can fight. 

“You are coming with me along with Tao, Kuroda, and Barry. I’m just having you safely placed elsewhere.” Smiling, Kei kissed his wife. “We don’t need to be separated by centuries anymore.” Kissing her once more he turned his attention back to Tao. “There is a new little sister in your life. I know that Feilong and Yoh would like to introduce you.”

Finally, he was included. "Take me. I wanna go now." Tao told him excitedly.

XXX

Dropping the glass on the ground and breaking it into pieces, Mikhail couldn’t even smile as he watched the liquid spread on the floor. How it just ruined the expensive flooring. Hearing a gunshot he knew it was Yuri as his brother stepped into the expansive room. Not even a drop of blood on him.

“We’ll just need our men here. We know we are taking this fight to them.” Yuri won’t sit down knowing that there must be another guard just waiting for one of them to be not watching.

There will be children at Asami’s estate. How intriguing. The man will be vulnerable. “Akihito is back and everything went back to normal.”

“It has.”

Playing with the barrel of his gun Mikhail quickly aimed it before shooting it. “We should find Albert’s plans on his machine in case he changes it.”

XXX

"Your daughter is older than I expected." Blade lounged against the wall while Neco stepped out of the bedroom his daughter is staying in. "A fourteen-year-old in fact. Where is the mother?"

Moving past him Neco nudged him away. “She abandoned her with me and yes I had her at a young age.” His patience was running thin with this man. “Can’t you please bother someone else. There are plenty of other single men around here that swing that way.”

That wouldn’t satisfy him so Blade waited as the man drew closer to his own room before pushing him in to slam the door close. While he was smaller than the man he was deceptively strong. “But none who meld so well with me.”

Head down, Neco sighed deeply. “China and Japan. There is no way I would chance this even if I was interested in a man. So get off.”

“But you have entertained it seeing how you thought about that part.” Blade enjoyed leveling with the man. “No one thinks these things unless they have entertained the thought.”

No expression on his face even as the man was grateful they were in the guards quarters. “My poor Emiko just had to witness your lewd face today. My poor child.” His eyes shifted. “What is your true name?”

“Zihao.” Blade scoffed at his name. “Means, heroic. I’m anything but.”

“I’d say. I would think it would think it was Yoh who is.” Neco won’t sit down while this man was here. It would signal a great many things to him. 

He won’t argue about that definition. “What does your daughter’s name mean?”

“Beautiful or smiling child.” A warm smile lit his face up. “She is both.”

The young child is very beautiful indeed. "You'll have your hands' busy warning potential suitors away from her." 

A deep breath escaped him. “You are telling me something I already know. I am lucky to have many who are willing to protect her. For this, I am fortunate.”

The proud father is truly sexy. Blade closed the distance easily without the man noticing to place a deep kiss on those lips. The man hit him on the side but it couldn’t dislodge him away. All he wanted was to slip his tongue in between those lips to capture that tongue. A tongue he felt would know pleasure.

Neco coughed the second that tongue touched his and he grabbed the man right in the crouch. As the man yelled out while crumpling to the ground he stood above him. "I tell you how I feel and you force your way into my mouth." 

Coughing from the pain of that grip Blade felt himself being hoisted up and carried towards the door and out into the hallway. Landing on the ground he didn’t even see Neco as the door closed behind the man. He could see each guard as they stopped to evaluate the situation. 

XXX

Pulling up the covers over his naked sweaty body, Akihito felt his body pulled towards Asami. “No more.” He objected tiredly. “I’m pregnant enough as it is and we don’t know when they are coming.”

Rolling him over to cover him over with his body, Asami drenched him with kisses. “It’s never enough.”

Objecting but not fully, Akihito won’t deny how his body always reacted to him. How his cock became instantly erect. “What about…”

Asami stopped him with his lips to his neck and his fingers already inside of him. He won’t have his kitten speak of the negative right now. He had everything planned out in his head. Every contingency. Every emergency. Even right down to making love to his wife. 

Spreading his kitten out wide again he guided his hardened mass inside of the slippery hole. Akihito objected only for a second until he was inside and then as always begged for more of him. 

Oh, his sweet kitten. Always begging for more.

XXX

Tao held Huan in his arms. It’ll be very brief until he can see Feilong again. “She’s beautiful.” His smile was large as he continued to look down. “I’m so glad I’m here to see her.”

Still unable to believe this miracle of having Tao here, Feilong tried to hold himself back. “The whole family is here. We have been wanting this for a long time.”

Yoh looked down sadly. “Can you please leave us be for a moment, Tao. Just take Huan with you.” 

"Um, okay." With a shaky voice, Tao grabbed the bottle in case Huan needed it and left the room. 

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Yoh produced the papers to hand to Feilong. “I already signed my part. I will come back to live in Hong Kong so we won’t live that far apart. It is very important she remains close to you. I just find it important for me not to be with a man who enjoys cheating. I want to be with someone who only wants to be with me alone.”

Staring hard at the papers Feilong wanted to yell at the man for being weak until he looked up to see the tears in his eyes. Was it due to the papers or due to him? “Are you upset due to the papers or me?”

“You. I have been in pain for too long because of you, Feilong. I can’t take this anymore.” Meeting his eyes Yoh’s dam broke. “Just sign them. Let me be free to find love with a man who wants only me.”

This was exasperating while his breathing felt so closely akin to an angered bull. Feilong wasn't even upset due to Yoh. He was upset with himself as he grabbed a pen to sign the papers to hand them back to him. He gazed at those tears that continued to fall and it had him on his knee.

“I’m granting this for your heart and your head, Yoh.” Taking his hand he kissed it. “Just make no mistake.” His eyes met those teary ones. “I will win you back and when I do, you’ll see a changed man who you have always wanted. I swear this to you, Yoh.”

“If that happens then I’ll gladly accept you back.”

XXX

With perhaps the exception of one couple that was falling apart, Hajun was viewing everyone with a mixture of sadness and jealousy before seeing Albert in the hall. "Sorry about your mansion."

The man smiled sincerely at him. “It is just property. I am more saddened by those still there. I have to hold onto hope that they are still alive.” Even though he hadn’t heard from them, Albert knew an ill fate befallen them. “I know my occupation is that of an assassin but it is a moral code I still follow.”

So confusing. “And what is that?”

“You have to do a great misdeed in order for me to do my job. I will not harm those who have done nothing wrong.”

Hajun’s eyes studied those all around him. “Asami has done wrong?”

The man is a yakuza but he honestly hasn't done that great wrong. Even Asami had morals of his own. "I was misled also. I have already spoken to Asami on what led me to this job and he had to laugh about it. I was lied to in order to do it. A lie that brought me to build this machine and to help take over the other person's job."

Overhearing Takato and Sudou passing by with their romantic moment, Hajun needed to glance away. “I’m glad that you have morals. I enjoy being friends with you.”

“And I enjoy being friends with you.” Hand on his shoulder, Albert said, “It has been a short time but you will prove to be a dear friend.”

“Thank you. At least I know you’ll look at me for me and not like a toy.”

“Does Sakazaki look at you like that?”

With a shake of his head, he loosened up some of his long hair. "No, he looks at me for me. He was the first person to do that."


	52. Quiet Reflection before the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is doing their different reflections before the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been slow writing this story out compared to others. The battle is where we are trying to do longer chapters before wrapping it all up.

Wiping his finger away from the bottom of his eye, Sakazaki leaned back against the wall. Reflection was once a horrible part of his life where he ignored it before. He just did those things in the past due to it always feeling good. Yes, his own upbringing sucked and perhaps he shouldn’t blame it on them but after he grew up he did the rest because he enjoyed it.

“Sakazaki?”

To see Hajun wearing a white kimono with pink and red flowers on it, Sakazaki stood up slowly. Who got him that? Didn’t matter when he thought Hajun looked stunning. 

“Where did you get that?” He asked. “You look so perfect in it.”

Blushing he played with the fabric as he stepped closer. “Actually it was Akihito. He spotted it in a closet and thought that since I enjoy wearing women’s clothing that this would look good on me.” He shrugged. “You really like it?”

“I would hold you in my arms now if I could.”

“This is seriously getting cheesy already.” 

That scoffing sounding voice along with the shadow that glided along towards them Sakazaki knew it could be only one person. “Don’t you have your own boy toy, Sudou?”

The sound of a key could be heard now as Sudou emerged from the shadows to show them the key. “Never call Takato that. He is more than that to me. After all.” He smiled with glee. “Don’t you want a conjugal visit with Hajun?” Sudou’s eyes met Hajun’s own. “You can do better in the future. You are really a sweet boy.” 

Hands together in front of him Hajun spoke to him in a very genial manner. "I am very sorry for what has happened in the past to you. I know I shouldn't be in love with someone who has done these things but in spite of what he has done in that place." He looked at Sakazaki briefly before looking back to Sudou. "A place that did treat not only him so cruelly but so many others. He treated me with nothing but respect."

“He wanted to kidnap me and use you as a second wife. How is that respect?” Sudou pocketed the key away. 

“I admit that was wrong but I’m wrong too if I wanted to allow that to happen. That’s why I decided to leave him. I wanted what was best for me thinking he wouldn’t give one single shit about me.” Hajun explained as one hand was placed on the cell. “He came to the estate to get me and to forget about you. He came to also protect me and our child.”

His blue eyes shone very coldly in the dimly lit room. “Shit remains the same even when petrified. But I’ll allow you this one comfort, Hajun.” Taking the keys out Sudou opened the cell to allow Hajun in. “Enjoy your visit. I’ll be back later.”

Stepping inside to those waiting arms Hajun sighed, “Sakazaki.”

Hatred showed still as Sudou kept in eye contact with Sakazaki. “I’m only doing this for him.” Turning his back on the cell he left the area.

Disregarding Sudou the second he left Sakazaki paid his attention to Hajun happily. To spend all his last remaining moments with him would be a far better thing to do.

XXX

Taking the chair next to Ian, Asami could see that there was more confidence in the man than the last time he has seen in him. The reports from his men were deeply favorable. The way Ian took to honing in his practices along with practicing psychological warfare from Nisaka will help the boy tremendously. 

"I'm proud of the reports that I have received. You have done much to help yourself." This might mean he won't lose another one of his own. Asami warmly smiled towards his great-grandson. "I know you can't wait to return to your old life once this is over."

His eyes caught Nisaka as the man walked into the kitchen for something to drink. Ian knew that he could see him there. “I know we all can’t wait. How is Suoh?” 

"He is most anxious about returning here. He doesn't do well in being idle." Chuckling, Asami could tell that both Nisaka and Ian weren't trying to exchange any type of gazes. "It is fine to start a romance in the middle of stress. I should know. I came out with a wife."

“You were stressed when you met Akihito?”

“Certainly.” Seeing Akihito come into the kitchen to catch his attention Asami stood up. “Kirishima continued to hound me to marry someone. It could stress anyone.”

Ian knew his grandfather was humoring him as the man left him alone with Nisaka. “Would you care for my half of a muffin?” He offered Nisaka.

"Sounds dirty." With one-half of his lips raising up Nisaka approach not to sit down on the seat next to him but to sit on Ian's lap. Taking the man's coffee cup to raise to his lips to sip it he pressed his lips against Ian's for a caffeinated kiss that tasted more sweet than bitter. Separating he stood up. "I prefer that than a muffin. What about you?"

“I thought you weren’t ready for sex.”

“I’m not. I’m just ready to be held by you.” Taking his mug he also nabbed his own while shooting Ian a sly flirty wink. “Are you?”

Fuck.

XXX

What an insane plan for his kitten to even think about. Asami placed his hands on his kitten's forearms. "Aren't you afraid about what could happen to Sorano?"

"That's why you'll be leaping back in time to grab me quickly to bring me back. Ryuichi, I know that this will happen in some shape or form. We have to be prepared and you know that I'm the key." Akihito pressed. "I am afraid that I can't always be afraid. You know this. You didn't fall in love with a wimp."

He didn’t. “I didn’t fall in love with a fool either.”

“You know I’m right. Look, you changed so much for us all and in this, even with me helping it with me being there, now some men can have kids. Ryu.” Being pressed against the door Akihito felt his lips instantly bruised and he couldn’t fault his husband now. As brave as Asami is he was also scared. He had seen him dead briefly. So forcing his arms out of that grasp he wiggled them up to wrap it around that strong neck. “I love you, Ryuichi.” He whispered.

XXX

Quietly walking into his room he wondered where Sudou was but didn’t mind at the moment as Akihito went to his best friend. A friend who was silently contemplating life it seemed as he went to sit on the bed.

“Hey.”

Knowing immediately what Akihito would ask, Takato said it, "We both understand why Kou went with Eliza to your husband's fortified building. Well, it is your building too. I just hope that whatever comes our way doesn't get drag in their direction."

Putting his hand on his friend’s knee Akihito felt the same way. “He has plenty of people there to help guard them there too. Even Kirishima’s wife and son are there. This includes Yoh and Tao. Two people who know how to defend themselves. They’ll be fine. I know this in my gut. The thing is I wonder if you should have gone too.”

Concern melted into the same bit of stubbornness Akihito often held. Takato narrowed his eyes at him. “No. I’m staying here beside my best friend and with Sudou. I can fight and you know this.”

“But what if something happens to you?”

“My boyfriend is here. My best friend is here. My nephew is here. I’m not abandoning you at all. You know that I can fight, Aki.” 

Such fire. “So I’m not even listed as number one anymore.” Akihito pouted. “I don’t feel special anymore.”

Hitting him Takato laughed at his juvenile display. “I’m not either! What about me and Kou? It is always Asami this and that. I’m fucking in love here.” 

Hand on his stomach Akihito rolled down on the bed laughing hard. “You should see your face, Man! It is fucking priceless.” One hand up in the air he mocked him playfully. “I’m fucking in love here.”

Hitting his friend Takato began to laugh also. “You fucking shit. I’ll get you for teasing me.”

Feeling his hands tickling him Akihito pushed his friend away. “Eww! I just remembered you both have sex here. I know these covers haven’t been clean for a while. Sick!”

Grabbing his pillow Takato thrust it at him. "Asshole."

Outside in the hallway Sudou smiled at the playful sounds of both friends as he observed Asami coming close by with Sorano in his arms. He smiled pleasantly before reaching out to accept Sorano's little-extended hand. It was so long ago that he wished to have this sort of life with Asami and now he wanted it with Takato.

“I’m just enjoying myself as they talk together.” Sudou felt like there really didn’t need to be an explanation. “Hello, Sorano. It is so sweet to see you.”

Just standing there silently with a small smile on his own face as the once spoiled man enjoyed Sorano, Asami observed, “You have gotten much better since our time.”

“Reality has been swallowed down finally and I accepted things. I enjoy working hard for a living. I also enjoy being with someone to whom I appreciate fully and he appreciates me back.” Sudou moved his hand away. “I’m happy finally.”

“That’s good. You also do appear to be less spoiled too.” 

He almost blushed. “I can’t deny that I still want the finer things in life. It is just that now that the finer things do consist of me wanting to see Takato lined up on something fine.”

Knowing what he meant Asami merely chuckled. “I understand.” He was the same way when it came to Akihito.

XXX

He brought the scant covers over to cover Hajun more than himself so he could keep warm. Kissing his forehead Sakazaki kept himself close to him for more than just one reason while Hajun smiled softly. He sighed softly knowing he would need to bring up the subject. He knew that he would be either be killed by Asami or taken in for his crimes. 

“We need to talk, Hajun.” He closed his eyes knowing that this would shut a door. When he opened his eyes he could see those large eyes upon him. “I won’t be around to help raise our child. So..”

“Don’t do this now.” Hajun pleaded. “Just give me a few more moments like this.”

Hard to focus elsewhere knowing that they were in a cell. “Hajun, we just made love in a cell. I can’t sugarcoat this at all. You know it.”

Raising up slightly he still wished to argue it. "You have finally given up on Sudou and now you want to give up on me."

“I’m not giving up on you. I’m just giving you a chance to have a life of your own. With our child and to find someone.” Sakazaki choked on the words as he raised his hand to touch his face. “To find someone else better than me to love you back.”

Opening his mouth to speak Hajun found it shut with Sakazaki’s hand on top of it. His eyes pleaded with him angrily till he heard why he was quieted up. Soon he was made to get off the bed silently and to place his clothes on.

There would be no chance of breaking the bars so he would need to do something else. Hearing and feeling the danger all around them Sakazaki studied the flooring knowing he could break it. It was just wood. So he moved back to his bed to loosen up the frame up.

Hajun moved softly towards the window and quickly noted how there were no guards out there. His eyes moved all around till he jerked his body down after spotting strangers approach. “No guards.” He whispered. “I see people coming.”

Testing the boards as best as he could Sakazaki felt the best area before he began to press down. “How many?”

“Ten.”

Fuck. 

“Sakazaki.” 

His eyes widened while he turned towards a man stood. “Oleg.” He slammed the rod down hard into the flooring to puncture a hole into it. Oleg is the worst of the worst. He’ll do horrible things to Hajun. 

Amused by this spectacle Oleg not only raised up his weapon but his attention of Hajun. “We are here for the machine, Sakazaki. I’m certain you would stop us in spite of you being in there.” He made a kissing sound. “Even that sweet number you have with you.” Sniffing the air Oleg laughed happily. “The air is thick with sex.”

Growling, Sakazaki said, "He's all mines." With one more slam of the rod, he placed another hole into the floor before standing up to slam his foot down to help make the hole larger so he and Hajun could escape. "And if you touch him I'll kill you personally." Oleg's rifle went off hitting him in the chest. "Oof!"

Pointing his weapon towards the lock Oleg began to pull the hammer back. “Now what did you say?” He asked happily as he shot the lock.

Jumping down through the hole Sakazaki yelled up towards Hajun as he breathed hard. “Jump, Hajun! I’ll catch you.”

Doing so Hajun landed with Sakazaki’s hands helping secure his landing. Feeling and smelling blood against him Hajun touched him. “We have to get help.”

They were somewhere near the machine. Sakazaki kissed Hajun before pushing him away. "Hide and don't come out unless it is safe. I'm going to protect the machine. You have to do this for our baby." Meeting his lover's tear-filled eyes Sakazaki added, "I do love you. I'm so sorry for the bad things I have done to you." Kissing him he studied that face for one last time before leaving.

Moving back away from him and leaving to relative safety, Hajun wanted to stop him. Wanted to say and do so much. “I love you too.”

His leg was beginning to drag so he forced it to walk normally while he went towards the machines. Sakazaki grunted as he disarmed and killed one Russian assailant before taking his gun to do his own duty.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the large home, everyone was already prepared the second they felt the danger. The second they spotted it they were at their own stations just readying for the attack.


	53. Battle it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle is such a nasty sore and it is never pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note to a M.I.A person at the end

Snaking his hand down Akihito’s back and down to his ass, Asami cupped it while giving him a deep passionate kiss. This was the fight now and it was time. His eyes lifted past towards the doorway where Kirishima waited patiently. They were all ready to end this now. So pulling back he looked down into those hazel eyes now wishing he had gotten Sorano out of here in time. 

“We all will go somewhere after this to relax. If you wish it, we can even bring your parents along.” Asami suggested quietly. “I know how much you would love to spoil them and announce to them about us expecting again.

A family vacation sounded both pleasant and more stressful than this. It was funny to think about really as Akihito pulled his husband down. “They would love it.” Kissing him briefly he whispered, “Come back to me, Bastard.”

There is that feisty kitten of his. Of course, he'll come back. "I swear it. Be safe."

“I will. I have a son to help protect.” Cheekily he stepped back to present his gun along with a very sideways grin. “They won’t know what fucked them up.”

Asami will be attacking that ass later once this was finished. “I know.” Smirking he left his kitten behind to go to battle. 

As his Master left the room and went past him, Kirishima was brought on with this feeling of wishing that Suoh were here. Each time they had to do anything together he was there and now it was just them as the main two people to lead up the charge on this side. Yes, there was still Feilong and his own side but it wasn’t the same. Though, at least he knew that Feilong is a strong fighter.

“This time we will see to their end, Kirishima.” Asami’s voice broke through his thoughts and even he had to echo it in his own head. 

“We will.” 

Akihito won't be alone. While Asami and Feilong were the sources of hatred for the Arbatrovs' they have also targeted Akihito. Mostly due to him being the cause of Asami still being alive. Asami paused slightly as he looked towards the room he had left his kitten in. The guards were already guiding him out of there. He couldn't worry now or else he will not be seeing his children grow up.

“Akihito has the power to change time and people’s futures just with him stepping into the past. We both know that they will find him after they locate the machine.” He felt like his voice was far away now as he spoke. “We have safely hidden it but we both know that things can’t remain hidden for long.” Asami turned his head to Kirishima to ask, “Where is Ian?”

“With Sudou, Nisaka, and Takato. I’m quite unsure of how Takato could fight but I’m starting to not doubt Nisaka for some reason. As for Sudou, we both know he can use a gun.”

Takato will be a possible distraction for Sudou if this is a case. “Takato might be as stubborn as Akihito during this struggle. So he won’t pull away. We just have to hope for the best for them.” He began to move. “Let’s move on.”

XXX

Feilong glanced over towards the happy couple who were busy speaking quietly while he was left with Ian and Nisaka. He almost sighed wishing his own Yoh was here but he was off with their Haun and Tao so that was a better thing. 

“I wish you would have gone off to a safer place than be here.” Ian groused while he checked the bullets once more in his gun.

His eyes went to Feilong instead of Ian in a humorous way as Soushi joined them finally. “Seriously? You just learned to fight and you think you are mother fucking Rambo here. Or even Bruce Lee. Get over yourself.” Nisaka moved closer to Feilong as he felt the beautiful man tremble with silent laughter. 

"I suggest you listen to your partner here. It is best not to allow your emotions to be separate while you go into this fight." Feilong instructed as he directed it towards Ian. "According to the reports that Asami and I received about you and Nisaka, Nisaka is the one with the higher marks. So Nisaka is the one who will go into this battle more level-headed than yourself." Moving away from the wall he faced Ian. "You must align yourself as an Asami. Think more like your namesake and not as what you once were. Even your great grandfather is going out there being away from his wife and children. Do you think he'll let that stop him from accomplishing his tasks?"

Those eyes were so powerful that Ian felt such abundant strength from them. “I will not let it stop me. Not now. Not ever.” 

He rose his head up with one single nod feeling it from Ian. “Than we shall begin. The enemy is already out there and we haven’t heard from the other guards for some time.”

XXX

Blade and Neco were perched on top of the roof with a few other guards just in their respective positions. Neco turned his head towards the first guard to signal with his hand as did he followed up with another to the proceeding guard. Blade watched steadily to see if he could see one of the brothers out there. So far they weren’t showing their stupid blonde heads.

Hearing a morse code signal in a faint form Neco growled at Blade till he spotted a blonde head in the bushes. Picking up his radio he signaled to the guards he had spotted one of them. This was followed up by giving the same signal to Asami and Feilong. 

"I will kill you after this, Blade," Neco promised lowly as he held his rifle closer.

XXX

They really hid the machine pretty well. Sakazaki did some heavy climbing to get to his location till he reached it just to see both the machines. He remained quiet as he slowly moved around in case anyone followed him. If he knew where they were just from careful listening than they did too. At least someone else did. His eyes continued to focus around in the dark till he heard a gunshot ring out. His nerves jumped and scattered as he thought about Hajun. Did he hide in time?

XXX

Breathing hard Hajun almost threw the rifle away from him after managing to shoot the man in the head. He almost screamed out in terror at watching the sight of brain matter fly. He ran away and found himself a quick little cozy section to hide into just in time to hear more weapons firing off. His eyes went crazy with how wide they were getting as he continued to crawl till he found himself bumping into a pair of legs and he made a gasping sound.

“Hajun.” The whispered sound was a godsend as he was lifted up into Sakazaki’s arms. “I thought I told you to hide.”

“You did but someone found me before I could.” He grabbed his strong arms. “I killed someone Sakazaki.”

Bringing that small body against him Sakazaki could understand his terror. His first kill. “You had to or else he would have killed you.” There was another sound in there and he brought Hajun’s body immediately behind him. “Stay behind me.”

Hand to his abdomen and forehead resting on Sakazaki’s back, Hajun waited as he looked around. Waited until he heard a familiar voice and gunfire before he was falling back towards the machine. 

XXX

Grinning from ear to ear Mikhail nudged his brother as the location was made on the machine. Yuri instantly left his side to disappear through the brush leaving him all alone. His brother’s job was the machine and to take out anyone who got in his way. He hoped this included Feilong and Asami while grabbing Akihito for himself. He just moved along to find Asami to put an end to their part of the feud.

XXX

An elbow in the jaw was such a striking blow that many could hear the crunching of bone before Ian brought a hidden blade out to strike the man in the jugular. Gloved hand over the area in which he struck he pushed the body down to the open ground. He knew it was best to avoid the paint of the house. 

Nisaka made a face at the blood pooling out of the dead man on the ground. With each strike that Ian did, he was becoming more brutal. More precise. "That is actually frightening." They both moved closer to the wall to hug it. "Will you be precise in the bedroom or much more wild? I wonder what I will find eventually." 

What a weird but cheeky comment in the heat of a war. Ian couldn’t help but stare hard at the man even as Sudou eventually joined up with them with a loud scoff. “I can tell you this much, Nisaka. Now the man will most likely be a wild man in the bedroom with all this newfound confidence. Get plenty of love lotion.” With a wild smile Sudou gently nudged Takato as he softly whispered, “I know I’ll need it with this wild man after.” 

Moving past Ian, Nisaka touched his front. “I’m fully stocked.” He winked as he slid away as smooth as silk.

XXX

Deciding to move up towards the roof of the very high Victorian, Feilong hid himself waiting for the perfect advantage. His eyes scanned all around even after he was informed that one of the brothers’ were spotted. 

This was something he needed to see for himself as he could see Mikhail finally. Feilong smirked while he connected to Asami on a secure line to send him a private message. The damn Russian was on the move towards the house. 

‘Where is Yuri?’ 

Asami’s message was met with an unknown answer. Feilong didn’t have a clue till he finally spotted the man. 

‘He is heading towards the machines.’ Came Feilong’s response.

XXX

Being ensconced towards another destination even in the thick of all the warfare, Akihito held Sorano closer to himself before he paused to call attention to something. He pointed towards the problem right away and right away Albert disappeared like a puff of smoke. 

“Asami-sama, we must keep moving.” 

The machine is important to them and to themselves. Even he is important in changing history. Soon he felt a shift in the air and the suddenness of Hajun dropping in on them surprised him before he could see a slight change before him. His eyes studied the man as he dropped to his knee to the weeping man.

Reaching out with one hand he placed it lightly on Akihito while his other continued to wipe tears from his eyes. From out of his pocket a remote dropped and that’s when he spoke. “Sakazaki is shot. He is helping in keeping those machines out of their hands.” Peering up to Akihito his teeth gritted. “He was shot in the chest. God! Where was I? I saw Sakazaki. A younger Sakazaki before I came back here. I knew I had to.”

“Did you say anything to him?” Akihito knew he had to hide with his son’s life in the balance. 

“Yes.” He gulped. “I pleaded with him not to do bad things. He is better than this.”

The guard almost gasped as he looked at the remote. “The remote has changed shape.”

That is a curious development. Akihito picked up his radio to communicate with Asami. 

On another part of the estate, Sudou paused slightly as he felt like he was forgetting something. Memories of what has happened to him slowly started to be cut in half. As Takato touched his hand he jerked back into reality to fight once more.

XXX

Blood bloomed from his shoulder and Yuri grabbed it to look over to see that it was Albert. How could he forget about him? 

Watching the man aim for him once more Yuri moved faster than before just to find himself with a hand around his neck. When did he become so lazy with his own skills to have Asami sneak up on him? The man had Kirishima disarm him while his hand began to crush his windpipe. 

“Now what is left is Mikhail. When did you become so weak?” Asami heard his secretary tell him that he got all his weapons before he slammed him against the wall. “I can actually forgive trying to kill me off but my own family is nothing I can forgive. You even went so far as to move in on my own wife.” His golden eyes hardened. “Tried to harm my own child by keeping us in the past.” 

The gasping sounds coupled with the gurgling from Yuri as the man began to try to fight to stay alive till Kirishima stopped him. Yuri just gazed into those golden eyes even as a bullet whizzed past them. Not that it stopped Asami from trying to kill him. It just loosened his grip for him to squeak out, “Aaron.”

Kirishima knew this assassin as he immediately heard the next gunshot making him aim towards it to where Aaron laid. Something that Albert was trying to do until he decided to take a run for it from above. He’ll take another strike on that scarred up asshole.

Feeling no more pulse from Yuri, Asami aimed his gun at his head to make sure he was truly dead. Then he and Kirishima pulled away to head off after the assassin. 

XXX

He was quick into disappearing anywhere before he dropped away believing he was very safe till he came face-to-face with Feilong. Aaron's eyes didn't betray his shock. He just shook his head even as he felt pain behind his leg. He was shot. Turning his head he could see that it was Blade as the man just smirked at him. There was no other move for him as Feilong advanced.

“You can fight even with an injury,” said that smooth sounding voice.

He can and he will as he readied his weapon of choice against the dragon. Aaron will face off with him in his own way till he caught sight of another sweet prize. This one was something that Mikhail would like. “Your Huan is in danger as we speak.” He chuckled before he pulled out a small bomb.

XXX

“You’re weakening. All that blood is just spooling out of that pathetic body of yours,” chided Oleg while the man stalked Sakazaki.

It is true that he is weakening. He had no more time left but he'll see to it that he'll continue defending what everyone wanted so badly. His thoughts turned suddenly to Hajun hoping that the cutie will return back safely. Return back to a different location other than this war zone.

Relaxed, Oleg enjoyed this moment with this snake. “I’ll find that sweet little number you were with and enjoy him. He’ll forget all about you.” He turned slightly. “I wonder if he is a breeder.”

Idiotic move to do when blood was instantly produced on his neck prompting Oleg to grasp onto the wound for dear life. His eyes went to Sakazaki. The dying man he had underestimated. The man sitting there with a weapon of his own. 

Sakazaki listened to the man gurgle and gasp to the last tendrils of life. “I know I’ll see you soon but just so you know; Hajun is to be treasured at all times. Never dirtied.” His eyes lifted up to see more men coming in and he coughed up some blood. “Fuck.” How he would have loved to see Hajun’s face one last time.

XXX

Feilong was never one to laugh outrageously but he let out wild laughter at Aaron’s claim before moving so fast the man didn’t have time to blink when a blade was placed in his eye. 

“My Huan is safe as we speak. Your distractions don’t work with me.” Twisting the knife he enjoyed the thud of the body after he released the man’s body. 

“How are you so confident with this?” Blade questioned as they began to move once more.

Moving his cell phone away from his pocket he pulled up a camera feed to his baby’s crib with Yoh next to it. “This is how. You know how well Yoh is quite attuned to everything around him. They are safe.” Returning the phone back he smiled. “We must join up with Asami. We have one much larger rat to catch.”

XXX

The rat was enjoying his stare off with Akihito. Mikhail had managed to kill off all the guards guarding him but not the cute crossdresser nor the baby. He played with his butterfly knife with one hand as he held a gun steady with the other hand. 

"With that remote in his hand, I just need to send you back to me." Mikhail pulled the hammer back to prepare it. "You are important so I'm guessing your son is too."

Turning his body away from him in order to protect Sorano, Akihito growled at the man, “Your brother is dead. Don’t you know this?”

Frowning, Mikhail guessed it already from just a feeling. “Then we’ll travel further back in time to when he was still alive. Before you even met Asami.”

He laughed. “It won’t change. I’ll make sure of it. Because I’ll still love my husband and even I’ll let your brother know that he will die from your own stupidity. From such a stupid rivalry.”

"You call this stupid." He sniffed the air as a smile crept up more on his face. "You are a true idiot."

Hajun screamed at observing the man shoot and hit Akihito in the shoulder. “Akihito!” Watching the man fall while shielding his child, Hajun took his shoe off and flung it at Mikhail’s face. “Die!”

Pointing the gun towards him Mikhail narrowed his eyes. “I hate gnats. Even if you are cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you did say that Yuri was a wimp, Heth lol. Also, Hist is working hard on making a very memorable fight at the very end.


	54. Regret with wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito was struck. Shadows lurk. Someone is dying but a major battle occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this to finally finish up the next chapter. That will be the one-on-one battle between enemies. Sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter until the epilogue.

There was such radiating pain in his shoulder but Akihito refused to whine like a baby. He had to even deny his own body the pleasure of passing out. If he did then it would leave his son vulnerable. He had to protect Sorano even if he had one limb left on his body. He'll protect his son at all costs.

“Run, Hajun.” He spoke through gritted teeth. His eyes were fierce as he glared at Mikhail. “Protect yourself.”

A bit too hard to do when two lives were on the line here. Hajun’s ankle twisted for an odd reason due to him not being aware of moving till he spotted a dark shadow behind Mikhail. It was large. It was obviously very pissed by the angry gleam of those eyes. He felt himself being pulled back by a pair strong arms and that’s when he noticed the owner of the shadow.

Mikhail could see both Akihito and the other one being pulled away to safety. Asami. He turned around quickly but not quick enough when he felt the punch to his stomach that brought him sliding along the flooring. The man is pissed but he couldn’t see it as he looked to find him just to see that Asami had disappeared. 

“You hiding now? Fucking coward.” He bequeathed him just to see a katana’s blade come down from the ceiling just inches from his face. He scattered away till he tumbled up to his feet. “Fight me like a man, Asami.”

“I will.” That smooth voice was now behind him. Fuck that man is fast. 

His blue eyes scanned him to find that it was the same blade to almost strike him. He knew that Asami also trained in the ancient art of Ninjutsu. Just like he was trained in Systema. He pulled out his own blade. “You really want to fight me inside your magnificent home?”

Those golden eyes continued to cut into him. "It doesn't matter where it happens. I just know that to hurt my wife is to ensure instant death."

Interesting but he didn’t want this on Asami’s playing field. The man knew everything about his own home so this left Mikhail to run through the nearest room and use the window to jump to the ground. He’ll fight him on the ground in the woods then. 

XXX

Shooting away from the cockroaches from the where the machines were tucked away Sudou, Nisaka, Takato, and Ian slipped in to find Sakazaki placing his own weapon down. The man held a highly significant wound on him in which Nisaka went straight towards him to check him out. Immediately it wasn't promising. 

“How long ago were you hit?” He questioned as his hand tried to stem more of the blood from falling away. 

Sakazaki’s eyes were losing their resonance now. Things were beginning to dim now. “I don’t remember. I just knew I had to come here to help protect the machine.” His hand weakly touched Nisaka’s. “Have you seen Hajun?”

“I haven’t.” The man is dying. He can’t help him. 

Getting closer Sudou could only examine Sakazaki not understanding what was happening to his memories. Some things were becoming so foggy suddenly. Other things were not so much.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you at your home, Sudou. Hate me.” Sakazaki broke through his thoughts. “I know you’ll have a happy life finally.” He looked back to Nisaka. “Tell Hajun that I love him very much.”

“Sakazaki!” Hajun cried out as he rushed in and ran up to give him a hug. “Please hang in there. Please. We have a child to raise.”

Half smiling and half frowning, Sakazaki sighed sadly. “I love you. I want you to continue living Hajun. You’ll be a great mother to our child. One day you’ll find someone you’ll fall in love with and they’ll make you very happy.”

“No.” 

“Yes. Please do so for yourself and for me.” Pushing him away gently Sakazaki kissed him. “I’m proud of you.”

“I love you.” The moment those words were issued he watched as that sleepy smile faded on Sakazaki and his hand fell away towards the ground. Moving his own hands to feel if he had a pulse he turned to Nisaka. “Please help.” He looked back to Sakazaki. “Wake up. You have to come back to me. Sakazaki.”

Feeling the man’s pulse Nisaka shook his head. “He hung on as long as he could in order to see you again. His heart had taken way too many bullets. I’m sorry, Hajun.”

Head on the man, Hajun began to cry. “No. This can’t be.”

Sudou and company looked at the young man sadly as he mourned the one person no one else knew how to mourn at the moment. Crouching down, Sudou placed his hand on the man's back to help support him as he still looked at Sakazaki in a confused way. Why were his memories fading?


	55. The Wrath of Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To hurt his kitten will always bring down Asami's wrath. 
> 
> The final chapter of the battle is here before the epilogue.

 

_After all, one knows one’s weak points so well, that it’s rather bewildering to have the critics overlook them and invent others._

_~Edith Wharton_

 

 

 

Being tended to by Kirishima, Akihito sat there on the floor worried about his perverted husband.  He knew that Asami was highly skilled with fighting but it still didn’t mean that death wasn’t unlikely at all.  

 

The bullet was taken out already with him skillfully putting the stitches into his skin.  Kirishima’s eyes removed themselves temporarily to glance away up to that worried face.  “He’ll return to you.  Even I’m confident.  We do have people posted out there in case of something more underhanded occurs.  Other than that, Asami-sama will return back to you in working order.”

 

He remembered the wrathful ire that was on Asami’s face.  His husband was fucking pissed off at seeing him in pain and both Sorano and him in danger.  “I hope so.  We do have another kid on the way.”

 

“He’ll return.  Just you wait and see.”

 

XXX

 

Back on the roof, Blade and Neco observed as Asami completely disappeared into the wooded area.  Even Feilong did as well.  A man who decided to be out there in case Mikhail decided to use underhanded methods to bring down Asami.

 

Blade could see Neco’s three-quarter profile as the man continued to scan around them.  He didn’t wish to let this opportunity to pass him by.  An opportunity to express his gratefulness for this moment.  

 

“I’m grateful that your daughter was able to leave before this whole war began.”   He raised up his binoculars thinking he spotted something as he continued to speak.  “Especially once I heard about what had happened to Asami’s wife.  How Mikhail could have harmed Sorano and his unborn child.”  Blade could feel as if he was tearing up.  He can’t do this.  He had a job to perform.  “I’m very happy your own child is safe.”

 

Having a duty that was his responsibility, Neco was pleased by his words.  “She is my life.”  He turned his attention to Blade for the intention of making it brief until he could see the mistiness in the man’s eyes.  He was capable of such serious emotions.  “You care.”

 

“Of course, I care.  I care about children.  I always have.”  He began to move away from Neco.  “I also care about you.”

 

XXX

 

On the ground and deep within the brush, Mikhail kept himself surrounded.  Not only of his senses but of his hidden men that were hidden throughout the forest.  He just wished his own brother was alive to also aid him but to know that he is truly dead was just a disappointment.  

 

*Swoosh*

 

An arrow struck the ground a centimeter from his little toe.  From the trajectory, he automatically glanced up just to find another arrow coming down but with no person in sight.  

 

It was Asami.  The man was the only one capable enough to hide better than his own men.  He moved quickly before the next arrow hit him.  

 

Hidden deeply within the shielding of the leaves and branches, Asami didn’t bother to ready another.  He knew that was needed before Mikhail went to his next position.  Below, he could hear his men dispatch the Russian’s men.

 

XXX

 

Still around the machine Sudou stood up once he heard the transmission.  Asami is out there right now facing off with Mikhail.  Raising up his comm he spoke into it softly.

 

“Takato, Nisaka, Hajun, Ian, and I are next to the machines.  Sakazaki has defended them well.  As much as I hate to admit it.”  He sighed as he looked down towards the mourning Hajun.  “Sakazaki is dead.  Would you like us to remain here?”

 

There was no answer for some time before it buzzed to life.  _“Positive but we need you to remain vigilant.  There are still Mikhail’s men in the area.  Albert will be joining you.  So remain tight.”_

 

That was Suoh.  Sudou’s breath released slightly.  “Suoh, are you here?”

 

_“Negative.  I am still here in the hospital but I am keeping heavily apprised by Kirishima along with Soushi and Neco.”_

 

Somehow Suoh sounded chipper being part of the action at least.  Sudou clicked the button to answer him.  “I will say that it is nice to hear your voice.”

 

 _“Thanks.  Now if you don’t mind, I must continue to issue out orders.  Stay safe.”_   The line buzzed out ending the communication for now.

 

Takato smiled.  “It’s good to know that he is around in some form.  Somehow I feel strangely comforted.”

 

Taking his hand Sudou squeezed it.  “I do as well.”  Hearing a sound they all turned their guns in that direction to hear a chuckle.

 

“I’m glad to know you all have reflexes.”  Entering the room Albert spotted Hajun crying over Sakazaki’s body.  “Poor child.”  Frowning he went over to him.  “Poor dear child.  You need to be strong right now.  Sakazaki will not want you to have your back turned in case the enemy comes and harms your child.”

 

Such soulful eyes that were brimmed with tears looked up towards Albert before Hajun wrapped his arms around him.  “I know.  I just can’t help it.”

 

A clinically trained therapist knew he should have said something long ago but even he was just at a loss for words.  Sakazaki had such a complex past that didn’t warrant pity at times but there were parts that did warrant it.  In the end, Nisaka did understand how Hajun could cry over such a man.  A man who had literally saved him from a life that was just mediocre at best.

 

XXX

 

Now in a tree that even housed Feilong, Asami stood there with the man during this interval of observing Mikhail trying to find him.  It seemed pathetic but really he knew that the blonde was smarter than this.  All except for when he shot his wife.  That was foolish.

 

Feilong signaled to him and Asami shook his head.  Heading to the ground now wasn’t right.  More of Mikhail’s men needed to be out before he could do that.  Feilong did bring out a tube along with a dart before feeding it inside the tube.

 

Below, another one of Mikhail’s men was hit in the neck by that dart.  He pulled it out but to no avail.  The poison was quick.  Deadly as the man dropped to the ground.  

 

Asami smirked while he silently took a sword away from the man to continue on his way.  Feilong will handle all the wretches with deadly precision while he continued to follow his prey.  

 

Mikhail went lower into the brush now considering to head up into the trees.  An object he hated to do unless it was a building.  He frowned knowing that’s where Asami is.  That’s where he needed to flush him out himself.  He considered lighting the place up so he went to his nearest lackey.  A person who smoked more than any other.  As he did he found the worlds most severe blade quickly shot into the man’s forehead splitting it in half.  He moved back in shock at the severity before he moved forward to retrieve the lighter.  Standing up boldly he raised his hand up in the air.

 

“Stop this, Asami.”  He threw it into the driest brush in the forest with the result of many different blades and arrows surrounding him.  Just never stopping him as he dashed off.  “I’ll say hello to your wife.”

 

XXX

 

His back was turned for just a moment.  Albert could see that the machine was used by the mourning Hajun.  Quickly he went to the machine to look at the controls to find that it wasn’t his own machine so he went to Isaac’s machine.

 

The others were curious about the man’s movements until they noticed that one of their party members were missing.  Takato ran after Albert.  “Where is he?”  He harshly whispered.

 

Checking the machine he decided to wait for Sudou to come closer to him to speak.  "Back in your time.  To be precise."  Albert pointed to the date and location.

 

Sudou covered his mouth over in shock.  The man was planning on seeing Sakazaki.  This also explains something else.  "My memory has been getting fuzzy.  Things have been changing with my history with Sakazaki."  He looked at his boyfriend.  "You telling me that I was raped by him.  I don't remember it happening."

 

“Nisaka?”  Takato was concerned.  Was he blacking this out?

 

The man raised his eyebrow.  “What rape?  Sakazaki did no such thing to him.”  Nisaka stood there adjusting his glasses.

 

So he was the only one who could remember past events like when Akihito first changed so much before.  Now, this.  Takato smiled at Sudou wondering if this was truly a blessing.  Though, will this change everything?

 

XXX

 

The man wasn’t even bothering to cover his footing now even as Death followed him silently up above.  He won’t have any help from his men anymore.  Asami’s men and even Feilong with his own men were extremely proficient.  On the rooftop laid his men as they viewed this spectacle through binoculars.  The fire that Mikhail had decided to try to start never made it any further.  

 

“He is coming back this way,” announced Blade as he could see Mikhail running towards the house.  “He is insane.”

 

Neco’s eyes flitted back towards his own men.  “That might mean that there is a traitor here.  Keep watch.”  

 

“I will, my love.”

 

The muscles in his jaws twitched at that endearment before he found himself pressed against the chimney stack and Blade shooting someone behind him.  “Fuck.”  He looked behind him to see that it was one of Feilong’s own men.  Turning his attention back to Blade he found his lips forced into a kiss.  Fucking asshole.  Always taking advantage of him.

 

As for Mikhail, he rushed towards the house knowing it may be foolhardy to do so but as he looked up he could see Akihito appear in the window.  This had him pausing.  Why was he showing his face so plainly?  That only means one thing.  

 

Turning around he quickly ducked and rolled the second a katana sliced the air directly overhead.  Moving far enough away to get back on his feet, Mikhail could see from the corner of his eyes that Akihito was smiling.  Asami just held an incredibly deadly serious expression on his face.

 

In the bedroom, Akihito smiled with satisfaction even if his husband was one scary looking hot son-of-a-bitch right now.  "Get him, Ryu."  He whispered.  

 

“It was foolish to begin this war again, Mikhail.”  His golden eyes remained on his target.  His body in a relaxed position that would appear like he was taking it easy.  “You are the original architect of this war or did you truly forget?”

 

Mikhail slowly produced a weapon of his own while his own body poised itself.  “As if it matters.  You have what I want.”

 

“And yet you don’t have a brother by your side.  You don’t have anyone else either.  Tell me, how will you win after you defeat me?  There is also Feilong to consider.  Have you forgotten him?”  

 

A bit hard to forget that perfect specimen even if he was rejected by him.  “I’ll deal with him at another time.  Perhaps in bed.”  He smirked.

 

Somehow and some way Asami felt that he could feel Feilong grimace at that thought.  “Feilong does have considerable tastes.  Tastes that won’t be with the likes of you.  For this, I am certain.”

 

Lips twisting up into a sick smile, Mikhail spoke in a low voice, “Than there is your wife.”

 

Mikhail provoked first as he swung up his weapon towards the man’s midsection.  For Asami, he didn’t move at all until the last second to counter the attack and to stand still once more while Mikhail breathed hard.  He felt the pain against his side but didn’t wish to search for the blood.  He just smelled it in the air.

 

"The beautiful thing about my wife is how he won't allow anyone to force him into something he doesn't agree to."  He began to walk just a bit to switch positions.  "In short, while he doesn't wish to abide by violence.  He'll still cut your member off if you dare to touch him."

 

Time to avenge his brother.  Time to just destroy this man before destroying Feilong in order to get what he wanted once more.  Sure he started it for the sake of achieving something more for himself but now as anger ripped through his body.  Anger that replaced his more jovial part of him, Mikhail went to attack him.

 

Asami observed the weapon in his hand before striking just for Mikhail to jump over his katana’s blade and tumble in the air.  Not such a surprise even as he didn’t decide to wait for the man to wait for him to land to strike him once more near the heel.  

 

The man was just delaying the inevitable.  

 

Akihito's breathing seemed to have stopped even as Kirishima stood next to him.  He observed his husband as the fighting had once begun as a slow burn increase into something fast paced.  He reached out with one hand to take Kirishima's wrist.  "Where is Feilong in all of this?"

 

“In the woods?  He is there in case there is more of Mikhail’s men about to pop up.”

 

“Good.  I’m not worried about Ryu.  I can see him kicking that fucking shithead’s ass.  I just don’t want some unfair advantage ruining things.”  Akihito whispered as a laugh escaped him when he spotted some of that blonde hair of Mikhail’s turn red.  “Russian’s like red, right?”

 

It became hand-to-hand combat whenever martial arts wasn't used.  While Asami had a couple of wounds on him it wasn't at all lethal.  Mikhail's could be considered fatal but the man was running on pure adrenaline and hatred.  A hatred that wouldn't allow the man to give up as he produced a hidden smaller knife to strike at his foe.  A strike in which Asami kicked him in the side.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

Such useless words when Asami grabbed the man quickly to toss him over his shoulder.  To witness Mikhail land and slide before getting up to prepare to fight once more almost made Asami almost pity him.  

 

Even Feilong came out of the woods to step out towards the edge to be seen.  It distracted the bloodied up blonde temporarily as he raised his hand up towards the elegant man.  “You have got to be kidding me.”  Feilong murmured.

 

“You thought that I was being lewd to you when all I wanted was to show my love.  Be with you.”  While the words were spoken softly, Mikhail’s face twisted into hatred.  “I also wanted to know what your insides looked like after we were together.”

 

Approaching silently from behind Asami decided not to end the man’s life in an untoward way.  It would be too cowardly.  Someone should always watch their own demise.  “Something you wouldn’t ever say to someone you have feelings for.”

 

Hunching over to catch his breath, Mikhail knew the man wouldn’t attack him like this.  Asami did have high standards in fighting someone.  So turning around quickly he slumped over into the man’s grip.  His blue eyes turned up to look him in the eyes while the man just gazed coldly down at him.

 

“I did enjoy killing your wife.  The thing is.”  He began to spit up blood.  “I should have just let him completely die off instead of bringing him back.”

 

Twisting the knife into the man’s gut, Asami carefully placed him on the ground as he nodded towards the guards.  He whispered down to Mikhail just for the man could hear his last words to the dying man.  “My Akihito is one to never to lie still.  No matter what you do to him he’ll always come back fighting.  That’s why I married him.”  

 

Spotting Asami’s guards bringing his dead brother to him, Mikhail’s arm plopped down to the ground towards them.  “At least my brother will not be alone in death.”  His eyes went to Asami after Yuri was placed in Mikhail’s outstretched arm.  “As for you and Feilong, I’ll always be around in some form in your future or current enemy.  Just you wait.”

 

Unaffected by those words, Asami plunged the knife into his heart to make sure he will be dead.  His eyes remained on the blonde’s as those eyes started to lose focus and then lose all life in them.  As he was about to feel for the man’s pulse a finger came into view to do it for him.

 

"He's dead,"  Feilong announced.  "It's over."  His eyes met those of Asami's.  "I just have to rebuild my own life while you get to raise another child."  He smiled a bit before standing up.  "Better be a girl next for you.  I want you to have a heart attack each time a man tries to elicit her heart."

 

Almost chuckling at that quip, Asami found himself looking towards the porch where Akihito stood.  His kitten with their family.  Asami left the corpses behind to gather his prizes.  

 

"You did it, Bastard."  Akihito stood there with almost a wicked smile on his face.  

 

Asami viewed the wound that Kirishima attended to.  Gathering his kitten up in his arms he kissed him with great fervor.  From the corner of his eye, he could see Sorano being held by one of their guards.  

 

"How is your shoulder?"  Asami refused to bask in this victory for now.  Actually, the victory was what he was holding right now.  

 

“It’s fine.  Kirishima dug out the bullet and all is fine.”  He answered while viewing Feilong speaking to Kirishima.  Their faces appearing serious as Nisaka, Ian, Takato, and Sudou stood all around.  “I wonder what’s happening.”

 

Separating, Asami turned to see them speaking seriously till most of them looked elated at seeing Hajun coming out towards them.  “That’s strange.”

 

Feilong and Kirishima approached with Feilong speaking first.  “Hajun used the time machine shortly after Sakazaki passed away.  It appears that Sakazaki was protecting the machines from Mikhail’s men and he sacrificed himself.”

 

Akihito left them to head over to speak to Hajun.  He has already changed some of Sakazaki’s and Sudou’s history.  So what more did he change?  “Hajun?”

 

His eyes went to the dead bodies before he went to Akihito.  “I went to see Sakazaki in a much earlier time.”  Hajun shrugged.

 

Mouth beginning to gap open, Akihito asked, “What did you do or say?”


	56. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of a long journey. Thank you for reading the story.

****

Years later

 

To experiment to see if anyone could change the course of the future or even the past quite like Akihito, Isaac did impose on others from the present to go into the past to see if they can do the same as Akihito.  

 

It seemed the only one who could be Hajun.  Just not as strongly as Akihito.  So Akihito mostly stuck to the present in the hopes of no one trying to do the same like Mikhail did to him.  

 

Dr. Isaac Caplan and his wife decided to do some counseling after Rebecca figured she was more distraught over what happened between him and Feilong.  After some lengthy sessions, they pulled through knowing that their relationship could still weather the course.

 

Whenever Blade was in the country or Neco was in Hong Kong, not for pleasure but for business, Blade always never gave up on his wild flirtations with the man.  Only once, Neco had decided to stab the man in the arm after some anger before he left home with his Master and co-workers.  

 

Blade never gave up still on his feelings for the man.

 

The thing about Neco is this;  He did begin to hold feelings for the man but he was pragmatic.  He just didn’t believe in long distance relationships at all.  They weren’t practical at all.  So he thought that one day that Blade will give up on his teasings and be with another.

 

"You're an idiot,"  Suoh mentioned while he passed him.  "Our countries aren't that far apart.  You are just killing yourself with waiting for someone to come along."  Hitting Neco off the top of the head he proceeded down the hallway while Neco's daughter giggled.

 

“He’s right.  Why are you being so stubborn?  I’m perfectly fine if you want this.”  She smiled towards him with full confidence.

 

His own daughter gave him permission to enter unfamiliar territory with a male.  So in their next meeting with Feilong, Neco made his move with Blade.  It was clumsy but it was also noisy in the man’s bedroom.  Whatever the case may be, they were together.

 

As for Feilong, it took some time for him with Yoh.  Took time due to how stubborn Yoh was for good reason.  The man still had some trust issues even though Feilong hadn’t been with another since their split.  So after their daughter grew up a little, Yoh began to date.

 

That unsettled Feilong a great deal to know that Yoh was with another.  To even think that Yoh was having this man meet their Huan as if his partner will be her future father.  He couldn’t take it any longer.  So when Yoh came over to help him attend to business Feilong finally spoke up.

 

"Ever since the divorce I have not looked to another to fill my bed.  I have even done the one thing in my position would be viewed upon as a weakness and that is to seek therapy."  Feilong did hope that this will not end up with mud in his face.  "I did this for us.  I wanted to end something inside of me that made me unhappy and also you.  Now that I know I don't need anyone but that one to help complete me he is with someone else.  Someone who is trying to take my own daughter away from me."

 

Yoh thought about that as he shook his head before holding out his hand to stop him from saying something more.  “I have had sexual relations with him but it doesn’t go beyond that.  It was just to fill a need until I felt you were ready.”  He smiled finally.  “Fei, we haven’t been doing anything of the sort for this past year.  So there is nothing for you to worry about.”

 

Stepping closer Feilong dared to touch his face.  “I’ve always had the precise poetic words to say to you but now all I could convey is this.”  Smoothly he went to his knee.  “Honor me in being my bride once more and I shall honor you in never forsaking our vows ever again.”

 

Sitting down on that knee Yoh cupped his face.  “I know you won’t so that is why I’m saying yes to you.”  Kissing him Yoh found himself lifted up knowing they’ll need to call on Tao to take care of Huan for them.

 

XXX

 

Eliza and Kou's relationship remained a strong one even as they were the quiet members of the group.  Married.  Kou continued to do freelance work with computers and computer programming while Eliza either helped out with accounting or worked part-time as they raised a two-year-old son.  A son that that looked like a smaller version of Kou.  

 

As for Sudou, he decided to go back to work for Ian finding he actually enjoyed the job.  Enjoyed how it gave him enough time to do other things like go attend to business in his original timeline before coming back home to his husband, Takato.  

 

They had a daughter that they decided to name Jana.  She was someone who took after Takato in almost every way.  Something that Sudou enjoyed figuring that one diva was enough for the family.

 

His past with Sakazaki?  The past in which the man took advantage of him.  That was wiped out by Hajun the second time he went back there.  Something that Sudou never questioned.  Something that Takato didn't wish to either.  Takato figured that if it was completely wiped out that there was no reason to dredge it up.  Let his wife remain happy.  That's what Takato thought.

 

XXX

 

With Ian and his newfound confidence he far more bolder in his choices.  He felt more like an Asami than anything else now.  He became slyer in his business sense while still dodging a bullet when need be.

 

Yes, as an Asami he still had to watch his back.  If his grandfather was having threats along with Akihito then it was a guarantee that he will too.  

 

“You are honestly working at your desk naked,” observed Nisaka as he walked into his office before locking the door.  “Expecting me so you may tantalize me or just doing this to clear up your thinking?”

 

Ian grinned.  “A little of both.  Is it working?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Nisaka shook his head.  “Seen it before so what’s new?”  

 

Such an insult.  An insult that Ian knew was Nisaka’s way of just teasing him until he caught the man.  So getting up he chased after him.  Grateful that the museum was basically empty he wrapped his arms around the man from behind.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Patting his arms, Nisaka pretended to not be impressed.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.  Will you marry me?”

 

The insult from earlier needed to be erased.  So he grabbed the nearest thing knowing how he really shouldn’t since it was a display item.  “I guess we could say yes to this proposal.”

 

How fucking coy of him.  Ian picked up the smaller man.  “Prepare yourself for the pre-honeymoon then.”

 

XXX

 

It was more admitted that Hajun fell into a depression after Sakazaki's death.  He did go back to a much earlier time and he did strike up many conversations with Sakazaki when he was younger.  It was difficult to do without him telling his lover that he was pregnant.  Though he knew it was something he had to do.  

 

He knew at one point that things seemed to have worked when Sudou forgot about things that have happened to him at the hands of his lover.  Even at the hospital Hajun he once worked, Sakazaki never entered there.  So the people who still died there still did.  Just by the hands of another.  

 

"I don't get it, Albert.  Shouldn't everything else have changed?  Including the outcome of what occurred between Asami and Arbatrov?"  Hajun asked one day while his hand brushed against his intensely large belly now.

 

His friend and often his protector smiled softly towards him.  “Because Sakazaki was here.  He is the father of your child.  He helped protect the machines.  He sacrificed his life.  At the time he was what he was before you changed it.”  Albert brought his hand out to tap Hajun’s hand.  “While you can change a bit of the past it isn’t as powerful as Akihito.”

 

“I still don’t have Sakazaki.”  He touched his belly before standing up almost clumsily.  “I know I’m a fool for loving him but there was good in him to do this sacrifice.”

 

That was because it was all for this young lad in front of him.  Albert watched his young friend leave the sanctity of the large home to get some air before he was interrupted by a phone call.  “Yes?”  Hearing Asami’s voice his eyes went to Hajun.  “Interesting.”

 

That was the day Hajun gave birth to a son.  A son he had decided to name, Eiji.  He’ll love his son for an eternity and will keep to raising his son without wishing to want another in his life.

 

XXX

 

“Wow!  So brave in coming to the past Akihito.  What brought this on?”  Sudou questioned while they wandered down the town’s pathway.  

 

Without his son and without his daughter, Akihito was on his own mission.  “Asami will drag me back in an hour.  It has been agreed upon if he doesn’t forget with his fucking meeting.”  Hearing a gasp he raised up his hands.  “I apologize, Dear Lady.  I didn’t mean to.”  He fucking forgot the proper words.

 

Sudou snickered privately to himself as he kept to himself before they continued on.  “That was funny.”

 

“Screw you.  You know I don’t come here very much and for good reason.”

 

True.  “How is Kimi doing?  I have heard that Sorano is complaining that the boys are already flirting with her.”

 

Snickering Akihito paused to turn to him.  “Sorano is just like his father.  He has set boys down in front of him while his friends are around him as he asks these boys what are their intentions to Kimi.  It is almost ridiculous to be absurd.”

 

“Sounds cute.”  Sudou sighed as he paused to find the source of why they were here.  “You knew that if you showed up that he would too.”

 

Asami popped up between the buildings ahead of schedule.  “You need to come home now.”

 

XXX  

 

There he was.  The interloper at his property so long ago.  The interloper that haunted his dreams in such a pleasant way.  The one who had a love for women’s clothing though it certainly didn’t matter.  It really did fit this one perfectly.  The one he eventually fell in love with and died for.  

 

“Well?”

 

He turned his head to regard Akihito who spoke while the man stood next to Asami.  “Just feels strange to be brought back to life.”  Sakazaki looked back to Hajun.  “I don’t deserve it.”

 

Akihito sighed while feeling the breath of his husband on his neck.  “You managed to do some good.  So I think you deserve it.”

 

Hajun.  Dressed in a sweet pink and white dress while with a small child.  He nodded his head before taking a step forward towards the idealistic young man.  Looked at the child that was his own and felt his heart begin to pound harder.  He soon found Hajun’s eyes directed upon him and he wanted to capture that body in his arms.  

 

His body picked up the pace to close the distance between them.  He had been dead long enough and brought back to life to come back to his love.  Sakazaki smiled towards Hajun as the smaller man wrapped himself around him.

 

“I’m here finally.”  He breathed out.

 

“I know.”  Hajun smiled as his eyes went to Eiji.  “Care to meet your son?”

 

“Yes.”

 

From their distance, Akihito and Asami turned away to go back to the machine to transport themselves back home.  Back to their own family.  Something that was met with some amusement as they saw Sorano with some juice in his hand telling a little boy to not come around to see his little sister again.

 

Eyebrow up Akihito fought hard not to laugh as he approached his son.  “Really?”  Crouching down in front of him he took his juice away.  “So is this what you mean by a play date?”

 

Sorano looked more like his father with the way those eyes appeared so calculating until his juice was taken away.  “I’m just protecting my sister.  What’s the harm?”  His little hands reached out.  “Can I have my juice back?”

 

His juice was given back but by Asami as the man patted his son’s head affectionately.  “No more of these type of meeting for now.”  The man informed him before standing up.  “Now go to your room while I discuss this with your mom.”

 

Pouting, Sorano did so but not before telling his little minions to go home.  Akihito didn’t have the heart to hit his husband until they were out of the room.  “Ass.  You know he gets this from you.”  Picking up after his son and the others he felt himself being hauled on top of Asami’s lap.

 

“He does but he also has a part of you that emerges.  Just like Kimi acts like her mother.  She is so spirited that she acts like a wild animal.”  The moment he mentioned their daughter’s name she was teasing her brother before rushing off towards her bedroom.  “Told you.”

 

There was no doubt there that their daughter took after him.  That will be her downfall probably.  Akihito leaned against him.  “You are just happy for Sorano because he’ll keep Kimi a virgin until she is married.”  

 

“I am.”

 

While the man’s hand rubbed across his stomach Akihito decided to announce to him finally.  “What will happen if we have another girl?”  He turned to him.  “I’m pregnant because my perverted husband can’t keep his dick out of my ass.”

 

Pressing his lips against his kitten’s, Asami grinned.  “Stopping me from doing that?”

 

“Never.  Just enjoy saying it.”  Turning completely to face him he wrapped his arms around his neck.  “Well?”

 

“You know me well enough to know that I’m pleased by this news.  So pleased that we will celebrate.”  Kissing him once more Asami felt the urge to get him naked but knew that Akihito would object now.  “Something else?”

 

Shrugging, he giggled.  “Didn’t Kirishima tell you that Tao loves Sajou and is willing to wait until his son is old enough to be married.”

 

“Who can tell if he likes him in that way.  Sajou may enjoy women.”  His golden eyes roamed his wife’s body.  

 

“True, but he may like men or like both.  Who cares?  Tao is just willing to wait.”  Adjusting himself mostly to turn his husband on, Akihito enjoyed feeling that twitch below him.  “Kristen finds it romantic in a way.  I have to agree with her.  I also find it cute and so does Feilong.  Just imagine Sajou and Tao together one day.”

 

Hard to imagine with his kitten dry humping him.  “Speaking of them, I’m calling him up here to take care of Sorano and Kimi.  I need to take you out to celebrate the latest member of the family.”

 

Meaning, a restaurant accompanied with a hotel room with boundless sex.  Akihito slid off him.  “See if he is willing to take them all night long.  I really want to celebrate without a break.”  

 

Watching his kitten throw that wink, Asami raised up his cell phone to call up his secretary.  Listening to Kirishima answer he said, “Kirishima, I wonder if you can take Sorano and Kimi for the whole night tonight.  I’m celebrating not only the latest announcement of Akihito expecting again but.”  He smirked as he experienced a flashback.  

 

"I'll also be celebrating our meeting and having this long journey together."

 

In his son's bedroom, he could hear the wailing sound of him complaining.  "Another kid?!  Did I hear this right?  It better not be another girl."

 

It was followed by his daughter as she laughed wholeheartedly at the news.  "Oh, I hope so, Buddy Boy!  Because we are going to gang up on you!!"

 

Observing Akihito at first being amused by both their children he then went into action.  This brought on another memory of Akihito wrangling up Kenta after the horse went crazy from a bullet ricochet into the barn.  

 

“I need to go, Kirishima.  I have to speak to my children about this baby and us heading out to celebrate.  I’ll see you soon.”  Hanging up, Asami stood up to help attend to the children.  

 

“Life is good,” murmured Asami before he wandered off.  

 

To think that he was once a proud bachelor to a man who couldn’t live without a silvery-blonde man who entered into his life in a flash.  A man who changed his life for the better.  Asami bent down to pick up his son as the boy ran away from his wife as Akihito explained about the unborn baby.  

 

Yes, this is a good life indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We realized we forgot Suoh and Alistair. They are happy and doing well with their child. We have no idea what else to write but we always feel bad we keep forgetting them.

**Author's Note:**

> We researched some of Japan and did find that some of the Victorian era did reach there but not entirely. So in this, we thought to mix things up a bit with Akihito landing there and doing what fanfiction writers do best and just elaborate a lot of details. We also thought to merge the English and Japanese people together fully. In later chapters, you'll figure out why we decided to truly do this. So please don't ask us way too many questions regarding the history just yet. We'll place it in our notes in case you get confused after a conversation between Takato and Kou in a much later chapter. At that point, we'll do our best to explain. Thank you. 
> 
> Explaining all this stuff will probably end up with us needing a drink. :P


End file.
